


Nocturne

by MomoRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Immortality, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Post-Canon, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Sesskag - Freeform, Slow Build, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 119,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoRei/pseuds/MomoRei
Summary: A witch brews up a love spell and casts it upon the yokai who crossed her hundreds of years ago. Problem is, that it also affects the first mortal woman the yokai comes in contact with, and it only lasts one night. Did I mention that the witch has amnesia? What might the implications be from a one





	1. Sapphire in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream, and I had to get it out. I hope it goes well since it is my first time doing non-canon pairings. I'm not sure if I will continue it beyond a chapter or two, but we will see with the response I get from it.
> 
> Happy reading, and enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: The Mature warning is valid for this first chapter.

* * *

**Nocturne - Chapter One**: **Sapphire in Moonlight**

Rated - **M** (for _**VERY**_ suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The call was strong, the drive to go. Her feet moved of their own volition, and her mind was too hazy to consider why. Thoughts not her own raced through her mind, pushing and urging her to keep moving forward even when the brush and thorns laced over her exposed skin, causing tiny droplets of blood to pool and drip down her arms. Vague hints of pain lanced through her foggy mind, but the urge to keep moving pushed her along the path.

It was dark, and there was no moon to light the way. Only a sliver of the pale disc marked its place in the sky, and even that had become obscured by clouds.

There was something else guiding her through the woods, something deeper and more primal. It ate at her thoughts, filling her mind with carnal desire, and compelling her to keep moving.

Somewhere, deep down in her mind, she wondered where she was going and why she was being pushed far away from her futon in the dead of night. No one had seen or heard her leave, so no one stopped or came after her.

She moved unhindered once she reached a path of trodden grass. The track was not well-worn, but animals had used this trail to move silently through the forest so she could traverse through it with ease.

Kagome had walked miles in her mindless state. She ended up at the mouth of a darkened cave. Creepers had grown up the sides and mouth of the cave, making it appear as though it had grown out of the hillside.

The mossy sides of the ragged cave opening gave the illusion of a green maw gaping in the night, waiting to eat her up. Under normal circumstances, no sane person would enter the dark and eerie black hole.

The compulsion to move forward into the darkness overtook her, propelling her into the fathomless black. Her world was now enveloped in darkness, but there was no fear. The force that had moved her to this location dissipating and now urging her to stay.

'_Stay.'_

_'__Wait._'

The voices whispered in her head with conviction. Somewhere, even deeper in her consciousness, she clung to herself and called out to be heard. But nothing answered beside the call of voices that pressed her to remain.

She turned to face the entrance of the cave but was only met by darkness. The creepers vines had blackened out the forest beyond, and only the sounds of night crept in.

The sounds of crickets permeated the space around her, and silence threatened to overwhelm her from behind, further inside the cave.

How long she stood there, planted in place waiting, she did not know, nor did she have the capacity to care. Standing there in a simple nightgown, her body felt the chill of the night, evidenced by the raised flesh of her arms.

Still, the voices told her to wait.

The night seemed endless, but perhaps only a moment had passed. As she stood there vaguely aware of herself, she could feel rather than hear a presence near the cave entrance. Despite the darkness, she could see a black figure hovering just beyond the vines that separated her from the night.

A hand pushed through and parted the vines, and a tall male figure entered. The aura that she felt was powerful and nearly overwhelmed her as it stepped closer. Like a predator, the man circled her in slow, steady strides.

She felt a shudder erupt, and the voices inside changed. The urgency of their whispers now pushed her to kneel. One foot at a time, she went to her knees, and her head hung low.

From behind, she could feel the heat of the man's body envelop her. The temperature quickly invigorated her, reviving her cold-leached limbs.

Had her mind not been so numb, she may have felt nervous or embarrassed by her circumstances; kneeling in a cave wearing barely anything in the middle of the night. In spite of her compulsion, her pulse quickened, and her breathing hitched.

There was a soft, light touch on her right shoulder that sent another shiver through her body. The brush was velvet and brief but followed by the hot breath of the man as he lowered himself behind her.

A hand reached out and traced the outline of her neck and down her shoulder. Kagome felt herself leaning into the touch, nearly nuzzling the hand with her cheek. He grabbed both of her shoulders, at first resting gently with some form of restraint, but the grip went from gentle to firm. She could feel the barest of pricks from the sharp nails that encircled her shoulders.

'_Claws?_' the fuzzy thought formed in her head.

The clawed hand gripping her right shoulder moved slowly down her arm and then back up. The breath on her neck moved closer until she could feel the wet warmth of his tongue and lips connect to her skin.

She moaned against the contact and felt herself melt. His hand drifted down to caress the fullness of her breasts, and her head snapped back, and she felt her jaw go slack.

Delicious longing contracted through her middle and settled between her legs. Suddenly the warmth pulled away in retreat. Kagome nearly sighed in dismissal. How could someone reject her so quickly, a small part of her wondered.

The voice echoed in her mind, '_Kneel,' 'Stay,' 'Submit._'

'_Submit,_' she thought on the funny word.

It meant to yield to a superior authority of another person, she recalled in the depths of her consciousness. So she was supposed to comply with this guy's will? She would have laughed at any another time, but not now.

Now she felt that she would die if she did not feel the warm caress of his skin upon hers, or his lips touching the tender, exposed curve of her neck.

She could hear the rustle of clothing and a loud clang as metal hit the rocky floor and resonated through the silence of the cave, echoing beyond into the darkness. The sound made her flinch in spite of herself. Her mind was still fuzzy, but her desire was clear and overwhelming.

Kagome remained kneeling, and the man walked around her. Though the voices had instructed her to '_submit,'_ she raised her head to look at the man.

It was still too dark to see, but she could make out the barest of outlines. She had already seen that he was tall, and that was confirmed as he towered over her. For the briefest of moments, his eyes glowed golden in the darkness, and her breath caught in her throat. Those eyes... she knew those eyes.

He lowered himself down in front of her, their eyes locked on one another. Could he see her in the darkness with those glowing eyes? He must have been able to see her; he reached out with his hand and cupped her face. He pulled her close, and she could feel the warmth of his skin.

She could feel his face so close to her own, and she longed for that gap between their lips to be filled.

There was restraint within him. She could sense that much. It was like there was something inside, waiting to pounce and devour her. And she wanted to be devoured. She longed for it. Could he tell? Could he sense her desire?

He reached behind her and used a razor-sharp claw to trace a precise line down her back. She should have been afraid. He could have killed her quickly, she knew.

Hazily, she realized that the fabric of her nightgown fell apart in the back, leaving her exposed. Kagome let the spaghetti straps fall from her shoulders, and the garment pooled at her knees.

Satisfied with his work, his eyes worked down her figure, coming to rest on her undergarments. Placing his hands on her hips, he gripped them firmly and looped his thumbs within the fabric of her lacey negligee that rested there, sampling the feel of the different item. He removed his thumbs and gripped her hips again.

In a deft motion, he flipped her around so that her back was facing him again. The movement was so abrupt that she put her hands out to stop from hitting the ground; leaving her on all fours. When she tried to push herself up, she was stopped by pressure on the back of her neck.

He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled, causing her head to pull up slightly and her spine to arch down. She could feel him, pressed up against her, and it caused her to ache.

A moan erupted from her lips, and the sound seemed to incite something in him. His mouth claimed her neck, and his tongue stroked there in slow, languishing movements.

She groaned under his touch, unable to keep quiet when his canines nipped her skin. She was panting softly at this point, unable to keep her breath even.

His hair must have been long; it cloaked their bodies in a silvery sheen while he bent over. She could see it from the corner of her eyes even though his hand was still tangled in her hair and holding her in place. She longed to run her fingers through his hair, but her hands were planted firmly on the ground.

Kagome gasped when he pulled away from her neck. He still gripped her neck possessively, holding her down; not that she had a current desire to be anywhere else. The voices she had heard earlier were gone, replaced with her desperate pleas for more.

She ached in sweet, delicious pleasure. The need to touch him was too high, but she was happy to have him touch her and touch her he did. His free hand roamed down her rear and cupped the curve of her backside, squeezing.

_Too slow_, she thought. She wanted to say it aloud and urge him to continue, to touch her, to kiss her, to give her what she desired; release. Yet he was hesitant, and she could sense it.

* * *

A delighted cackle resonated through the small, neglected room. Dirt and moss encrusted the walls, and much of the decaying decor and household items lazily strewn about.

A hearth, located in the middle of the room, took up much of the space afforded to the tiny domicile, and atop the hearth was the only thing inside that looked reasonably well cared for: a black cauldron. Mysterious contents bubbled from within the pot that held what seemed to be a bone ladle.

An old, haggard woman picked up the bone ladle and stirred the pot, still sniggering as she peered within. The woman was a witch - an onibaba.

Her long white hair was wild and unkempt. Her kimono dirty, tattered, and exposed much of the crone's bony body. With an absent hand, the onibaba picked at a loose fray of her robes.

"Kekekekeh," she continued laughing and stirring her large pot.

"HA!" she guffawed.

"Teach em, we will," she said to the cauldron.

"WHAT?" she hollered to no one, pausing from her random stirring.

Her gaze looked beyond the decaying walls of her hut.

"No, no, no," she said with a shake of her head and returned to stirring.

A snake slithered amongst the debris of her home. Light from the fire under the cauldron reflected off the reddish scales. It coiled slowly around the foot of the pot before it continued to slide towards the onibaba. It scented the air with its forked tongue and found the crone's foot. Ever so slowly, it made its way up her lower limbs until it came to rest, draped over her neck. The crone patted at the snake absently, to which the snake responded by striking her exposed breast.

"Gah. Mamu…" she grabbed the snake with a hand, bringing it's diamond-shaped head to her eyes.

One milky eye focused on the snake, whose maw was still open and exposing two deadly fangs.

"Do ye want to go into the pot? Naughty beastie," she asked.

With the beast still firmly in hand, she took it's head and pressed the exposed fangs onto the side of the cauldron. Twin milky streams beaded down the inside of the pot and into the bubbling contents. Without a thought, she flung the snake over her shoulder and gazed back down into her cauldron.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing into the pot. "I've got ye now mutt."

She began cackling again and jumping from foot to foot in glee. "Kekekekeh. He'll pay, won't he Mamu?" she asked the wall.

* * *

From the moment he'd entered the mouth of the cave, he knew he'd claim this woman. She had knelt suppliant before him. Good, she had the sense to keep her head down. Otherwise, it would have been a direct challenge to his position.

He'd lived long enough to know that there was magic clouding his judgment. He also knew that it was better to ride it out rather than fight against it.

This old type of magic that coursed through his veins was a summoning spell. It was meant to summon two people to a particular spot and fill them with desire, and it had worked very well.

He wondered who had cast the spell. Who was stupid enough to work magic against him? Perhaps they had a vendetta against the girl; their aim for him to kill her in his carnal form.

He filed the thought away until his mind was clear of the intoxicating scent before him, and he had complete control of his faculties.

Sesshomaru took even breathes. The woman in front of him was human, and if he unleashed the full force of his desire, he would surely kill her. What shred of control he had over his primal nature had been put to being as gentle as possible.

So far, he'd been successful in his endeavors, but the woman was pushing him to his limits. She dared to look him in the eyes. He had to fight the urge to claim her then and there; shredding her clothing with his claws and entering her within one breath.

No; instead, he looked at her, seeing everything. Every curve of her body, every shallow breath she took as she panted before him. Even the pulse from her veins was evident to him.

He knelt in front of her, their eyes locked, and reached out his hand to her. He saw into her dark, lapis colored eyes and witnessed her desire for him. It took everything in him not to claim those lush rose-bud lips as his own.

The urge to taste her was nearly overwhelming, but he knew that if he'd sampled her, he would not be able to stop. Instead, he glanced down, remembering that there was still a light barrier between them. It needed to be gone this instant, he declared and reached behind to relieve her of the garment, if that could even pass as one. The sheer fabric left nothing to his inner thoughts, and it made his hardness nearly unbearable.

Taking his hands down the curves of her waist, he came to rest upon a curious undergarment. It was made from a strange fabric in an unusual pattern. Regardless of what their purpose was, they needed to be removed.

_Soon enough_, he thought, _but not now_. He was done waiting. He flipped her over on all fours. The movement surprised her, and she had tried to right herself, but she had to be taught respect.

He wrapped her hair through his fingers and pulled tightly. Seeing her in this position, so indecent and ready, caused his member to throb.

'_Not yet,'_ he scolded his inner beast.

A guttural voice echoed through his mind, '**_mine. Take. now_**.'

With his eyes, he could see the pulse beat from the curve of her neck. He held her head firm and claimed that area, lavishing it with his tongue.

'**_Enough!_**' the voice boomed, causing him to pull away.

He growled low in his throat at a decibel too low for her to hear. Whether his yoki permitted him or not, he was going to be gentle with this human woman.

His hand roamed downwards and savoring every inch. He could feel her pant beneath his touch, and a smirk blossomed on his face.

He could sense that she wanted more, and he was happy to oblige, in his own time. He released his hold of her hair, trusting her to stay put, and gripped her hips instead. He pushed the fabric of her undergarments aside and slipped his fingers into the sensitive folds of her wet entrance.

Her head tilted back further, and her shoulders arched up at the contact. Her muscles contracted and squeezed his digits tightly. He began to push them in and pull out slowly, all the while, she began to mewl under his touch. After but a few strokes, he could bear it no more.

The beast within was demanding payment, and the girl splayed out before him was taunting with the push of her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers. A subtle sheen of sweat misted her skin and likely his own. He removed his fingers, and she yet again gasped at the loss of contact.

'_What a greedy mortal woman,'_ he thought.

He tore the fabric away with a deft flick of his claws, laying bare her supple entrance. No more time, it had to be now. He positioned himself behind her, barely nudging the warmth that begged him to come in.

He pushed into her with one fluid motion, and she cried out in delight. He pulled back, and this time pushed in a little slower, savoring the feel of her clenching around him. Her hips pushed back to meet him as he thrust into her again and again.

* * *

He was so deep she could hardly stand it. The force of his thrusts were so pleasurable yet held distinct moments of discomfort. She found that pain was welcome as he hit the spot within her that caused her to want more, eliciting a breathless cry from her.

Her arms felt weak, and without anything to hold her up, she crumpled beneath her weight in a sagging motion, her hips yanked upright to continue lunging into her.

This new position opened her up to accept even more of him. Her body accepted his length with the volition of its own, and she let out a breathless cry.

She heard him growl, in pleasure or warning, she wasn't sure. She didn't care. Pressure was building in her core, threatening to explode.

He leaned over her, now able to put more weight upon her back. He wrapped a hand around her middle to hold her in place, and the other hand on the ground beside her to bear some of his weight as he continued to pummel into her.

She could feel him growing thicker and harder and knew that he was near to climax. Thankfully, she, too, was near the end.

She was unsure of how much more she could take of this wild, unbridled passion. Kagome could feel his hot breath near her ear as he panted along with her.

"Mine," the word spilled from his lips with feral intensity.

Once the word was uttered, her orgasm tore through, causing her to cry out and his own spilled out into her, but a second later, his body shuddering on top of her in ecstasy.

Kagome laid there for a moment, panting, trying to register in her hazy mind if what had taken place was a fantasy or reality. She was sore and cold now that he had moved away from her. She wanted to get up and move around, but she was only able to roll over.

A sudden urge to sleep slammed into her like a brick wall, and her lids became heavy. Warmth enveloped her; it was that soft warmth that cradled her body. She curled into it, letting sleep and exhaustion take over.

* * *

The warmth from the morning sun broke through in narrow rays between the creeper vines covering the mouth of the cave. Kagome rolled over, and consciousness hit her like a truck, her eyes snapping open.

She sat up and looked around, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. The faint rays of the sun did not breach too far into the cave but allowed enough light to make out some of the surroundings.

How did she get here? She wondered, but part of her knew the answer. It was taking a while for the events of last night to catch up to her brain. She felt sore and cold.

What had she done? Looking down, she noticed that she was nude but a very fine-looking hankimono that draped over her lap. She fingered the material, and a realization hit her nearly as hard as consciousness had.

"Sesshomaru?!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

She was afraid to say it too loud, lest others overhear. Even though none could be near enough to her to have done so, she grabbed the hankimono up and pulled it over her bare body. She had to get back to the village before her husband noticed that she was missing.

* * *


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut here. We can't have that EVERY chapter. Besides, the lovely dovey isn't as satisfying if there is no tension or story behind it. Please enjoy chapter two of my SessxKag story!

**Nocturne - Chapter Two**: **Tequila Sunrise**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_The warmth from the morning sun broke through in narrow rays between the creeper vines covering the mouth of the cave. Kagome rolled over and consciousness hit her like a truck, her eyes snapping open. She sat up and looked around, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings. The faint rays of sun did not breach too far into the cave she was in but allowed enough light for her to make out some of her surroundings._

_How did she get here? She wondered, but part of her knew the answer. It was taking a while for the events of last night to catch up to her brain. She felt sore and cold. What had she done? Looking down, she noticed that she was nude but a very fine-looking hankimono that draped over her lap. She fingered the material and realization hit her nearly as hard as consciousness had._

_"Sesshomaru?!" she exclaimed in a whisper._

_She was afraid to say it too loud, lest others overhear. Even though none could possibly be near enough to her to have done so. She grabbed the hankimono up and pulled it over her bare body. She had to get back to the village before Inuyasha noticed that she was missing._

* * *

Kagome dashed through the dense forest aimlessly. She only had a vague idea of where she might be, and she had to hurry. She zigged and zagged around in a generally easterly direction, hoping to come upon a water source.

After nearly a mile of jogging, she finally came upon the river. She sighed with relief. The water ran smoothly here, thank Kami. Further down, the river widened and pushed along with growing force.

She pulled the exquisite hankimono loose, still marveling at its exceptional quality. It seemed a shame to leave it here, but she couldn't take it with her either. Just the smell of it would set Inuyasha off into a frenzy unlike any other. And then once he noticed the scent all over her?

She shuddered at the thought and pushed it from her mind. One problem at a time. How could she get back? Perhaps the cold water would shock her system and rejuvenate her ideas.

Determining that the garment could be traced back here by its smell, she left it on and entered the water. The slow current was freezing. It nearly caused her body to go numb, but the numbness only extended as far as her flesh.

Guilt and shame racked through her, and the waters were not doing anything to wash that away. She took a deep breath and ducked her head under the water.

Seconds ticked by. Submerging herself was not having the desired effect, but she remained below as long as she could stand. Thoughts raced through her head and memories washed over her in a force mightier than the current downstream.

What had she done? As much as she wanted to be angry with herself, there was also a flood of something else. A gasping breath escaped her when she broke the surface of the water.

Submergence was not the answer. So, instead, she deemed it worthy of remaining in the cold water for a few moments more and let the slow waters wash away her sins.

Birds chirped happily in the trees, and she cursed them for their simplicity. They didn't have to worry about jealous hanyos.

Reflecting on her life in the past wasn't as glamorous as she'd hoped. Three years ago she had desired nothing more than to return to the past and spend her life with Inuyasha, the man she had fallen in love with.

After the Shikon no Tama had been wished out of existence, Kagome had been transported back to the present and lived there while finishing school until her wish was finally granted and she was allowed to travel through the well into the past one last time and reunite her with Inuyasha. He'd been there, waiting, when she'd emerged, and she couldn't have been happier.

At first, things had been fantastic; their passion had been as obnoxious to others as it had been intoxicating to them. Their first joining, a first for both of them, had been clumsy, but beautiful.

Afterward, they made love incessantly and had been ostracized to the outskirts of the village where others did not have to tolerate the noise. Inuyasha had made a home for them there, and they enjoyed many days exploring one another when they were not busy contributing to the village they called home.

Things were going well but, like many newer couples, sex was one thing, and fighting was another. Sometimes the fights outnumbered the sex, though, the make-up sex had been very stimulating, to say the least. They fought about everything and anything; another reason they had been pushed to the outskirts of the village.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was stubborn, but she was stubborn as well, and they had a hard time finding neutral ground. Their fights either ended in passionate lovemaking or Inuyasha would sleep it off in a tree.

Kagome blamed herself for many of their fights. Anytime that Inuyasha would cool off away from their home for the night, she would cry herself to sleep.

She was angry and embittered and lashing out was the only thing that gave her any solace. Why should she be the only one who felt this way?

Despite knowing her own shortcomings, Inuyasha was not guiltless. At times he was too dense to recognize that Kagome was suffering.

As the days passed by, everything around them changed, but Inuyasha stayed the same. People grew older, even Kagome had grown older.

She was now twenty-two and knew that she should be settled with a career and a blossoming family; a couple of things that would see her into her sunset years.

She was relatively young and shouldn't be thinking about these things yet, but being a miko, she was exposed to the exceedingly low mortality rate of her fellow humans in the Feudal era.

Death was always on the horizon for mortals, no matter their age, and when Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she had difficulty fighting off the growing fear that he would have to watch her grow old and die long before he would even reach his prime.

She'd only had the courage to bring up the topic of her lifespan once, and Inuyasha had tenderly told her that it didn't matter. He would be with her through it all and would likely waste away to nothing after her passing, implying he may take his life once her own had ended.

Kagome had felt love swell within her chest when he told her that, but it did little in the following days to diminish her growing doubt. Perhaps if they'd had children, Kagome could settle for the fact that she'd leave something for Inuyasha to remember her by. Except, they had not been successful in that endeavor either.

Kagome had brought with her, from her time, knowledge of medicines in the forms of herbs that would stop her monthly cycle and prevent unwanted pregnancies. She had not used any of those herbal remedies from the moment she'd arrived, though she had shared the concoction with her good friend, Sango, after her fourth child.

The woman had a hard delivery, a footling birth, that resulted in Kaede informing her that future pregnancies would not only risk the child's life but her own.

Unlike Sango, who was as fertile as the planting fields, Kagome was not so lucky. Even with all of the lovemaking and nonuse of birth control, Kagome never fell pregnant.

She felt that, just maybe, there was something wrong with her. All the fighting and her ever-impending mortality crushed down like a heavy weight, causing her to lash out in pain. Still, Inuyasha was oblivious to it.

Just the night prior, they had fought over something stupid. Inuyasha had brought up something that one of Miroku's brood had done, believing it would lighten the moment, and Kagome snapped at him. Of his two usual reactions, fight or flight, he'd chosen flight that evening, not wanting to deal with her outburst.

It may have also been coupled with the fact that it was his human night, and he did not want to spend his most vulnerable evening in her company while she was feeling somewhat vindictive. He would likely return sometime after midday, giving her and himself time to cool off.

Kagome knew she'd had some time before Inuyasha may return to their home, but hoped that he had not come back early and attempted to look for her. She rose up out of the cold water, now acclimated to the near icy rush and shivered at the cold air as it hit her skin.

She'd come to the conclusion that her best bet at getting home without her previous whereabouts being tracked was to follow the river, keeping her bare feet in the shallow banks to mask the scent all the way to the outskirts of the village. She knew that the river paralleled the town, and it was not far from their home, so she began her journey home.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the woman went under the water. She remained submerged for nearly two minutes, a remarkable feat for a human woman, he supposed. Then again, if she'd been trying to kill herself after last night, he couldn't blame her.

He'd left her shortly after she'd fallen asleep from exhaustion last night. The magic that had coursed through him had finally dissipated, and he'd regained complete control of his faculties. His clothes had been discarded in a pile near to where their bodies had lain entwined, and he quickly fetched them to dress.

The mortal woman still slept soundly upon the ground and Sesshomaru barely afforded a glance to her in a supine position, her breasts rising and falling with each slow breath.

He'd reached the edge of the cave and used a hand to part the vines where darkness still lingered outside. She was his brother's problem, not his. He did not have to answer to anyone but himself and sneered at the implication and annoyance at being found in such a compromising situation.

Still, the woman's nakedness weighed upon him slightly and the night was cold. He let the vines fall back into place and turned to the sleeping woman. Her name, he knew, but he was not about to abase himself and acknowledge it.

He quickly pulled off his hankimono and knelt to drape it over her. He could afford her nothing more and felt she should be grateful for this kindness when he could just leave her exposed to wander back to her human village and to his brother.

Sesshomaru stood for a moment in the darkness, looking upon her peaceful features. He'd often watched his young human charge slumber and noted upon the similarities. The soft, fragile existence they led that marked their mortality.

The young human girl he'd saved and cared for, Rin, now dwelt in the same village as the woman before him. Rin had grown into a lovely young woman and a bright spot within the human community she was now a part of. His visits to her had lessened over time as she found her place among her own kind.

He left the woman there without a second glance. She was no longer of any concern to him. He told himself that again and again, even after the sun rose and he'd found a hidden spot to wait and watch.

He convinced himself it was to ensure that he was not implicated in the situation. It had not been his fault; some form of magic had been cast upon either of them, and he made a mental note to find the nuisance and extinguish their life force promptly.

There was the matter of his younger half-brother, Inuyasha. If the runt even suspected that Sesshomaru was involved with his woman, Inuyasha would kill himself in an attempt to avenge his honor, and Sesshomaru believed that killing his flesh and blood, even one tainted with humanity, was beneath him.

Sesshomaru's scent permeated the area around the cave. There was nothing to do for it. After the acts carried out last night, there was a great chance many beasts and yokai alike would be drawn here from curiosity, especially considering that a human still laid within. So, he waited.

Once dawn had breached the horizon, he studied at the cave mouth for movement. It took longer than he would have liked for the mortal to wake.

When she finally exited the cave, she looked around wildly and confused before she dashed away. He felt oddly pleased with the woman's ingenuity. He watched her weave through the area to confuse anyone who'd had enhanced senses so that they wouldn't be able to easily follow the trail. It was a laudable effort, but any yokai with half a nose could follow the path.

When she'd stopped at a river, he was doubly impressed. The running water would certainly wash away the scent, and he found himself mildly perturbed by the notion. He quickly chided himself for such ludicrous thoughts. This woman was human and therefore nothing to him.

He may have developed compassion, but that had not distinguished his long-held distaste for the dishonor his father had brought upon their lineage by creating a half-breed who could only hold his own in a battle through brute force and lucky swings.

He supposed that coupling with the human was beneath him as well, but he was daiyokai and could do as he pleased with who he wanted. There was no risk in one night, he'd assured himself.

The coupling had been a relief in itself, though he'd wished he could have let go of his restraint without the worry of killing her in his intensity. A mere human could never wholly satisfy a yokai, though that certainly did not seem to stop some lesser oni from trying.

The woman left the deeper part of the river and began to trek towards the small village she hailed from. He watched her go, still clothed in the hankimono he had left draped over her. He could catch the scent from where he hid among the trees. It was distinctively hers. His scent had been washed away. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, fighting a ridiculous urge to go back and fix that.

Clearing his thoughts, he moved away from the area and began his trek back to his own holdings, intent on finding the caster and ending their miserable existence.

* * *

The Onibaba danced around wildly. Her joints did not allow for graceful movements, but the decrepit old woman did not know nor care. What she did care about was playing out before her in her cauldron. Swirling images could be seen if anyone dared to peer in, but no mere mortal nor yokai alike were crazy enough to venture near enough to the crone's dwelling to find out.

Her white mane flailed about as she bounced from foot to foot. She hummed a tuneless song and peered back into the bubbling pot. The contents of the pot now resembled a congealed mush that took some effort for the crone to stir.

"Yes!" she said and hopped up on one foot.

The Onibaba was so pleased with herself. It had taken so long for her to complete her spell; centuries now. One necessary component that her spell required had been missing for so long she could not help but cackle with glee anytime she witnessed the results.

It was her fortune that some peddler had brought her the arm bone from the Inu daiyoukai. She'd only required hair or blood, but the entire unbroken bone from the arm of her hated enemy was more than she could have bargained for. The spell was now promising to be even more potent than planned.

She knew that the Inu daiyoukai felt that humans were an inferior species, undeserving of his time or notice. So far, things were falling into place salaciously. Gazing into the cauldron, she could see beyond the mortal plane.

Her rheumy eyes glazed over, and she saw what was yet to come. She saw the Inu daiyokai searching her out. Well, let him try. Let him come. The damage had already been done. She only wished to see the events unfold in the following months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for chapter two. I have chapter three ready for next week.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave me a line or two in that review box below. Thanks for reading!


	3. Reluctant Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Three**: **Reluctant Longing**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_She knew that the Inu daiyoukai felt that humans were an inferior species, undeserving of his time or notice. So far things were falling into place salaciously. Gazing into the cauldron she could see beyond the mortal plane. Her rheumy eyes glazed over and she saw what was yet to come. She saw the Inu daiyokai searching her out. Well, let him try. Let him come. The damage had already been done. She only wished to see the events unfold in the following months._

* * *

Kagome had rushed home in time to avoid Inuyasha strolling through the doorway. She had folded the hankimono up and hidden it within one of her modern bags she knew Inuyasha never rummaged through. Quickly, she'd changed into her usual miko garb and had even enough time to brew tea before he arrived.

To anyone else, her guilt may have been obvious, but Inuyasha was again oblivious to her inner thoughts, only thinking that her silence indicated how angry she still felt. Inside, she shook with fear. Any moment now, he would smell the scent of another male on her and blow up. He would have every right to, she told herself. Instead, he seemed to take the blame from their fight the night before.

He approached her from behind while she was readying a cup. His arms wrapped around her and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Tears filled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm-I'm sorry...about...about last night," she choked out.

"No, I'm sorry…" he whispered into the curve of her neck. "I should've been more…" he paused and searched for a word he'd heard her use before, "sensitive to your mood."

Any other day, Kagome would have retaliated to that statement.

'_Her mood?!_'

Because she was just so touchy these days. But instead, she let it go, her shame eating at her. She could not help but feel sad.

Here she was, dirty from a night with Inuyasha's elder brother, no less, and now in his arms as if nothing had happened. It crushed her soul to lie, but she knew that Inuyasha would never understand. She'd been enchanted. But why had she wanted it so badly? A part of herself knew she could have purged herself from the spell that had been cast on her. Why did she let it run its course?

Inuyasha was feeling very apologetic, and Kagome was feeling very guilty. When he began to plant light kisses down her neck, she moaned despite herself. He pulled her around, and their lips met with practiced ease. She wrapped her hands around his neck, twining her fingers through his hair. Despite herself, she wondered if Sesshomaru's locks felt as soft as his brothers or his lips as tender?

With some mental gumption, she was able to dismiss those thoughts and let Inuyasha's skilled hands work down her body, bringing her to life and back to the present. She buried the events from last night deep down and promised herself she would never bring it up again.

A couple of months passed with no incident. The crazy night where Kagome and Sesshomaru had met in the cave, deep in the forest had been put aside, and life went on as usual.

The days had turned from chilly to bitterly cold. Winter had arrived in full force, bringing wet snow and glacial, unforgiving ice. It was times like these where Kagome yearned for amenities from the future like space heaters or insulation. She had just come from a family that had fallen victim to smallpox. She had guessed what the illness was based on the sores seen all over the skin.

The lesions were mostly on the face and then spread down the appendages. But there was no way for her to tell for sure. It was a thankful thing that she'd brought some things back with her before the well had closed up, one being scores of books. Otherwise, she may have to rely on her own rudimentary knowledge of the illnesses and diseases which was entirely lacking since many of them had been eradicated in her time.

Still, since this particular disease was no longer around in the present, she was not vaccinated against it and had to take special precautions. Those special precautions being that she couldn't go near or touch those infected. Seclusion for the family was all she could do outside of leave instructions to make them comfortable. The sad fact of the matter was that these people had to recover on their own.

There was nothing she could do, and it ate at her. She found solace in that this was the only family to exhibit symptoms, and they were able to quarantine the family before it spread and killed. No other village in Sengoku Jidai could boast such knowledge.

She left the quarantined house and made her way back to Kaede's home. The older woman, who had mentored Kagome in healing, herbs, and other miko duties, did not get out much anymore. Kaede had developed arthritis in her joints, and it was increasingly painful for her to move about. She had a difficult time accepting her limited mobility, becoming somewhat cantankerous from being cooped up.

Kagome had brought some herbs from her own garden to brew in a tea that would soothe the inflammation that plagued the elderly woman. Her thoughts were somber as she approached Kaede's hut. She saw that Rin was just arriving as well. The young woman gave a friendly wave before disappearing inside.

Seeing Rin always made guilt blossom in the back of her mind. Rin had been Sesshomaru's ward before the well had closed six years ago and before Kagome's reappearance, he had deposited her here with Kaede to learn more about humans.

Every time that Kagome saw Rin, her heart fluttered with anticipation. Sesshomaru had come to pay Rin visits occasionally. Often to bring her gifts of some sort. Things he thought befitted a young human woman. Those visits were relatively short and uneventful. In fact, Sesshomaru was usually quiet, allowing Rin to do most of the talking. Still, he had not been to visit since before that night, and Kagome felt dread over the inevitable.

How long would it be before he came back? What would she do? How would she react? The thoughts raced through Kagome's mind, and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. Quite suddenly, she began to feel faint, her head started to spin, and her world faded to black.

"Kagome?!" a light, distorted voice called out. "Kagome, are you okay?!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered. Moisture from the condensation-soaked grass seeped through her clothes and helped to bring her back into consciousness. Rin leaned over her, concern warping her warm brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rin repeated.

Kagome pushed herself up and looked around.

"You fainted," Rin supplied. She held out her hand to Kagome and helped her up.

"Thank you. I-I'm not sure." Kagome brushed off her skirts despite them not being soiled. "I didn't eat breakfast today," she speculated.

Rin smiled and guided Kagome inside Kaede's house, one arm behind Kagome's back just in case there was another spell.

"It's well past lunch. You work yourself too hard, you know."

Kagome gave a half-smile. It was true that she had poured herself into her work. She needed something to pass the time and keep her from doing a tail-spin into her own guilt. Besides that, with Kaede out of commission and Rin an acolyte, her workload had doubled. The number of people who needed help and the influx of disease kept her on her toes.

"Thank you, Rin. I just need to sit, I think."

Once inside, Rin guided Kagome in front of the hearth. Kaede sat opposite, propped up against pillows and other items to keep her comfortable.

"Kagome, child, ye look pale," Kaede said.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy and lost my balance," Kagome explained.

Her head still swam, and she grabbed the sides of her head to keep the room from spinning. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Rin moving about, and the motion was making her feel queasy. Kagome closed her eyes. The momentary pull of darkness was soothing.

Rin touched her shoulder. "Tea?"

She offered down a cup of some steaming herbal concoction. Kagome opened her eyes and took up the proffered cup.

"Thank you, Rin." She sipped on the tea, noting its bitterness but relishing the warmth that cut through her.

"Better?" Rin asked and sat down beside Kaede to watch Kagome.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, much."

Finishing the cup, she felt much better. Her fainting spell had definitely been attributed to dehydration.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought some herbs for you Kaede. they can help with the pain." She pulled the herbs from a hidden pocket and passed it to Rin.

"Bless ye child," Kaede said. She looked at Rin. "Do ye mind, Rin?" she asked.

"Not at all," Rin said with a smile. She began to hum a tuneless song and set to prepping the tea.

Kagome watched as Rin picked up a tea kettle and steeped the dried herbs in hot water. She noted how Rin had grown into such a lovely young woman. She was still as chatty as ever, her time with Sesshomaru had not diminished her vocality. Again her thoughts drifted to him. Rin was a constant reminder.

"So, Rin...It has been a while since he's visited," Kagome said aloud. She broke under the pressure of her own curiosity.

Rin did not turn around, not thinking anything of the inquiry. "Yes. Lord Sesshomaru has been busy of late. He has had more frequent troubles with local warring states."

Kagome nodded with unfeigned interest. "Oh?"

"Jaken told me that some local lords were rallying and amassing near Lord Sesshomaru's lands. But he can handle that rabble no problem," Rin explained.

That explained why he had not visited in a while, Kagome consoled herself. Why did that make her feel better? This should not have made her feel anything at all. Yet her she sat, thinking about a man like some school girl. She shook the thoughts from her head.

Kagome spent another hour with Kaede and Rin, speaking about mundane things before she had to leave. Making some polite goodbyes, she exited the house. She had gotten several steps away before Rin ran out calling after her.

"Kagome, wait! I forgot to give you this." She held out her hand.

When Kagome gave her a confused look, she added, "For your pains."

"Oh, thank you," Kagome said. She took the cloth pouch from Rin.

"Sure, see you tomorrow!"

Kagome watcher her duck back inside the house, and she looked down at the pouch in her hands. She took steadying breaths and pocketed the bag before walking away. Her thoughts raced right along with her heart. She tried to match the speed of her pace with the adrenaline pumping through her.

She arrived at her house, and her head spun with something different than dizziness. The day was still young, so Inuyasha was not here. He actually was not due back for a while. He had left with Miroku to visit a neighboring village that was being plagued by a ghost. Kagome never knew how long they would be gone, the time spent away was highly dependent on unknown circumstances.

The home they shared was empty, and Kagome had some free time on her hands before she made her rounds through the village. She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a worn novel. Of the items she had brought back from the future, these tomes were something she did not want to part with. Inuyasha had not understood why she would want to keep such things, though she did catch him leafing through the pages from time to time.

The pages of her book were worn from use, creased, oiled from her fingers, and folded on themselves to mark specific places for future reference. The book she held now was on human anatomy and biology, markedly the female anatomy. She flipped to one such page on menstruation cycles. It was easier to understand how to treat ailments when one realized precisely why they occurred.

The dried herbs that Rin had given to Kagome were to help with monthly pains. She put a finger and began to hunt. Her finger guided her through the text. There was nothing. Nothing to be done now anyway. Snapping the book shut she stashed it away. It was time for her to return to reality.

Kagome made her rounds but was eventually called outside the village perimeter. A man had fallen and broken his leg while hunting. Usually, such an injury would be brought to her, but this case was severe enough to warrant her personal presence. A young man, a companion of the injured, had sought her out to bring her. His face was ashen when he had finally found her and urged her to make haste.

They arrived in short order, and Kagome found the man crying out in pain. His leg splayed out before him, and a bone protruded out at a sickening angle. No wonder his companion did not want to move him. She hurried to his side and knelt down.

"What is your name?" She asked while looking at the wound.

"Masa-Masahide," he grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Tell me, Masahide, what happened?" Though she was asking him questions, she really only did so to distract him while she put pressure on the wound. He cried out again, louder this time.

"Masahide, how did you come across such a wound?" She asked again. She had to stop the bleeding and splint the wound to move him. There was little she could do out here in the woods with few supplies. And even less she could do for such an injury to bring about a full recovery.

Kagome was able to splint the wound enough to where the young man did not scream out in pain when they made to move him. It took all of their strength to support the man's dead weight. He wasn't much help as he staggered between them, putting all of his weight on their shoulders with each step. Slowly but surely they made it back to the village. He was brought to his home, which he shared with a young wife.

Kagome felt tinged with pity for the young couple. Even though she had cleansed the wound to the best of her ability, the odds of him ever having use of his leg again were slim. Kagome left his wife instructions on how to care for his wound. She was thanked profusely before departing into the night.

It had grown late while she attended to the man. She sighed, resigned to the loss of the day. She had wanted to visit her friend Sango this evening, but she was sure the circumstances would be understood. She made her way back to her house on the outskirts of the village and stopped. No light shown from within meaning that Inuyasha had not returned.

Kagome quickly made something to eat before pulling out her futon. Stoking the flames from the hearth, she finished any lingering household chores and prepared to sleep and awake to another day.

The darkness folded in upon her, bringing with it the evening sounds of crickets and other fauna. The screech of an owl pierced the area near the wall and brought Kagome back into full consciousness. She sat up and looked around the room, trying to gauge the time. The bitter cold had set in through the walls and the doorway. The black night had found its way into her abode, marked by the fire that had been snuffed out. She let out a long breath through her nose and pushed aside the blankets that trapped in her body heat. Icy air met her exposed skin, sending a shiver through her as she tended to the fire.

Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps outside. She waited several moments, poised to attack. Defenseless was not a word that could be used to describe her. When the well had closed off, sealing her in her own time, she had sworn to never feel powerless again.

Kagome had taken up several extracurricular classes to assist in keeping her busy. She had not expected the well within her family's shrine to ever work again, but something told her the knowledge would become useful somewhere along the line.

As the seconds ticked by, nothing happened, and Kagome gave one last glance around the room before finishing with the hearth. The flames soared to life and settled back down to a steady roar. The heat from the flames was soothing as much as they were hypnotizing. Staring into the flames, she settled on the changing colors leaping from the logs. The Blues, greens, yellows, and oranges all melding together made her feel drowsy. Thankfully, the warmth had begun to fill the room, and she was able to climb back under her blankets and settle into sleep.

The sound of footsteps resounded through the small domicile. Kagome heard it in her dreams, but consciousness was just outside of her grasp. She felt as though she were wading through molasses when her eyes cracked open barely wide enough to take in some of the light from the middle of the room. There was another creak, and a flash of silver floated past her vision.

'_Inuyasha_?' she wondered.

Her head rose up a fraction, and once she'd confirmed that nothing was amiss, she returned back to her dreams.

* * *

She had fallen into a deep slumber, her breathing deep and relaxed when he had arrived. Why had he come here? He wasn't quite sure. He had come to the village to check in on Rin. She was as radiant as ever. Her time in the human town had done her well, and he was pleased that he had made the decision to deposit her here among her own kind. The life of a yokai was no place for a delicate mortal girl.

But why had he come here, to the outskirts of the village, to a place where his younger brother resided with his mortal woman? It surely was not to catch up with her. He had barely gotten over the derision he felt for the half breed and could barely palate time spent near humans aside from Rin. They were just inferior. Not worth his time and beneath him in every way. Yet, why was he outside listening to her gentle snores?

His lip lifted up into a sneer, and he made to leave. He must purge himself of such ridiculous thoughts. He had convinced himself that the magic of that night was all that had tethered him to the woman. Seeing her or scenting her plain human smell would drive all longing from him. First, he would have to admit to himself that he felt longing. He was above longing. Besides, he'd barely had any interaction with the woman. There was nothing to draw him to her outside of magic.

Something stopped him from leaving, planting him in place. He could hear his name muttered with a sleepy, muffled tone, "Sessho…"

So, she dreamed of him. The thought made him feel pleased until he caught himself and expelled the breath through his nose quickly. This would not do at all. The great Lord Sesshomaru could not - would not - be enthralled to a human woman. No, he had other, more pressing matters to attend to. Without a second glance behind him, he left before he had the opportunity to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, if you don't mind. See you next time where we "might" get some SessxKag interaction. :D


	4. Midnight Fantasies, Morning Revelations

**Nocturne - Chapter Four**: **Midnight Fantasies, Morning Revelations**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_So, she dreamed of him. The thought made him feel pleased until he caught himself and expelled the breath through his nose quickly. This would not do at all. The great Lord Sesshomaru could not - would not - be enthralled to a human woman. No, he had other, more pressing matters to attend to. Without a second glance behind him, he left before he had the opportunity to change his mind._

* * *

Kagome could feel a soft pressure on the inside of her leg, but it was not enough to pull her from her entirely out from the land of dreams. She did not want to leave those dreams, warm and carefree, to face the harshness of reality just yet. The pressure rose higher in a slow, almost tentative movement. The feeling trailed back down, teasing her skin as the flesh pulled into taunt gooseflesh. Then the touch trailed back up, slower now, rising higher and higher. When finally, the touch reached the apex of her thighs, a heavy weight lowered itself onto her legs.

Eyelids fluttering, still blurry with sleep, Kagome looked to find a silver glow between her legs. The covers had been thrown back, allowing the heat to dissipate into the cold of the room. Any remaining heat she had left in her body flooded all down to her lower half.

Before any more thought could be strung together, or words uttered, a soft touch caressed her most intimate area. She sucked in a breath, languishing in the sudden feeling of pleasure. Her legs fell open shamelessly at the beckoning and Kagome mindlessly moaned, perhaps a name; she wasn't sure.

The pressure was warm and wet as it touched her, gliding over her sensitive folds. Her fingers wrapped around the silver strands positioned between her legs. The sensation that mounted in her core caused her to flush, her body now reinvigorated. Euphoric intensity began to build within her. The urgency of her need began to overwhelm her already foggy state. Kagome's eyes were slits, and through her sleepful haze, she was brought closer and closer to consciousness.

Golden eyes and a crescent moon flashed briefly through her vision before she squeezed her own eyes shut as the climax engulfed her, sending her over the edge in waves. A breathy cry escaped her lips, and she gripped, white-knuckled, onto the strands of silver. Her eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, her need for something more overcoming her.

Kagome panted softly and looked around the dimly lit room. Looking between her legs, there was...nothing. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her covers. She loosed her grip and scanned the room again. There was nothing out of place, and she was alone in the small abode.

'_Did I just dream that_?' she wondered sheepishly.

To have such an intense and realistic dream made her feel a little shameful — what a lustful woman she was becoming. A blush crept over her face once she realized who she had dreamed. Raising a hand to her mouth in a thoughtful gesture, she waved away the notion.

'_No, I musn't drudge those memories up,_' she scolded herself.

The room was cold, the embers of the hearth which heated the house pitifully low. Kagome shivered and rose to bring the fire back to life. Once she'd completed that task, wakefulness had settled too much upon her for sleep to come back quickly. Oddly enough, her dream had not satiated her hunger, leaving her desirous for more. She pushed the thought away, shoving it down deep. She prepared an herbal tea and sipped the steaming concoction, thinking the dream over and over. It made her middle clench in an exciting sensation.

'_How can I be thinking about this?!_' she demanded of herself.

Setting her cup down forcefully, she rose up and walked over to the door. Her hand rose and settled on the wall as if touching something on the other side. Now she was being silly. It would seem that living on the edge of a village and being alone led to ridiculous tendencies: dreams, notions, and the like.

The herbal tea began to take its intended effect, and Kagome made her way back to her futon to sleep before the sun started its zenith. There were only a couple of hours left of darkness and village life started early. She longed to be well-rested when tending to the needs of others so she settled into sleep, all the while praying no more dreams would come her way.

* * *

When the sun rose, Kagome woke to the sound of birdsong outside. She found it irksome that even 500 years in the past, she had to wake early. Back when she was still a child she had naively thought that people in the past slept in because they lacked alarm clocks. Now she knew the truth. Nature had a gripping way of reminding one that life would not wait. Whether it be the call of the birds outside, the pressing need to relieve oneself after a night of sleep, or the steady reminder that food had to be made - from scratch no less - and food cost money which had to be earned through hard work. In a sense, sleep was a commodity that many could not afford.

She set to her morning chores, which consisted of putting the bedding away, setting up the hearth and cleaning up any old cinders, drying herbs, and fetching water from the local water supply. She usually tried to gather water before the sun rose, but since winter had set in, she waited until the sun rose high enough to provide some level of warmth.

Today, it was hidden behind a cover of grey clouds, and Kagome sighed as she set out with her carrying pole to the river. Usually, Inuyasha would fetch the water for their home since he could carry more and return quickly, but while he was gone, Kagome had to shoulder all of the household chores, quite literally. On her return trek, she paused when she heard her name called aloud.

"Kagome!"

Kagome set her load down carefully and turned around. She knew from the voice that Sango was coming her way. The woman waved heartily once she saw that Kagome had heard her and Kagome waved back. The former taijiya jogged over and hugged her friend.

"Kagome, it's been days since I've seen you!" Sango exclaimed.

"I suppose it has!" Kagome considered. She'd not given thought to the absence of her friend these past few days; her mind preoccupied. "I'm sorry, I've been a bit distracted and busier than I'd intended."

Sango gave Kagome an assessing glance, looking her up and down with a peculiar look on her face.

"Well," she began, "I figured something was up since you missed dinner last night."

The realization hit her like a hammer, "Oh my! I'm so sorry, Sango! I completely forgot about it. Please forgive me."

Sango waved her off. "It's fine. The girls missed you, but the boys couldn't be bothered. Katsu is going through this stage where he finds all girls disgusting, and little Hiro does whatever his elder brother does, so…" she trailed off.

"Well, I am sure I can make it up to them tonight?" Kagome suggested. "I don't have anything special planned."

Sango smiled broadly, "Not unless the men return, that is."

Kagome forced a laugh. "Right," she said with a small, forced smile that seemed to belie her true feelings.

Sango sighed and put a friendly hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Listen, the real reason I've come is to check up on you. I saw young Rin yesterday evening, and she told me that you took a tumble."

Kagome looked off to her side. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. There was so much else to worry about, and she didn't need them burdening themselves fearing for her wellbeing.

"Oh, that. Yes, I think I was overworked and dehydrated."

"Dehydrated?" Sango questioned.

"Um, when you don't have enough water," Kagome supplied.

Sometimes what seemed simple common sense was unknown to the people of the Fuedal Era. Kagome had a hard time recalling what was considered modern medicine and what was not. Something that every school-age child knew of - germs - were still undiscovered and unknown in this day and age. Kagome thought it common sense to wash her hands, boil rags, or keep medical utensils clean, whereas the people of the era did not share her concern.

Sango nodded, "That makes sense, I suppose."

She looked to her left and her right to make sure no one was listening. The village had ears in every direction and larger mouths. Word would travel fast if one were not careful. Kagome noticed that Sango seemed to brighten when she assured herself that no one was around.

"So, tell me, Kagome. What _ails_ you? Truly?"

Kagome felt a little taken aback at her direct question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sango gave her a sheepish look. "You cannot fool me. I've been with child enough to know your symptoms are not from '_de-hi-dray-tion,'_" she attempted the unfamiliar word.

A shocked expression crossed Kagome's features, and Sango felt a little dubious. "You can't mean to tell me you didn't know? You? The miko who knows all of the gloriousness of healing from your future world?"

When Kagome still did not respond, instead, standing almost listless in front of her, Sango began to feel concern.

"Kagome! Perhaps you are truly not well. Come," she said and grabbed up the carrying pole. "Let's get you back to your home and discuss."

Sango guided her friend back to her dwelling. Once inside, Sango sat the water down and approached Kagome who seemed to be internally at war with herself.

"Let's sit," she said and guided Kagome to the floor. "You are even paler than usual," Sango said softly.

Kagome was, indeed, at war on the inside. She felt surges of happiness and shock and tinges of fear.

"I…" she began. "I did know, I think. I just hadn't admitted it to myself."

"Well, you've been childless for so long I was beginning to think that Inuyasha was impotent!" Sango exclaimed.

"Haha," Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "I suppose not. Otherwise, how could I be..._pregnant_?" she nearly choked on the word.

Sango turned serious. "You do not look as excited as I would have expected. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine," was her response and not a convincing one.

Sango wore a skeptical look and assessed her friend again, trying to see if her gaze could crack Kagome open.

"Right, well, I am excited for you, and I am certain that Inuyasha will be ecstatic once he learns the news."

Kagome's eyes snapped wide. She hadn't considered Inuyasha. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts, not allowing herself to see the truth and what that may imply, that it had caught her off guard.

"Are you afraid of his reaction?" Sango asked, inferring from her friend's actions. "I, too, was nervous to tell Miroku that I was with child. Even though I knew it was what he had wanted, I still felt trepidation."

She gave Kagome a reassuring hug. "Once I told him, he surprised me with his tender reaction, and I could not have felt more love for the man."

Sango sat back and smiled, thinking about it. "And here I am...four children later."

"I know it's silly. I've wanted this for so long. I'm just afraid that it won't be what he wants," Kagome said.

"He would be a fool to assume that coupling would never result in children. Even more a fool to pass up the chance to create a family with you," Sango told her. "In fact, if he acts anything more than over the moon with happiness, you tell me, and I will knock him out," she said levelly.

A burst of real laughter erupted from Kagome. Sango had a way of putting things into perspective. Kagome only wished that she could tell her friend her genuine fear, but the past events would be misconstrued into something else entirely, and Kagome had not yet determined how to deal with this perturbing turn of events.

She mentally shook herself back to reality, "Thank you, Sango. I appreciate all that you've done."

"You know I would do practically anything for you. Just as you've done for me. I love you as a sister, and I'm so excited for you," Sango said tenderly, pulling Kagome into another embrace.

The woman was much too pleased with Kagome's condition, likely so she would have another person with which to commiserate. The other village women seemed a little vapid for Sango's tastes. She preferred to hold a meaningful conversation, one that included battling techniques or demon-slaying, which the local women did not consider appropriate conversation topics for women.

"I consider you a sister, too, Sango. Thank you again. I'm glad to have you through this...process," she said gesturing to her middle. "But, um, do you think that Kaede and Rin know?"

Sango gave her a knowing smile. "Of course Kaede suspects, and Rin...well she is a chatterbox and probably the most gossip-mongering person I know, but she is not blind. Neither is she disloyal to her friends. You've nothing to worry over until you are ready to share the news yourself. Though, I cannot imagine who more you could tell outside of the men."

Just thinking that Rin knew made Kagome's heart sink into the pit of her stomach. Rin was loyal and would not tell anyone. Well, there was someone she would trust enough to understand, and that was the last person that Kagome wanted to know about her condition.

"Can I share something with you?" Kagome asked. She must have looked quite pitiful once Sango's expression turned from joyous to concerned.

"Of course," she said.

"I-I assumed that Inuyasha and I could not have children," she divulged.

"What would make you think that? Just because you had not been with child yet, does not mean you are not capable. Sometimes it takes a while for a pair to be fully compatible," Sango tried to assure her.

'_Compatible,_' Kagome thought. What a word to use. "Well, there's that, and sometimes, hybrids cannot reproduce."

Sango's lip curled up in confusion, her brow knit together. "What?"

"You know that Inuyasha is half human and half yokai, right?"

"Yes, I am familiar with his lineage," Sango told her. "What does that have to do with it?"

"But have you ever seen a quarter yokai?" Kagome asked. "A diminutive version of a hanyou?"

"Kagome, are you afraid that Inuyasha will not want a child with you because it would be some sort of abomination?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that usually hybrids are sterile. Meaning they cannot have children." she explained.

Sango still looked confused. "I don't follow, but I do know that you are overthinking into this."

"You're right; I'm just overthinking this. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't apologize. I was also very overcome with crazy thoughts. I even would have the most pleasantly, strange dreams! The things that pregnancy do to you may shock you, but I promise I will be here as well as the others."

Kagome smiled and sighed. Momentarily, she felt at ease. She thanked Sango profusely and entertained her for another hour before she had to return to her family.

"I will see you this evening for dinner," she said. "I need to get back before the young ones overwhelm Rin. I left them with her to come out here alone. I didn't think you'd want to have your tidy home trampled just yet," she winked.

* * *

Kagome dreaded the return of Inuyasha like none other. Her guilt racked her profoundly, and it often would make her sick. She honestly could not tell if she was experiencing morning sickness or if it was her mind eating at her. So, she was pregnant. She felt like she should be on one of those ridiculous American reality TV shows where the woman does not know who the father was and they parade around on stage asserting who they thought was the father, only for a DNA test to return shocking results. The only difference here was that there were no DNA tests.

She weighed her options frequently. She might have carried Inuyasha's child, and she hoped for that scenario since it would be the easiest to handle. On the other hand, she had done some studying on hybrids while she was sealed in the future. It was difficult to explain, and the science behind it made her head fuzzy, but the result is that two different species may only be compatible for one generation.

Yokai were something different, if not another species, she'd determined. This was much all too complicated to think about for any length of time. Kagome settled her mind on the fact that if she and Inuyasha could have a child together, it would have happened already. The timing between her night with Sesshomaru and her resulting pregnancy was just too perfect.

Anytime she thought about it at length, Kagome always ended up with the same conclusion, and it frightened her. If this were the daiyokai's child...what would the implications be? What would Inuyasha think? What would he do? She shook her head. She knew precisely what Inuyasha would do. He would turn into an uncontrollable rage-beast and attempt to kill his half-brother for impregnating 'his woman.'

However, if she did not tell Inuyasha, maybe he would assume this was his child. He knew nothing of the midnight tryst she and his brother had shared and had no notion of future genetics. Perhaps that was her best option. But could she live with the guilt? The constant fear eating away at her that Inuyasha would wise up and find out somehow? What if he could tell the child was not his own?

She shuddered at the thought and another heinous imagining popped into her mind. What if Sesshomaru knew? What would he do given his stance towards hanyos? Would he kill the child or her with it before the world was tainted with the knowledge that he had sired a mutt?

Kagome's head hurt with the swirl of 'what ifs.' She squeezed her eyes shut, and tears still found their way out to run down her face. It seemed that no matter what she did, she was doomed. She would lose everything, and no one would know or care that she was not to blame. But she felt at fault. She could have stopped the night from happening. She felt the call and the spell that had been wrapped around her. It would not have been difficult to break the spell, but she let curiosity get the best of her, and the lust that she felt when she realized who had been called to her side made her forget about any attempt at breaking it.

A creak in the floorboard announced the presence of a visitor to Kagome's abode. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha in the doorway. Fear chained her to the floor, and guilt weighed her down. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of her crying on the floor.

He quickly rushed to her side and knelt beside her, "Kagome?" he questioned gently. "What's wrong?"

She smiled and wiped her traitorous tears from her face. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "You're home."

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," he said, nearly pouting. "Sango squealed and jumped into Miroku's arms."

"It-It's not that," she sniffled.

"Then, why are you crying? What's happened?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

Kagome steeled herself and tried her best to look happy. "I'm...pregnant," she told him.

His face dropped into a blank expression for a split second as he processed the information. "What?" he said.

Kagome gave him a playful shove, trying to bring levity to the moment. "I said...I. Am. Pregnant."

"With my child?" he asked, his features starting to brighten.

Kagome knew that his question was a knee-jerk reaction from someone who had led a tumultuous life and still could not comprehend that anyone would live with him, let alone love him and give him a family. It caught her off guard, and she nearly admitted her doubt aloud.

"Why would you ask that, idiot?!" she asked offensively. She had half a mind to 'Sit' him then and there, but refrained.

"This is amazing news! We're finally going to have a pup of our own, and I can rub it in Miroku's nose!"

"I tell you I'm pregnant and all you can think about is defending your masculinity to the lecher monk? Doesn't it mean anything else to you?" she asked, a little appalled at his reaction.

He scooped her up into a big hug and nuzzled her neck. "Of course it does. It means everything to me," he said gently.

Kagome bit back the tears that threatened to spill out. Her mind was made up. She wouldn't tell him, nor could she.

* * *

Almost a month had passed, and spring had begun to tease its arrival. The cold had broken into something more bearable, but it still chilled all those who ventured out into it. Kagome had shared the 'official' news with her friends, and it was well-received by everyone, much to Kagome's internal chagrin. No one knew the truth. In reality, Kagome bore it all relatively well given the circumstances. She just had this foreboding feeling that something would happen, and soon.

Her ultimate fear was that someone would look at her and know her horrible secret. Most days, she would only feel the twinge of guilt once or twice a day, and she would need to take steadying breaths to clear her mind. Others were much more difficult. Kagome had a perfect excuse, though. She could use pregnancy ailments as a reason for her moments - or days - of strange behavior.

This day was one of the worst so far. Today, Kagome did not want to rise out of bed and face the day. The night before had been trying for her. Inuyasha had doted upon her, completing her chores, bringing her meals wherever she happened to be working, and being generally affectionate. He had not said an offensive word to her since she'd told him of her condition and that did nothing to settle her shame.

'_How could she deceive him_?' She would often wonder. Inuyasha had finished the night cuddling against her abdomen - which had begun to swell - and spoke to her unborn child. Had her circumstances been different, the moment would have been perfect.

Inuyasha had risen early this morning and completed her usual morning tasks only to return to find her bedridden.

He dashed to her side in concern, "Oi, Kagome? Are you okay? Why are you still in bed?" He paused. "Is it the baby?"

Kagome's internal anguish manifested itself into a sob.

"No, I do not feel well today... Hormones," she casually explained away.

The word was foreign to Inuyasha, and he just nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go. There is fighting up north that is threatening to spill southward to the village," Inuyasha told her.

She rose up onto an elbow to give him her attention; her anguish was momentarily forgotten. He must have seen Miroku while out and about.

"Why?" she asked. Her question was not inquiring why he was leaving but rather why there was fighting.

"Stupid people making stupid decisions. Humans fighting for power, the usual," he told her. "There've already been some people sent here asking for help. Some shogun is levying villages for men to support him in a campaign or something. I don't know the specifics, just that those idiots are going around killing people. If you want details, ask Miroku. I'm just going along to send a message of my own." A sinister grin crossed his face, and that mischievous look nearly made Kagome smile.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Fuck with us, and I will come and fuck with you," he said darkly.

She nearly laughed. "Right, you go and dispatch the baddies. But how long will you be gone? This doesn't sound like the usual deal."

Inuyasha rolled up onto a shoulder and began to run his hand over Kagome's abdomen. "I don't know, Kagome. A week or two, maybe. Not long. I just gotta run through these people and I'll be back here."

"I see," she said. "I'm not going anywhere." She rose up and began putting her things away.

Inuyasha hopped up and began to follow her around the room, helping her to put things away. Kagome smiled, amused at his new penchant for assisting her. "What will I do once you're gone?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, I figured maybe you'd like it if Shippo were here?" he asked, shrugging.

Kagome stopped and turned on her heel, "What?"

Shippo had been away at Kitsune school, studying for his examinations. Kagome only saw him sparingly this past year since he was nearing the completion of his intermediate training. In fact, he'd not been back to the village since before she'd announced she was with child.

"Yeah, he came back this morning. I told him to wait outside while I told you about the trip. He wanted to surprise you, so act surprised or something."

"Since when does Shippo listen to you?" Kagome asked.

"Since I knocked him upside the head and told him that I'd always be able to clobber his ass no matter what type of training he thinks he has," Inuyasha answered. He crossed his arms and looked a little smug.

Without any prompting, the kitsune entered the house and dashed over to pull Kagome into a bear hug, spinning her around. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha, arms still crossed, yelled, "Oi! Watch the goods runt!"

Shippo put Kagome down carefully. He'd grown to stand nearly her height, which astonished Kagome. He'd been so small for the longest time that Kagome hadn't thought he'd get much larger. How wrong she'd been. "Oh, Shippo! It's been too long this time!"

The kitsune's deeper voice surprised her. "It's only been a few months. I had to really study for that last exam," he told her. "But look!" he pointed out, turning around for her to see his backside. Three tails wagged in unison at her. "I got another one!" he said happily. "Now I have as many as papa did."

"Wow, look at that! You'll have an entire set in no time!" she said. She put her hands on her hips and admired his new tail.

"You know it!" he grinned. "Soooo," he began and looked down at her middle. Kagome gave him a confused look. Why was he looking at her like that? She wondered. "When are you planning on telling me about the bun in the oven? You finally let Inuyasha knock you up, huh?"

Inuyasha scowled and knocked Shippo on top of the head with a fist. "Fuck off…"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha...uh...I guess you know then. How did you know?"

Rubbing his head, Shippo ducked away from Inuyasha's swinging fist and ran behind Kagome.

"Yeah, hide behind a woman, you coward," Inuyasha growled.

Shippo grabbed Kagome's shoulders from behind and peeked over, laughing. "It's not difficult. I can sense it. I learned it in school. Something Inuyasha would know nothing about," he cajoled.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he cracked his knuckles maliciously. "Keep yapping, but just remember runt...you can't cower behind her forever."

"Chill out, Inuyasha, I'm just messing with you." Shippo plopped down on the floor next to the hearth and began to look through a pot of food, looking for anything edible and blatantly ignoring Inuyasha's empty threats.

With a growl and roll of his eyes, Inuyasha turned to exit the house. Kagome pulled an outer robe over her garments and stepped out behind him.

"Are you leaving right now?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Inuyasha had not gone far. He leaned against the exterior of the house, his arms still crossed.

"Yeah. Miroku's getting some things, and he'll meet me here," he answered.

"Be safe…" she said absently, her thoughts beginning to drift away.

"Keh, I ain't worried. And you shouldn't either, woman. Those humans can't do nothin to me," he assured her.

"Okay," she replied. She crossed her arms and looked towards the horizon where the village lie. Miroku would likely become visible in a moment or so. His proclivity for arriving punctually was one of his more endearing qualities.

Kagome brought a hand to her chin and crossed her other arm underneath. "Do you think that this skirmish is affecting the western lands?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked over at her, "Sesshomaru's land? I don't know. Why should I care?"

She shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "Curiosity, I guess. I'm thinking about Rin and how much she cares for him."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm sure that asshole is doing just fine. I can't say much for the guy, but if anyone tries to fuck with him, they won't live to regret it."

Kagome pointed at a figure broaching the horizon; Miroku right on queue. The monk had a large pack strapped to his back and followed by Sango and their four children. The family exchanged their goodbyes at Kagome's house, and Miroku assured a speedy return. Sango bore a worried expression as her husband departed and pulled her children close while they waved him farewell. Inuyasha only lingered for a moment, pulling Kagome into a tender embrace and then walked off with Miroku into the distance.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave her friend a reassuring gaze. "With Miroku as the brains and Inuyasha the brawn, there's nothing that can stop that pair," she joked.

Sango sighed, "As long as he uses his big head and not his little one to think with…"

Kagome blushed and gestured to the children who now attacked Shippo in a heap of flying limbs.

Sango waved her off, "It's fine. They can't hear me."

Kagome chuckled and watched the children all pull at Shippo's tails and his clothes while he cried out, hamming it up. For once, she did not feel the fear or guilt and started to think that she could have this...family...with Inuyasha.

Sango called off her tiny warriors from their foe, and Shippo begged for mercy on his knees. "Oh please mighty taijiya-monk children, do not smite your dear old friend Shippo!"

The children all laughed and whined that they wanted to stay and slay the fox, but Sango ordered them off the Kitsune with a commanding voice. Once the children had been thoroughly cowed into submission and stood ready to leave, Sango turned to wish her friend goodbye. She hugged Kagome, giving her a wink.

"Someday, very soon, this will be all yours," she said, nodding her head towards the children who had begun to fight amongst themselves.

Kagome smiled and waved as the family made their way back to the village and their domicile. Shippo waved, too, holding Kagome by the shoulder companionably. Once he was sure they were gone, he leaned his head towards her.

"So, when are you planning on telling me what's really going on?" Shippo inquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what's really going on?
> 
> Readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it seems like our strong lady, Kagome, is a little morose this chapter, but I really want you all to see her inner struggle. In real life, the circumstances that we face are not always black and white and the potential consequences leave a lot of room for speculation aka anxiety. Kagome is no different. I'm sure she'll overcome these things somehow ;)
> 
> Anyhow, please leave a review if you can and let me know your thoughts. I enjoy seeing them.


	5. Black and White

**Nocturne - Chapter Five**: **Black and White**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Kagome smiled and waved as the family made their way back to the village and their domicile. Shippo waved, holding Kagome by the shoulder companionably. Once he was sure they were gone, he leaned his head towards her._

"_So, when are you planning on telling me what's really going on?" Shippo inquired._

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gasped, despite herself. "What do you mean?"

Shippo's blank expression shrouded his thoughts, and Kagome found herself dumbfounded. He waited for a second before narrowing his eyes.

"You may as well come clean about all this," he said, gesturing to Kagome.

"I'm afraid you lost me," she said quietly.

"First off, you can't lie to save your life. Second off, I'm yokai, and I can tell these things. And lastly, I was kidding at first, but you just gave yourself away."

Kagome stood, stupefied, "I...I…"

Shippo sighed. "Maybe we should go inside and sit down. Feed me and tell me what's going on."

Kagome numbly led the way inside the house and sat down immediately.

"Fine, don't feed me," he said when it became apparent that Kagome had no intention of serving him, "But do tell me what's going on."

"How did you know?" she asked. Her anxiety began to run rampant.

_If Shippo knew, how did he know? Who else could tell?_

"I can see the remnants of a spell on you. It's difficult to explain, but imagine when you walk through a cobweb, and the silk is barely visible but can dangle unseen. It's something like that."

"A spell?" she asked. "What type of spell?"

"I don't know. It could be anything. But more importantly, who was the other person, and when are you gonna tell Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked away and pulled her knees to her chest, a position she wouldn't be able to accomplish soon.

"So you know the guy," Shippo supplied.

Kagome squirmed, still looking away.

"Okay, is he from the village?" Shippo questioned.

She shook her head and put her head on her knees, hiding her face.

"Well, that rules out Miroku then," Shippo said with a little humor.

Kagome chuckled a bit at the thought but kept her head buried.

"Then, let's see," he said in a pondering voice. "I guess I should try and narrow this down a bit since you aren't very forthcoming with information."

Shippo scratched his head and continued, "Well, since you haven't told Inuyasha the truth, I can assume it's someone he loves or hates. It was a yokai, wasn't it?!"

She nodded from her knees and tried to pull them closer, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Was it Kouga?" he asked.

Kagome raised her head in disgust, "Eww, no! I like him as a friend, but never!"

Shippo raised his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, not Kouga...Not that he has the ability to create a spell like that. But who would want to do this to you? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I think that the other person was bewitched as well," she supplied. "He...he didn't stick around after, and I haven't seen him since."

Shippo sat for a moment in silence, trying to work out what he'd just been told. At that moment, Kagome began to cry; her anxiety was finally spilling over.

"P-please, Shippo! You can't tell Inuyasha! I-I can't bear to think how he'd react. He'd leave. He'd hate me. He wouldn't care that I didn't do this! He-he-he would…" she gulped back tears.

Shippo looked a little shocked at Kagome's outburst and seemed at odds with what to do. He finally approached her and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, I won't tell him. I don't like him all that much anyway."

Kagome caught her breath and giggled, pushing Shippo back. She looked at him for a brief second, taking in his mature appearance.

"How did you get to be so wise?" she asked.

The kitsune flashed a sheepish grin. "I have always been wise. You know 15 is 300 in fox years."

Kagome wiped her eyes with a sleeve and tried to smile. "Sure...300."

"Look, Kagome. I won't push you on the issue anymore. Just know that I'm here for you. I'm sure that Sango would support you, too, if you told her." He looked into her eyes, making certain Kagome was genuinely listening. "She'd probably understand more than anyone. Not only is she a badass taijiya, mother of four, and wife to a lecher; she didn't blame Kohaku for what he did while bespelled either."

Kagome considered this, and it occurred to her, the small kitsune child that she had watched grow up was suddenly a man now. She sat back and contemplated everything he'd said. She'd never thought about telling Sango for fear that she would be instantly judged and shunned. Even if she did tell Sango, she was not sure that she could stomach Inuyasha finding out.

"True," she responded. "Thank you, Shippo."

"Anytime," he replied.

* * *

After a week had passed, Shippo had to return to his schooling. He had become something of an apprentice and had to travel with a Kitsune master. Kagome was sad to see him leave, but he assured her that all would be well. Kagome had to admit that it was cathartic to get it out in the open. Finally, someone knew her secret, and it made the burden more bearable.

The next day, Kagome mustered up the courage to tell Sango her secret. The taijiya was shocked at first, baffled by the admission. Like with Shippo, Kagome could not reveal who, only the circumstances. Sango was speechless, trying to wrap her head around the new information.

"I-I had wondered why you would be so...unenthusiastic about everything," Sango finally responded.

They sat together at Sango's home while the children busied themselves with household chores. All but the youngest one who had fallen asleep upon his mother's lap.

"Do you still love Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome had been taken aback by the question and unprepared with an answer, instead, responding, "What would make you ask that? Out of nowhere?

"I don't know. I'd wager it's a fair question," she said.

She thought about it for a moment. "I think it's fair to say that, yes, I do love him. But..." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Sango. "But it isn't black and white. It's complicated."

"You're right; love can be complicated," she said. Sango looked at her friend, earnestly. "However, if you didn't hold reservations, you would not be so overwhelmed."

Reservations. Kagome pondered on that. Did she have second thoughts about her relationship with Inuyasha?

"Things weren't what I expected when I came back," Kagome admitted.

"What did you expect?" Sango queried.

She sighed. "I think I expected to live happily ever after. That's what usually happens in the stories."

Sango adjusted her toddler from her lap, careful not to jostle him awake. She leveled a stern look at Kagome. "You should know better than anyone that we don't always get the happy ending we expect. Maybe Inuyasha was part of your journey, but not your happy ending?"

Kagome scoffed. "It doesn't make sense. I came back to him. I wished so strongly to be reunited with him. I bled for him, and I'd die for him."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you do all of those things for your other friends as well?"

"Y-yes."

Now it was Sango's turn to sigh. "Look, I'm not saying you and Inuyasha aren't meant to be together. I'm trying to tell you that sometimes things don't turn out the way we expect."

Kagome rested her chin on her hand. "Did things turn out the way you expected, Sango?"

Sango smiled and smoothed her toddler's wild, unkempt hair. "No, and I'm all the happier for it."

* * *

Another month passed with Inuyasha and Miroku still away, fighting another man's war. Miroku would send letters occasionally by messenger to give sporadic updates. It turns out that the battle was much more subtle than Miroku had anticipated.

Many people were throwing their support behind a shogun that promised prosperity for the people of his holdings, but those promises were as of yet, unfulfilled, causing political unrest.

Inuyasha would send letters as well, in his sloppy handwriting telling her of Miroku's idiotic ploys to end the battle, which did nothing but prolong their stay. The evil aspirations of some of the daimyo were attracting yokai to the area, plaguing the common-folk, and giving Inuyasha a never-ending job of slaying. It did not seem that this trip would be as quick as Miroku had forecasted.

To keep busy, Kagome spent much of her time helping Sango with the children, and Rin with Kaede. Much of this time was spent split with the miko duties she had taken on and her self-care. It all passed the days, keeping their minds off the obvious question between them and sating their growing unease over the absence of the men.

Who knew how long it would be before they returned from this trip. Sango felt reasonably confident that it wouldn't be much longer, judging from Miroku's letters to her, and Kagome hoped she was right.

Her belly had begun to swell more after only four months, and she was nearly certain she could feel some fluttering. It was an exciting feeling and confirmation of the life that grew within. Kagome's heart swelled as well, filled with joy and love for something that she'd never even met.

She longed for some modern amenities that would tell her what the child's gender would be, but she had to settle for Sango's methods, all of which were old wives' tales. Sango was convinced that Kagome was going to have a boy because her skin was glowing and flawless. Kagome seriously doubted that her complexion would change now. She'd gone through many hormonal changes that never resulted in blemishes, why start now. But what did she know? Not as much as she'd like to.

On this day, like any other day, Kagome continued as she had before finding out about her pregnancy. She made her way to Kaede's hut on this warm spring day.

She carried a basket full of items to tend to Kaede's hands strung over her shoulder. The older woman's arthritis had begun to twist her fingers and caused dreadful pain. Kagome had done her best to create a poultice that would work as a salve and decrease inflammation, but there was not much that could be done at this point.

Hopefully, this treatment would alleviate the older woman's pain. Kagome was not sure how much longer the old miko had with them. Kaede did not leave the hut anymore and relied entirely on others to assist her. This burden had fallen solely upon Rin now. The young girl took it in stride, though, her smile never leaving her face.

Kagome strode through the village quietly, waving to some villagers and smiling politely. She adjusted the basket on her shoulder and absently rubbed at her belly. It was starting to become itchy, and it bothered her to no end. She made a mental note to make herself a salve before using a hand to move the door curtain and step inside.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the semi-darkness of the room. Along with joint pain, Kaede had also recently been plagued with headaches from the light of the sun. The poor woman cantankerously demanded that the hut be shrouded, leaving Rin and those who visited in relative darkness.

Kagome set her basket down and looked over to find three figures staring at her, lit by the glow of small flames, and her heart stopped when she realized who the third was.

"Kagome!" Rin called.

She leaped up and pulled Kagome by the hands to sit next to her. "Sit and listen to Lord Sesshomaru's news! It's so exciting!" she squealed.

Stunned to silence, Kagome allowed herself to be pulled down and did her best not to stare too openly at the Daiyokai lord. She was almost sure that his nostrils flared infinitesimally, and if she could see better, she would reckon that his eyes widened a fraction. Otherwise, his features remained stoic. He did offer a small nod in her direction, acknowledging her presence, she guessed.

Kaede put a hand to her temple, "Hush child, thy overzealous tone is grating on my poor ears today. Please fetch me my cup." She covered her eyes with a hand and pointed a twisted one towards a cup just out of reach.

Rin jumped up again and poured more tea into Kaede's mug, chatting all the while. "Lord Sesshomaru has just told us that he's getting married to another Inu Yokai! She sounds quite lovely, and I really hope I get to meet her!"

Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshomaru and felt her heart pound heavily in her chest. His ever scrutinizing gaze fell upon her causing her chest to flutter.

"Congratulations," she managed to utter and forced herself to smile. Why would that news bother her at all? It wasn't as if she had feelings for him.

Kaede sighed in annoyance. "Rin, child, ye're embellishing what Lord Sesshomaru has told ye."

Rin only smiled and dropped down next to Kagome, "I know. It just doesn't sound as exciting to say that he's 'betrothed' to some woman he's never met for political reasons."

"Hnnn," Kaede made a sound of acquiescing.

Rin reached over and placed her hand on Kagome's belly. Kagome felt shocked, her hands flying up before she caught herself. She felt her cheeks burn and balled her hands into fists at her knees.

"Isn't this exciting? Both Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome will have families soon! I cannot wait for it. It makes Rin so delighted that Lord Sesshomaru will be an uncle and a husband," Rin gushed, reverting to her youthful speech mannerisms.

Kagome chuckled nervously and looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her with those cold, golden eyes. The intensity was enough to make her want to crawl under a rock, but she could not concede anything here and now. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru since the night months ago, and now here he was in front of her, touting tales of a new woman and who knew what else. Suddenly Kagome felt incensed and stood up.

Rin looked up at her with concern, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome forced a smile at Rin, who was bright, loving, and talkative but oblivious to the tension beginning to permeate through the room. She would never admit that it emanated from her.

"Nothing is wrong, Rin. I am remiss about intruding on your time with Lord Sesshomaru. I know that it is not often he graces us with his presence, so I will leave you to catch up."

Rin's brow furrowed quizzically, and she looked over at Kaede, who only shrugged solemnly. Kagome bowed to Kaede, "I hope that salve helps you, Kaede. I will return later."

She then turned to Sesshomaru, for it would be rude not to address everyone in the room before leaving. "Congratulations again on your engagement, Lord Sesshomaru. May your union be a blessed one filled with happiness," she bowed towards him and quickly ducked from the hut.

Her mind began to run rampant. '_Who did he think he was coming here and touting his great news about a yokai mate? At least he would find someone as cold and unfeeling as he was, the bastard.'_

She stomped off towards her home on the outskirts of the village far and away from everyone.

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell her before she had even walked through the door. Her sweet scent was mingled with something markedly different; something that tickled the edge of his consciousness, a fact that he had seldom cause to use.

When she stepped inside, her scent emanated throughout the room and masked the sickly odor of the frail old human woman and Rin's clean one. It was in the moment that she was basked in the light pouring through the doorway while she held up the curtain that he knew.

His features were schooled into a mask of stoicism for which he was grateful. His disgust over the Miko's parturiency would have appalled young Rin, who seemed enchanted with the idea of the impending birth of an abomination, a further taint upon their father's honored memory.

The mere thought of the miko and his hanyo brother rutting together filled him with abhorrence. He was all too pleased when the woman rose to leave; until she flashed a look of defiance in his direction that caught him off guard. His hackles rose, and he sat unmoving while she spat her venomous words in his direction. When she stepped out of the small, confining house, Rin pouted openly.

Kaede grunted, "Hmph, that is odd behavior from her. Apologies, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru waved a hand, "Think nothing of it, miko."

"Lord Sesshomaru, tell me more about your 'betrothal,'" Rin asked, pulling forward excitedly. She seemed to forget about the woman's exit instantly.

"Everything to be said has been said," he responded.

Kaede moved to find a more comfortable position, working hard to adjust herself. "Daiyokai Lord. Pray, tell thy thoughts for the young Rin. My time here is limited, and ye asked she remain here to learn of our mortal ways," she said.

"Miko, you seem to be implying that this Sesshomaru would take Rin with me upon my departure." He was growing annoyed with the questions from the older woman.

"Yes, Lord, and it has been noted that thy visits have become more infrequent as of late. Perhaps there is trouble in the west?" Kaede asked.

"That is nothing with which to trouble yourself. The affairs of the Western Lands are none of your concern," he replied tersely.

Kaede sighed acquiesced. "I see. Then can it be assumed that ye shall not be returning for some time."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, who sat quietly now, waiting for his judgment. "Rin must remain with her kind. There is nothing for her in the West. Once my intended arrives, any visits will cease."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pleaded, tears instantly welling in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood and looked down upon his former ward, now grown into a lovely young woman. His side was no place for a mortal girl. There was nothing he could afford her now that he had agreed to take the hand of a distant inu-yokai royal.

The yokai from the mainland held humans with disdain more so than even he had in the past. Any dalliance with mortals would be viewed with deep indignation and contempt, if not perceived as an outright threat. It was necessary to secure this alliance to ensure the purity of his bloodline.

"It is not my wish to upset you. There is no place for you, a human girl, within my court," he told her. "It is time you found your place among your kind." Taking a moment to consider his words, he added, "I will always value your companionship."

Rin sniffled but smiled, running over to embrace Sesshomaru. He felt taken aback by the gesture but did nothing to push her away.

"Rin understands. I understand," she corrected herself. "I am also grateful for all the time we shared, and I will always treasure it."

Sesshomaru waited until Rin removed herself and took several steps back. He had not thought she would receive the news graciously. However, her time with the old miko seemed to have had its intended effect.

Kaede replied in agreement. "It is for the best child."

Rin smiled dutifully. "Tell Jaken that I will miss him as well. Oh, and Ah-Un, too!"

Sesshomaru gave another small nod, "Jaken shall be pleased to know you harbor fondness for him." He smiled inwardly. The toad would be appalled to know that the girl thought of him at all. It would please him to share the information once he returned.

He strode towards the door and stopped without turning around to say, "Until our paths may meet again." He exited the small abode and rose up into the air.

Rin ran outside and waved as he departed the village, running underneath his shadow until she could no longer keep up. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of regret shoot through him at the sight but maintained his course due west.

The safety of Rin would be at stake had he brought her. The inu-female he was intended for had been known to be cruel towards humans. This match, brokered by his mother, ensured the bloodline remained pure. After all, his great and honorable father had already tainted the Taisho line by mixing with a mortal, resulting in his obtuse younger brother.

The wind buffeted his face and whipped his hair violently around him. Dark clouds formed on the horizon, and a low boom reverberated throughout the area. A storm was brewing, it seemed. Well enough that he was on his way, no storm could stop him, nor should he deign to worry.

As he cleared the edge of the village, he flew over the house where the human woman lived with his brother. He spared a fleeting glance at the tiny hut, noting there was no indication of occupants within. The woman was not there, and his half brother was still away on some fool's errand. He scowled internally at the thought of a male abandoning his female for folly. For it must be folly to take so long.

Sesshomaru would have eliminated the threat and returned in less than a fortnight, yet his errant brother had been away for nearly a moon's time, leaving the human woman alone and exposed.

The thought of her and the abomination that swelled within her belly made him sick. A darker part of him called out, urging him to snuff out the life before it began. But, it was beneath him to slay something defenseless. It would be best if the fetus perished within its mother's womb before drawing breath. Perhaps it would in time. In his long life, Sesshomaru had never heard of a half-demon successfully mating with a female, and that must account for something.

He passed over a clearing when he picked up the scent of her. It was strong in this area, and her usual sweet smell was now tinted with something that could only be identified as bitter. What she was doing alone in these woods was a question he did not have the time to answer, nor should he care. However, he felt compelled to see her one last time if at least to quell that defiant spark.

He glided into the trees beyond the valley and strode towards the edge of trees with a grace befitting a daiyokai. That grace did not save him from the snap of a branch underfoot. The sound brought him back to reality, and he cursed himself for this fixation, brought upon by a spell. A spell which he had still not unraveled. He was sure this compulsion was a lingering effect of the casting, and it perturbed him that he'd not found the caster, nor the objective of such an incantation.

The woman stood just inside the meadow with a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows at her feet. She had taken two arrows from the quiver and jammed them into the soft ground before her, waiting their turn for use. Nearly 60 meters away stood a large tree with several arrows already embedded into the trunk, all packed tightly in a neat circle.

Sesshomaru almost allowed himself to feel impressed at the feat, but it was difficult to be impressed with any human achievement when even a weak yokai was capable of much more.

He watched in silence as she snatched up an arrow from the ground and nocked it. He could hear, even from a distance, the breath she took in through her nose, filling her lungs. The same breath that she exhaled could be heard as the arrow loosed from her grip, propelled forward in an instant to the target. This shot also hit its mark, finding a home next to its brothers within that circle.

His presence had either been ignored or overlooked by the miko. Sesshomaru wondered which, but given the force of each movement the woman took, it was evident that she was oblivious to his presence. All the better for him to go unnoticed.

The time for him to depart and sever this irritating thread binding him to the mortal had passed. He turned on his heel to rise into the sky but was stopped by the grating and challenging voice.

"Why do you linger and watch this disdainful human from the shadows, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked in a firm voice. The thud of another arrow could be heard hitting the tree in the distance.

'_How insolent_,' he thought and turned his head to see that the woman faced him, her bow lowered but not out of hand. Curbing that brazen tongue would be a sweet event, and he could think of many ways with which to achieve her silence.

When he did not answer, she supplied in a dry tone, "There is nothing here for _you_."

Sesshomaru whipped around in a flash and, within a fraction of a second, had a hand wrapped around the woman's throat. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she did not seem to fear him as she should.

"Do I not frighten you?" he asked. "To be watched by a predator who could extinguish the light of your life with a squeeze of his hand?"

Her eyes softened, and she looked sad. Mortals were perplexing creatures; short-lived and too full of emotion.

Those deep blue orbs met him with an intensity he did not understand and held his gaze. She responded, "I am not afraid."

A corner of his lip twitched in a contemptuous motion, and she continued, "Not because you are not frightening."

He could feel her quiver beneath his grip until she continued, "I would cower before you if I were anyone else... But, I know you won't hurt me."

Sesshomaru, not breaking her stare, drew his clawed thumb across her neck, breaking the skin and allowing blood to bead up along the line he made. He knew the woman could feel the path of his claw and the droplets of blood that fell from the wound. Her heart rate did increase, but there was no smell of fear exuding from her.

When he did not elicit any more reaction from her, Sesshomaru released his grip and let his arm fall to his side.

"You are here alone?" he asked.

She seemed to fight down the urge to smile. "You would know if I were not."

"Then you should know it is not safe in these woods," he looked down and then back up, adding, "In your condition."

The woman scoffed and turned away, snatching out another arrow from the quiver. She gracefully put the arrow to her string, pulling it tight under her chin, and released. The answering thud of the shaft hitting its target was her response to him.

Sesshomaru had no more time for this absurdity and made to leave from whence he came. But before he could take another step, she called out to him. "Wait," she said.

He stopped and regarded her cooly.

"I have something for you before you leave," she said. "Wait here."

Without waiting for a response, she set off down a path towards her home in the distance. Following her would not be wise. He'd already risked much by approaching her domicile in the past. It was only his luck that cold rains had washed his scent away before his brother returned.

The woman returned only a while later, carrying a bundle of fabric against her chest. It was immediately apparent the woman had kept his hankimono from the night of their encounter, and she held it out to him, looking away.

"Here," she said.

A strange part of him called out and urged that she should keep it: a reminder of him. That urge was swiftly quelled when he reached out to take the proffered garment.

This seemed to be as close as they would ever get to acknowledging that night. Sesshomaru had, at great pain and effort, shoved the memory deep away, ashamed of his baser instincts taking hold of him.

When he said nothing, the woman broke the silence, "Are we to pretend as if nothing happened?"

_What question was this? _"There is naught to say."

Her jaw clenched, and redness marred her cheeks. "There is much to say," she countered, exasperated.

"Go your own way, girl, as I shall go mine," was his terse reply.

The miko looked, now, on the edge of tears. Her fleeting emotions were enough to give any person strain.

"It's not that easy," she nearly sobbed.

Sesshomaru's brows drew in perplexion. He would never understand humans and their feeble emotions. All the same, he felt the pull from the invisible thread binding her to him. Her blue eyes watered and threatened to leak.

Not knowing what came over him, he grabbed her wrist, he pulled her towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Lot's going on this chapter. First off, for those of you wondering if this kid is Sess's, yes, it is. In this story, poor Inu can't have pups. :( 
> 
> Will Sessh find out? Eventually, I'm sure, but he's a little too arrogant and prideful to see the obvious right now.
> 
> Also, there is no "mating" in this story. I think it adds to the complexity of the plot. Sessh is practically immortal, Kag's got a limited life span...what are they to do? I can't tell you yet. Gotta wait!
> 
> As always, I love reading your reviews. Anytime I see one, I light up and I am compelled to write some more! Thank you so much for taking the time to comment on your thoughts, theories, and all that. It is fun seeing them!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time.


	6. Golden

**Nocturne - Chapter Six: Golden**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_"It's not that easy," she nearly sobbed._

_Sesshomaru's brows drew in perplexion. He would never understand humans and their feeble emotions. He felt the pull, the thread unseen. Her blue eyes watered and threatened to leak. Not knowing what came over him, he grabbed her wrist, he pulled her towards him._

* * *

Kagome let out a soft gasp when she felt his firm chest against her cheek. The shock of the gesture caused her encroaching sadness to dissipate. Here stood a man, a yokai, who acted as if she were lower than low, and now here he was, holding her close. What was happening? This wasn't what she had expected. Not from him.

He had released the hold of her wrist and instead held her close to him with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His head tilted down to look upon her with a golden gaze. Once her faculties had returned to her, Kagome turned her head up to meet that gaze. She was instantly enveloped within those eyes; eyes that had beheld her with disdain, pity, scrutiny, and even indifference were now full of curious longing.

It was too much, given the circumstances, and Kagome mentally scolded herself. Somewhere deep down, she had wanted this. His behavior now was a complete 180 from just moments ago. 'Here I thought I had an emotional imbalance,' she thought.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaky.

There was a moment of silence as he considered his words. "I am comforting you. Is that not what mortals do when one cries?" Sesshomaru inquired in an incredulous tone.

She pushed away, her cheeks now blazing. "N-not when they are barely more than acquaintances!"

Sesshomaru allowed her to pull from his embrace, and she took several steps back, turning to face away from him. He made no move to follow her, and Kagome could not comprehend his actions.

"You make no sense! You can't come here and grab mortal women! Not like that," she berated.

Sesshomaru had likely never had a cross word spoken to him in his life. No one crossed a daiyoukai and lived. Especially not an unnervingly silent one who's yoki could be felt rising by the second. This did not stop Kagome, who now had an overwhelming urge to release her pent up frustrations.

She swiveled on her heel and took a step towards him, one finger in the air, and her other hand clenched into a fist by her side, now shaking with indignation.

"First, you abandon me before the sun rises in a foreign location with nothing but scraps and a ridiculously fancy hakimono. Any number of things could have accosted me as scantily clad as I was!"

Taking a breath and wagging her finger, she continued, "Second, you pretend that nothing happened at all, never even once dropping by or checking on me. As if it would have been difficult for you to pop in or even have Rin ask after me."

She'd only listed two things, but scowled and shook her head before stomping away, leaving her belongings behind. Sesshomaru appeared to be taken aback by the display, merely standing still with an eyebrow raised. He seemed to know Kagome was not done with her tirade, which irritated her all the more. She would not give him the satisfaction for which he longed.

'_Damn yokai_,' she thought to herself. '_I cannot believe he would come here and...and…_' her thoughts trailed off.

Changing her mind, Kagome stopped mid stomp and turned, stalking back in fury to add, "And how can I forget that I never see you at all until today…" she paused to drag in a breath, "BY CHANCE," she yelled, "Where I find that you plan on caroming off into the distance with a perfectly-perfect yokai bitch so she can spit out a couple of pure-blooded puppies, never to be seen again."

Kagome felt faint after practically screaming at the man, who just stood there with some form of bemused expression painted on his face. She placed a hand on her hip and began to grab her things from the ground, slinging her quiver over her shoulder and snatching up the bow, all the while shooting furious glances his way. Part of her wanted to stay and continue making practice shots, pretending they were certain yokai's heads. The other part did not want to pretend. It incised her to leave when he should be the one going, but she knew she needed to move her legs and march as far from him as possible.

A new wave of anger washed over her as she walked away, yelling over her shoulder, "Who comes and throat-grabs a pregnant woman, honestly?"

Perhaps she'd been foolish to think she could yell at Sesshomaru and walk away unscathed. It hadn't surprised her all that much when he stepped in front of her path, a smoldering look on his face.

"Haughty words to be spoken so callously by you to the likes of me. Does my brother also feel the sting of your barbed tongue?" he queried. It was his taciturn demeanor that threw her off every time — never knowing what was going through his mind now pressed on her when, in the past, she had no more reason to care.

She stopped and sighed in exasperation, "Evidently, you both inherited your dense skulls from your father. I can't imagine two people to be so obtuse coming from two different gene pools."

"You insult me and expect to walk away unscathed, wench?" he asked dryly.

If there was anything else she could say to instigate her funeral, it might not have mattered. She had likely already succeeded. At this point, she did not care.

"You've '_scathed_' me enough, Lord Sesshomaru," she said sullenly, seemingly deflated. Re-adjusting her quiver, she walked around him, and he let her pass, following her with his eyes.

"You speak as if you are the only party impacted," Sesshomaru called to her retreating figure.

She stopped but did not turn around. He continued, "Are you not my brother's woman? Am I to assume that you wish him dead?"

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat and tried to swallow it down. "No," she called out.

It was obvious what to what Sesshomaru alluded. If Inuyasha found out about this, he would, undoubtedly, attempt to kill his older brother, which may or may not result in one or both of the brother's deaths. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was capable of great feats, and his potential seemed to know no bounds, but hanyo against daiyokai… The odds seemed to be stacked insurmountably in Sesshomaru's favor.

Kagome was brought out of her reverie once she felt his yoki approach, stopping directly behind her. She could almost feel the warmth of his breath upon her neck; he was so close, nearly close enough for her to lean into him, but she quickly drowned that sentiment.

"You speak hypocritic words. Are you not as capable as I to seek this Sesshomaru out?" he urged.

'_Damn_,' she thought, her head jerking to the right subtly and her eyes narrowing.

His words held truth. Kagome could have sought him out, but perhaps she was afraid of rejection. It would have come at a cost, two-fold.

"I suppose it does not matter now," she all but whispered.

"Your confliction is understood. There is a thread that binds us. Placed upon ourselves by an incantation for reasons I have yet to ascertain," he told her.

A shudder ran through her when she felt his hand run lightly down her arm. She turned swiftly, looking up into his eyes again. She cursed herself, for they were so like his brother's, but markedly different. Where one was unbridled, the other was reserved. Both held an unwavering ability to sweep her away from where she stood.

Sesshomaru's golden stare held her enraptured, and she saw something much more than cold, stoicism. Maybe he was just as intrigued as she was. Perhaps he felt the same pull that was too painful to go unheeded. There was no way she was alone in these feelings.

Kagome felt drawn to him, sure, but could that be the spell from months ago? That night she had felt hazy and immured deep within her own subconscious, but much of the magic had been drawing her to that spot. Everything that happened after arriving at that cave occurred by her own volition. She likened it to mild inebriation where people made conscious, albeit uninhibited decisions.

He raised a hand to her face in a caressing motion. Kagome could see the gesture from the corner of her eye even after he stopped himself with a tiny jerk, his arm falling away in surreptitious restraint.

This was all so strange, the way he was acting and all of a sudden. It was enough to make her stomach flutter with anticipation. The fluttering continued and was followed by a kick. The blood drained from her face, and her eyes widened in surprise. Something she'd never felt before that had come from within and a not so subtle reminder of a more great secret she carried.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Sesshomaru looked down to see her hands resting now on her belly, and his face turned sour. Any warmth that had settled within his eyes had been replaced by disdain again. Whatever it was that had him acting out of turn was gone, bringing him back to his former self.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip and felt hollow. The cold, sadness that had consumed her these past few months threatened to return in force. Her hands trembled as she brought them around herself, and she drew in a shaky breath.

"It would be prudent for me to exit post-haste and deal with this nuisance," he uttered as a snide remark, gesturing to her. He pushed past her, and she stood planted in place. He'd just referred to her as a nuisance!

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but once she turned around, she realized that Sesshomaru had risen to the air and was well off into the distance. '_Dammit_!' she thought. She fumed with anger now, and that was the only thing that seemed to keep the hollow bitterness at bay.

With her belongings still in hand, she felt another prodding from within and placed a hand there; what a time to feel what had to be the first kick from her unborn child. As inconvenient as this entire situation seemed to be, Kagome was struck with an epiphany. The epiphany fueled her, spurring her to march to her home.

It only took a few moments to reach the dwelling, where she promptly pulled out a large rusuck back and began to pack it full of items: food, supplies, and other necessities for a trip. Without a second thought, she made her way towards the village.

* * *

Kaede's hut looked just as she'd left it only hours earlier, unassuming and quiet. Once Kagome entered the house, she spotted the older woman snoozing next to the flames. A quick look around confirmed that Rin was not in attendance to the Miko, and Kagome sat her items down near the door before moving to rouse Kaede.

The older miko grumbled at having been woken from her nap. It was a struggle for the woman to move unassisted, which is likely why she napped while Rin was away. Or rather, Rin ran errands while Kaede napped, which was more frequent as the seasons pressed on. Kagome pulled Kaede into a sitting position and moved to sit near her.

"Kagome, child," the woman grunted. "Why have ye come? Is the matter urgent?" she asked, eyeing Kagome and the supplies near the door. "What is happening?"

Kagome placed a hand in Kaede's lap, gently wrapping her fingers around Kaede's gnarled ones, and looked into the older miko's eye. "Kaede, I have a boon to ask of you?"

"Aye, what is it?"

"There was a spell cast on me several months ago," Kagome began. Kaede nodded along, looking unsurprised.

She continued, "I need your help to find out who cast it and how I can break the spell."

Kaede closed her eye and brought up a hand to her face in a thoughtful gesture. "Hmmm," was the only sound she made as she considered.

"Are ye certain it was a spell?" she queried. "Would ye not see the spell now, child?"

Kagome fidgeted a little under Kaede's scrutinizing stare. "I don't know, I've seen spells before. Could this be like some curse?"

Her bony and misshapen fingers felt odd against Kagome's hand when the woman gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I am not blessed with the powers of mine sister, Kikyo, child. I cannot assist thee as thee would have me," Kaede answered.

The crestfallen look that overtook Kagome's features must have caused the older woman to change her mind.

"Tell me about the spell," she sighed.

Remembering that night was something that Kagome did every day, reliving the passionate tryst, dissecting the moments, and glossing them over with rose-colored glass. Trying to describe the event without sounding like a love-sick, spurned fool was no simple task.

"It woke me from my dreams, calling out to follow. It was as if I had not fully awoken and had little control over my own body. There was this constant pull, and I could feel the slice of thorns and the cold, damp grass underfoot, but none of that made me coherent. When I remember the night, it was like looking through gauze. Hazy, but candescent," Kagome explained.

Kaede nodded as the tale was spun. She'd a look of recognition written on her features. "Twas a summoning spell, no more," she explained.

"That's it? There has to be more," Kagome urged. Kaede unknowingly made it sound as if that night was nothing more than a meeting of two people who held secret passions for one another.

"I cannot say for certain," Kaede shook her head.

Kagome was filled with incredulous fury. Nothing made any sense, and she had to figure out why this happened and make it right. "Who would do that? Why?" she asked aloud.

With a shrug, the older miko responded, "It sounds like a witch, and I only knoweth of one, though the lady should be dead by now."

This admonition sparked a light of hope. "Tell me about her. How can I find her?"

"If 't be true, the lady is still alive; thee wilt find her deep in the woods on the highest mountain in the west. Though why thee would seek her out is beyond me," Kaede supplied, eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome looked off into the glow of the hearth, saying absently, "Those are Lord Sesshomaru's lands."

"Aye. That is precise. The most wondrous witch Yamauba was that lady's name. It hath been said the lady was once a beautiful mistress who was spurned by a yokai lover and cast out by her family. Twas that lady's bitterness and rage that slowly turned her into the twisted creature she was. Any who crossed that lady by hapstance ended up in her large cooking pot," Kaede explained.

She went on to explain that the stories were such that she had heard as a child, but knew them to be accurate based on past experiences with her sister. Kaede told her that Kikyo was once also called by a similar spell but had not been so foolish as to allow herself to get caught up.

Kaede smiled to herself. "I had forgotten that until just now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and expelled an annoyed breath. Of course, Kikyo would not be fool enough to allow a curse to be placed on her. She consoled herself with the fact that Kikyo had also allowed herself to be fooled by Naraku, believing her eyes over her own heart.

A nudge reminded Kagome of her urgency. "Thank you, Kaede. I am going to get to the bottom of this!"

"The bottom of what, child?" Kaede called out once Kagome all but jumped up and grabbed her things. "Do thee truly plan to journey out and find the witch? Even if 't be true, the lady was alive, thither is much we do not know about her nor what she is capable. Is it not best to leave well enough alone?"

A determined look crossed Kagome's face. She could not just sit around and let things happen to her. It was driving her crazy with melancholy. "I need to figure this out. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Kagome! It is not wise to go in your condition!" Kagome could hear from the house as she hurried out.

* * *

Maybe it was true that it was not wise to travel alone to visit a witch while being pregnant. That was a notion that Kagome pushed out of her mind. She'd decided to get this over with, and that was precisely what was going to happen. Nevermind that it did not make sense for her to do this. Maybe if she'd had an answer, she could make sense of her feelings.

Her exit from the village was hasty. Kagome did not have a mind to take up a conversation with Sango or Rin at this time. Not when they would only attempt to persuade her not to follow through on this foolish venture. She did not need them to convince her of the folly when she knew full well of her plans stupidity. Yet, it was something she was going to do all the same.

Before leaving, Kagome had borrowed a horse from one of the villagers who owed her a favor. Apparently, doling out medicine, tending to wounds, and helping to birth babies had its kickbacks. Asking the family to stay quiet about the horse would make the news gossip-worthy, so Kagome claimed she had business to attend to in a neighboring town. No one questioned a miko on her business, and the news would spread at a snail's pace, hopefully not making it to Sango before Kagome concluded her journey and a horse's speed would shorten the trip.

Kagome had never traveled unaccompanied before. Not here in the Feudal Era. Even during her quest to find the Shikon Jewel shards, she'd always been among her friends. That was all different now. To place an unnecessary burden on Sango was not fair and not something Kagome would ask. The woman was busy enough with her children now. Even had Inuyasha been around, there was no way Kagome was prepared to share her secret with him.

The journey to the witch would likely only take a day or so. Kagome recalled taking a trip to Mount Fuji in her youth, but the trip had been by car and only lasted a couple of hours. Of course, that knowledge did not help her now as she set forth on what could only be described as a nag. Beggars could not be choosers. The villagers lent her only what they could afford to lend out and not the reliable steed she had eyed. Even so, she was thankful not to make the trip on her own two feet.

It was not long into her journey that loneliness set in. There was no playful banter to watch, no meaningful conversation to pass the time, only quiet introspection. The hours passed agonizingly slowly, giving Kagome plenty of time to worry. Despite the trip being relatively short, she prayed that Inuyasha would not return while she was gone. He would most definitely come looking for her, and she was sure she was not that difficult to find.

Another of Kagome's fears was that she would be set upon by bandits or yokai. Traveling alone as a woman was not necessarily the wisest of decisions, but her ability with a bow, coupled with her status as a miko, ensured she was not bothered. It was still considered a time where women of a certain status could travel unaccompanied, and no one would bat an eye at them.

The first night was equally lonesome. Kagome set up camp, rationing out some of the food she'd packed and tended to the mare, tying the harness a bit closer than necessary to ward off the chill of the night and to provide some level of company.

"We should get there tomorrow afternoon, Bullet," Kagome said to the horse.

The old mare picked at some of the shoots of grass surrounding her tie in, ignoring Kagome's words. She'd named the mare Bullet in jest, seeing as how the horse was anything but speedy. It may have been apter to name the horse '_Snail_' or '_Lolligag_,' but if anything, the horse was sure-footed and got her where she needed to go much faster than she could on her own.

Morning came too soon; just as Kagome had fallen asleep. Sleep, it seemed, was just as evasive as the mastery of her feelings.

With a groan and the persistent nudging of the mare for a morning meal, Kagome rose up and put her sleeping gear away.

"I'm coming, Bullet. Hold your horses," she laughed.

After finishing a quick meal, Kagome set off on the last leg of her journey. The mountain loomed before her, looking large and imposing even from a considerable distance. The dark woods that encompassed the base of the mountain seemed thick and lush, hiding her destination from view.

The remainder of the journey turned out to be pensive for Kagome as she went over different scenarios in her head. What if Sesshomaru had already found the witch? What if he was there? What if Inuyasha found her out? Too many '_what ifs'_ rattled through her mind.

Hours later, Kagome broached the perimeter of the forest. She pulled Bullet to a stop and looked around. Kaede had not said exactly where the witch could be found, but Kagome was confident she could sense the yokai once she came near. Now Kagome had come to a literal fork in the road. She could go left or right, either way, possibly being the direction of the witch's home.

"Which way should we go?" Kagome asked aloud.

She looked down and patted the nag's neck, reassuringly. Whether she was reassuring the mare or herself, she did not know.

The horse lifted its head suddenly, peering towards the right with its ears forward at attention. Something had caught its attention. Without a guiding hand, the horse began to dance towards the left, pulling the reins nearly from Kagome's hands.

"Woah!" she called, grasping the reins tightly. "What's wrong, girl?"

The horse did not seem to want to go down the path that led right — all the more reason for Kagome to go that way. The horse could sense something ominous and possibly foreboding. Kagome pondered on why she could not feel anything. Putting the strange thought to bed, she steered the reluctant horse down a lightly traveled path.

* * *

It had been prudent to secure a suitable domicile with haste. Sesshomaru had entrusted Jaken with the task and knew it would be so by the time he'd returned. The instructions left for the imp were simple, locate his human vassal with the largest estate in his lands, and have them vacate the premises immediately.

He did not require a conventional home, instead preferring to migrate through his lands on an endless pilgrimage. This was not to say Sesshomaru did not have an estate. That could not be further from the truth. There were houses and castles, yes, plenty as befitting a daiyokai lord. The reality of the matter was residing in a structure that seemed useless and frivolous to Sesshomaru, who preferred to be on the move and unshackled to things and responsibilities that seemed beneath him.

Owning and maintaining such things were a necessary nuisance that he obliged by delegating tasks to his retainer and his human vassals. Lording over the western lands had its perks, and even though Sesshomaru held humanity in disdain, he could not turn his nose up to his subjugates, the humans who resided in his territory and paid him tribute for protecting their homes and livelihood. It would not honor him or his name to turn his back on all that his lineage had amassed.

Sesshomaru flew westwards swiftly, riding upon the currents of his yoki and sailing gallantly through the sky towards a sprawling estate. Too much time had been wasted amusing himself with the human woman. He had allowed himself to nearly give in to that most profound temptation that tickled the edge of his senses, and that would cost him later. But her haughty responses were scintillating, and it made things more difficult. He could feel a tiny smirk tug at the corner of his mouth, but he quashed it neatly before landing on the ground at the terrace of his new abode.

The lesser yokai imp, Jaken, waited patiently nearby, sensing the return of his lord and master. The green toad shambled over to bow low, waiting for an acknowledgment before he would prattle on about useless matters. Sesshomaru raised a brow and awaited the imp's news.

"Great Lord Sesshomaru! I've graciously awaited your return! Just as you instructed, I've procured the largest palace in your lands," Jaken explained. "The previous tenants, they whined and complained, those ungrateful humans!"

"Make sure to clean the entirety of the grounds. The smell of mortals linger here," Sesshomaru sniffed. He looked around at the vacant palace and could nearly hear the loneliness echo through the halls. So, this was to be his home. It seemed like a cage; he thought as he took in the building.

Jaken sputtered, "B-but M-mi-Lord, it will take nearly a fortnight for the scent to dissipate on its own."

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken, who trembled from the annoyed stare being directed at him. "There is no time for that. My bride arrives before the next full moon, and her people have little tolerance for humans." He paused before adding, "Even less for toads who question their masters."

Jaken nodded profusely, "Y-yes, Master. Which leads me to tell you-"

Sesshomaru, ignoring Jaken's quibbles, began to move swiftly towards the house to asses the area more thoroughly, leaving the imp to rush along behind him.

"Master! Master!" Jaken called.

There was much to do and little time with which to do it. The marriage alliance brokered by his mother was precarious at best. Sesshomaru's intended was from the mainland and accustomed to certain fineries. The elite yokai from the mainland were revered as gods, which they were in comparison to the mortals who revered them. Long-lived and all-powerful, the yokai had no respect for creatures that were considered to be the lowest in the hierarchy of the world.

The mansion seemed to be well furnished, all of which the previous tenants could lay thanks at Sesshomaru's feet. It was due to his protection that they were able to accumulate wealth, wealth, which was their Lord's by proxy.

"Continue with the preparations, Jaken. There is another matter I must attend to before the next moon," Sesshomaru instructed as he walked.

"Master! Please! There is something you must know!" Jaken urged. The small green man was hesitant to impede upon his lord's musings.

"Have you learned the whereabouts of the witch, Jaken?" Sesshomaru inquired in a harsh tone, turning to face the imp.

Jaken pulled up short, his large yellow eyes widening in surprise. His master rarely spoke directly to him, mostly preferring to talk at him or in his direction. It was a matter of deference that Sesshomaru did not look the small yokai in the eye unless it was a matter of great importance or annoyance.

"Mi-Lord, I have learned of the onibaba, yes. It is Yamauba, lord."

"Yamauba?" Sesshomaru asked, testing the name. "I have heard of this oni before?"

"Yes, Master! Your honorable father battled the oni Yamauba many times. I did not know she still lived, but I did find her," Jaken said. He looked around, seemingly nervous of Sesshomaru's reaction. "But Master," he pressed.

Sesshomaru turned and continued walking down the hall, making mental notes of the surroundings. "And?" he asked, still walking.

Jaken paused, confused, "And?" he repeated. "Oh! And the onibaba is to the east on the mountainside. She has been dormant, only plaguing those who pass her residence. Why are you concerned about a haggard old oni?"

He turned a corner into the castle's great hall. "It is none of your concern," he replied coolly.

"Is it a concern of mine, beloved?" a voice called from within the room.

Before him within the great hall stood a small woman. Her amber eyes gleamed with a pearl of aged wisdom that belied her youthful features. A small, knowing smile adorned her face as she looked up at Sesshomaru. Despite her stature, she brimmed with a power that was surprising given her appearance.

The woman, clearly yokai, wore deep red outer robes that covered a delicately embroidered ruqun printed with cranes and a dark, un-tied sash loosely draped over her arms. A large fur pelt, much like Sesshomaru's own, overlay her outer robes around her shoulders, making a warm collar. The woman's hair, also white, was worn up, and the top of her head was crowned with an intricate ornate headdress.

The woman gave a dip of her head, and her golden headdress tinkled with the movement.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed him.

Sesshomaru shot daggers at the imp, who whispered, "Master, I was trying to tell you…"

Jaken cleared his throat and bowed, "My Lord, may I introduce, Lady Tsering Dawa and...um...her entourage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I really think that Sesshy is a bit denser than he'd let us believe. I mean, honestly people (in my Dr. Evil voice). Even I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out "the news". Hehe.
> 
> Some have asked about Kag and Sesshy's relationship and if they will get together in the end. Yes, patience please! This is gonna be a slow burn. Stick with me ya'll ¯_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> And ooh my we are meeting a new character here! I wonder what she's all about? Hmm.
> 
> As always, I appreciate and love all the reviews! It feeds my soul. Until next time!


	7. The Onibaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sesshomaru is being an asshat. Let's try not to hold it against him (too much). He's fighting against something he grew up with, and it takes A LOT to break down 900 years' worth of prideful arrogance. But, we know that he doesn't think as poorly of humans as he did when IY started (thanks Rin!). He can see their worth; he is just having a difficult time stomaching his romantic feelings for one. I think that we will start to see some more development very soon once he is confronted with someone more radical than he ever was.
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Seven: The Onibaba**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_The woman gave a dip of her head, and her golden headdress tinkled with the movement. "Lord Sesshomaru," she addressed him._

_Sesshomaru shot daggers at the imp, who whispered, "Master, I was trying to tell you…"_

_Jaken cleared his throat and bowed, "My Lord, may I introduce, Lady Tsering Dawa and...um...her entourage."_

* * *

Sesshomaru merely eyed the woman, not giving any indication of acknowledgment. It would be a gesture of deference for him to do so, and he was not in a position to allow this mainland yokai to infer anything.

The woman, Tsering, flashed another small grin. She seemed amused but shrugged, her massive fur pelt pressing into her cheek. She nuzzled against it and eyed him coyly.

"Hmmph. Lord Sesshomaru, I presume," she stated.

Sesshomaru looked upon her with indifference. She was attractive enough, he supposed. "You presume correctly, Lady," he responded finally.

Tsering turned around and roamed around the grand room, sighing audibly. "This will have to do, I think."

She occasionally stopped to run her hand over different items, picking them up and placing them back down and finally pausing to view a set of hanging scrolls. The scrolls were painted silk depicting diverse landscapes. Simple, yet elegant, Sesshomaru supposed, as many humans tended to be.

During her wandering around the room, Tsering would peek out at Sesshomaru from beneath her lashes. It seemed she was assessing him just as much as she was the room.

"My, how droll," she said, running her finger down the silk scroll.

The coronet upon her head, which he remembered to be called a fengguan, was delicate and looked as if it could fall from her head with any sudden movement. Wings jutted out to the sides of the coronet, and gold links dangled, weighted down by gemstones that clinked against one another. Sesshomaru figured this was how the mainlanders subdued their women, by making it difficult for them to move unrestrained, but on the other hand, alluded to the fabled grace of their women. Tsering seemed unperturbed by the fengguan, likely accustomed to its weight and moved with a grace appropriate for a yokai of her stature.

"Do as you will, I have no use for these items. They are of no importance to me," Sesshomaru replied to her observance. He had no use for material wealth, that was true.

"Am I also of no importance to you?" Tsering all but purred, walking towards him with a steady stride. She casually placed a hand upon his cuirass and traced along the metal with bold fingers, all the while giving an uneven smile.

Sesshomaru side-stepped her advance with a disinterested gaze, moving further into the room. Jaken had announced her entourage as well, but Sesshomaru did not see anyone else present, which struck him as off.

"I trust your journey was uneventful," he said. "Jaken will see to it you are settled appropriately."

Jaken had all but disappeared into a corner of the room. The woman cowed him before Sesshomaru had arrived, and it was evident he wanted to stay outside of her reach for some reason. The imp sprinted forward, his staff in hand, and nearly went prostrate in front of Tsering, "Yes, master! I will ensure the Lady wants for nothing."

There was that smirk again, Sesshomaru noted, as he saw Tsering give a subtle eye to his lackey.

"Your imp has been ever so gracious once we arrived ahead of schedule. Though he did try to deny me access once he laid eyes on my retainers," Tsering laughed, causing Jaken to flinch and shuffle back towards his master.

Sesshomaru's interest was piqued, and he wondered why ever the imp would presume to deny his future bride entry into her new household based on her retainers. He peered down at Jaken, who looked more nervous than usual.

"Keyuri," Tsering called out, not raising her voice nor breaking her gaze from Sesshomaru. She studied his face intently, waiting for any reaction.

A woman stepped forward from the shadows, veiled somehow from Sesshomaru's senses, or it was the sheer surprise. A hanyo! His eyes widened with mild astonishment before he schooled his features back into insouciance. But what a shock this was. Tsering allowed her smile to deepen in satisfaction before she turned to watch the woman approach.

The woman walked up to Tsering, her eyes fixed on the ground before her, never once looking up. Telltale ears rose delicately out of long, silver tresses, and similar amber eyes could be noted, though they were ringed by dark circles and lowered deferentially. Her attire was also demure, being unremarkably bland, compared to that of her mistress, who wore bold and vibrant colors cut from expensive and rare cloth. Sesshomaru found that despite the difference in attire, there was a striking resemblance from one to another.

Jaken sputtered, "I tried to tell her, milord, that half-breed filth was not allowed on the premise." He waved his staff, pointing it in the hanyo's direction accusatorily.

The hanyo did not react to being called filth, standing meekly by Tsering, who toyed with the woman's unbound silver hair as if it were her own. Being treated so casually must have been ingrained into her judging from her demeanor.

Tsering scoffed, "I did remind your toad that my entourage goes where I go."

Sesshomaru had been taken aback, "Your entourage, you say?"

He had been led to believe that Tsering tolerated humanity with barely veiled impartiality but loathed hanyos with an intensity rivaling the sun. That rumor could not have been any further from the truth. Here and now, the mainland yokai pat the top of the woman's head and leaned her head upon the woman's shoulder in a companionable gesture.

"I would not dream of leaving my Keyuri behind," Tsering rose up and purred into the hanyo's ear. "She is much more practical to have as a servant! Long-lived, loyal, and it would be unseemly to have another yokai as a slave," she sniffed at Jaken, scrunching her tiny nose in distaste, "even a lowly imp yokai."

Jaken bridled at the insult, sputtering, but did not say anything in response to the cruel words for fear of upsetting his master.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "It would seem we have contradictory views of hanyos, Lady."

"So it would," she said. Releasing the hanyo woman, Tsering turned away, "Keyuri, my pet, I've grown tired of you." She waved her hand casually, "Go back to your corner until you are next called upon."

The woman whispered in a barely audible tone never once bringing her head up, "Yes, milady," and walked back to stand in the shadows of the room.

Tsering gave a wicked smile, "I am as surprised by your stance as you are of mine, lord. Especially after hearing the rumors…" she trailed off, leaving the rest of her statement shrouded in intrigue.

His breath hitched inside his chest for a second. How had this woman from a distant land learned of his tryst with the mortal? Was it plainly written upon him?

Tsering waved her hand in front of her face, "Having a half-breed brother, after all."

Sesshomaru allowed himself to breathe. "That," he uttered with an air of finality, "is none of your concern." His brother had been a strain upon his pride, but time had tempered his outlook. He must grudgingly admit that even being of mixed blood, his brother was capable of great feats and had not sullied their honorable father's name and legacy.

The arrogant woman ran her hand down her fur pelt and gave a speculative look. "It seems you have a soft view of them, Lord." Her face hardened. "You should not," she urged.

"And why may that be?" he asked, taking her bait. This inu-woman was increasingly difficult to read, even despite her frivolous tendencies. Like with his mask of stoicism, she, too, wore a mask shielding the true nature within.

Rather than answer, Tsering laughed. The laughter was melodic and gentle, but it grated upon Sesshomaru. She continued giggling as she walked from the room, leaving Sesshomaru with more questions than answers. He reminded himself why the woman was here in the first place.

Jaken ran forward as soon as the inu-woman was out of sight, "Apologies, master! I did not know she was to arrive so soon!"

In a different time, Sesshomaru may have kicked the imp out of annoyance. Instead, he looked down upon his lackey, "Keep her entertained until my return, Jaken." It was not the imp's fault that the inu-woman had come sooner than intended. Another ploy in an intricate machination of intrigue, he thought.

He looked pointedly towards the corner where the hanyo woman stood, shrouded in shadow and eyes focused on her feet. Whether the woman could feel his cold stare, he was not certain, for she gave no indication of acknowledgment. He would have to have words with Tsering about the appropriateness of leaving her "pet" unattended. There was nothing to be done for it now. He would have to deal with this later.

Jaken gave his master a pleading look, one that urged he not be left alone with his new mistress. Sesshomaru held some pity for the underling, but only some. He left the estate and his new intended behind in an instant, not even bothering to see to her comfort.

* * *

Kagome led the reluctant Bullet down the trail. The woods surrounding her were dark and had an ominous feel despite the sun shining overhead as she passed along the sound of birds dissipated into silence, an eerie silence. There was no way to know how long it would be until she found the witch she sought, but she had to be close.

The horse finally came to a dead stop, refusing to move any further. Kagome nudged the horse forward, but all the beast did was stamp its hoove into the ground impatiently and let out a tremendous, shuddering breath. "Come on, Bullet, I can't imagine the place is much further. You don't even have to go in! I get to do all of the hard work, you just have to take me there," Kagome pressed.

The nag adamantly refused to move, and Kagome lowered herself down, muttering in frustration. The witch could not be far, she thought, not if the horse were acting this way. There were too many signs pointing to her proximity.

She found a solid looking bush and tied the horse's lead rope to a reliable-looking branch. The horse let out a little whiney and nudged Kagome with it's warm and velvety soft muzzle. She patted the horse's neck, "Fine. You stay here then. I'll be back."

Kagome made her way forward alone. The path looked desolate enough, dreary as it was, but that would not deter her.

The songbirds did not frequent this part of the woods. The eerie quiet from lack of song overhead was marked, but a confident crow cawed as she walked under the tree where it had roosted. She looked up at the lone bird as it cawed at her, likely warning her to stay away from its nest, or maybe something more ominous.

Walking another few miles, perhaps hours had passed, Kagome was not sure. It certainly felt like hours, and her feet hurt something dreadful. There was a curve coming up in the trail, one of many she had already passed. Once she came upon the curve, she could see what looked to be stone slabs stuck into the ground in what seemed to be a haphazardly placed staircase.

This must be it. There was no sign of life anywhere, and there was no feeling of yoki, which was also another strange thing about the place. Kagome had expected to sense the witch's presence long before she came upon the residence, but that had not been the case. There had not been a cause to use her miko abilities as of late, and she'd had some trouble sensing things, but she wrote that off to pregnancy symptoms.

'_Maybe the witch is not a yokai_? _Maybe she's just an old woman...living alone...in the darkest, scariest part of the woods,_' Kagome thought. That was the only plausible explanation in her mind.

She set up the stairs, taking careful steps. The stones were uncared for, with green moss and leaf debris littered upon them. The slant to the hill was not steep, but one wrong step would send her tumbling. Kagome looked up and could not see above the top of the hill. The witch, Yamauba, must be just beyond. Her chest twisted with anxiety, and taking a deep breath, she continued.

Once Kagome reached the top of the stairs and only mildly winded, she could see several yards beyond a dark and decrepit old shrine. The shrine had been abandoned, evident by the brown, peeling paint from the once vibrant torii-gate marking the entrance. The main hall just inside the gate looked as though it had been turned into a domicile. The roof had caved in some spots, and there were holes in the outer walls that seemed just to have disintegrated with time. _How could anyone live here_, she wondered. Even the air smelled stale.

Kagome took tentative steps forward and prepared her bow. Even if she could not sense a yokai, she had to be ready for anything, and Kaede had not painted the witch out to be particularly benevolent.

From within the decrepit building, Kagome could have sworn she heard shuffling. '_What am I doing?_' she questioned herself. This was crazy, but she had to have answers.

As she drew closer, she could see through one of the many holes in the exterior of the hall a light shining from within. _There was someone here. It must be Yamauba._

Once she stepped onto the step leading up to the dwelling, it creaked underneath her weight, groaning loudly. Kagome gasped and removed her foot, looking up to see if the witch within had heard her.

She could hear scraping again from a corner of the house, her head darting towards the sound. The shuffling sound could be heard again, and a voice startled Kagome.

"Don't linger on the doorstep, child! Come in, come in!"

Kagome gasped again when she saw an older woman appear at the door. The older woman seemed kindly, if not frazzled, and bent over upon herself. With a bony hand, the old woman waved Kagome in and smiled, revealing decayed and missing teeth.

"Are you Yamauba?" Kagome asked, putting her bow down at the sight of a harmless old woman and immediately felt sheepish.

Hesitation was marked upon her countenance, and the old witch shambled out and put a welcoming hand upon Kagome's, urging her inside. She stood no taller than Kagome's chest and wore tattered but fine robes. "Come, child, come. It's ghastly outside. Come and warm yerself by the fire."

Kagome allowed herself to be led into the decaying house. 'I'm just going to have her answer some questions and then be on my way,' she assured herself.

"You are Yamauba, right?" Kagome asked again. "The witch?"

The old lady patted her white hair and smiled, "Whoever told ye that dearie? It's been an age that I've last had a visitor."

"Do you live here alone?" Kagome inquired. The old woman made her way around the ancient shrine, turned into a house, and began picking up odds and ends. "Is-is there anything I can help you with?" Kagome tried. Yamauba kept picking items up, shaking her head, and sitting them back down, looking for something in particular.

"It's just been so long, dearie, so long. Isn't that right, Mamu?" Yamauba asked no one in particular, looking at nothing or no one in particular.

Kagome looked around to see who this 'Mamu' was but saw no other living being. She did note a large, black cauldron that sat over a fire, its contents bubbling. The smell that came from the pot did not smell edible; whatever it was.

Doubt began to set in. Kagome began to regret her decision to come here alone. Maybe this wasn't the witch she had searched for. Perhaps it was just a lonely old woman exiled to the wilderness by force, or more likely by choice due to her unique nature. 'Unique' was putting it lightly.

Kagome watched as Yamauba continued moving about the room aimlessly and finally decided that this had not been such a good idea, and she would return home. She had all but reached the door when she felt a bony hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back. Kagome looked to see the old woman by her side, smiling. '_How had she gotten over here so quickly? She was just on the other side of the room'_, Kagome thought alarmed.

"Leaving so soon? Ye all but just arrived!" Yamauba exclaimed. She tugged Kagome back into the house with a strength surprising of such an old, stooped woman.

Kagome snatched her hand away. "Are you Yamauba or not? I have some questions for her."

The old woman considered the question for a moment, tilting her head back in fourth. "Hmm, yes?" she answered, not sounding very confident in her own identity.

"O-okay," Kagome replied shakily. The old woman was becoming more strange by the moment, which was saying something given the woman's current living situation.

Pushing the nagging feeling aside, she pressed on with her questions. "There was a spell cast upon me and another. Can you tell me anything about it?"

Yamauba reached up and grabbed Kagome's chin, turning it from left to right. Kagome exclaimed, "Hey!" pulling away from those prodding fingers.

"Ain't no spell upon ye, dearie," Yamauba responded dismissively.

"Yes, I know that, but someone did cast a spell on me several months ago. Can you help me? Is there anything you can tell me about it?" Kagome asked.

"Come, sit and let old Yamauba see ye," she said, gesturing to a tattered mat near the pot.

Kagome obliged and sat down. Yamauba stepped up to the pot, producing a long bone ladle from who knows where and began to stir its acrid contents, giggling as she did.

"A spell ye say?" Yamauba asked, still stirring. She peered into the pot as if watching something.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She had been saying that from the beginning! Yamauba did not seem to be all there. "Um, yes, a reliable source said it was just a summoning spell. I just need to know if there was more to it."

"Are ye hungry?" Yamauba asked, pulling the ladle up and looking directly at Kagome with hungry eyes.

Kagome looked at the pot, and her nose wrinkled in distaste. "N-no! No, thank you! I mean, I ate earlier."

Yamauba continued to stare at Kagome with a salivatory expression. Without breaking her stare, she dipped a finger into the boiling concoction and brought it out to her mouth, slurping the congealed liquid off her finger. Kagome's stomach turned at the sight, and a part of her wondered why the old woman looked at her as though she were edible.

"Well, I am starving!" Yamauba said. "It's been ages since I've had meat. Don't get many travelers that venture this far."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Well, I brought food - dried meat - with me. You are welcome to it."

Yamauba waved her offer away. "Thank ye child, but I was lucky to be treated with a visitor and a meal all in one day! How fortunate am I?" she cackled.

With a gulp, Kagome wondered what the meal could be but decided against it, instead opting to ask more questions. "I need to know why the effects of the summoning spell still linger."

"No spell lingers upon ye. Mayhap unresolved feelings," she responded with a cackle. "Ye look for an excuse, but t'was no love spell cast upon ye. No such thing as a love spell, dearie! Trust Yamauba, she would know!"

Kagome considered this. Her first inclination was to disregard what the old woman said. She could not possibly have feelings for Sesshomaru, right? But, just maybe, that would explain the bizarre behavior…

"But he acts like I don't exist or as if I'm a nuisance at best. It does not make any sense," Kagome spoke her thoughts aloud.

"It sounds as though thy male is in denial! Kekekeke! Denial! One as pretty as thee! How could he not be smitten?" she asked, returning to her stirring. "I recall those days," she said absently. "Yes, every man longed for Yamauba..." she giggled at the memory.

"The spell was cast upon me, and an inu yokai-" Kagome offered, still not convinced that everything that had happened between Sesshomaru and herself was due to repressed feelings.

"Inu Yokai?!" the witch exclaimed, her frail body turning to face Kagome and her kindly face twisting into a snarl. "Where?" Her head darted back and forth, and she ran to the door to peer outside.

"No, I mean the spell...it affected an Inu yokai as well," Kagome corrected. It seemed the witch knew something judging from her reaction, and it made Kagome feel that nagging feeling all the more, her dread rising.

Turning to face Kagome, a wicked smile bloomed on Yamauba's face, "I finally got him!"

"Got who?" Kagome asked.

She had been suppressing the feeling that she needed to leave, and it finally began to overwhelm her, urging her to get up and run. The harmless-looking old lady started to change in appearance, taking on more haggard features.

"I've brought the great Inu Taisho low, Kuku Kuku," the witch babbled on. "He thinks he can reject ME and get away with it. I shall make him pay."

'_Inu Taisho?_' Kagome wondered. That was…she had no time to finish her thought before the witch had grabbed her about her shoulders, throttling her.

"Where is he? That damned dog!" Yamauba screamed.

Kagome pushed the witch away with as much strength as she could muster. Yamauba fell back against her black cauldron with a thud but was back on her feet in an instant. Her old face twisted into a hideous scowl.

"He'll come for ye, dearie. But he musn't have ye," the witch rambled.

Inu Taisho, the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Kagome recalled just as the hag ran at her again. What the old witch thought she could accomplish with bouts of physical strength, Kagome had no idea.

"Inu Taisho is-is dead!" Kagome yelled at the witch.

The information did not sink in, and Yamauba grabbed at Kagome's skirts, pulling at the fabric with her bony hands. "That bastard will pay!" the witch continued to scream.

Kagome pulled her hakama out of the woman's grasp, causing her to fall flat on her face. It was past time to leave! Kagome hurried out the door and down a step before stars exploded in her vision, and the world went black.

"It's been ages since I've had the soft flesh of fetus, Kuku Kuku," a sharp voice uttered.

* * *

_Kaede shook her head over Rin's prone form. The child had been fighting a nasty cough for some time and had finally become bedridden._

_Kagome brought a cool, damp cloth to Rin's sweat-drenched forehead. The young girl's body had been fighting a fever, but some infection had set in. Kagome could only pray, at this point, that the fever would break soon. She'd been apprehensive about bringing antibiotics back with her but knew that even an unassuming cold could turn into something malicious and deadly._

_As soon as the cold went to Rin's chest, causing a whooping sound whenever she drew breath to cough more, Kagome knew a course of antibiotics would be necessary for Rin's survival._

_After she had given the medicine to Rin, disguising it as an herbal remedy, the fever broke shortly afterward, giving the child the time her body needed to recuperate. Kagome left Rin in Kaede's hands and began on her way to her own home._

_After exiting the house, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice from the rooftop._

"_Thank you, miko."_

_Kagome gasped and looked up to see Sesshomaru perched upon the roof of Kaede's house. He jumped down to land in front of her._

"_Oh, Sesshomaru, you startled me!" she exclaimed softly. He must have been outside waiting for news of his young human charge. There was a small draw of concern in his eyes, and the only tell visible on his otherwise blank face._

"_Apologies," he replied._

_Kagome had never once heard Sesshomaru apologize. He must be feeling quite appreciative to her. "I-it's okay," she stammered._

"_You have saved Rin's life, and I, Sesshomaru, am grateful to you." __He looked down on her with cool regard, waiting for a response, maybe waiting for her to ask a boon of him for doing something that meant much to him._

_It was nearly unsettling under his gaze, and Kagome fought the urge to shiver. _"_There's no need to thank me. I love Rin, and I would do anything for her."_

"_As would I," he said and watched Kagome smile and walk around._

"_Well, um, see you around," she called and waved before hurrying off to her house, leaving Sesshomaru to watch her departure._

* * *

Kagome could hear sounds, but everything was still black. It occurred to her that her eyes were closed, and that was the reason behind the darkness. Slowly she opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Her head hurt something fierce, the back of her head particularly. She moved to touch the back of her head but realized, with the blood draining from her face, that she was paralyzed. Her eyes, being the only part of her body that could move, widened to their limits as realization sunk in.

The witch, Yamauba, hummed tunelessly and stared into her cauldron. Kagome watched in horror as the witch brought a hunk of flesh to her mouth and gnawed on the meat, which looked to be raw, with her nearly toothless gorge.

Kagome panicked, thinking that the witch was feasting on her unseen limbs but settled herself with the knowledge that she would feel the pain of missing flesh. What could the woman be eating then?

As if sensing Kagome's consciousness, Yamauba looked over and smiled. She waved the meat at Kagome. "Ye brought a delicious treat. It be gamey, but filling!"

She wanted to scream and tried to open her mouth to do so unsuccessfully. Just beyond, in Kagome's line of sight, lay the mangled body of Bullet, the old mare that had brought Kagome to this forsaken place. Hunks of flesh were already missing, stripped from the mare's ribs that now exposed oozing internal organs.

Yamauba cackled and took another bite of the raw and bloody meat. She casually tossed the chunk into her pot and grabbed her bone ladle to stir in the new contents. "Kekeke," she laughed aloud. "Soon, mine pallet shall have a rare treat! Rare indeed, hehe."

Kagome looked around as well she could, her eyes straining to see anything that may help her. She did not want to stick around to see what the witch considered a treat. Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated on escaping. It was vital to access her spiritual powers and break free from this hold.

At the beginning of her time in the Feudal Era, Kagome had no control over the powers, and they came only when Kagome had great need. Over time she had learned to focus and channel the power, making her a formidable opponent. Now she could not call upon the power, much to her frustration. Her eyes clenched tighter, and she looked for the bright spiritual light that lay beyond a veil of darkness.

A clammy hand fondling her abdomen made Kagome's eyes snap open. She had been rolled over onto her back, and her midriff exposed. Her head filled with a voiceless scream as Yamauga brought her stricken face down to nuzzle upon her bare skin.

"Soon," Yamauba crooned, stroking her belly. Her head still resting upon Kagome's swollen belly, she looked up, "I've never had hanyo before. But it's too soon. Not enough to enjoy."

The old woman pouted and rose up, stepping back towards her cauldron.

Kagome closed her eyes again and chanted in her mind, "_Break free, break free, break free_."

Her head was pushed up with a hand and a smooth apparatus prodded at her pursed lips. Opening her eyes again, she looked over to strain and saw Yamauba holding her ladle to Kagome's mouth, forcing her lips open and pouring a concoction down her throat. Yamauba placed her hand over Kagome's mouth and rubbed her throat. Even if Kagome had wanted to, she would not have been able to spit. If she'd been lucky, the liquid would have spilled from her useless mouth, but Yamauba was prepared for that.

Had her gag reflex worked, she was sure she would have thrown the disgusting liquid up, but she felt it, nonetheless, run bitterly down her throat. Yamauba moved back over to Kagome's still exposed abdomen and began to chant over it.

"Shhh, child," Yamauba chided, even though Kagome had not uttered a word. "It will be over soon. Not much longer now. The potion shall make time pass here," she said, pointing at her mildly swollen belly, "more swiftly."

Kagome could feel a movement from within, her unborn child reacting to the potion she'd been forced to ingest. Suddenly she felt something nearly indescribable. At first mild pain could be felt, almost like menstrual cramps, until they intensified into something else altogether. Another strange sensation began, the feeling of her skin pulling taunt, and all the while, the kicks became stronger and more painful.

Shock was the likely culprit behind her consciousness slipping away the second time.

* * *

_Kagome wiped sweat from her brow. A long day tending to Rin was draining on her. On her way home to rest, she had stopped at the river to fill up a small jug she had brought with her. The water supply usually began to run low at the end of the day, and she preferred to have and not need than need and not have._

_She held the jug in the water and waited as the current pushed water inside. While she knelt, she could nearly feel eyes upon her and quickly set the jug down by the edge of the river only to misjudge the distance and for it to be picked up by the current and begin to float away. "Shoot!" she said aloud._

_Looking around, nothing was about, and she felt silly for worrying needlessly. The jug was floating away, though, and in a mad dash, she launched forward to retrieve it before it got too far. She grabbed it successfully, letting out a triumphant call, but again misjudged the weight of the item and lost her balance. She tettered for a second, nearly falling in only to be pulled back by a strong arm around her waist._

"_How such a clumsy woman can have such a gift for healing is beyond me," a deep voice said from behind._

_Spinning around, she saw that it was none other than Sesshomaru, who had saved her from the water's cold grip._

_"We meet again?" she asked rhetorically. "Thank you for saving me from the knee-deep water."_

"_There is no need to thank me," he said, repeating her words from earlier._

* * *

Even in the darkness, Kagome could always see the light. The light had been evading her for months, and she'd not even noticed. She needed only to touch the light, allow its warmth to envelope her, and she would be free.

Something finally clicked, and the veil keeping her from the light of her powers parted. She reached and grabbed for the light, rejoicing as the power flooded through her, bringing her the sustenance she needed.

Kagome gasped for breath as if she'd been submerged underwater for longer than she could stand and bolted upright. Yamauba's head swiveled, catching sight of her prey breaking free of her spell, and ran over with her bone ladle in hand.

Reaching a hand out, Kagome channeled her spiritual power out, blasting the decrepit hag far and away, knocking both her and her foul cauldron over. Yamauba screamed as she was blasted through a wall and out of the house.

Kagome stood on shaky legs, nearly toppling over from a new weight she carried. Panic gripped at her, but she pushed it down, determined to get as far away from this cursed place as possible.

She ran out as fast as she could, sprinting towards the gateway, marking the entrance of the hell-shrine, and began her descent down the stone stair slabs. It was tedious work, and she lost her footing once, falling to her rear and sending shooting pains up her spine. She groaned and pushed herself up and continued down the hill on her backside, opting to slide down the loamy earth-side rather than risk the slippery steps.

Once Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, she risked a glance up, almost afraid to see the hag's hunched form peering down at her. Only darkness could be seen, but Kagome planned to put in as much distance she could between herself and the witch. She was not sure how far she would get with the growing pain she felt in her sides.

Real darkness had settled upon the forested mountain-side, and Kagome could go no more. She was sure that she was near the fork that led had heralded her doom, but it was nowhere in sight. Moving off the path, she leaned up against a large tree and brought her hands to her belly. Where once soft flesh had only begun to swell with a growing child, now was a grotesquely veined mass of flesh stretched taut over the mound.

She could not wrap her mind around what had happened, not entirely, and not when pain gripped the entirety of her belly and pulled her to the ground. She moaned, perhaps softly, but more likely loud enough to cause the birds to fly from their night-time perches. A wet warmth pooled between her legs, soaking the fabric of her hakama, and she felt another pain that caused her to grip the grass and rip it up in handfuls.

"No!" she gasped. "Not now...it's too soon," she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, well, that happened. A couple of new characters. I wonder how they will impact our MCs? Hmm. And we finally meet the onibaba for reals! She's a crazy one for sure. She has a real "Ravenous" vibe to her. If you've ever seen the movie Ravenous (with Guy Pearce and Robert Carlyle) you'll know what I mean. You can always check it out on YouTube by watching "The Cave" scene from Ravenous. The music is just perfect for Kagome's meeting with Yamauba.


	8. The Edge of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I thought this story might be full of fluff, but I was wrong, so wrong. My dark, twisted mind can only ever ravage my characters. I have this crazy need to throw these people into the grinders, beat them up, and tenderize them until they come out soft. Maybe then I pepper in some love spice. I don't know. So, if you are looking for a lot of fluff, you won't find it here. I'm not saying there will be no fluff, just not full of it. Will there be smut? Maybay. Will there be a happy ending? Well, I believe that everyone is capable of finding their own happy endings if they just work for it. Ambiguous enough for you? Good.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Nocturne - Chapter Eight: The Edge of Light**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_True darkness had settled upon the forested mountain-side, and Kagome could go no more. She was sure that she was near the fork that led had heralded her doom, but it was nowhere in sight. Moving off the path, she leaned up against a large tree and brought her hands to her belly. Where once soft skin had only begun to swell with a growing child, now was a grotesquely veined mass of flesh stretched taut over the mound._

_She could not wrap her mind around what had happened, not entirely, and not when pain gripped the entirety of her belly and pulled her to the ground. She moaned, perhaps softly, but more likely loud enough to cause the birds to fly from their night-time perches. A wet warmth pooled between her legs, soaking the fabric of her hakama, and she felt another pain that caused her to grip the grass and rip it up in handfuls._

"_No!" she gasped. "Not now...it's too soon," she cried._

o - o - o - o - o

_Kagome nearly thought she saw a semblance of a smile on Sesshomaru's face, but the light must have been playing tricks on her eyes._

"_Are you returning to my brother?" he asked._

"_No, he is...he's away," Kagome responded, finding cause to look elsewhere. Inuyasha had stormed off after a fight they'd had several days ago and had yet to return. This was becoming a rather common occurrence._

"_I know," Sesshomaru stated._

_Kagome's brow crinkled quizzically, "You know? But you just asked..."_

"_What you see in him, I will never comprehend," he said icily and flew away without another word or glance._

o - o - o - o - o

It was not challenging to locate the witch. The smell alone was a beacon for any who dared seek the oni out. Just as Jaken had said, Sesshomaru found the onibaba's domicile on the mountain-side located within an abandoned shrine. While it was now dark, Sesshomaru could see the disheveled mess that lay before him. His nose wrinkled as another scent assaulted it. The smell of spellwork permeated the area, masking everything else.

He alighted upon the doorstep to the house and entered without waiting for a greeting from the witch. He, a daiyokai, had nothing to fear from the likes of an onibaba — even one as fabled as Yamauba. Still, upon entering, he was greeted with an odd sight.

A black cauldron lay on its side, a congealed mess spilling out onto the ground and adding to the horrendous odor of the area. He raised a sleeve to his nose to fend off the assault to his senses. Stepping carefully around the upended pot, he noticed a disemboweled horse laying off to the side. The sight did not bother Sesshomaru but was rather intriguing.

The animal seemed relatively fresh, judging from the blood that pooled around its carcass. The creature's presence indicated that someone else had been to visit the witch fairly recently. There was not a chance any animal would willingly come this far into the witch's territory. The harness was evidence enough that the horse had recently belonged to some unsuspecting mortal. Perhaps what remained of the mortal was now spilled upon the floor, cooked into a meal for the witch within her cauldron. That was likely, given the witch's penchant for eating any who were mad enough to come calling.

He glanced around the room, looking for the witch. There had been a scuffle here, as evident by the toppled pot and large hole in the wall. But the question was not why this had happened, but who had done it?

He stepped closer to inspect the hole in the wall and peered out into the darkness to see nothing. Yamauba was near, he could sense her.

Within an instant, the onibaba to come flying in a rage towards him.

Sesshomaru side-stepped the attack and used a clawed hand to slice the witch down the middle. The witch cried in surprise and pain, falling to the floor in a heap and grabbing at the dark blood that spilled from the cut. Her wild eyes looked Sesshomaru up and down, and she began to laugh, sputtering blood.

"Ye look like him," she spat.

"Who is that, Onibaba?" he inquired.

"Inu….taisho…," she responded. She coughed and spat blood onto the floor through her broken teeth.

Sesshomaru walked over and knelt beside the tiny body of the haggard old woman, careful to avoid her mess of blood. "My father," he stated.

"Y-your father?" she asked, one hand moving towards his face.

Sesshomaru slapped her gnarled hand away as if slapping an annoying gnat. "Yes. He is dead."

She cackled again, and her hand fell limply to her side in dejection. "Then the bone was yours, careless boy?" She chuckled with realization.

"Bone?" he questioned, rather demanded.

"Aye. Tis the bone I used to create the spell," Yamauba chortled. She looked at her overturned cauldron and pouted a bit.

Her eyes slowly made their way back to rest upon Sesshomaru's face. "I required a piece of him to set him loose upon the human woman he desired. It t'was a summoning. And the call was answered." She saw that she was not getting a rise out of the yokai lord and merely cackled to herself and grabbed at the hole in her middle, seemingly pleased to waste out onto the ground of her abode.

Sesshomaru, disinterested and disgusted with all he could see, smell, and hear, stood, and walked from the room but stopped before stepping outside. Something out of place caught his eye, and he turned his head. A large pack leaned against the wall with a bow and quiver of arrows propped behind. How he had missed it before, he did not know. Useless items for an onibaba, he established, and Sesshomaru moved with lightning speed over to the items and picked them up. He brought the pack to his nose and inhaled. A familiar sweet scent accosted him, his brow coming together in concern, marring his clear countenance.

He took the bag and snatched up the dying witch. Her head lolled to the side, dead already. He could see the small demons from hell dancing around her waiting to take her soul.

_No, not yet, witch._

Sesshomaru threw her to the ground, her limp body landing in a heap of rags and gangly limbs. He pulled out Tensaiga with a flourish and sliced through those demons. After a few seconds, the onibaba drew in a shaky breath, and her sunken eyes blinked rapidly.

"Wh-where?" she asked with marked confusion.

Sesshomaru reached down, grabbing Yamauba by the collar and shook the hag, drawing her attention solely to him. He did not have time to answer where she was or why she was not dead. He brought the pack up, placing it in front of her eyes. "Where is the woman?" he asked icily.

She eyed the pack, and her eyes widened with recognition. "The mortal girl?" Yamauba asked incredulously.

"Where?!" he growled through clenched teeth. His eyes began to glow red, indicating the level of his fury.

Yamauba could tell she was finally getting a rise out of him and knew that her second death lurked near. "Gone," she answered with a smirk.

"You will tell me, witch! Or you will wish I had not revived you. I will ensure you live a long life the second time around, with each moment filled with pain and misery beyond your wildest dreams. Long have I awaited the opportunity to whet my claws upon the flesh of one who will not succumb easily to my sinister ministrations," he explained in a cold, quiet voice, "If you do not give me what I demand," he finished.

Yamauba cackled loud and incessantly. Her voice grated upon Sesshomaru, who snarled and elicited a backhanded smack to the witch's head, causing her entire body to turn from the force of the blow.

Still, she laughed, and more blood poured from her maw. "Son of the great Inu-Taisho. Infatuated with a mortal woman, no less! The pompous yokai who would not give me the time of day. Kukuku, how fitting."

"What have you done to her?" he demanded, holding the hag's throat in his hand and issuing a tiny squeeze for emphasis.

The witch's eyes lit up with amusement even as her hands scratched at his iron grip feebly. "The child...is...thine," she pieced together.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock. It could not possibly be. The thoughts of that night reverberated through him all of the time, haunting him night and day. Yet, he had denied the plausibility of sirring a...

"Of course ye are too full of pride to admit ye have fathered a bastard half-breed," she spat, interrupting his thoughts. "Thy father was also arrogant. T'was my aim to bring him low. Seems instead, I have brought dishonor upon his name through his son."

He scowled and squeezed tighter, eliciting a satisfying gurgle from the witch. "Answer me, witch, while I am still feeling in a gracious mood." His words were clipped and spoken through clenched teeth. A snarl pulled up a lip to reveal long, sharp canines.

"Such a treat," Yamauba said, her eyes glazing over. "To have feasted upon the flesh of such a tender morsel," she gasped as her windpipe was crushed. Sesshomaru continued to squeeze until the skin beneath his grip ruptured and spilled out, muscle and sinew burst, and bone snapped. The dead oni's head and body fell to the ground in separate thuds. Satisfaction coursed through him with the oni's second death, but the feeling was short-lived and quickly replaced with another nearly unknown feeling: Dread.

_**Haste**_! the deep voice from inside urged him.

He acted on that urge immediately but paused when something else grabbed his attention. An image played out on the spilled contents of the cauldron. He stepped over and saw a glimpse of the woman, the miko. She was alive, and a small relief flooded through him. Her face, her kind, gentle features were skewed in pain and she gave a soundless cry. He watched, transfixed for a second, as she reached out towards him as if seeing him through space. The voice called to him again and the need to find her filled him.

He still could not smell her scent, masked by the oni as it was, and there was no sure way to know where she had gone, but there was no time to waste if the image was accurate.

Without a backward glance, he was off and out of the stinking hovel. He flew out the door and down the stone steps, noting the disturbance of leaves and skidmarks of a body crashing down the hillside. She had come this way, falling, but had made it down the hill nonetheless.

Reaching the bottom of the stone stairs, he looked both ways and continued, marking the slight footprints embedded within the ground leading away from the old shrine and following them as far as they would take him.

o - o - o - o - o

Kagome groaned weakly, wracked by pain. She never in her wildest dreams imagined she would go into labor alone. Even though she'd seen it happen to others and often assisted in the process, her mind was feverish and unreliable at present.

The warmth from between her legs had not stopped, instead, coming out in a steady flow. Amniotic fluid should not still be seeping out at this rate, she thought she remembered from the textbooks. Kagome reached down with a hand and brought the hand back to her face. In the darkness, she could even see the thick, dark substance staining her fingertips. "Shit," she said aloud.

Blood was not a good sign, but she did not have the time to think about it much before another contraction gripped her, and she cried, reaching a blood-soaked hand into the air.

o - o - o - o - o

Sango had busied herself from constant worry by completing katas in a field away from the village. She'd entrusted Rin with her children until she returned from releasing this pent up tension.

Kagome had snuck off a day ago, secreting herself off to visit a witch who would supposedly give her answers to her nonsense questions. The kicker was that Kaede had not told them until this morning, giving Kagome nearly a full day's head start. The woman had fallen asleep waiting for Rin's return and ended up sleeping through the night, as she was oft to do. Of course, Rin would not attempt to wake the sleeping woman until the morning.

Sango cursed and stopped mid-form. She wanted to reach out and touch something, or someone, but that particular person was off gallivanting around. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do at the moment outside of what she had already done.

She had sent a messenger off to her brother first thing this morning, requesting aid. Sango hoped that she could use Kirara's speed and her brother as a babysitter so that she could search for her errant friend, but who knew how far away he was or how long it would take for him to receive the message. She took a deep breath and eased into another kata. The repetitive forms were enough to school her mind and empty her thoughts, allowing her to focus solely on her body's motions.

The forms carried her through an hour undisturbed. Winded, she sat down upon the grass and rested her chin on her hand.

The entire situation was ludicrous, and Sango could not wait for Miroku to return so she could have someone to vent to about all this nonsense to.

It was apparent to everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha that they had fallen out of love. Now they stayed together only because they felt they didn't have any other choice, and neither of them was able to admit it even to themselves. Afterall, Kagome had returned from another time to be with Inuyasha, leaving her family, friends, and all she had known behind. Where else could she go?

Inuyasha was in a similar situation. He had waited, sullenly, for years before Kagome finally came back. Sango had never seen such a love-sick man, but it was the years in between Kagome's disappearance and reemergence that had tempered his feelings. Neither had expected to see one another again, but fate had a way of twisting things beyond one's expectations.

For instance, Kagome and Inuyasha had expected to live happily ever after with one another but soon found that their newfound relationship was not the stuff of fairy tales. They fought and bickered, just as they had those years ago, and there was nowhere for either of them to go when trouble came knocking. And it came knocking often. The pair were both notoriously stubborn, something that had not diluted with time.

It would be a lie to say neither cared for nor loved one another. No, the fact of the matter was: these two people who had grown apart, despite their desire to stay true to one another.

As Sango sat speculating, she could hear in the distance the voices of men. Her head shot up. Could it be? It would be a happy coincidence.

She jumped to her feet and put a hand over her eyes to block the glare of the sun. It was! Miroku had finally returned with Inuyasha by his side. A grin broke on her face, and her heart swelled. Sango broke into a sprint to greet her husband.

"Miroku!" she shouted, taking in lungfuls of air as her legs pumped underneath her.

Miroku, who had been riding a cart laden with items and supplies, saw his wife running towards him. He jumped down and ran to meet her. They met, arms locked around one another, and Sango gave a joyful sob.

"It's been so long this time!" she cried. She pulled away quickly to give her husband a brief scan before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back, attempting to console her. "I know, but I'm back now."

Sango pulled away and punched him square in the shoulder, "You idiot! Don't you go off again to fight another man's war!"

"Ouch!" he cried out at the force of the blow and rubbed his arm. "I did it so the chaos would not spread here, woman! You should be thanking me," he said.

She grabbed his face and pulled him close for a kiss, which he suddenly did not find cause for complaint. Sango broke their kiss only after hearing the clearing of someone's throat.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Save it for later, you two. I don't need to see you both swapping spit." He crossed his arms and looked relatively annoyed.

"I'm so glad you are both here. It's perfect timing!" Sango exclaimed. She looked at Inuyasha with a straight face. "It's Kagome."

His arms dropped to his sides, and he looked ready to run at a moment's notice, "Where is she? What's happened?"

o - o - o - o - o

The pain was insurmountable. Nothing that she'd ever felt before. How could Sango do this? Willingly?!

Kagome had a tiny moment of reprieve, with the pain subsiding. Attempting to relax was another thing altogether. Weakness had wracked her body; each contraction was draining her shallow stores of energy.

The blood had finally stopped, and Kagome idly thought she might be okay. That was until the pain began to blossom in her belly and radiate down to her core. She barely had the strength to cry out anymore, but she did, screaming for anyone within miles to hear.

Her head swam with dizziness now, and she struggled to stay awake. She had to stay awake, but sleep seemed so inviting. Darkness was calling to her.

Maybe if she closed her eyes for a second, she would feel better? Her eyelids drooped, and her breathing became shallow.

Another contraction gripped her, but it didn't hurt so much this time, only causing her to grimace and grunt. See? Sleep was her friend. She did not want to do this alone anyway.

A bright light shown in front of her, pulling her forcefully out from the darkness. It shook her and called out her name. Kagome did not want to open her eyes and leave the comfort and pain-free darkness that cocooned her within its embrace.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

No.

"Wake up, dammit!"

Not yet.

A sharp sting across her cheek made her eyes fly open.

"Sango! What the fuck?!"

"She has to wake up. It was the only way!"

Kagome's vision was blurry, and her head still swam. All she could see was silver hair and golden eyes. A smile broke on her face, and she reached a shaky hand to touch the apparition before her. Had he come for her?

"Se-" she began but was shushed.

"Hush, Kagome," Sango whispered. "We are here. Inuyasha is with me." The taijiya was crouched next to her, supporting the back of her head. "Kagome, listen to me now," she commanded in a reassuring but authoritative tone.

Kagome's eyes began to roll back up into her head.

"No, no!" Sango said swiftly, patting Kagome's cheek in sharp swats. "Stay with me. No going to sleep. We have a baby to deliver."

"I can't," Kagome cried. "He's not here," she murmured.

Inuyasha looked at Sango; concern etched on his every feature. He held Kagome's hand. "Hey, I'm right here."

Kagome drew in a broken breath and looked over at him, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, right here," his voice cracked. He'd never seen Kagome in such a state. Delirious, weak, and close to death.

Sango pushed Inuyasha away, giving him a stern look. "Give her some space. The baby is coming now and I have to help her deliver it." Satisfied that he had moved back a bit, Sango positioned herself in between Kagome's legs. She could see, even in the darkness, the pool of blood that she now knelt in. Her heart stopped in her chest, and she shook her thoughts away, instead focusing on the task at hand.

"Kagome, look at me," Sango commanded.

Kagome blinked and nodded. Her dark hair was matted to her forehead in sweaty tendrils, nearly covering her sunken eyes, giving her a disheveled look unsuited to her.

"You need to push….now!" Sango yelled at her. "Push!"

Kagome cried pitifully but did as instructed, grunting with each breath. "Push, Kagome! You're nearly there. Just a little more," Sango instructed.

She sobbed and covered her face with a hand. "I can't. Please don't ask me to do anymore," she cried pitifully.

Sango grit her teeth, "Yes, You can, and you will. Now stop blubbering and push!"

Kagome sucked in a breath and tried to push again. She grunted and bore down as much as she could, and could hear Sango gasp.

The pain had gone, as if by magic, leaving Kagome panting and looking up at the black canopy above. Was she done? She struggled to sit up and felt a steady pair of hands grip her, and an arm slip behind her to help her sit up a bit. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha by her side, his face unreadable. _Why was it so quiet_, she wondered. _Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Why was there no squalling?_

"Where's...where's my baby?" Kagome asked.

Sango's face looked pained, and she glanced up at Inuyasha, avoiding Kagome's eyes. "Your suikan, Inuyasha," Sango requested.

He wordlessly removed the garment, careful not to jostle Kagome too much, and passed it to her.

She worked out of Kagome's sight, and Kagome felt her heart thump within her chest. "Sango!" she called out with a quiver in her voice.

Sango brought the bright red bundle to her chest and stared down, tears streaming down her face. "So-so perfect," she nearly whispered.

Inuyasha laid Kagome back against the tree and jumped over to Sango. He stood over her and looked down at the child. He took an involuntary step back, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sango!" Kagome called again, this time her arms outstretched before her, demandingly.

Her friend's lips went into a straight line, and she reluctantly passed the child to Kagome's waiting arms. As she laid the tiny wrapped infant into Kagome's arms, Sango whispered, "I'm so sorry."

None of this seemed real. Everything seemed to be happening in flashes, and Kagome cradled the child, looking down upon its cherubic face. So quiet, so still, so pale and upon the child's forehead was a tiny crescent moon. She reached and touched a lock of silver downy hair that curled upon the child's head. Sango was right, so perfect.

All of the fear and pain and doubt rushed to the surface, and she let out a wail, keeling, long and drawn out. Tears dropped onto the infant's face, spilling down from its mother's face. This could not be real.

No one heard the arrival of another, all caught up within their reveries. No one moved as the arrival padded over to Kagome's side and looked down.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snarled with disbelief.

Sesshomaru did not look up, transfixed on the babe within Kagome's arms. At the mention of the name, Kagome looked up to see the daiyoukai standing over her. '_He came_,' she thought, fuzzily, happily.

"You fucking bastard! I will kill you!" Inuyasha screamed and barrelled forward to tackle his brother where he stood.

Sesshomaru jumped backward and pulled out his sword. "Be still, Inuyasha, I have no quarrel with you."

"You fucker," Inuyasha growled. "You couldn't leave what was mine alone." He hadn't bothered to pull free Tessaiga, instead preferring to use his claws. His eyes glowed red with fury.

"I do not want to hurt you, brother," Sesshomaru called out. "But I will not allow you to kill me."

"You won't haveta allow anything. I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands. You will feel pain!" Inuyasha barked and jumped to attack.

Sesshomaru easily side-stepped and dodged each furious swipe. Rage had blinded Inuyasha, and likely nothing would bring him back now that he'd been pushed over the edge.

"DIE!" Inuyasha screamed, finally pulling Tessaiga free. The large fang sword clashed heavily against something, but not Sesshomaru's blade. He was pushed back and saw that a giant boomerang had thwarted his attack.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sango yelled.

"Get outta my way, bitch, or you'll die, too!" he answered, running to attack Sesshomaru, who stood with his blade in a defensive position.

"No! Stop!" Sango yelled again, whipping her boomerang around to push the raging hanyo back again. "This isn't helping anything! We need to get her out of here, you idiot!"

"After I kill him." His eyes continued to glow red, and he threw Tessaiga towards his brother.

Sango whipped her boomerang in an effort to stop the blade from hitting its target, but it had been a feint. Inuyasha used the flying sword as a distraction and then used the momentum from the boomerang to catapult himself towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru brought up his blade and carefully blocked his brother's wild attack. If it came to it, he would kill the hanyo. He gripped Bakusaiga and spun to meet another lunging attack from Inuyasha, who had retrieved Tessaiga and came for him again.

Their swords clashed against one another in a deafening cacophony of steel. Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to tire himself out before attacking. He raised the blade overhead and brought it down, only to be blocked by that cursed boomerang. The taijiya had thrown herself in between the pair, her face drawn in agony.

"Kagome…" she said in between sobbing, broken breaths, staring down the warring brothers and pointing a shaky hand. "She's…she's...gone..."

o - o - o - o - o

The taijiya's words broke through Inuyasha's bloodlust. Both brothers pulled up and turned to see what had caused such distress to the warrior woman, enough for her to risk her life by interrupting a feud by two competent opponents.

Resting with her back upon a tree, one arm cradled around the still form of a mixed breed child, the other lay lifelessly by her side, was the blank-eyed woman. Her eyes, usually a dark vibrant blue were now a dull dark blue, stared towards them without seeing.

Sesshomaru, standing his ground, gripped Bakusaiga tightly. With the immediate threat gone, he quickly sheathed the weapon and watched as Inuyasha rushed over to her side; his quarrel forgotten. Sesshomaru watched as his brother shook her still form and urged her to look at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently, grabbing her arm and shaking.

She did not stir. All of her life had poured out of her and into the ground beneath her.

The taijiya sobbed openly and walked over to his brother. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her hands around his shoulders, weeping into his back.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why didn't you tell me!" he screamed at her. He pulled her still form closer and groaned into her shoulder, "Dammit, Kagome!"

Without giving any thought to what he was doing, Sesshomaru strode over to her body, looking down upon them. It would be a lie to say the situation did not present a welcome reprieve to his current circumstances. But, somewhere inside, he could not help but feel...sadness? Regret? Or something else altogether.

Seeing his half brother cling to her body filled him with resentment. A part of him longed to bat Inuyasha away like a child who was underfoot. But, she would not like that, he knew. And a queer part of him empathized with his brother's mourning.

As much as he fought with himself to deny it, he could not bring himself to feel nothing at all. Like a star, sparkling and bright in a clear night sky, the reminder of her was always present. A tiny sun that never dimmed though it may be overcast and out of sight that was always there.

Sesshomaru recalled a moment from years ago, a time when a similar situation played out. It was a moment that haunted him, much like the woman did. He had been too late to do anything back then. He would now allow that moment to play out again!

Tensaiga pulsed. He looked down at the sword in his hand, having drawn the blade the second the Bakusaiga was safely sheathed. His father's sword could sense what was in his heart, even if he tried to deny it.

He brandished the blade, ready to strike as the pallbearers danced around, touching her and the child. There were so many. They had all come to collect the souls.

He would not let him.

His brother, Inuyasha, still cradled her body, lamenting her loss. It only took a second for the hanyo to look up and see Sesshomaru standing above, looking down upon him. Inuyasha moved away, pulling the taijiya back with him.

"Please, Sesshomaru...bring her back," Inuyasha pleaded. He was on his knees; his hands clasped before him. "I-I beg of you. Don't let her go. I'll do anything!" he implored his elder brother.

Sesshomaru flicked the blade, Tensaiga, up, and Inuyasha moved back further. He turned his head to focus on the pallbearers. Even more had come. They rejoiced over the souls they had come to collect, their scythes swinging back and forth in wild movements.

It was nothing to slice through them, like a blade through silk. Only one deft movement was required to dispatch the pallbearers back to hell. It pleased him to watch their bodies disintegrate into nothing, and he would not sheath Tensaiga before he had been satisfied they were all gone.

With the sword still out, he watched unmoving, unblinking, waiting for any sign of life. For but a second, he had cause to doubt the power of Tensaiga. It was with a shrill and breathy cry of a babe that allowed him to release a breath which he slowly exhaled through his nose.

No one moved as the cries grew louder and louder. They all watched and waited...for her.

Finally, that still hand which had lain by her side twitched and raised to console the child within her lap. Tears spilled down her face, and those once dead eyes brightened, finally able to see. She looked down, and her voice quivered while she let out breathy sobs.

"Kagome!" the taijiya moved to her side and touched her face. "You're okay!"

The woman merely nodded her head and brought the squalling infant to her chest, hugging it close. The infant quieted from the contact, knowing its mother was near. She drew in a shaky breath and took a moment to look around and noted his presence. She seemed to know that he had brought her back. Perhaps it was the naked blade, hilt still in hand, that gave it away. He turned his head and returned it to his side in one quick motion.

A woman's haughty voice broke the silence, "Oh, ho ho! Is this a bride gift, beloved?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these lovely things happening. I hope no one is squeamish, by the way.
> 
> Methinks that Sesshomaru is finally catching some feels. I mean, he seemed pretty upset when he though Yamauba had done something nefarious to Kagome. I can't wait to explore his reaction to the bebe. Well, we shall see how that pans out seeing as how we have an interloper trudging in on our tender moment.
> 
> Anywho, I really, truly appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read this story. I extra appreciate those of you who keep me going with reviews. They are much loved. Thanks, bunches.


	9. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any who may ask, there is no "mating" in this story. I genuinely like the idea of it, but I don't think that the original story supports the mating theory. This is also one of the reasons that Kagome was originally so upset with Inuyasha...she would die long before him, and with no prospect of children to carry on her legacy, she felt everything was fleeting.
> 
> I imagine that she will face the same complications if she were to pursue a relationship with Sesshomaru, him being a long-lived demon and all. Let's find out how things pan out for our good friend, Kagome.
> 
> Some pronunciations for the new characters' names:
> 
> Tsering Dawa is pronounced = TSEH-ring DAH-wha (Longevity Moon)
> 
> Keyuri is pronounced = KEY-uri (Flower)
> 
> Fan Tsenpo = FAHN TSEHN-po (Lethal King)

**Nocturne - Chapter Nine: Wicked Game**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

____________________________________________

_The woman merely nodded her head and brought the squalling infant to her chest, hugging it close. The infant quieted from the contact, knowing its mother was near. She drew in a shaky breath and took a moment to look around and noted his presence. She seemed to know that he had brought her back. Perhaps it was the naked blade, hilt still in hand, that gave it away. He turned his head and returned it to his side fluidly._

_A woman's haughty voice broke the silence, "Oh, ho ho! Is this a bride gift, beloved?"_

____________________________________________

Sesshomaru turned quickly to find his intended, Tsering, approaching. Her golden coronet barely made a noise while she stepped forward, holding a hand to her face in mock surprise. Her red robe followed her on the ground as she strode forward, and she adjusted her fur shrug up around her shoulders. Tsering looked every bit of the regal inu-yokai she was.

She looked around at the assembled group, reading the situation by the exhausted, drained, but joyous expressions before her. Her ageless golden eyes twinkled with delight, and a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"What a fitting gift, beloved. My other hanyo perished on our journey, and I had hoped to replace him soon," Tsering commented. She stepped closer to try and peer down at the infant.

The miko turned reflexively, guarding her child from view and pulling the red suikan over its face. Her companions both shot up, their surprise forgotten and moved to step in front and block the pair from the interloper.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but back off, bitch!" Inuyasha warned threateningly. He tensed his claws in front of him and snarled. Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru a dark glare, directing blame to the person he thought responsible for this mess. To say he was wrong would not be completely inaccurate.

The taijiya also brought her bone boomerang to the ready, adding, "Come any closer, demon-bitch, and I will show you how we treat hostile yokai!"

Sesshomaru flashed his own dark look at his brother and urged his ilk not to rise before turning to address Tsering. She had a smug look on her face, amused from the rise she was getting out of the pair.

"How presumptuous of you," Tsering declared, her eyes flashing menacingly, "to speak to Tsering that way." Her head turned to look at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes, ensuring his eyes were on her as she admonished the pair. "It is fortunate for you that I am feeling in a generous mood; otherwise, I would punish you. I am not accustomed to mere mortals nor hanyo alike, addressing me in such a manner. However, I shall forget this transgression the one time."

"Tsering Dawa, you have left the grounds of the palace unescorted?" Sesshomaru inquired mildly. His attempt to redirect the conversation had not gone undetected, and Tsering merely raised an eyebrow.

"I grew tired of the confinement. Keyuri is not much for company, lord," she lamented. She strode down an invisible line, taking short steps but not drawing any closer to her quarry. "One such as myself shan't be expected to sit idly while his lordship frolics with mortals, having all the fun," Tsering added.

"You ain't no god, bitch!" Inuyasha barked and received an irksome glance in response.

Tsering ran her hand up and down her fur shrug. "Is that so?" she replied condescendingly. "You are nothing but a puppy to me, hanyo, and your human '_friends',_" she sneered at the word, "are nothing more than prolific insects, not even worthy of licking the dirt off my boot." She lifted a dainty shoe off the ground, holding her foot out and cocking a smile.

Inuyasha snarled and took a half step, only to be stopped by the taijiya holding him back.

Enough of this folly. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Tsering, adding another block to her view, causing her to sulk playfully. "My Lord Sesshomaru is quite protective over the mortals and the hanyo infant," Tsering pouted.

She turned her back to Sesshomaru, incensing him, and added, "Odd. Never have I known half-breeds to...well...breed." She turned her head, addressing him over her shoulder, her eyes looking up at him from beneath heavy lashes, "Then again, never would we allow our slaves the freedom to rut. Even with lesser mortal women. Their lineage notwithstanding."

Tsering seemed to know, despite never laying eyes upon him, Inuyasha to be his kin. Sesshomaru had never thought their resemblances to be similar enough for a stranger to note any relation.

This woman was treading on dangerous ground. This was not the time nor place to broach this subject. Tsering posed too much of a threat. The treaty brokered by their pending coupling would be severed if this were not handled with tact. It would not be a woman scorned he would have the pleasure of handling, but the entirety of her clan. A clan whose numbers while few were mighty and powerful, and did not take any perceived slight lightly.

"Come. Let us return with haste. The affairs of mortals and mixed breed scum are beneath our notice," he declared. He strode past Tsering, knowing she would follow even if not demurely.

The cry of the infant picked up again, and Sesshomaru felt something swell within him, a strange feeling build within his chest. The urge to stop and turn around was nearly too great for him to suppress. He did pause for but a moment and glanced back at the woman almost obstructed from view by her companions.

Her eyes shone with concern, but her mouth was turned down into a frown that seemed out of place on her features. Turning forward, he led his errant bride-to-be away from the mountainside. Sesshomaru was certain that Tsering had noticed the look, even as expressionless as he was, but she said nothing, possibly to bide her time for the future when the information would serve her best.

o - o - o - o - o

Tsering followed Sesshomaru from the area quietly. It grated upon her to pretend meekness, but it was necessary given the tepidity of the situation.

How intriguing it had been to come upon the scene as it were. She had not immediately announced her arrival, which was all and well with the events that unfolded.

She had watched as Sesshomaru battled with the hanyo male. That was the most intriguing of all, as she had never witnessed a hanyo bear enough power to take on a daiyokai as renowned as Sesshomaru. The tales of his father, Inu Taisho, had spread across the sea to the motherland and beyond. The power and virtue of the great lord Inu Taisho were even heard as far as the mountain peaks of Himalaya. So to watch a descendant of the Inu Taisho line battle against a hanyo was riveting.

Despite the fact that Sesshomaru held back and did not once go on the offensive, it was apparent to her observations that Sesshomaru exerted himself in his defense. That meant one of two things: either the hanyo was remarkably strong, or Sesshomaru was feeble. Tsering settled on the former. She'd learned a great many things from her short time with Sesshomaru's lackey, the green imp.

It had given her untold joy to push her foot upon the little toad's throat and feel the air deflate from his chest until he coughed up the information she desired. She'd learned more of Sesshomaru's prowess, and also of the half brother and his journey to strength and mastery of a great sword. Tsering supposed she could expect as much from Inu Taisho's progeny, even diluted as it were with human blood.

What was most interesting lay in the fact that Tsering had, in all of her years, never encountered such behavior from a half-breed, nor such capability. It caused her to reflect upon the many, many years she had used hanyos. Did they all have this strength? What were they truly capable of? She would have to give this much consideration.

As it were, things in Nippon did not seem to be quite as Tsering would have imagined. Gone were the meek, subservient people of the dwarf country she had heard tell of. They were, rather, warring and brutal.

Tsering had not immediately traveled to her betrothed's estate upon her arrival in Nippon. She had decided to tour the lands she had been banished to discreetly, sending her hanyo attendant, Sonam, out to survey the towns and people for her. It was during this time that her male hanyo was killed. He had gone out on her behalf to beseech a local yokai that she had heard rumors of upon her arrival in Nippon.

Tsering was inclined to make powerful connections to build her own political subterfuge. Even sent out to this small forsaken country, she had plans to keep herself entertained and build upon her family's empire.

However, the yokai lord had killed poor Sonam before he had even approached, hunting him down for sport. Yokai in Nippon did not know the penalty for killing a hanyo belonging to one of the DaiŌzoku. The ignorant Nippon yokai's skewed view was to kill the subservient beings rather than utilize them. That pompous fool would learn soon enough of his transgression when his entire clan was wiped from the face of Nippon. She made a mental note to exterminate the idiot as soon as an opportunity presented itself. Perhaps she could claim the yokai had offended her somehow, without divulging her ulterior motive.

Tsering bristled with the memory of loss and her hindered plans. It was then that she saw the battle interrupted by a human woman masquerading as a warrior. The human drew their attention to the dead pair at the base of a tree. Tsering had smelled the dead as soon as she arrived and had even heard the human mother drag in one last ragged breath before succumbing to blood loss, as humans were want to do. Yet another reason humans were inconvenient; their nature to succumb to even small wounds was annoying.

What was strange was the reaction from both the Inu Taisho siblings. Both stopped in their tracks, and the hanyo male rushed to the dead woman's side, embracing her in despair. He then begged Sesshomaru to bring the mother and child back. Tsering felt perplexed at the notion. _Bring someone back from the dead? _She watched silently as Sesshomaru did just that with a flourish of an unremarkable katana blade.

_So_, she thought, _he has the power to raise the dead? _That information would prove to be useful in the future. Suddenly, Tsering heard the squall of a fresh-born human. The sound offended her ears. Yokai infants did not cry, and Tsering had no cause to be in mixed company of humans in her sheltered life.

'_No_,' she noted with mild shock — not a human at all, but a mixed breed. The smell of death had masked its unique scent, but now, with the infant revived, she could tell beyond a doubt.

She had been filled with glee. How opportune for a hanyo child to be born for her to train up and replace the loss of Sonam. This was also the time to announce her presence and lay claim on the child by suggesting it as a bride gift.

That notion had been slashed down by the peculiar hanyo and his human companion violently. Quite protective of the human mother and hanyo child they were. Even Sesshomaru had not demanded they obey her, his future bride. That, in of itself, was telling enough.

It was clear the child was blood-related, but that had never stopped the DaiŌzoku; Keyuri being a prime example. How strange the Nippon customs were, Tsering considered. She would need to give this peculiar turn of events great thought.

o - o - o - o - o

"Hush my little one," Kagome crooned to the squalling infant. She smiled, her eyes dewy with admiration, and ran a finger down the bridge of the child's nose. The soothing motion caused the child's dark indigo eyes - the only feature Kagome could claim to have come from her - to become heavy and the crying to cease. With each swipe of her finger down the infant's nose caused its eyelids to droop further and further until a tiny sigh was heard, and the soft breaths of sleep took over.

"Such a fighter. Never wants to sleep, this one," she whispered. Kagome touched the child's face adoringly, running her fingers gently through its downy hair and over the crescent moon on its forehead.

She let out her contented sigh and looked up at her friend, Sango. "How can you love someone so much that you only just met?"

Sango smiled warmly at the endearment, "It's crazy, isn't it?"

Kagome continued to look down upon the sleeping babe and smile. She was lost in her little world, and Sango was happy to allow her friend this small escape before the harshness of reality set in.

Sango pursed her lips and shook her head. It was her turn to provide support to Kagome after they had returned to the village. It had been decided among herself, Miroku, and Rin to take turns visiting and ensuring Kagome had everything that she and the babe needed.

"Have you spoken to Inuyasha yet?" Sango asked.

Without looking up, Kagome answered softly, "No."

Of course not, Sango thought. "Kagome," she said with an air of annoyance, "It's been weeks…"

Kagome looked up briefly and rolled her eyes. She gave Sango a deadpan stare. "He knows where I am. I haven't gone anywhere, Sango. When _he _is ready to talk, I will gladly talk to him."

Sango made a mental note to club the man upside the head the next time she saw him. He had been sulking around nearly as much as he used to before Kagome returned. "Listen, Kagome. I know that all this happened, and you have the most to deal with because of it, but...at the same time, you are _not _the only victim here."

Kagome's eyes softened, and she returned to looking at the babe, still sleeping soundly against her breast. "I know, Sango...I know. I've been selfish and-and it's eaten away at me."

"Then find him and talk to him. I don't think you are giving him the credit he deserves," she explained.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Credit for what? Running away?" Inuyasha had not stuck around after carrying Kagome and her newborn home. He'd deposited them gently down and taken off without another word.

"Kami help me," Sango said under her breath, her eyes looking upwards for heavenly intervention. "He hasn't run away. Quit being so obstinate!"

Kagome glowered and turned her head to look at nothing in particular. Anything but the woman who constantly prodded her to open up. Still looking away, she responded flatly, "I'll find him tomorrow. I know where he is hiding away."

"Good," Sango replied. Hopefully, Kagome would keep her word.

A rustling noise could be heard from the doorway, and both women looked up to see Rin stepping inside. Her eyes lit up once she saw the sleeping form of the baby. She clapped her hands together silently and hurried over to Kagome's side and put out her arms expectantly. "Let Rin hold the tiny baby."

Kagome smiled and relinquished the babe into Rin's waiting arms. "Awe, little baby Sesshy is so sweet."

Kagome and Sango's eyes met. Kagome had not explicitly named Sesshomaru as the father, but the crescent moon on the child's forehead was plain as day, and Rin had not once questioned Kagome. Instead, as soon as Rin saw the babe after they had returned, she cried tears of joy.

"Have you named her yet?" Rin asked. The child had not stirred even after being passed around. Her tiny features were the only thing to move, her brows pulling together, and her lips twitching to pull into a dream-induced smile.

"No, not yet," Kagome said. She reached over and ran her hand through the child's greyish hair and gently tweaked the tiny, felt ears on her head. Kagome thought that the child's locks would be silver, much like Sesshomaru's and even Inuyasha's, but it seemed her own attributes were strong enough to subdue the features she had assumed would be dominant.

"Good. Lord Sesshomaru will want to name her, I am sure," Rin explained while she rocked the baby in her arms.

Sango coughed, and Kagome fidgeted where she sat. Sesshomaru had not been seen nor heard from since the day, weeks ago, when he left with his bride to be. Rin did not seem to think twice over the daiyokai's absence. She'd explained that he had often left her for periods of time as he dealt with situations that may have posed a threat to her. His absence now had a purpose, she'd told them.

Kagome didn't have the same level of certainty. In her experience, people didn't just change their perspectives overnight. The tolerance Sesshomaru had built for his brother was barely palpable. Accepting a child was another matter. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and focused on another daunting task she had to face on the morrow.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day, Kagome awoke as she had for the past several weeks: alone. The baby was nestled next to her, sleeping soundly. _Well, not completely alone_, she figured with a tiny smile.

She'd had dreaded this moment all night and even more so now that it was upon her. But Kagome had promised she would talk to him, and that was just what she planned to do.

Strapping the child to her back, Kagome made her way to the Goshinboku tree. She knew that was where Inuyasha had run off to all those times and was likely there now. It was still quite early, and he may not have left the branches of the tree just yet.

He'd probably smell her before she came into view, and she could sense him herself, but he stayed put high in the branches as she walked up to the tree. Kagome looked up and could see nothing in the budding canopy.

"Inuyasha!" she called up.

Silence answered her, but she could see tiny flashes of red from his Fire Rat robes. "Inuyasha, come down here and talk to me."

Still silence. _Fine._ If he wanted to act this way, she would, too.

"Okay. You asked for it!" she yelled. She took several steps back and called out loudly, "Sit, boy!"

The creaking and breaking of branches along with muttered obscenities could be heard as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, landing face-first in the dirt.

"What the FUCK, wench!" He grumbled into the ground.

"Watch your language!" Kagome hissed, turning her head to look back at the baby. The child watched with large, observant eyes. "And don't you even think about running off, or I will 'sit' you until there is a large enough hole in the ground to bury you in."

Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground, spitting the dirt out and sat down with his arms crossed. His head turned petulantly away and a scowl painted on his face.

Maybe talking would not be helpful at this moment, she considered. There had to be another way to approach this situation, and it came to her quickly. Kagome unwrapped the baby and pulled her into her arms. Before Inuyasha could see her intentions or protest, Kagome thrust the small bundle into his arms. "Here. Hold her."

Inuyasha sputtered but reacted to the tiny squirming mass forced upon him, holding her awkwardly. "No! Take it away from me!" He demanded.

Kagome took a step back and crossed her arms. "Quit being a child and hold your niece," she told him. It felt strange to say it out loud, but it was the truth, and it was the first warning to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat straight and held the child away from his chest but looked down and stared into the baby's eyes. The baby stared back at him, not making a sound. "Why?" he asked, not looking up from the infant.

"Why what?" Kagome asked. It seemed her impromptu plan had worked to get him to open up and talk to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "About this..."

Kagome was sure that Miroku and Sango had filled him in, but he wanted to hear it from her. "I was afraid." That much was true.

He looked up at her and subconsciously brought the baby closer to his chest. "Of what?"

Kagome tried to think of how to respond. What could she possibly say to help him understand? She wasn't even sure of it herself most of the time. "Everything," she admitted.

He shook his head. "That makes no damn sense."

"Language!" she warned again in hushed tones. "And I know it doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense."

Inuyasha looked back down at the baby and brought a hand up to her, putting a finger near her tiny hands. She grabbed his finger with her hand and clenched it tightly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he fought it down. "I thought _we_ made sense."

"I thought so, too." Kagome kneeled in front of him, looking at him earnestly, hoping he would see her torment.

"Then what happened?" Inuyasha asked, his tone urgent.

She shrugged hesitating. "We grew apart." When he rolled his eyes, she added, "You can't force two things to be together that aren't meant to be."

He seemed unconvinced. "But you came back to me. You left everything for me, and it is my job to take care of you."

"I did come for you. I wished every day to come back." That was also very true. It felt so relieving to get this all off her chest, even if it was just some of her pain and frustration she was unloading. "Then things just...did not go as expected."

He glared down at the baby, "You mean you fucking my brother?"

"Dammit, Inuyasha language! Or so help me!" Kagome knew he wouldn't let that go, even after learning the truth behind it. She would never have allowed these events to play out in the order they did voluntarily.

Inuyasha just watched the baby grow still in his arms, his face hard and unreadable. The silence continued to grow, and Kagome knew she would have to break it, or Inuyasha would clam up further.

"Inuyasha, please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never have hurt you. I still love you," she explained. It may not have been the love it had started as, but it was still there.

Her admonition surprised him, and he glanced up at her. He didn't seem to be convinced. "Sure," he replied flatly.

"Stop it."

He shrugged, "Stop what?"

Her irk began to rise. _Why did he have to make it so complicated?_ "Stop acting like a child. Kami. Even the baby is more mature than you right now."

The baby had begun to dose in Inuyasha's arms, but that didn't make the statement untrue.

Inuyasha growled defensively. "Hey! I resemble that remark!" he all but barked. The noise jolted the baby awake, but she did not cry out. She did begin to stretch and push her feet out.

Kagome couldn't stop the laugh, even in her frustration. "You mean resent, idiot."

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Nevermind. Just quit sulking." She put a tentative hand on his knee and hoped he wouldn't jerk away. "Listen. I know you are mad, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have told you, yes, and for that, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

His eyes were intense then softened a bit. "You should have told me. I could have helped you. I would've fucked that witch up."

Kagome shot him a warning look, but let his curse slide. "Right. I'm sure."

"Are you...are you happy?" he asked suddenly. He grabbed her hand from his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

This question was not an easy one either, but she felt more comfortable answering him. "No. I'm not. But I'm not unhappy either. I'm in this strange in-between state of bliss and sorrow. I'll be okay, though." She hesitated before adding, "Will you be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he bit out, looking nearly offended at the question.

Kagome wasn't sure if she'd ever overcome the feeling of whiplash from his emotional changes. "I don't know." It seemed like an appropriate time to turn the conversation to a lighter topic.

Inuyasha had taken to handling her baby well. Kagome knew he would never do anything to hurt an innocent child, no matter the circumstances of her birth. The baby also seemed to enjoy Inuyasha, which made Kagome smile contentedly.

"So, is she all that bad?" she asked, smiling down at the infant.

"Keh. I guess it isn't so bad. It's kinda cute." He tried pulling his finger from the infant's grip, but she had locked on. Inuyasha quickly added, "But only cuz it looks like you."

He tugged his finger away gently and scrunched his nose up. "Wait, why does it look like it's judging me?"

The baby was staring intently at Inuyasha, her dark eyes narrowed, and Kagome had to stifle a laugh once she heard the child start to grunt. A loud, squishy sound erupted from the tiny babe, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in abject horror, his lip pulling up into a look of disgust.

"What the actual fuck was that?!" he held the baby out at arm's length. "Why does it smell so fucking bad?" He pushed the baby to Kagome, "Oh FUCK, it's….it's on me! Take it! Take it!"

Kagome grabbed the baby and laughed the hardest she had in months.

o - o - o - o - o

She spent the days in a better mood than she had in ages. A weight had been lifted from her chest that she hadn't realized was even there. The levity she felt was bliss compared to the agony she had endured on end for months. Kagome still felt a hollowness to her, but it was easier to fill the void with the time and love from her friends. There was only so much they could do, though.

Kagome had only recently allowed herself to admit that she longed for something more. It was the reason she had returned to Sengoku Jidai, after all. However, the prospect of that seemed further away than ever before.

The days passed mostly in relative succession. Getting used to a new little person had been easier than she'd anticipated. The little one, as she'd come to call her, grew at a quicker rate than any typical human child. Kagome figured it was due to her parentage. The baby also had a different temperament than she would have thought.

Babies were little lumps that cried, slept, and ate. Her little one, though, was another matter altogether. She very seldom cried, and while she ate and slept at a typical rate, she was much more alert and observant than a human child of comparable age.

At six weeks old, her little one resembled a larger, four-month-old infant. Kagome knew better than to be surprised, though.

She'd once asked Inuyasha if he knew anything about it when she caught him hanging around Sango and Miroku, but he only claimed not to know.

"How should I know?" he'd asked. "It's not like anyone was around to tell me."

Sango reassured Kagome that there was nothing to worry about. There was nothing unrealistic about a half yokai child growing at an accelerated rate. That did not stop the worry from seeping back in and eating at her little by little.

o - o - o - o - o

Traveling to the mainland had been a chore of necessity. Sesshomaru had no desire to escort Tsering to her home across the sea but was left with little choice. It seemed the only way to get the Inu woman's mind off of the mortal woman and child.

Tsering Dawa had been persistent in her questioning, and Sesshomaru despised being questioned nearly as much as he hated dishonorable acts. As soon as they had returned to the palace, she had slyly inquired his stance on mortals and their mixings with yokai.

Sesshomaru had been led to believe that Tsering and her family held mortals in disdain and hanyos even more so. His mother had been misinformed and by extension, had misled him as well. The inu-woman had an extremely warped perception of the uses of hanyos.

Tsering claimed that Keyuri, her hanyo retainer, was a slave but an honorable one. Sesshomaru did not deem her beliefs to be any concern of his own and did nothing to inquire further outside of what Tsering offered willingly. Although, he did ponder how the retainer came to the Dawa's service.

The journey had been uneventful and full of senseless politics. It was nothing but the inu-woman showing him off to lesser yokai in her brother's court far to the western mountains. The royal court, called the DaiŌzoku was unusual even to Sesshomaru's standards. Thankfully, Tsering's brother, Fan Tsenpo, was away on "business" she had claimed. All the better, Sesshomaru thought. He'd heard unsettling stories of the man and had no desire to meet him any sooner than necessary.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Sesshomaru had been distant in more ways than usual, giving mostly nonverbal answers and barely fulfilling his capacity as an escort. His mind was far, far away. He could not stop himself from thinking of her, even as he tried to push it all away. There was the matter at hand, to continue his bloodline and to maintain his familial honor. Yet, even with the prospect right in front of him, it could not have seemed further away. There was always something just below the surface nagging at him, drawing his thoughts back to a small village across the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This isn't what you want and I promise we'll get to that next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I sincerely appreciate any reviews you leave! You guys have been awesome with your thought out responses, questions, and theories.


	10. Naming Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing up here. Happy reading. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thanks for your patience. (¬‿¬)

**Nocturne - Chapter Ten: Naming Day**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language and SMUT?!) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had been coming around more and more, little by little. All under the pretense of checking on her wellbeing. In reality, he came to see the baby, and Kagome was content to allow him the relationship. Being an uncle was probably the closest he would ever come to being a father. Plus, Kagome figured he had a soft spot for her little one, them both being of mixed blood and all.

She smiled as she watched him play with the baby. It also made her heartache.

Today, they both had been invited to attend dinner with Miroku and Sango's family. Inuyasha had arrived to walk with her and the baby, even offering to carry the child.

"Oi, Kagome. When are ya gonna name this runt?" Inuyasha held the baby out in front of him as he walked. The baby's hands and feet pumped in the air, delighted and amused.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure. I was still mulling over some names, but nothing seems to fit."

"Well, you can't keep calling it "the baby." It's just weird."

"She. Not it," Kagome corrected.

"Keh" was the only response she received.

The dinner was lovely and relaxing. Rin had even joined them as well after Kaede had settled for the evening. The children all loved Rin's vibrant personality, and she fawned over them all, primarily focusing on the baby.

When it came time to leave, Sango stopped Kagome. "Would you appreciate a night to yourself?"

"What are you offering?" Kagome asked. She eyed her friend suspiciously. 

Sango gestured with her head over to Inuyasha. "I think you could use the time, baby-free, to mull things over."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was avoiding the smaller children's advances to becoming a plaything. They climbed over him and tugged at him while he growled playfully and swatted them away. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

Sango grinned, "No, of course not! Miroku put me up to it, in all honesty." As if hearing his name mentioned, Miroku looked over and gave a guilty wave. Even though both Sango and Miroku knew of her feelings, they seemed to hold out hope that their two friends would get back together.

She pursed her lips at him and turned back to Sango. "I think that being friends is enough for now."

"Sure, sure," Sango waved her off. "At any rate, let me keep your darling baby just for tonight. The children adore her, and this is the closest I will get to having another child. That's if Rin allows me even to hold her."

Rin had taken up her baby and held her ever since she had arrived. She cradled the child in her arms and spoke to her in a cooing fashion. "Who's the most beautiful baby in the world? You are! Who has the most beautiful blue eyes? You do!"

Kagome gave the offer some thought. "I suppose it would be nice to have a night off, even if it's just for a few hours."

"Fantastic! You should get going then and make the most of it!" Sango ran over to Inuyasha, and shoo'd her children away from him. "Go on, leave poor Inuyasha alone. Go attack your father."

The children pouted and then rushed towards Miroku in a wave, jumping on him with boundless energy. "Hey! Take it easy on Dad!" Miroku protested.

Kagome chuckled at the sight. "Thanks, Sango. I appreciate it." She looked over at Inuyasha. He had stood up and stretched to his full height, his arms raised behind his back, and once he noticed her looking at him, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She smiled and stepped over to him, "Walk me home?"

He gave a nod and followed her from the house. Outside, they both bid the family farewell, and Kagome gave her baby kisses and held her tiny hands with a finger. "Bye-bye, baby, Mama will see you soon." The small baby girl cooed and kicked her little feet with joy at her mother.

Kagome waved at the baby and her friend. Inuyasha waited several feet away with his hands behind his head. She looked over at him, and her heart filled with trepidation. Everyone expected her to make nice with him and get back together to become one big happy family. It wasn't that easy. Sure, she cared for him, and he for her, but if that was all it took to be happy, then there would never be split families in the world.

They walked together in silence. Inuyasha did not attempt to speak, preferring the silence to any awkward conversation. Except, the silence was just as uncomfortable. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the house they used to share. Kagome felt odd parting ways with him like this, but they were not ready for anything more.

Once they reached the house, they stood outside for a second, each waiting for the other to say or do something. Inuyasha finally stepped closer, looking at her earnestly. She felt her breath hitch in her chest, entirely unprepared for any forward advances.

"Kagome," he began before his brows drew together in consternation, and his eyes looked past her.

She felt something from behind. A presence, strange, yet familiar enveloped her. She could see Inuyasha's hackles rising, and he snarled.

"Brother," a voice from behind spoke.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha bit out.

Kagome swiveled around to see Sesshomaru appear, taking steps out from the shadows. How long he had been waiting, she was not sure, but he was here now. He looked resplendent as he strode forward, his eyes gleaming with something almost predatory. It caused a breath to hitch in her throat for an entirely different reason.

"Do you not dwell elsewhere?" Sesshomaru inquired blandly to his brother, but not without hints of threat.

Inuyasha deflated visibly, looking from Kagome to his brother. He glared at Sesshomaru, uttering a "Feh" before jumping off and leaving them alone.

Kagome watched Inuyasha leave, feeling somewhat relieved but annoyed all at once. "What do you think you are doing?" Kagome demanded. Who did he think he was? Coming here and acting like an alpha male.

He looked down upon her with assessing eyes. "This one has come to see...you," he said almost hesitantly, and it undoubtedly gave Kagome pause. The words caused butterflies to form and flutter indiscriminately around her middle. She had to turn her head to hide the smile that threatened to form.

"No, I mean...no!" She said, gripping at her temples. His admission to come to see her excited but flustered her. "You can't just come here and run people off. What do you think you are doing?"

"I do not like the smell of other males on you — especially that of Inuyasha. " His eyes cut up to ensure his brother had not lingered nearby.

There was that alpha male nonsense again. "Well, you don't get an opinion."

"Hnn" was his reply.

He stood before her, almost expectantly. She hadn't seen him in months, and now he was here. She was nearly lost for words. Except for terse ones, it seemed. "Come inside."

She led the way without checking to see if he followed, knowing he would. Her only confirmation was the sound of the door being moved aside. This time she did allow herself to smile.

Once inside, Sesshomaru looked around the room expectantly. Kagome bit her lip once she realized what he searched for.

"She's not here right now. She'll be back later," she told him. Kagome walked around the small house, tidying things up to keep herself from shaking. She was nervous that he had come. It wasn't something she would have ever expected but had held out a small amount of hope for.

"She?" he questioned. His face gave no tell as to whether he thought that to be good news. "Her name?"

"I...uh...have not given her a name yet," she admitted. She could feel him staring at her even with her back turned to him.

"A child should have a name. It is an ill omen to be nameless for an extended amount of time," he explained.

His voice crept closer, and Kagome could feel the warmth envelope her. She longed to lean into the warmth, but her subconscious crept in and gave her a swift kick, reminding her that he had not even been there for her when she most needed him.

"What's it to you, Sesshomaru?" she lashed out. "Why did you return? Did you not say you would not be returning after your bride came into the picture? Where is she in all this?"

"You have a barbarous tongue, woman, latent with many questions."

"That is not an answer," she replied mildly. It was useless asking him questions. They'd never even properly held a normal conversation, and now she was expecting him to be forthcoming with her. She quickly continued to busy herself with tidying — anything to keep from facing him.

He pulled her around, grabbing her by the wrist. "An answer is what you have already received, and all I am prepared to give at this time."

Perplexed, Kagome pulled her wrist away. He let her go, she knew. Had he wanted her restrained, she would not have been able to pull away. "What answer was that?" she prodded.

"Do not be glib with me," he responded with eyes narrowed.

She swallowed and met his gaze, feeling a lump forming in her throat. Now that he was here before her, she had no inclination of what to do or say. Not what she truly wanted to say.

o - o - o - o - o

He was nearly certain tears were forming in her eyes. It still astounded him how emotional humans could be. But this one...this one was different. She, for her whirlwind of emotions, often playing at opposite ends of the spectrum, made him feel things as well. Things he'd never known himself ever even to comprehend, but they were there, and she had been the catalyst.

He'd pushed them down, smothering their existence as soon as there had been an odd sensation in his chest. He had previously convinced himself that emotions were petty and weak.

Of course, it did had pained him to admit it was those feelings that had unlocked his greatest potential all those years ago when he had been faced with the loss of Rin. Even so, after a rendezvous with the woman standing before him, he had long denied that she had gotten under his skin.

It was not until he had been confronted with the onibaba and, in turn, his own misconceived notions that he realized that he was not weak. Nor had his father been weak for settling with a human.

He stared at the woman before him, and her dark blue eyes shone in the incandescent light of the small house. Not even the pale light shining could dull the sparkle those eyes held. And to behold such wondrous orbs watching him and only him gave him a sense of odd pleasure. Knowing that the shine of that gaze only lit for him. It made him ravenous with a different type of hunger; A hunger he had never had cause nor the ability to satiate. Yet here she was before him.

She had spoken to him callously, but he knew from the tremble of her hands and the uneven rhythm of her breathing that she was pleased he had come. 

He placed a hand slightly below her chin and tilted it up. Had she any reservations of his intentions, they were no more as he listened to her heart pound within her chest.

She bit the edge of her lip lightly, causing a corner of her mouth to pout deliciously. There were a few places on her body he had not yet savored. Her supple rose lips seemed as good a place to start as any.

They quivered as he lowered his head to claim them, and he promised to do so much more before he was through.

o - o - o - o - o

She was sure now that he could hear the heavy pounding of her heart within her chest. It hammered rapidly, and she had to hold her breath to keep from panting.

Sesshomaru leaned in, a predatory look within his golden eyes and her mind went blank but for one thing. Would he devour her? Was she ready to be devoured? At this point, she did not think she had the capability of protesting had she even wanted to.

His lips pressed up against her own with a fierceness likened only to ravenous hunger. His hands snaked around her, pulling her close to keep her contained.

The force of his kiss deepened, and her lips were parted, allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth in search of her own. There was no cause to be shy now, and her trepidations had been left at the door. She matched his speed with a severity, a great need, all her own. Her hands reached up and found a hold in his silken hankimono. She gripped tight, pulling him closer as their kiss continued.

Pulling away for a breath, Kagome could have sworn he wore a smirk upon his face. There was a cool feeling against her back, and she half turned her head to find herself pressed upon a wall. Sesshomaru used her distracted state and began to lavish her exposed neck with his tongue, nipping her flesh along the way. He quickly made his way up the length of her jaw and ran the tip of his velvety tongue over her ear. Kagome moaned, responding by running her hands down the length of his body until they found a firm length that was pressing into her belly.

He elicited a low growl deep in his throat. He snapped up her wrists in one hand and pulled them above her head.

"No," he growled darkly.

Her eyes looked up to see his flashing with a warning. As if sensing her hesitation, his gaze softened. "I shall not be denied the sight of you first."

With her wrists still encircled by his iron grip above her head, Sesshomaru used his free hand. He ran his clawed fingers delicately down her trapped arms, down the side of her face, and then down her neck to her chest. She held her breath as his fingers parted the fabric of her hanjuban, exposing her breasts.

His eyes focused on their task, making quick work of the ties on her clothing. She lowered her head to watch his hand trail further down, grazing the skin and leaving gooseflesh in its wake. When he reached the top of her skirt, he stopped, and Kagome looked back up. Returned was the ravenous look that enraptured her. He released her wrists, using his now freed hand to continue lavishing her upper body. He cupped her breast with a hand, the other continuing its work at her skirts.

A deep moan escaped her lips, and her head fell back against the wall, her eyes clamped shut with pleasure. Before she knew it, warmth enveloped her neck once more. Kagome could feel his long canines graze her skin, causing her to buck under his touch and suck in a breath. His tongue followed seconds after, spreading wet kisses down her neck until he had reached the hollow of her throat.

The trail of kisses continued to her breasts, heavy and heaving. She gripped his fur pelt, with her left hand, running her fingers through the velvety soft fibers. This elicited a strange reaction from Sesshomaru, he hissed through his teeth, and his eyes flashed with red. Kagome looked down and was nearly unnerved by the sight. He looked up at her, leaving the skin of her now tender and aching breasts, and claimed her mouth again. She moaned into him. The severity and recklessness he was using pushing her to be bolder.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped, taking a step away from her and causing her to groan from the lack of contact. It was cold, and Kagome noticed from the feel of the air against her skin that her skirts had pooled around her feet. She looked down, now seeing her nakedness and felt ashamed. Had he snapped out of his carnal lust? She felt as though she had been weighed and measured and found wanting. Her hands trembled as they moved to cover herself in shame.

Kagome heard the clang of metal hitting the wooden planks of the floor. Chewing on her bottom lip, she chanced a look from beneath her lashes to find Sesshomaru disrobing as well. Her insecurities were doing their best to overwhelm her, but she had to do something to quell them down. He was here, and he had a desire for her. Now was not the time to clam up. No, she berated herself; she would be confident.

Her arms dropped to her slides slowly and deliberately. Sesshomaru had just pulled the ties to his hankimono, his chest now visible and free, when he caught her stare. Kagome stepped towards him, taking her steps slow and seductive. She made sure to let her full hips sway from side to side as she moved and his eyes drank in the sight of her. Stepping in front of him she reached out to his bare chest and felt along the smooth rigid muscles. She allowed herself to languish over his well-formed abs while biting her lower lip. He'd always seemed so slender under his armor and clothes. Kagome should not have been surprised to find such defined muscles below the surface on a groomed man whose name literally meant killing perfection.

If he'd been taken aback by her confidence, he did not show it, instead choosing to watch her run her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to push the remnants of the hankimono out of the way and he allowed the sleeves to run down his arms. He'd reached up to do something, but Kagome took him off guard and shoved him in the chest as hard as she could.

His eyes widened with mild shock, not at her strength, but at the audacity that she had used force on him. She wasn't sure if he fell backward because of her push or to amuse her. Either way, he was on the ground before her with his hands behind him, and she lowered herself to sit in his lap.

Their lips met, this time with tenderness rather than unbridled passion. Their kisses were long and exploratory. Her tongue moved over the tips of his fangs and touched his with delicate strokes. That he allowed her dominance was a testimony to the restraint he was demonstrating. Using her knees for support, she began to work with the remnant of clothing that blocked them from joining. She could feel his hardness through the fabric, and it made her insides squeeze in a tantalizing sensation. A soft groan pealed from his slightly parted lips, causing Kagome to look up from her work briefly.

Sesshomaru's head titled back, his silver hair falling behind him, and his eyes heavy with desire. When he noticed she'd stopped moving, he growled and grabbed her by the hips to pull her into him.

o - o - o - o - o

The woman's eyes widened as he cupped her buttocks and pushed himself against her. She gasped at the contact and released her breath in a moan. His lip pulled back into a sneer as he realized there was still something impeding him from feeling her soft flesh. Even with the barrier, he could feel the wetness seep through. Enough time had been spent enjoying her, and he had kept the demon at bay as long as he could.

"_**Now**_," the dark voice pleaded. "_**Take it.**_"

Sesshomaru pushed the red that kept attempting to supersede his control down. He'd nearly lost that control twice already. It begged for release and release he had promised it. In due time. His time.

With one hand still holding her hip, he used the other to rip free of his lower garments and in a deft movement, positioned his free member to the warm and waiting opening positioned above it. Slow was not something he could promise, and even though the woman was ready and willing, he had no desire to harm her.

It took everything in him to use restraint when his inner beast beckoned to be loosed. With her supple body so near and waiting, he nearly allowed it to be set free. "_**FREE ME**_," it howled from within.

The woman cupped his face in her small hands and placed delicate kisses on his cheeks and a final one upon his forehead, right upon his crescent mark. For an unexplained reason, the gesture quieted the raging demon within. The woman smiled a small, tender smile and kissed his lips, all while lowering her hips onto him. The slow movement was exquisite, and more than he could have asked for. Her warm, soft folds enveloped his length in one single movement.

Her mouth opened, releasing a staggering breath, and her eyes locked onto his own. He could feel a smirk creep onto his face, pulling at the corners of his mouth. She was his now. She opened up to him like a night-blooming flower. Her delicate petals ripened above him as he guided her hips up and down. Her breathing picked up, shakey, and ragged.

o - o - o - o - o

Their movements had become quick with need. Clearly, Sesshomaru was indulging her and allowing her to set the pace. From memory, she knew that he could overwhelm her with his frenzied endeavors. Now she felt the build in her core, threatening to explode. Could he tell by the knit of her brow? The shakey drag of her breath as she pulled in air? The trembling of her touch while she locked her arms behind his neck, burying her face?

Perhaps his need matched her own. He grabbed her behind her neck and pushed her onto her back without breaking their contact. Now he was in control, and she was on the edge of a precipice. He knew it. And he was going to taunt her. He rose up to look at her face, forehead a sheen of sweat, and her eyes dewy with desire. "Don't...don't stop," she uttered desperately, begging...pleading.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Mine," before plunging into her and giving her the release she desired.

Kagome cried out in ecstasy, her body quivering beneath him, "Sesshomaru!"

Though she felt spent, he was not. He lifted her leg, gripping the bottom of her thigh and began to pummel into her with deep, warring thrusts. He claimed her lips once again. She could not help but to moan into him, inciting him further. _Had he become thicker? _She wondered absently. _His thrusts deeper?_ He seemed to hit her core, each time causing pressure to build again. _Again_? she thought deliriously.

One final thrust, deeper and harder than any of the others, took her with him to plummet over that edge. Even in climax, he was beautiful and perfect; she noticed watching him through glances. He groaned in release, and she cried out, too, gripping and clawing at his back.

Panting, they lay entwined for a moment. Kagome felt glorious and afraid all at once. For the brief moment, she lay beneath his hard body, fearing an awkward post-coital encounter. He pushed his weight off her and looked into her eyes. He seemed to sense her hesitation. Taking a hand, he moved some of her sweat-soaked hair from her face.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Her eyes widened, and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. _He thought her beautiful?_ A smile tugged on her lips, but she quashed it down for the moment.

Sesshomaru sat up and began to retrieve his clothes. "Dress quickly. Someone approaches."

Kagome bolted up and grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, using the item to cover her. Who could be coming? She was not prepared for anyone to catch her like this. There would be time for explaining later once she had a handle on what was going on between them herself.

For now, she hurried to dress and tame her hair into a semblance of non-disheveled mess. She smoothed her locks with her hands, hoping it would do the trick and glanced over to see Sesshomaru fully dressed and waiting. He looked as though he had never even undressed in the first place, every article of clothing back in place looking meticulous and tidy. How did he do it? It must have been his yoki or centuries of practice.

Kagome ran to the door and pushed it aside to see a figure approaching the house. The sun was setting, but there was still enough light to see by. She stepped outside and watched to see Rin strolling to the house. Kagome scoffed to herself, perfect timing the girl had. She heard the door part aside and felt Sesshomaru step out behind her.

Rin was close enough to catch sight of him and hollered out, "Lord Sesshomaru!" She did not run like Kagome thought she might once she recognized her former guardian. She realized that was due to the small child she carried in her arms.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, curious to see his reaction. As expected, he remained neutral and stood still. She smiled and shook her head. Some things would never change.

She ran up to young Rin, who wore a broad grin. The younger girl waggled her eyebrows up and down to Kagome and gave her a wink. "Oh, Kagome, little baby Sesshy seemed unusually fussy after you left, and Sango asked I deliver her home. I see she wanted to meet her daddy."

Kagome took the baby from Rin and took a deep breath. The small child was settled now and watching everything she could with alert eyes. Kagome ran her finger over the baby's nose and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the waiting Sesshomaru.

He looked down upon the infant with what appeared to be indifference. Kagome felt a lump form in her throat and bit the inside of her lip. One of her fears for her baby was that her father would reject her. Kagome had hoped for something more, some reaction, but nothing. Even Rin stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold.

He stared at the child, and the child stared up at him in return, both father and daughter looking at one another. The baby finally cooed, smiling and kicking her little arms and legs out happily. Sesshomaru's brow knit together, and he brought up a hand towards the baby with marked hesitation. The baby grabbed hold of his finger as soon as his hand was close enough.

Kagome watched his face and finally noticed a crack in his facade. A tiny smile tugged on the corner of his mouth before he flashed a look to Kagome from beneath his lashes. She merely smiled.

"Meet your daughter," she said to him.

It was as if her words made it click home. His eyes softened, and he used the pad of his thumb to rub the soft skin of the baby's hand.

"Setsuna," he said softly.

Kagome looked to Rin and back to Sesshomaru, "What?"

He looked at her and repeated, "Setsuna. Her name."

"Oh," she responded and looked at her small darling daughter. Setsuna. An instant: for that is all it took from the moment he had laid eyes on her.

Rin jumped up and down with glee. "I knew it! I told you he would name her and what an amazing name he chose! Oh, this Rin is so happy!" Her fanfare was cut short, and she pointed out behind the house. "Who is that?"

Sesshomaru whipped around, perturbed that he had not sensed another presence. Kagome pulled the baby close to her chest and stepped close to Sesshomaru. He put out a hand behind him, indicating for Kagome to remain there.

There was nothing to be seen, nor anything to be heard, nor anything to be sensed. He did not turn around but demanded to Rin, "What did you see?"

"At first, I thought it was Inuyasha, but they ran off that way," she pointed to the west. "I don't know."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru remarked.

Kagome stepped from behind, anxious to know if they faced a threat. "That couldn't have been Inuyasha; you would have sensed him. What's happening?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at her. "Likely the hanyo woman," he admitted.

"What?" Kagome questioned incredulously. "What does that even mean? What hanyo woman?"

"It would seem I have offended the DaiŌzoku," he explained. "Now, they know of you and the child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, "it" happened. Hope ya'll liked it. Took me forever to write.
> 
> Also, it was not uncommon in olden times not to name a baby right away. There was a tradition in China where babies were not given official names until after 100 days. Until the family settled on a formal name, they would give the baby a "milk name". That's just where my brain was going when I decided to wait to name the baby.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any and all reviews. It's so nice to see your thoughts, theories, and even *gulp* criticisms. ~(˘▾˘~) (~˘▾˘)~


	11. Stranger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't have much in terms of Sess/Kag. Please don't see yourselves out just yet! Hang out for some insight into our story's antagonist(s).
> 
> Also, yes, the chapter title is a tribute!) ¯_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Happy reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Eleven: Stranger Things**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

** ______*______*_______*_______*______*_______ **

_There was nothing to be seen, nor anything to be heard, nor anything to be sensed. He did not turn around but demanded to Rin, "What did you see?"_

_"At first, I thought it was Inuyasha, but they ran off that way," she pointed to the west. "I don't know."_

_"Hnn," Sesshomaru remarked._

_Kagome stepped from behind, anxious to know if they faced a threat. "That couldn_ _'t have been Inuyasha; you would have sensed him. What's happening?"_

_Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at her. "Likely the hanyo woman," he admitted._

_"What?" Kagome questioned incredulously. "What does that even mean? What hanyo woman?"_

_"It would seem I have offended the DaiŌzoku," he explained. "Now, they know of you and the child."_

o - o - o - o - o

Tsering fumed in her seat. She had thrown herself back into a large chair that she'd had moved into the main room of a particularly shabby looking great hall. She audibly sighed as she ascertained her surroundings. Aside from the drab and barbaric decor, there were two yokai battling in the middle of the large room, surrounded by several onlookers who ignored her presence while yelling and taking bets. The sound of the room was a loud cacophony of grunts, howls, and angry muttering. Funny how easy it was to take these pathetic underlings' minds off of the unfortunate circumstances following her arrival to their base.

Tsering's gaze moved around the great room, and she rolled her eyes at the sight. _Savages_. She'd let them have their fun for now. It was all she could do to stop the incessant groveling.

She had quietly revisited the yokai from when she'd first arrived in Nippon, the same yokai who had killed her Sonam. There had not been time to get the cretin's name, and Tsering had certainly not cared to do so. Sonam had been her trusted companion for many centuries and her favorite retainer. His death had a marked impact on her only tempered by her fury at being passed over by her former betrothed, Sesshomaru.

How annoying it had been to learn she'd been refused. Had this been the first time, she may have sulked with her pride still intact, but this was beyond insulting. To be passed over by the same family was salt in an open wound.

Her lips pressed into a firm line, and she ground her teeth. Tsering was beautiful. It would be a lie to say otherwise, and she threw her arms together in a petulant fashion. What had turned her prospective suitors away?

Throwing her head back, she stared into the eyes of the yokai she had killed. His dark eyes stared wide with shock, permanently open. His head had been affixed to the post of the chair. She'd lodged it there after killing him. Something about those dead eyes soothed her ruffled feathers; if only a fraction.

The stupid man had been surprised by her visit, and more surprised when she lopped his head clean from his shoulders with his blade. Granted, it was outside her usual preference for handling those who'd offended her, but this was a special case that called for a more personal touch.

Dried blood had dripped down the back of the chair, leaving trails of brown caked to the wood of the ornamental throne chair.

Tsering stood and began to pace back in forth on the dais where the chair had been placed. The men below continued to battle and gamble, paying her as little heed as she was them. She waited impatiently for her remaining attendant to return. Keyuri, her female hanyo, had been sent out to find the extent of the great Sesshomaru's crimes.

Tsering had speculated that the human woman she'd encountered held more significance to Sesshomaru than he'd let on. She also knew that the mixed-blood whelp she'd been refused was more than it seemed. Certainly, Keyuri would bring back the news confirming her suspicions.

As soon as Sesshomaru had ostensibly refused their engagement and mating ceremony, Tsering had secretly followed him back to Nippon. She despised the idea of returning to this godforsaken place, but it had been necessary. She had to know the extent of his transgression.

Upon arriving in Nippon, Tsering sent out Keyuri to follow Sesshomaru. The hanyo had a unique ability, one that she found quite indispensable. The hanyo had no yoki, and her scent was nondiscriminatory. She was invisible to any who did not know to look for her, and that was what made her an asset to Tsering. An asset, but an annoyance as well. The hanyo could offer nothing up in conversation because her tongue had been removed early in life. Her brother, Fan, had orchestrated that.

Fan had stated that hanyo's should be seen and not heard, so one day, when he listened to the offensive sound of laughter from Keyuri, he removed her ability to speak. Fan had made the excuse that slaves had no place to talk, and he would not tolerate the proliferation from those as low as the hanyos they had bred.

Making Keyuri mute had made her boring, at least in Tsering's opinion. Her options for companionable conversation were already limited as they were. She could speak with her brother, when and if he was present, or Sonam, who was now dead. Sonam had been the best retainer she could have ever asked for. He was meek, loyal, and cunning. The fact that some obscure Nippon yokai had slain him for no reason grated upon her and caused her to dirty her hands.

Tsering's thoughts circled back to the yokai who killed Sonam. The idiot yokai had not suspected a thing. She had arrived upon his doorstep, looking demure and beautiful only to take his head after he had invited her into his bed. Men were wanton fools, eager to bed anything with a pair of breasts, and this yokai was no less a fool. She had made sure he knew who he had offended before she lopped his loathsome head from his brusque shoulders. _Good riddance_, she thought. At any rate, his household could serve as her base of operations now that she was no longer welcome at Sesshomaru's court.

How asinine of him to expel her so suddenly during their pilgrimage through the motherland. He had not even bothered to wait to leave in the privacy of their adjoined chambers, instead of breaking things off by simply walking off wordlessly.

When she'd called after him, confused by his actions, he had not even troubled to turn around to address her, merely saying he had changed his mind and that their union was no longer in his best interest.

The fool! Her court had been gossiping nonstop right after that. Tsering Dawa had been passed over not only by the father but also by the son. How humiliating!

Tsering assumed that this is what her brother Fan had hoped to achieve. He was ever conniving and looking for a fight. He had only been too pleased to learn that Sesshomaru was looking for a bride to produce an heir. She'd thought that Fan was interested in allies, but that could not have been further from the truth. She should have known how this may play out.

It was not that Tsering was upset over the loss. She was quite relieved not to be engaged at all, preferring the company of others, but one did as Fan told them. She, however, was quite annoyed that Sesshomaru had deposed of her so openly and coldly. It had made her wonder if her theories were correct.

So, she had sent Keyuri out shortly after following Sesshomaru back to Nippon. Tsering knew that even the great Sesshomaru could not detect Keyuri as he had overlooked her several times during their short stay at his estate.

Tsering sat back down and waited in the chair, one arm holding her chin while the other hand drummed rhythmically on the other arm. It had been over a day since Keyuri had been ordered out, and Tsering was not a patient woman. She had passed the time by ordering the household around. They had been cowed by her as soon as she'd announced their master's death. Just a few henchmen were all that were left out of the ones who had fled. Tsering could not care less. She had then ordered them to battle for her favor, which the remaining yokai were obliged to do. Still, she felt bored while they hacked one another to pieces.

Keyuri finally returned the next morning. Despite being mute, the hanyo was able to share everything that Tsering had wanted to know.

"Was he with that human woman?" Tsering asked with indignation.

Keyuri, her head, and her eyes focused on the ground in deferment gave a nod of affirmation.

Tsering hissed at the insult. To have a human chosen above her was more salt in the wound, ground deep. It did not matter that Sesshomaru and the mortal may have had history, or attraction. What did matter was that he had chosen the human. He could have rutted the girl, kept her as a mistress, for all Tsering cared. But to be passed over a second time was a slight that could and would not be overlooked.

"And the get?" Tsering asked, already knowing the answer. She drummed her claws even harder on the wooden chair, leaving deep score marks upon the lacquered wood.

Keyuri nodded again, never once bringing her eyes from the ground. Humility had been ingrained into the hanyo from a young age. She had learned to keep her head down to stay alive. The brother, Fan, liked to toy with her more than any of the other hanyos under his keep.

Tsering scoffed at the revelation. "I knew it," she proclaimed darkly.

She stood up and turned away from Keyuri. The sight of the hanyo only caused her irk to rise further. The dead eyes of the yokai she had killed continued to stare from where she had impaled it upon the chair. Taking her hands, she cupped the sides of the head and pulled it up. It came off the post with a squelching sound and bits of thickened and black blood clots dropped to the ground, splattering at her feet. Tsering looked into those dead eyes, her lips turned down into a frown, and she pressed the skull between her two palms exerting just enough pressure to feel the bone cave under her touch. The skull finally gave way, and the brain matter became ooze as it squeezed through her fingers.

Satisfied, or as satisfied as she could be, she turned around and looked upon Keyuri, who still stood, head downcast, and waiting. Tsering took several steps towards the woman and brought her soiled hands up. Keyuri held out her arm, and Tsering wiped her hands upon the fabric of Keyuri's sleeve. Without another word, Tsering stalked from the room.

The time had come to return home and share the news with her brother. The man was likely waiting for such communication.

o - o - o - o - o

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, pulling Setsuna closer to her chest. Sesshomaru's words echoed through her mind, '_Now, they know of you and the child.' _Though he had not used any particular tone, his words still had an ominous sound to them. What were the implications?

"I don't understand. Who is the '_DaiŌzoku,'_ and who is the hanyo woman?" What had transpired, she wondered, that gave Sesshomaru pause? He did not seem perturbed, per se, but the way he stared off into the distance gave her enough cause to worry.

Rin stared at the trio in perplexion. "Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl had only just walked into the madness of the situation, but even she could tell that something was amiss.

He expelled a breath through his nose, flashing a glance to the women and infant child. His hand gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga, the only physical tell of his disturbance. "In coming here, I have forsworn the engagement arranged with Tsering Dawa."

Even though Kagome figured - had hoped - that Sesshomaru had called off his engagement, it was reassuring to hear it stated aloud. It was not the appropriate time to preen under that knowledge, though. "So, why would they come back here?"

"It is not just the woman I've scorned, but her brother," he explained. "It will only be a matter of time before he learns of my transgression against him."

_Brother?_ Kagome wondered. _What would that have to do with anything?_ "What's the significance behind that? Why should this brother care so much? He wasn't marrying you."

Sesshomaru expelled another quick breath. "This is not the first time Tsering has been passed over. She had first been betrothed to my most honorable father; however, he settled upon my mother instead."

"You-you're mother?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. That would mean that Tsering was even older than Sesshomaru, who she'd believed was just over nine centuries. The thought of that much time passing caused a small twinge of regret to course through her — just another thing she had no time to worry about just yet.

Sesshomaru continued, "The first insult was a slight overlooked only because of the status of my mother, though, I doubt that the slight was truly forgotten nor forgiven."

Rin laughed, her voice a tinkling sound that broke the severity of the situation. "Eww. You almost married a lady that your father was a suitor for, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shot the girl a displeased look. "Marriage alliances work differently for yokai, Rin. Bear in mind that Tsering is still of marriageable age in terms of Mononoke. Our union was not for love, but to broker an alliance between our two families."

Kagome shook her head. None of this made sense yet. "Who was that then, if not Tsering?" Just saying the woman's name made her tongue feel ashen. There was no reason to feel jealous, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of bitterness when she thought of Sesshomaru with someone else, someone who could give him what she could not.

"The DaiŌzoku have a different, lesser appealing, stance on hanyos than I. They use them as slaves. The hanyo woman was Tsering's retainer, called Keyuri. The hanyo woman does not have any detectable yoki, and I am unable to sense her."

"And, she...she was here. What did she see?" Kagome asked nervously. Her cheeks began to burn as she thought of the event that had happened just moments ago. That was embarrassing to think that someone had watched or listened to them during their throes of passion. Even young Rin didn't know the extent of it, though she had just walked up.

Sesshomaru's brow piqued. "All she needed to take back to her master."

"What does that mean for us?" Kagome asked, lifting the baby in a gesturing motion.

He looked down at the child who'd begun to dose in her mother's arms. "I do not know. Nothing good, presumably."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Are we in danger then?"

"Likely," was his one-worded response. Again, though the word by itself was not damning, the way he said it made it sound inevitable.

Rin looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome with a worried expression marring her gentle features. "This is troubling news Lord Sesshomaru."

Her lord responded with a '_Hnn.'_

Kagome was not one to sit around and wait. She had to busy herself someway, somehow. "Then what should we do? We can't wait around for this Tsering woman to do something."

"It is not Tsering that poses the most immediate threat," Sesshomaru advised. "Tsering is subtle and conniving, and while she should not be underestimated, It is her brother that I would deem the largest threat."

"Her brother?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he is called Fan Tsenpo."

o - o - o - o - o

Fan Tsenpo watched the pair approach in bemusement. He'd sent his sister just earlier this year to solidify her union with the male Inu from Nippon, and here she was, returning empty-handed with her tail between her legs. Tsering had tried her best to look unbothered, but she was never any good at disguising her feelings. The woman was transparent for any who knew where to look, and Fan always knew. He could tell by the shift in her eyes that she had failed in her endeavors.

He could have cared less about the union. The alliance brought by the union would not have helped him in any fashion. Fan was already powerful and well connected. What use was the alliance of some barbarian warlord? No, Fan was not the least bit upset by his sister's abrupt arrival in his court. He'd secretly hoped for something like this to happen. Anything for an excuse to challenge the man who's lineage had slighted his family not once, but twice.

Fan had centuries to plan this, and all of the pieces were falling into place quite nicely. He grinned a jovial smile, which was well known across the land to have an ulterior meaning.

Tsering approached and dipped her head in reverence, her lackey behind her. Fan raised a brow at his sister. It had not gone beneath his notice of her missing hanyo. She always traveled with a pair, which she considered to be a sign of good luck. Good luck, indeed. There was never any balance with his sister, for she was as tumultuous as the sea.

Fan laughed a bright and hearty laugh that resonated through the grand hall. "You go through your retainers like a child through clothes. I do not have any to spare at the moment. Perhaps if I am so inclined, I can make one for you later."

Tsering shrugged nonchalantly. She struggled to assume that the loss had not bothered her. "That will not be necessary, brother. I quite liked Sonam."

Fan stretched upon his pillows, which were strewn about on a dais, located at the end of a long and airy hall. He threw up a leg and propped his head upon his hand. "Suit yourself," he waved his other hand with disinterest. "Pray tell, why are you returned, dear sister? Are you not wedded and with child by now?"

Tsering quivered before answering. He had hit a sensitive nerve; it would seem. His smile deepened while he waited for her answer. "The bastard Sesshomaru. He has taken up a human woman," she explained through gritted teeth.

Everything was falling into place. "I see. How amusing. I'd heard his father, your former fiance," he said, knowing it would cut a nerve, "fell victim to a similar penchant. It would seem the apple does not fall far from the tree."

Tsering rolled her eyes and looked away. She would not meet Fan's eyes to admit the rest of her story. "He has bred with the woman as well."

Fan shrugged. Now, this was exciting news to learn. "Why should I care where the bastard sticks his dick?"

She threw a glare at her brother. Her eyes soon turned cold. "Have you heard tell of the younger brother? Also, the progeny of Inu Taisho?"

No, he had not heard of another whelp born from the bastard Inu Taisho. His smile faded before it was caught and put back in place. "Brother?"

Now it was Tsering's turn to give a small smile knowing she had provided information her all-knowing brother lacked. "Yes, a hanyo."

"Why is that of any concern of mine?" Fan rolled onto his back and allowed his legs to splay out before him. The news was intriguing and beguiling. Hanyos had been used by their family for centuries but looked down upon by yokai and humans alike everywhere else. Fan had a proclivity for the creation of hanyos, one that he'd discovered centuries ago.

"You recall a certain dragon, do you not?" Tsering asked, breaking Fan out of his thoughts.

He considered for a moment. "If memory serves, I sent a dragon to pester Nippon centuries ago." Why was this woman bringing that up now, he wondered. "And the dragon served its purpose."

Tsering allowed a small smile to creep deepen upon her features. She seemed to know more than she was letting on and giving out information bit by bit. It was enough to drive anyone mad, but something Fan was accustomed to. He recalled the dragon. How could he not? It had taken long enough to put those pieces into play. "Yes, but the dragon had only been sealed until recently," she toyed.

Fan felt his irk rise, but his face did not belie his inner feelings. He smiled but growled, his eyes gleaming with cold anger. "Dammit, woman. Why do you taunt me with bits and pieces? I grow annoyed with this banter. Explain!"

His sister bit her lip to keep from grinning. "It was the younger brother who killed what the father could not."

Fan smirked. "You jest." Then he laughed aloud. With his experience of hanyos, there was not a chance in hell one could best what a daiyokai - even that of the stature of Inu Taisho - could not.

"You know I do not." Tsering shook her head.

The woman was serious, Fan noted. Her eyes told it all. Fan looked over at the mute woman behind his sister. She had not moved once since walking up to his throne. Fan wondered if such potential lay underneath her unassuming exterior. "Defeated? By a mere hanyo?" He was incredulous. The thought was absurd.

"Yes."

"And you say _he _has whelped one of his own?" '_He' _being the Sesshomaru.

"Yes," Tsering repeated.

Fan clapped his hands above his head. The sound resonated through the hall, and a lesser yokai appeared, hurrying down the long hall.

Fan sat up and stared at the servant who was now prostrate before him. "Summon the great Sesshomaru," he instructed. "Do ensure that you inform him that to refuse will only serve to displease me."

It was Tsering's turn to laugh. "What if he does not come, brother?"

"He will come." There was naught else to it. The daiyokai Sesshomaru would come and kneel at Fan's feet, and Fan would have the man right where he wanted him.

"What makes you so certain?" Skeptical, Tsering's brow rose.

Fan brought a thoughtful hand to his chin, stroking his smooth face with a thumb. "I should think I know him well enough to entice his appearance."

"And what will happen should he refuse? You must realize he will."

"One word should suffice. Ryūkotsusei. And if that does not serve a good enough reason - which will - tell him that I shall help myself to his human and create a hanyo to replace the one you lost."

o - o - o - o - o

Tsering watched as the servant yokai was dispatched with a message to Nippon. It would not take long for the messenger to reach Nippon and deliver the message to Sesshomaru. If only she could be there when he learned the news. How she would love to be near to taunt him. He would dare to deny her? The man would learn his place in the order of the world. The DaiOzuko reigned supreme, and the lesser yokai, even those who deigned to call themselves daiyokai, were lesser beings.

She had left her brother to his machinations and dismissed Keyuri to do whatever it was the woman did when she was dismissed. Tsering had only ever seen the woman stand around in corners, and it caused her to scoff at the sight. To think of the blood that ran through the hanyo's veins. That was another reason that she hated being saddled with the hanyo. Her retainer was so dull that Tsering could not stand to be around her any more than necessary. She needed to replace Sonam and soon. The monotony of Keyuri's company was enough to drive anyone insane.

Walking through the vast halls was eerily quiet. Fan preferred it that way, and none of his indentured servants would ever speak even if they had been directly addressed. Tsering found the entire estate quite macabre. As she walked down the hall to her private rooms, she could hear the grunting of someone. The voice was feminine but low. Tsering looked around to confirm that no one was about. No one would stop her, the sister of their lord, from going where she pleased, but Tsering preferred not to let the gossip spread in her brother's foreign court. Even though things were eerily quiet and the residents of the castle were stricken mute, either by design or by predilection, gossip would still spread like wildfire behind closed doors.

She walked up to a set of sliding doors that had not been closed all the way. Through the paper walls, she could see a pacing figure. Tsering stopped just outside the door and peered inside. There were several lesser yokai mingling in the room, watching the pacing figure with hungry eyes. Another grunt of pain erupted from the lips of the woman, and she turned to walk the other way, revealing her large, distended belly that poked through barely tied robes. The woman had long dark hair that flew behind her unbound as she walked the floor. Her skin was creamy, white, and devoid of facial markings, and she bore perfectly red lips that parted to let out heavy breaths.

A human woman. An expectant mother and one that looked every bit a royal princess. Tsering's brows drew together in perturbation and cocked her head to the side, causing her coronet to tinkle with sound. The sound, soft as it was, drew the attention of the yokai in the room, whose heads swiveled in her direction. They noticed the slightly opened door and finally, who peered into the room. Without rising, they all bowed their heads in deference at their lord's most honorable sister. The human woman followed her onlookers' gazes and saw Tsering staring back at her. The woman grabbed at her large middle and looked at Tsering with pleading eyes, but dared not speak a word. Their eyes remained locked until the human's eyes squeezed shut, and she doubled over with pain. Tsering took the opportunity to move on with haste.

It would seem her brother had not quit the practice of making hanyos after all. It had been a rather long time since Sonam and Keyuri's creation, but then again, Tsering made it a habit to keep out of her brother's affairs. She'd learned long ago that his rage knew no bounds. Not even family were spared his invoked wrath. She shook her head and the thoughts from it. There was more to worry about that directly affected her. As long as she kept in Fan's good graces, she would be free from his irk. This only meant she could not idle long here before he drew her into his machinations.

A sigh escaped her as soon as she reached her rooms. Tsering did not typically linger at her brother's court, but she held rooms here for privacy. She much preferred the cold air palace she kept in the eastern Himalayan mountains. It was the land of her birth, and she quite preferred it to the dryer climate of the south. Her brother had preferred the pomp and circumstance surrounding that of the lowlands and had left their family's ancestral home as soon as he was able. His lust for power always at war with his pride and sense of honor.

Tsering stalked through her room and stopped at the window overlooking the gardens outside. Her brother's palace was a sprawling one, nearly dwarfing the human imperial palace located in the Forbidden City. Tsering chuckled at the thought. Humans. They were so short-lived and could not even come up with ideas of their own, instead preferring to mimic the designs of the superior daiyokai. It was a mockery of something divine, but Fan had not cared to put the humans in their rightful place. He assured Tsering that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, even if it was unintended. That was true, at least. Anytime she had cause to be near humans; she could not help but notice that their ideas of fashion resembled her own. Could they be faulted for aspiring for something entirely outside of their reach? Like her brother said, let them have this, for they have nothing else.

The sun was beginning to set upon the grounds, casting golden lights upon the palace and the gardens. Tsering had sat in her room, thinking hard about her next move. She had chosen not to divulge to her brother news of the healing sword. She had milked the imp retainer for all the information he had, and still, she was sure she had not learned everything she desired. She only found that the sword was named Tensaiga, and it even had a sibling blade, though the hanyo brother wielded that one, and the imp described it as useless to daiyokai. The blade Tensaiga could resurrect 100 beings back with one swing. That was useful information that Tsering could not allow to fall into her brother's hands. Not yet.

She determined it was prudent to remain for when Sesshomaru answered his summons. Tsering wondered what her conniving brother had planned. He would not extend an invitation arbitrarily. There was something else at play, and she knew it must be figured out before those plans were put in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news. I will be going on hiatus for a bit during the impending holiday season. I've put a lot of pressure on myself to churn out a chapter a week, which is tough to do when I only moonlight as a wannabe writer. I have a few other projects I need to bust out before Christmas and those can take up some of my usual writing time. I still plan on writing, just not posting during the hiatus time. I already have half a chapter written and the outline for more, but I need to give myself some buffer room for editing purposes. It is tough to edit one's own work. I know I miss things here and there; things I don't typically miss when I read other people's writing.
> 
> Anywho, I appreciate all who have stuck with me and read what's here so far. A billion thanks to you all. Also, a billion thanks to those who take some extra time to jot down reviews. Love it, appreciate it, and will miss it during hiatus time.
> 
> I will definitely return on January 3rd, 2020. Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!


	12. Take Me With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Happy New Year! Hopefully, everyone had a pleasant holiday.
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Twelve: Take Me With You**

Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome still felt quite anxious even after Rin set on her way back to the village, and Sesshomaru had assured her that all would be well. He didn't use all that many words, but the point was he tried to put her at ease, and she appreciated that he had taken even that small effort.

He had followed her back into the small house once Rin was out of sight and watched in silence as she settled the baby. He seemed quite interested in the baby but did not voice that interest aloud. Setsuna began to fuss a little and squirm around. She pushed out with her small feet and began to nuzzle into Kagome's chest. Kagome's face flushed red when she realized that the child was hungry and that she would need to feed her. She debated asking Sesshomaru to turn around or do so herself but settled on being brave. This was her home after all, and it was only natural to breastfeed a baby.

She shushed the small child and pulled down her shirt to expose her breast. The baby, smelling her meal, instantly latched on and began to suckle. Kagome was not ashamed but still felt odd feeding her child in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head to see what emotions, if any, had graced his stoic features. '_Did yokai feed their children this way? Or did they perform mastication? Or were they born with fangs and claws ready to cut down any available meal?' _she wondered.

He did watch her, and there was no trace of disgust like she had feared. He watched her with what seemed to be awe, for Kagome had never seen such an expression rest on his face. She bit her lip and turned her head down to focus on the little one. Setsuna's blue eyes looked up at her, watching her as intently as Kagome was. The baby had wrapped her tiny fingers around Kagome's hakui, gripping the fabric tightly.

Once the baby was satisfied, her eyes became heavy and began to droop. Kagome readjusted her clothing before she began to run her finger lightly down the bridge of Setsuna's nose. Kagome could still feel Sesshomaru's gaze upon her, and she flashed him a smile.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kagome asked.

His brows drew together in consternation. The look of bewilderment caused Kagome to laugh aloud, which broke the sleeping spell the baby was falling under.

"I don't think she can hurt you." At least not physically. But like with all children, once you are exposed to their light, you are forever under their spell. This was something that Sesshomaru had learned during his time as Rin's guardian. Though Rin was much older, her innocent nature was what began to thaw Sesshomaru's hardened heart.

Kagome brought Setsuna over close, making sure to take slow movements. Setsuna was able to hold her head up and sit with assistance now, a feat unheard of in human babies. Setsuna was growing much faster, which Kagome thought was attributed to her yokai bloodline. Kagome sat the baby down before Sesshomaru and held her underneath her arms. The child's silver hair had grown longer and nearly seemed darker at the ends. Kagome did not hold out hope that her daughter's hair would retain its pure silver appearance as she aged.

Sesshomaru seemed entranced by the small being before him. Once Kagome sat her down, Setsuna stared up at him with large blue eyes. They beheld each other quietly for a few moments, and Kagome thought she would try something. She steadied the child and moved away, leaving Setsuna sitting unassisted.

It was only a matter of time before she toppled over, and she would be fine if she did, but Kagome wanted to see how Sesshomaru would react.

Remarkably, the child did not so much as sway. It was as if she innately knew who the man was before her, and they were sizing each other up. The moment passed, and Setsuna began to lose her balance, falling forward. Before she could touch the ground, Sesshomaru swiped her up and cradled her in his arms. He shot Kagome a knowing glare before returning to stare into his daughter's eyes.

If his hand trembled, it must have been a trick of the light, but Kagome could have sworn it had while he reached to touch her. His fingers ran over the crescent moon on her forehead, and inevitably over the child's nose as he imitated the motion Kagome had taken to get the child to sleep. The baby gripped his mokumoku tightly with both of her tiny hands, but with a full belly shortly after eating, she began to drift off.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Kagome asked softly, breaking him out of his trance.

He looked over to her with soft eyes. "Indeed."

Kagome smiled but rolled her eyes. She was asking a lot from him in such a short time. But now it was time to address the elephant in the room. "So, what are we going to do?" She grabbed Setsuna from him, who relinquished the small child reluctantly, and placed her carefully down to rest.

"I must rectify the situation I have placed you in," he answered matter-of-factly. Of course, he would resort to his duty. All of that tied into his pride and sense of honor, which played into everything that made him what he was.

"Where does that leave us?" she gestured to herself and the baby. "W-Will we be coming with you?" she asked timidly, afraid of his response.

He shook his head and stood, "I should prefer you remain here. It is not safe."

Kagome stood, too, jumping up. "What makes it safe here? Hasn't our location been exposed by that...by that woman?" She had begun to shake and seethe with anger. Would he leave now? How could he?

Sesshomaru expelled a breath and turned his head. "I cannot risk bringing you along. You would only…"

"What?!" she interrupted. "Get in your way?"

He growled in annoyance, "Precisely."

Kagome took several smoldering steps up to him and put a finger in front of his chest. "Don't. Lie." She poked his cuirass with each word.

He snatched up her hand and held it. "This is beyond your comprehension, woman. Do not presume to know me."

Her jaw dropped at his words, and she snatched her hand from his grasp. "You bastard! I may be human, but I am capable of understanding a great many things! Things even _you _wouldn't begin to understand!" She put heavy emphasis on the word 'you.' He acted as if she were an ignorant wench whose sole role in life was to be rutted and pop out babies. "I know that you had never felt vulnerable until humans entered your life. Rin taught you compassion," she spat, "but we have shown you something else."

His fangs were visible as he snarled in anger. "You dare to speak to me so informally, wench? You are naught to me but a good time and the child, a byblow."

"A what?!" _He-he called their child...a bastard..._How could he turn so cold in a matter of seconds?

He turned and called over his shoulder, "I shall waste my time here no longer. I have what I'd come for now. Take care; for yourself and the child. I will keep the trouble at bay. It is the least I can do."

"You-you're leaving?" she asked miserably. His cruel words instantly quelled the fire she had felt.

"Yes."

His monosyllabic response incised her, and she spat out her retort. "Good. I'd hate you to waste any more time here. I'm surprised that you broke off your engagement. You two were probably suited to one another."

If her words phased him, he did not show it. "Hnn."

She could hear Setsuna stir from behind her, awoken by the raised voices of her parents. Kagome turned her head to check the child quickly. When she turned back, he was gone before she could even blink, and she instantly felt so empty. Kagome crumbled to her knees and put her face in her hands. How foolish of her to believe that she could mean anything more than a good time to Sesshomaru. She drew in a shaky breath and placed a steady hand on the ground. Something was not right.

o - o - o - o - o

He knew where his brother had laid up, avoiding anyone and everyone in his pathetic despondency. Sesshomaru had to be quick; otherwise, his headstrong brother would react without thinking.

He landed near the tree and approached in an obvious manner, hands by his sides in a non-threatening gesture. Inuyasha plummeted from the branches of the tree and landed before his elder brother, a grimace on his face.

"Come to rub my nose in it, you sick fuck?" Inuyasha flexed his claws and gripped the hilt of Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru had no time for his half-brother's antics. "Quite the opposite. I am leaving."

Inuyasha scoffed and visibly relaxed. "Why am I not surprised?" He folded his arms against his chest and leaned back against the tree. "So, lemme guess. You came back here for a quick lay, and now she wants more. Something you can't give? So now you're running off."

Sesshomaru answered his brother with silence. He had returned on a strong impulse. One that he barely understood and drove him with primal instinct. His sense of pride contradicted the instinct to protect his...his…m...no-the woman and child...gods he could scarcely think it within his mind..the instinct pulsed through his veins yet. The woman and child made him feel a level of weakness he had not experienced since Rin traveled at his side. He could not succumb to that weakness. His enemies would use them against him, he knew. Better to cast off his weakness and put on a facade then allow his enemy to use them against him.

"Just what I thought. You're pathetic," Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. The man was trying his patience. "Hold your tongue before it is cut out. You won't need it to do what is demanded."

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and held them out in an engaging manner. "You won't do shit. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here asking me for help. That's why you came, ain't it, Sesshomaru?"

"The time has come to collect. Need I remind you of that night. You groveled and begged at my feet like the pathetic mongrel you are." Sesshomaru hadn't thought he would need to bring the request up. He would have brought them back anyway, but Inuyasha did not know that.

Inuyasha bared his teeth at the mention of begging anything from Sesshomaru. But he complied and grunted, turning his head with a noncommittal noise.

It grated upon Sesshomaru's nerves to ask a boon of his brother, even if it was owed. "It is only requested that you care for her."

"I was doing that before you swooped in on her like she was a bitch in heat. I thought you were in control of your more "baser" instincts, big brother?" he taunted.

"Then it should prove no challenge for you to do so again." Sesshomaru rose on his yoki, and Inuyasha watched with a scrutinizing glare. There was no time to respond to the goading. "And Inuyasha," he called.

Inuyasha looked up at him with scowling eyes, barely raising his head. Sesshomaru continued once he was sure Inuyasha was giving him his full attention, "Should anything happen to her, I will not hesitate to kill you. Brother or not."

"Feh. Fuck off. As if I'm scared of your empty-ass threats." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

His brother was sadly mistaken to assume that the threat was empty. Sesshomaru was a man of his word. Even if he could not be near those he cared about, he would not let anything befall them, and he was not above vengeance should the occasion call for it.

o - o - o - o - o

Inuyasha watched his elder brother take off to who knew the fuck where. What that meant was that now he was saddled with all of Sesshomaru's baggage.

He growled aloud in annoyance and aggravation. Of course, his honor-bound brother would run off and leave Kagome and her whelp. It had been surprising enough that he had even bothered to come back after all the damage he did. Now, Inuyasha was left to clean up the mess.

What a fucking mess it was. None of this was even his fault! Why did he have to put back the pieces? He didn't break this. It's not as if he had pushed Kagome into his brother's arms and knocked her up.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes — fucking bullshit. Kagome didn't even want him around anyway. She'd made that abundantly clear when she left him.

And then she dared to try and apologize and pretend that this was all a long time coming. No! He'd been happy. Why was it his fault she wasn't happy?

Before he knew it, he found himself outside of his old home — the one he had built for Kagome and himself. His nose turned up in a grimace. His brother's scent still lingered here, mingled with Kagome's and her kid's scent. He blew air out of his nose to rid himself of the smell.

It was still early, and Kagome probably wasn't up yet. She claimed to be a morning person, but he begged to differ. The woman may rise before the sun reached its zenith, but she was lucky to rise as early as most of the village.

She'd probably come out soon to start on her usual routine of chores. Fetching water, making breakfast, running to the village to deal with other people's bitching.

He leaned up against the side of the house and closed his eyes.

Kagome finally appeared outside moments later, just he'd expected. She had the baby strapped to her back and carried a pole over her shoulders. It took her a minute to realize he was standing there, and she gasped with surprise, bringing her hand over her chest.

"Kami! Inuyasha, you scared me!" she hissed. Her eyes narrowed as her adrenaline lowered, "Why are you here?"

"Cuz I care," he touted.

"Or a certain elder brother asked you to keep an eye on me," she responded dryly.

He gave a noncommittal shrug. Sometimes the woman was too observant. He could smell the saltiness of dried tears on her, but she didn't look as though she'd been crying recently. Her face wasn't all red and puffy like when they'd fought in the past, and she had cried. Instead, she looked resigned, if not a little determined.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked off without another word to him. As she walked past, he could see the baby's head swivel to watch him with her dark eyes. They were bright and lively, like her mother's, but also held an air of superiority about them. It would figure that any child of Sesshomaru's would look at him that way.

Breaking the cold gaze, the baby cracked a grin and cooed, pushing out her tiny fist in a grabbing motion. Kagome looked back, noticing the attention little Setsuna was paying to him. "For some odd reason, she seems to like you."

"Keh," he scoffed.

She softened, smiling. "Setsuna."

His first inclination was to ignore her and walk along without a word, but he was curious, and as much as he wanted to hate her and the baby...he could not bring himself to do so. "What?"

"It's her name."

"Hmph. About time."

o - o - o - o - o

Sesshomaru spent the next few days preparing. It was only a matter of time before a messenger arrived, or worse, Tsering and her brother himself.

He lingered in the estate he had procured for Tsering's arrival those months ago. It would be best that his enemies thought the palace to be the only place he could be found. Nothing good could come from his lingering near the woman and child. The timing had always been ill; now, it plagued him incessantly. Taking on a woman and pup-child was still a tenuous business at best, and a relationship best sealed with time spent in close vicinity to one another. Being together made them vulnerable when he needed to be at his peak. His inner beast would be distracted with the woman, and it's constant desire to mark her with his scent. This was not a time for distraction.

His reasoning for leaving the woman and child behind was also for those enemies to be misled. Better they thought he was done with them. They had been caught in a compromising situation, but his discontinued presence in their vicinity spoke louder than words. Now he was free to deal with whatever they thought they could dole out to him for breaking the engagement.

"Milord," a voice broke into his thoughts.

Sesshomaru glanced down to see Jaken before him.

"It would seem your plan has worked! There is a messenger in the courtyard. Shall I let him in?" The imp shuffled from foot to foot in a nervous manner.

He sat upon a chair in the great room, musing over his current circumstances. He stood and grabbed the hilt of Bakusaiga. "No."

"No?" Jaken asked. He scratched at his head. "But, my great Lord, I do not understand. Was it not your intention to receive a messenger here?"

"Sesshomaru has no master but himself and shall not answer a call from any who would assume otherwise," he admonished. "Advise the messenger that I shall receive him at my convenience."

"Lord, when shall that be?" Jaken asked, still perplexed. The imp had not been informed of the entirety of Sesshomaru's plans, but that was also for the best.

"Whensoever I feel the inclination to do so, Jaken." Sesshomaru turned his back on the retainer.

"Y-yes, of course, milord. I shall do as you request straight away. Apologies!" Jaken bowed and left the room.

A couple of days waiting would have been preferable in Sesshomaru's eyes, but he did not want to push the issue any further than necessary. Making the messenger wait would only cause to insult it's master further, and that was something he needed to avoid. Instead, he allowed the messenger to remain in the courtyard for a few hours. Sesshomaru did not bother calling for Jaken to announce him, choosing to arrive with quiet dignity.

The messenger was a bird from the mainland. Not just any bird, he determined. It had the look of a large raptor; its curved beak looked menacing and capable of tearing flesh from bones. It perched upon the stone railing preening its feathers when he approached. There was something rather innocuous about the bird, he observed. The bird's inconspicuous feather colorings likely hid something more sinister underneath.

The messenger raised its head, turning it from side to side, eyeing Sesshomaru with large yellow eyes.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru," the messenger said in a trill voice. "Waited long enough, I have. How disrespectful to not offer refreshments and rest after such a long journey. Disrespect!" it repeated with shrill accusation.

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his fur, looking undisturbed at the accusation. "What is your message Zhenniao?"

"Astute, you are inuyokai," the messenger warbled with laughter. It had not slipped Sesshomaru's notice that a poisonous Yaoguai had been sent into his court. Whether they thought to intimidate him with the presence of the assassin bird or were attempting to mollify him, it did not matter.

He did not respond, and the Zhen bird clacked its beak. "The great and honorable Fan Tsenpo, Lord of Shangshung and the Western Reach, summons you, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands in the lesser kingdom of Nippon, to his court."

Sesshomaru had to consider his answer carefully. To refuse would have possibly dire consequences, and accepting could prove just as disastrous. "To what does this one owe such a gracious invitation?" he asked.

The Zhen bird clucked, "Tch, Tch. My master wishes to discuss many things. Matters involving his most honorable sister."

"It is known that I have broken any involvement with Tsering Dawa."

"Yes, that is known," the bird assented, nodding its beaked head. His head bobbed up and down, waiting for a suitable answer.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I shall travel to Fan Tsenpo's court within a fortnight." The Zhen bird clucked again, accepting the response. "If there is no more to your message, you are dismissed, Zhenniao." He turned and began to walk off.

The messenger bird flapped its wings, creating miniature gusts of wind and grabbing Sesshomaru's attention. "Understand this, Lord Sesshomaru. My most honorable master wishes you to know that his mercy is significant, but his patience is only tempered by obtaining what he desires."

"Hnn," he responded in near amusement. Of course, the brother would demand him to make haste. He continued to walk away.

The Zhen bird flapped its wings again and flew to another perch within Sesshomaru's line of sight. "So eager to depart, this one."

"We are done."

The Zhen bird raised its wings, exposing those vibrantly colored feathers hidden underneath. "I have been authorized to share information with you if only to embolden your efforts."

He glared at the bird in annoyance. What more could the vassal have? He was already obligated to appear before the man. "What is that?"

"Lord Fan Tsenpo has particular tastes," the bird squawked.

"It is not my concern where Fan Tsenpo's tastes run."

"One may need concern himself," the bird advised in a mocking tone. He flapped his wings, gaining height. He was well out of Sesshomaru's reach now, and there was no way to match the bird's speed. The Yaoguai had been sent specifically for this purpose. "Before I take my leave, I impart upon you a name. I do not know the significance behind the name, but I am also supposed to disclose it as well," the bird clucked in amused observance.

"Say your piece and begone." Sesshomaru snapped in annoyance.

"Ryūkotsusei."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned quickly, drawing his sword. The Zhen bird was already a small dot in the evening sky and growing smaller by the second.

His concern grew. The claim could be a trick to force his hand or worse, and much more likely, the words were true. Sesshomaru had trusted his brother to watch over the woman, but Inuyasha would be no match for the DaiOzuko.

Jaken ran out once he determined it was safe to do so. He gripped his staff with both hands and looked to his master imploringly. "Milord, what did that miscreant have to say?"

Sesshomaru looked down on him and said aloud, "This Sesshomaru has been invited to Fan Tsenpo's court."

"F-fan…" the imp gulped, "Tsenpo? You are not really considering going, are you, lord?"

"It displeases me for you to question my decisions, Jaken," Sesshomaru retorted coldly.

"B-b-but, Master, you must know the stories?" Jaken trembled, cowering behind his staff.

Sesshomaru refrained from kicking the toad across the room, though the desire to do so was nearly overwhelming. No, now was not the time to react like a spoiled child. "I am departing on the hour. There is a task for you while I am gone."

"Anything you ask, milord, it shall be done!" Jaken assured.

"This one would expect no less," Sesshomaru replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has what kind of tastes? Guess we will find out next week...
> 
> Maybe...


	13. Silence

**Author's Notes: **Whoo, it's the weekend and I am so tired. Still, here's this week's chapter.

Happy reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Thirteen: Silence**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_"This Sesshomaru has been invited to Fan Tsenpo's court."_

_"F-fan…" the imp gulped, "Tsenpo? You are not really considering going, are you, lord?"_

_"It displeases me for you to question my decisions, Jaken," Sesshomaru retorted coldly._

_"B-b-but, Master, you must know the stories?" Jaken trembled, cowering behind his staff._

_Sesshomaru refrained from kicking the toad across the room, though the desire to do so was nearly overwhelming. No, now was not the time to react like a spoiled child. "I am departing on the hour. There is a task for you while I am gone."_

_"Anything you ask, milord, it shall be done!" Jaken assured._

_"This one would expect no less," Sesshomaru replied._

o - o - o - o - o

They walked along the path leading towards town. The trek was mostly uneventful and woefully awkward. Kagome did not know how to react around this man; Inuyasha. She had been so close to him and now felt further than ever.

Every day since Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha was outside her door waiting for her. He helped her with chores, played with the baby, and kept her company. Kagome would not be surprised, at this point, to learn that he slept outside the house to keep an eye on her.

Could it be any more evident that Sesshomaru had asked his brother to keep an eye on her? The daiyokai could not have known how incredibly uncomfortable the entire situation made her. Or, instead, he thought to find the most capable person to watch over her, and that just so happened to be Inuyasha, her estranged companion. The irony of it all had not been lost on her.

Her situation was quite scandalous and would have made for quite the gossip if anyone truly knew. Thankfully, her friends were discreet over her situation, and no one had thought twice to inquire why the pair rarely made appearances together. It was just so strange for Inuyasha to be acting so casually about it all.

"Oi, Kagome!"

She looked over at Inuyasha, who waved a hand in her face. "You were off in la-la land and almost walked into that tree."

Kagome looked to the tree ten feet ahead of her and gave the man a narrow-eyed look. "A tree? Really?" _What was he getting at?_

"I'm just looking out for you," he told her, shrugging.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me from the tree. How would I have survived?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well, you seemed distracted or somethin," he retorted.

Kagome sighed. She was distracted; distracted by thinking about him being near to her when she was trying to heal from their recent split. Being thrown back into such close vicinity when all of their issues hadn't been fully worked out was nerve-wracking. Yet, it wasn't all his fault. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yea. You and me both."

She stopped and stood to face him, the infant on her back, blissfully unaware of the tension from the situation, yet watching with observant eyes. "Look, this isn't easy for me. With you being so close all of the time. I-I don't even know what to think...or how to feel...or what to say half of the time."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she put up a hand. "I get it. He told you to watch over me or something, but I don't need you hovering over me all the time."

His silence was answer enough. There was something that the brothers had in common. "Just give me some space. You can visit from time to time to play with Setsuna, but that's it. Let's just let this go...Let me let you go."

His golden eyes softened, and he grimaced at her words. "Kagome...I…" He shook his head, trying to choose his words wisely. "I'm not good with words. I do care about ya, I just… I don't know...This shit isn't easy for me either. It fucks me up to feel...at ease knowing I don't have to worry about pissing you off or making you sad or any of that shit."

She didn't want to, but tears began to well up in her eyes. To hear that it was easier away from her was a blow she hadn't expected, but should have. She'd said the same thing, and here she was getting emotional to hear the words delivered out loud. Kagome quickly turned away so Inuyasha couldn't see her tears, though she suspected he could still smell the saltiness before she was able to wipe the evidence away with a swipe from her sleeve. If he sensed it, he said nothing.

Inuyasha threw his hands behind his head and walked several steps away. "I'll give ya your space. But just to clear things up. He did ask, but I wouldn't do it if I didn't care. His threats be damned."

He launched himself into the air towards the village. She smiled, and she brushed up against hope. Sesshomaru had tasked his brother with watching over her. Whatever his reasons, he cared enough to ask. Kagome had no way of knowing whether it was out of guilt or because he'd be back. She hoped for the latter.

Setsuna began to whine on her back. Kagome reached behind to soothe the baby. "Hush now. Are you hungry little one?"

The area had gone a little quiet after Inuyasha left, with only the occasional bird call. The wind picked up, blowing from the west and pushing Kagome's unbound hair into her face. The baby whined and squirmed more like something was unsettling her. With the village only a mile away, Kagome quickened her pace.

o - o - o - o - o

The outskirts of the town were devoid of activity. An unusual thing with it being mid-morning. Typically, villagers were busy running errands, doing chores, and carrying about with life. Something was amiss.

Kagome hurried to the center of the village where Sango and Miroku's house was located. The couple was usually in the loop with the happenings of the village. As she neared the house, Kagome could hear the murmurings of many people. Crowds of villagers could be seen with sorrowful looks upon their faces and whispering amongst one another.

She politely pushed past the villagers who made way for her and her child until she spotted Rin. The young woman looked particularly distraught and was being comforted by several village elders. Kagome approached, and the elders fell away, giving her sorrowful looks. One elder woman shook her head and patted Rin on the shoulder gently before moving off to rejoin the crowds.

The air had a tense feeling, and it was plain to see that something had happened. Rin looked up and smiled when she noticed that Kagome had drawn near. Tear marks tracked down her cheeks, and she was red and blotchy from crying. The small smile was forced but warmed her features in a way befitting only Rin.

Kagome's heart dropped, "Rin, what's happened?"

"I-it's Lady Kaede. She-she passed…" Rin gulped. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

Kagome's hand covered her mouth. She grabbed the young girl into a hug, trying to provide comfort. "Where's Sango or Miroku?" Kagome asked after a moment. It was unusual for the pair to be absent after such a devastating ordeal. She looked around to see if she had missed her friends.

"Lord Miroku is with Kaede now, seeing to it that her spirit passes unharmed." Rin pulled away gently to wipe the tears away from her eyes after more had escaped. "Lady Sango is-is just beyond with the children," she pointed towards Kaede's hut.

"How? When?" Kagome asked. She knew it was a difficult time, and Kaede had been older and ailing, but it seemed odd that she would pass away so suddenly.

Rin looked at the ground; her brow drew in consternation. "It was but an hour ago, quite unexpected. I had left to go fetch more water for tea," she began, "and when I returned a few moments later, she was-was just...she was just gone." Rin sobbed behind her hands.

Kagome pulled her in again, wrapping her arms around the young woman. Rin stood there, her arms hanging lifelessly to her side and her head buried in the crook of Kagome's neck trying to take in racking breaths. The baby at Kagome's back also seemed to sense the distress of the woman and reached a small hand to Rin's head, entangling her tiny hands around strands of Rin's hair.

Rin gave a choked laugh and reached up to pull her hair from the small child's vice-like grasp. "Little Setsuna wishes for Rin to be comforted as well," she sniffed.

"Sorry, Rin. She's been awfully grabby lately," Kagome apologized.

She shook her head, "No, it is quite alright. How can I be upset with such a beautiful little Sesshy-face?"

"I'm going to go take a look. Will you be okay here?" Kagome asked. Something did not feel quite right here, and she felt the need to look into the matter further. If anything, she would be able to pay her last respects to the old miko who had taught her so much.

"Yes, Rin shall be fine. I can…" she wiped her face again with a sleeve trying to compose herself, "I can keep an eye on the pretty baby for you?" she offered.

Kagome looked from the nearly despondent woman back to her child, who now wore a mildly toothy grin. Her bottom teeth had erupted a week ago, with her top teeth coming in shortly after. Kagome chewed at her bottom lip and figured that there would not be any harm, and it may be what Rin needed to work through the loss. "Sure," Kagome said.

She pulled the baby from the carrier and removed it from her back, handing the baby over to Rin's waiting arms. Setsuna made babbling noises and kicked her limbs out happily once Rin smiled at her with her bubbly grin. "Hello little Suna, Rin is happy to see your precious smile."

After handing Rin the carrier, Kagome thanked her and made her way towards Kaede's home. It was within her line of sight, and many villagers had assembled outside to show respect for the recently departed. A wake and funeral ceremony would be planned soon, but the villagers had such great respect for the old miko that they came now to offer assistance in any way they could.

Many people expressed their sorrow in Kaede's passing as Kagome stepped among them. They knew that Kagome was Kaede's successor and would soon look to her for guidance in the matters that Kaede had left behind. The mantle that the old miko had left was a great one to fill, and Kagome had been shirking those duties as of late, for a good reason. Young Rin had taken up many of those duties in Kaede's stead, but she had not undergone the necessary training to be recognized as a miko.

Kagome took in a deep breath and entered the house. It was brighter than it had been in ages. Kaede was no longer there to complain of the light affecting her eyes. She found Miroku next to the older woman's body, whispering silent prayers. Incense burned on a table that had been decorated with lovely flowers and herbs from the garden outside, giving the small house an otherworldly feel.

Miroku looked up once she entered the house and gave a tight smile and nod. "Kagome. I fear we see each other again under less than auspicious circumstances."

"Rin said this was rather unexpected. I hadn't seen her myself in a few weeks." Kagome felt quite guilty. She'd been busy, or rather selfish, not visiting the ailing older woman. Rin had been her caretaker for the longest time, and Kagome had allowed herself to become disillusioned with her ever-growing miko duties and used that as a reason not to visit.

The monk grimaced. "Yes, but she was nearing her time."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She had outlived many and living to the age she had was nearly unheard of in this time. "If it's okay, I'd like to sit with her for a moment?"

"Of course." He finished his task and stood. "I will send in an acolyte to begin the nōkanshi later," he explained. Miroku gave Kagome a brief hug and departed through the door, leaving her alone with Kaede.

She knelt next to the body and did her best not to be overcome with grief. The woman had done so much for her and asked so little. Kagome fixed stray hairs on the woman's head and adjusted her miko's garb so that it lay perfectly straight. Kaede's crippled hands were placed overtop one another on her chest, and Kagome was happy that the older woman was now free of pain. She deserved that, and Kagome was delighted that her soul was free. Free to be reborn if that is what Kami wished for the woman. '_I only hope that we meet again if that is the case_', she thought.

A young man stopped at the door and looked in. Kagome glanced over at him, realizing that this was the acolyte Miroku had mentioned. She looked down at Kaede's peaceful form one last time. "Thank you," she said aloud, hopefully for Kaede's spirit to hear.

Rising, something caught her eye. The small table that held the incense and arrangement of flowers also held something rather unusual. The colors of it almost allowed for the item to blend in with the bouquets, but it stood out due to its strange markings. There, upon the table, sat a sizeable brightly-colored feather. The idea of a dark blue feather as large as the one before her was perplexing. The color was reminiscent of a peacock's blue, but the feather had dark horizontal bands on it. She reached to touch the item, but someone cleared their throat, bringing her back.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha instead. He'd shoved the acolyte to the side; the young man looked flushed with anger to have been so unceremoniously moved aside. "So, the old hag finally kicked it."

She wanted to reach and throttle him, but despite his words, they had a tinge of sadness to them. "So it would seem," she responded.

Inuyasha walked up to examine the body, sniffing around. "Something's not right here."

o - o - o - o - o

He had decided to give Kagome space. She'd asked for it after all. As soon as he'd arrived in the village, he had smelled death.

Inuyasha first stopped by Miroku's only to find Sango there with all of her brats. Each one was excited to see him running to assault him as soon as they set their sights on him.

Sango had told him the despairing news that she'd only just learned a short time ago when someone came around to find Miroku. Inuyasha grimaced but shrugged. The old hag had been one of the good ones, and he was sorry to hear of her passing, but he wouldn't miss her nagging, though.

Sango peeled her young children from Inuyasha and urged him to see the old miko one last time.

Once he'd arrived, the smell of death threatened to overwhelm him. He was accustomed to the scent, but it had a more potent effect when it was someone you knew. The people that had arrived outside the hut had only recently begun to depart on their way, likely planning to return for the wake and funeral ceremony that would be held the next day. That was all well and good. Fewer people to stare at him. Even his continued presence in the village as a protector had not stopped the prejudice he faced as hanyo.

A Buddhist acolyte stood in the doorway of Kaede's house, blocking his path. He pushed the man out of the way, who rose to give a verbal lashing to whoever thought they could muscle by but decided against it once he saw Inuyasha growling at him.

Satisfied that the man was out of the way, another scent hit him, a familiar one. Kagome looked out to him with sad eyes. He couldn't remember what he'd said upon entering, but it pissed Kagome off even though she didn't once try to punish him. Maybe her grief was in the way of her better judgment.

As he moved closer, he could smell something pungent. It was more than the smell of death that accosted his senses. Something was not right, and he'd voiced his thoughts aloud. Kagome glared at him. "I would think so," she said.

"No, it's more than that," he retorted defensively. He could smell it, and it tickled the edge of his senses with its identity, but there was something else masking the smell so he couldn't quite put the finger on it.

His ears perked up, and he turned his head to a barely audible noise. A shrill scream could be heard from outside. It was perceptible enough to be heard by Kagome, whose eyes went wide, and she gasped, "Setsuna!"

She made to run out the door, but he was faster, beating her outside and sprinting to the scream. More screaming could be heard, and the loud dissonance of frightened villagers began to fill the air. Inuyasha could see villagers running away, grabbing at one another, and holding young ones to their chests as they fled. He jumped into the air and could see among the chaos, the still form of a woman's body could be seen. The woman's bright and ornate kimono instantly flagged her as Rin.

Another body could be seen standing over Rin's still form. He could tell that she was a woman from her feminine figure, though she wore dark clothes and had a hood over her head. The woman turned, flashing amber eyes up at him and in her arms was the smaller form of the child, Setsuna.

He snarled and landed a few feet away from the woman. "Put the kid down, bitch, and I might take it easy on ya!"

The baby seemed to be asleep in the woman's arms, which was an unusual feat, given the tenuousness of the situation. Rin still lay unconscious behind the woman. Inuyasha was reassured she was alive by the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest. The strange woman's head darted to Rin's body and back up at Inuyasha. She seemed to be weighing her options for escape.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome call from behind him. "No!" she screamed in abject terror once she was close enough to see her child in the arms of a robed stranger.

He paused, trying to figure out his own best course of action. He couldn't whip out Tessaiga. His mighty blade would do no good against a human. He would have to settle for his claws and his battle acumen.

The woman looked up to the sky, and Inuyasha could not help but follow her gaze. A shadow could be seen circling above, a black dot in the sky that was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. He could smell it as it drew closer, a yokai unlike any he'd ever seen before. It resembled a large bird as it swooped down with large, deadly talons at the ready.

He did pull out Tessaiga now and sliced the blade through the air to slay the beast, but the wind scar did not connect. The bird quickly shot past and rose back up into a wind current and safely out of harm's way. He raised the blade to strike again, only to be stopped by the scream of Kagome. "NO! Stop her! Don't let her take the baby! Please, Inuyasha!" she pleaded at the top of her lungs.

His momentary distraction had allowed the woman to begin her escape with the child. Inuyasha quickly darted after the woman. She was slow, her movements deliberate. It would not take long for him to catch up, and he was able to do just that within a matter of seconds. He grabbed the woman by the shoulders and yanked her back. The woman grunted and tried to pull herself free. She was remarkably strong for a human.

Inuyasha held her firmly in place but felt the blossoming of pain in his middle. The woman had landed a kick to his center, sending him flying several feet away. He grunted in surprise rather than pain. What the actual fuck?

He quickly recovered and launched himself at the woman. She was quickly apprehended a second time, and he took the opportunity to snatch her hood away from her head, exposing long silver tresses that spilled out down her back.

Inuyasha could not believe his eyes. Upon her head were ears just like his own. He stood, mouth agape, looking at another inuhanyo. She used his surprise to her advantage, ripping away from his grip and attempting to run again.

He jumped in front of her, and they stood, regarding one another silently. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head. It didn't matter. The bitch had Kagome's baby still in her arms. She did not answer him, only giving him a defiant stare. He stepped towards her, and she flinched back.

Her reaction nearly caused him to stop, but his lips turned into a hard line, and he issued a quick, hard blow to her jaw. The impact caused her to crumble, where she stood, and he quickly collected the sleeping baby before she hit the ground.

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. That could have gone another way. He stood over the unconscious body of the hanyo and looked upon her. Where had she come from? Why couldn't he sense her? He'd mistaken her for a mortal, which she clearly was not.

He held the baby in one hand and grabbed the woman, throwing her over his shoulder. It would be best to take her back for questioning. They would need to know what she was about.

He jumped into the air to quickly return to Kagome. The hanyo woman had led him nearly a mile away in her attempt to escape. When he closed in on where he had left Kagome, he saw Rin still prone on the ground. Kagome was lying on the ground several feet away.

Inuyasha's heart began to beat out of his chest, his ire rising. He threw the unconscious woman's body to the ground and almost ran over to Kagome until he felt movement in his arms. The child was rousing.

A sudden wind picked up and pushed him back a few yards. He planted his feet and bent his knees, raising a free hand to block the dust from his face. Once the wind settled, he saw the massive form of the yokai bird land next to Kagome. Its dark brown feathers ruffled as it shook itself out. It looked at Inuyasha and clacked its beak in amusement.

"Don't you fucking do it!" Inuyasha yelled despite himself. The bird used a large mottled-yellow talon to pull something from Kagome's neck, a giant feather. He could even see from where he stood, her eyes open and staring up at the sky unblinking and unmoving. His first inclination was a heart-dropping imagining that she had died a second and final death, but upon further inspection, he could still hear the slow beat of her heart.

The yokai bird then perched over her, clawing at her body with those razor-sharp talons. "Touch her again, and you fucking die," Inuyasha challenged. He pulled Tessaiga free again, preparing to aim it at the bird.

The yokai chuckled with a hissing sound. "Hanyo scum," he chuckled. It gripped her clothing and spread its mighty wings. It crouched low over her body and launched up into the sky with only a flap of those wings taking her with him. Inuyasha could hear the words called down to him, "As if you could catch me."

He watched helplessly as the bird rose higher and higher into the sky, becoming impossible to follow, especially burdened with the nearly helpless child in his arms. "Fuck!" he yelled aloud.

Too late, Miroku and Sango came running to his aide. Miroku stopped at his side, looking up in the direction that his friend was. "What was that?"

Sango stopped by Rin, crouching down to assess the young woman. "Kami, help us. What has happened?!" She reached to check on Rin's vitals. "Thank the stars she is alive."

Inuyasha did not look away from the dot, disappearing into the sky. "They took her," he explained, but that was all he knew.

"What? Who took who?" Miroku questioned.

"Kagome…" he replied, looking down at the baby who looked back up at him. Sango held Rin by the shoulders and eyed Inuyasha. He could feel her eyes on him as if judging him.

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "It's not your fault, Inuyasha. Kagome would have wanted you to save the baby over her. Any mother would."

"Kami, will you look at his?" Miroku exclaimed. He'd finally noticed the body of the hanyo woman and ran over to take a better look.

Inuyasha walked past Miroku and grabbed the woman's body, and placed her over his shoulder once again. "Let's get this one back to your place for some questioning."

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and worked together to load Rin into Miroku's arms and follow Inuyasha back to their house.

o - o - o - o - o

Once inside the house, Sango banished her children to another room, tasking her oldest with keeping the younger siblings contained until further notice. They left Rin in their care as well, telling the brood to tend to her should she wake, but otherwise, do not disturb her.

Inuyasha dropped the hanyo woman to the floor of the house, much like before in a careless fashion.

Sango gave him a disgruntled look. "Is it necessary to be so harsh?"

"Who's fucking side are you on, woman?" he snapped. He placed the baby in her arms, and she rocked the baby, who was beginning to fidget and squirm.

"Calm down, Inuyasha! Harassing the woman won't answer any questions," Miroku attempted to reassure his friend.

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, shaking her in an attempt to wake her. Her head lolled to the side, and he brought back a hand to issue a slap to her face.

The blow stung his hand and must have done its work because her eyes began to flutter open. When they had fully opened, and she was able to register her location, her eyes widened even further, and she made a breathy gasp. She tried pushing herself back, but Inuyasha held her robes tightly in one hand. "Yer not going anywhere."

The woman looked around the room frantically, only seeing that she was in an unfamiliar location and surrounded by strange people who likely wished harm upon her. Inuyasha was contemplating all of the ways he could harm her. "Why did you try to make off with the baby, eh? Talk!" he barked.

She only stared in silence, and that angered Inuyasha. Maybe she couldn't understand him, or perhaps she had been sworn to silence. Neither would get him the answers he needed.

He thrust her away from him, satisfied to know that she could not easily escape.

"She's like you," Sango noted.

Inuyasha shot her a glare. "She's nothing like me."

"There's something off about all of this," Miroku observed. "It seems fairly obvious that this one here is not a trained assassin."

"No, shit. She couldn't even escape properly. It's like she didn't know how to do what she was doing," Inuyasha added. "Pathetic."

"She was a distraction," Miroku said. He circled the woman who sat looking at the ground now. "Either they were trying to take both the child and Kagome, or someone knew to use the child to draw our attention away from their true quarry. I'd bet on the latter."

"Well, this silent bitch knows something. We just need to get her to spill it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her, but her downcast eyes did not catch the look.

Miroku knelt in front of the woman. "Why did you come? Who are you?" he asked almost gently.

The woman did not respond. Nor did she respond to any of the other questions asked of her, no matter how they were worded, or what threats were laid out.

"Fuck this. This is getting nowhere. I can make her talk," Inuyasha threatened. He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder, "No, friend. That is not the way."

Inuyasha, annoyed, pulled from his friend's grasp. He began to pace. "At this rate, Kagome could be dead. We need to hurry and figure this shit out."

Sango passed the baby over to her husband before kneeling in front of the woman. "You don't look evil," she began, "but I know that looks can be deceiving."

The woman would not look at anyone, her eyes glued to the ground. Sango took a hand and lifted the woman's chin, which caused her eyes to lift nervously. Sango could be harsh and had a quick temper, but years of motherhood had also given her a measure of patience needed to deal with challenging scenarios. "What's your name?"

After a moment of silence, Sango sighed. "Okay, well, until you tell us otherwise, we will just call you Shizuka. It seems fitting. Will that be okay?"

She looked up at Sango with confusion in her eyes and gave the barest of perceptible nods. Sango lit up, "Ha! See? A little honey works better than vinegar any time you dopes."

Inuyasha scowled, "She's the enemy Sango. Who cares how the fuck she feels?"

Sango gave him a level stare. "I don't think she is the true enemy. Plus, have you never heard the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"What? I don't fucking think that applies here!" This was becoming outrageous.

She ignored him and looked back at Shizuka. "Can you tell us - tell me -why you tried to take the baby?"

The hanyo woman's brows drew together, and she looked distressed and afraid. She shook her head vehemently and looked down again.

Sango urged on, "Please, help us?"

Inuyasha felt desperate, he fell to his knees beside the woman, and her eyes widened in fear. Seeing a fear response from someone who seemed to be quite feeble made him feel...guilty. "Where is Kagome? The woman?"

Shizuka raised a trembling hand to her throat, making an 'X' motion and then pointing to her mouth, shaking her head.

It dawned on them all, "You cannot speak?" Inuyasha asked in a measured voice. He almost felt bad. Almost. This woman had tried to make off with the baby to who knows where for who knows what reason, though none of those reasons were likely to be good ones.

"The perfect way to ensure your secrets are not leaked," Miroku said. "I'm surprised that whoever sent her allowed her to be left behind. They may return for her, whether to retrieve her or ensure she does not share intel remains to be seen."

Sango stood up and approached her husband. "Let's go over what we do know and formulate a plan from there."

"Okay, first, we can assume that Kagome is alive. They would have left her body had it been an assassination attempt."

"Unless whoever wanted her dead required a corpse as proof."

"Seriously, Sango? Isn't she, your friend?"

"I'm merely stating facts. You can help by sharing what you know."

"Keh, fine. She was alive. I could hear her heartbeat."

"Then whatever knocked her out was used on Rin as well."

"Probably."

"Poison? Some sort of paralyzing agent sounds likely? There's no way Kagome would have been taken while she was conscious."

"And, there was a bird yokai?"

"Nothing like I've ever seen before. It didn't look like it was from here. Oh, and it plucked a feather from her neck."

"A Yaoguai," Sango stated with certainty.

"You mean yokai?" Miroku asked for clarification.

"No. Yaoguai. That is a demon from the mainland. The mainland is rife with demons we have never seen, but I am well versed in demons from many foreign lands. From what you describe, it is called a Zhennaio. They are deadly assassins who feast of venomous snakes and use that same venom to coat their feathers in. They are stealthy, agile, and versatile."

"If it's from the mainland, would that also mean it is going back to the mainland? And taking Kagome back with it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would seem like a fair assumption." Miroku nodded.

"We-we must warn Sesshomaru," Sango urged nervously.

Inuyasha growled at the suggestion. "Fuck him. I told you he ran off. He doesn't care."

"Whoever took Kagome likely did so because of him."

"That ain't no lie, but it's a waste of our time to try and appeal to his better nature. We're better off trying to do this on our own." It crossed Inuyasha's mind that his brother had promised to kill him if anything happened to Kagome. It wouldn't be long before he came to uphold his end of the bargain.

"Inuyasha, we know nothing of the situation aside from the fact that she was taken and to where. The mainland is vast in comparison to our home. It would take years to travel and search blindly. We need to take this to Sesshomaru. At the very least, he can point us in the right direction or even give us information if he isn't inclined to help."

"I have a better idea," he looked over to the woman who had schooled her features into a blank stare, "Let's use her. She can lead us there."

"You idiot. She may have shared a tiny piece of information, but she is likely loyal to whoever sent her. An apprentice near a temple will recite the scriptures untaught," Miroku lectured.

They all looked at the inuhanyo woman. Inuyasha turned his head. "No, I have an idea. Hear me out."


	14. Good Faith

**Nocturne - Chapter Fourteen: Good Faith**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

She felt groggy, and every one of her limbs was heavy. Her eyes burned and felt dry all at once. She blinked to ease the pain, though that seemed the only movement she could make at the time. As her faculties returned, Kagome nearly had a panic attack, dragging in shallow breaths while she recalled the Onibaba.

It took a moment for her to school herself into a small level of calmness, recalling her escape from the hag. Her hands and feet tingled like she had fallen asleep on those limbs, blocking the blood supply to her extremities. The sensation was almost painful, but welcome while she began clenching her fists to get the blood flowing.

Kagome took a few moments to turn her head to assess her surroundings. She was inside a building, likely a royal apartment based on the furnishing. Underneath her was a pallet made from excellent quality materials. It was bright, nearly mid-day, but she had no way to tell how long she had been out.

She tried to remember what had happened, and the memories began to flood back. Her ability to move had returned for the most part, and she sat up and clenched her chest. '_Setsuna_!' Her baby. Kagome looked around the room frantically to see if her child had also been brought here.

There was no sign of anyone else, and she let out a tiny sob of relief. The baby's absence was not a guarantee that she hadn't been taken, but Kagome wanted to remain optimistic. Plus, Inuyasha would have never let anything befall the baby, and he had been hot on the kidnapper's trail before she'd lost control of her body.

A tiny prick in her neck was all she recalled before she'd crumbled to the ground, her legs useless accessories beneath her. She had been fully conscious, but paralyzed, as the giant bird demon landed before her. She could feel its demonic energy wafting around her and heard its unearthly voice while it taunted Inuyasha. Kagome could only see straight ahead, her vision filled with the monstrous bird that pulled her up and into the sky. It was somewhere high in the clouds that she lost consciousness.

Her legs seemed trustworthy enough to risk standing. She took it, one leg at a time, and wobbled towards a set of doors that were at the edge of the room. No one seemed to be guarding her inside the room, so they had no idea of her status as a miko. Good. She may need to use that ignorance against her captors later.

Kagome reached the door, but it slid open before she was able to touch it.

"Ah, you have awoken."

Did her eyes deceive her? The man that stood before her looked remarkably like Sesshomaru, if only insomuch that he was an inuyoukai. He had long silver hair tied up into a knot on top of his head, fastened with an ornate clip. His eyes, golden like Sesshomaru's, were set into an amused tilt. He also had face markings, though they were crimson red and resembled jagged strips that ran under his eyes, giving him a somewhat sinister look. Kagome changed her mind; the coloring was all that the men held in similarities.

The inuyokai took a step into the room, causing Kagome to take an involuntary one back. He smiled with satisfaction at her hesitation.

"I am Fan Tsenpo, lady…." he tilted his head and waited for her to supply her name.

"Kagome," she responded, slightly surprised by the steadiness of her own voice.

"Hnn. How quaint." He moved further into the room, pushing her back as well. "You seem rather unremarkable, even for a mortal woman. Though, I can see why your beauty would be enough to give the Lord Sesshomaru pause."

Kagome felt her eyes go wide. This was...the brother. Her heart sank, and the blood drained from her face. She knew nothing about him but could feel his aura enveloping her. His yoki was intense and overpowering. It felt even more significant than Sesshomaru's, and that was a frightening thing to fathom.

Standing her ground proved to be difficult, considering how he invaded her personal space. He wore an amused smirk on his face, exposing a dimpled cheek and a sharp canine that resembled a fang more than an actual tooth. Every part of him was imposing, from his powerful stance, feet apart, back straight, and hands clasped behind him to his garb, which was finely made and embellished with even more exquisite pieces of armor that shone as light reflected off it.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," he said with his smirk still in place.

Kagome fought the urge to spit in his face. _Invitation?!_ "Apologies, '_Lord_,'" she said with venom, accentuating the word in contempt. "Our interpretation of an invitation would seem to greatly differ."

Fan chuckled, amused at her banter, "Is that so? It would seem that many of our customs have their differences." He spun and strode across the room to look out a window overlooking the vast gardens outside. He turned his head and gave her a congenial shrug. "For instance, one of our customs is to exterminate those who offend us and all they may hold dear." He stopped to allow his words time to sink in. "But, that is one of our more barbaric traditions and one I am attempting to steer away from as we move to the future. However, I am at the mercy of my people, and my people do not handle slights as well as I."

"How have I slighted you?" Kagome demanded. She already knew the answer to this question, but it seemed prudent to get him to talk and expose as many details as she could squeeze from him.

"There are times that we associate ourselves with the wrong people, and those people's decisions impact our lives. This…" he said, giving her a level stare, "is one of those times."

"I see," she responded. This was all a game to him, and she was a pawn on his board. A piece to be used. A means to an end.

"It's a shame, though," he said, walking towards the door. "I had rather hoped to examine the specimen you created," he stared down at Kagome, watching her grow still, "but we were unable to arrange its arrival in addition to yours. I am highly interested in those creatures. I have a proclivity for their creation myself as I've found their uses, immeasurable."

Kagome felt an abject horror course through her. He was talking about Setsuna, her daughter. "If you touch her, I will kill you!" she said through clenched teeth.

Fan turned, clearly delighted at her outburst. "Kill me?" he laughed, a deep, pleasant sound. "Oh, you are...unexpected." He strode towards her until he was only inches away.

Kagome glared at him, intent on not letting him see her phased. He smiled a half-smile and reached out a hand to her face. Her eyes darted to the gesture and smacked him away. Fan's eyes flared, but his smile deepened. "Fascinating," he said. "It is rare to see a mortal with such tenacity."

"I would ask you to refrain from touching me, '_Lord_,'" she spat.

Fan made a 'hmph' noise, cocking his head to the side. "It has been a pleasure, Lady Kagome. I trust your stay here will be pleasant. If not for you, then most assuredly for me." He made sure to flash another toothy smile at her.

He exited the room before she could throw curses or any objects at him as she felt inclined to do. It would probably be for the best that she refrained from direct violence just yet.

Kagome found a chair of western-style positioned next to a table at the corner of the room and threw herself into it. Come to think of it, the place had many western influences. There was a lavish rug in the center of the room and crushed velvet drapes accenting the large windows. It would seem that Fan Tsenpo was well-traveled and open to the influences of other nations. Perhaps that information may come in handy later.

The room was warm and comfortable. Whatever was to happen, Kagome was being treated with some form of reverence for the time being. That meant that she was safe for now. At least, she hoped it was what it meant.

o - o - o - o - o

The mortal woman had been brought and deposited into one of the many unused guest rooms of the palace. Her brother, Fan, had little use for guests but could not resist the temptation of lording over such a stately dwelling. Many of the underlings in Fan's court resided outside of the palace, which he reserved for his private dealings and personal retainers.

Tsering only remained at court because she had been demanded to do so. Though she could not lie to herself all so much. To see the look on Sesshomaru's face was enough to keep her here despite her discomfort.

Fan largely ignored her presence anyway, unless he decided to make use of her. He was presently otherwise occupied with the arrival of the woman. Tsering's stories of the powerful hanyo brother had struck Fan's most profound interests. She could not be sure why that would elicit such interest. What would her brother care if a hanyo was powerful enough to kill 1000 demons with a single swing of his blade? Fan was also capable of such feats.

Her brother had many conquests under his belt and was always on the lookout for a new challenge. In their early years, As soon as he had come of age, Fan had picked up a nomadic lifestyle, traveling to far off locations to find worthy opponents. There was a time that Tsering had traveled with her brother, living off the thrill of his ventures, but that century had turned dark towards the later years.

Their parents had requested they both return home, and Fan and Tsering obliged as honorable children should. Their mother and father were both highly renowned inudaiyokai, who had founded and defined the DaiOzoku, their clan, and pack comprised of powerful inuyoukai compatriots.

Upon returning, their parents had announced the birth of a sibling. Tsering had been enchanted with the tiny child, but Fan had seemed indifferent. It was the evening upon their return and learning of a new child that Fan had shown his true tendencies.

Tsering had awoken the next morning and found her brother covered in blood. She asked him to explain where the visceral material had come from, but he only shrugged her off. It may have been short-sighted to state that her parents and young sibling's disappearance was coincidental. One did not question Fan and live to talk about it. Tsering had not been tempted to test how far his love ran for her, his twin sister.

It was during that time that Tsering had begun to distance herself from Fan's machinations. However, she could not deny him when he came calling. Such as the time before when he betrothed her to an inuyoukai renowned in Nippon. That had not turned out well. Now, here they were centuries later living out the repercussions of that decision. It had not turned out well for any involved.

Tsering sighed, moving away from a window. Aside from putting Sesshomaru in his place, Tsering could not wait to be away from this palace and all the things associated with it. Fan's court life was particularly draining even for her.

The door to her room slid open. Tsering did not turn to see who entered. There was no need. No one would enter her room, unannounced outside of one person.

Fan walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good morning, sister."

"Brother," she responded, not looking up at him. It was best not to look him directly in the eye, so he could say his piece and leave as it suited him.

"I have it on good authority that he is on his way." Fan did not need to say who '_he_' was. "Perfect timing," he said with smug satisfaction. "Ready yourself, sister. I will expect you to be present when I call him to an audience."

"Hnn, I would not miss it."

Fan grabbed Tsering's shoulders, moving behind her and leaning his head down against her. "No, you would not."

She suppressed a shudder. To do so may offend him. Now was time to change the subject away from herself. "He left the mortal woman, unattended. Do you think that he cares that you have taken her? Perhaps he comes to taunt you."

He laughed into her back, draping his arms around her. "Oh, my sweet sister. He left the woman untended as a ruse, thinking to throw me off and protect her and the by blow. Besides, whether he cares or not makes no difference to me. I shall find a use for the woman either way."

Tsering brought up a lip in disgust. Thankfully, he could not see her face. "Of course, brother."

Fan still nuzzled into her back, "Your remaining attendant has not returned." It was not a question, rather an observation.

She tensed in spite of herself. "No." The hanyo was utilized due to her unique ability, lacking any detectable yoki. Fan may blame her for the hanyo's failings.

"I do not expect her to return. If she does, take care of her," he said finally. He moved away, done with his conversation, and strode to the door.

Tsering watched his back, glad he was leaving. His moods swung back and forth like a pendulum, always at opposite ends. But unlike the reliable swing of a clock's apparatus, Fan's moods were random and unpredictable. Being his twin had protected her. He was under the belief that they were like yin and yang, where one could not exist without the other. To harm her would be likened to harming himself. She was grateful for that, if only that it kept her protected. However, she had no desire to test the extent of his beliefs.

"If you would like, another hanyo has come available," Fan offered before exiting.

"Is it fresh?" she asked.

Fan shrugged. "Relatively so, but you are welcome to it all the same." He walked out without waiting for a response.

Tsering allowed herself to breathe. Training up a fresh hanyo would take time, but she would have time in abundance soon.

o - o - o - o - o

The western wind was behind him, aiding in his haste even in the form of light. Even the elements were aware of his need to push east.

Sesshomaru could feel the small house on the outskirts of the village was empty. He landed in front, all the same, intent on surveying the area.

The scent in the air did not have anything odd about it outside of a strong, pungent odor that immediately indicated his half brother had frequented the area.

The smell was strongest from the outside. Good. Inuyasha had taken his words to heart and obeyed. Sesshomaru would be very likely tempted to kill his brother had there been other scents mixed in here.

He quickly followed the path towards the village where Rin lived with the older miko. It was closer to the town when he began to sense struggle and death.

Sesshomaru could feel his hackles rise from the sensation. The death was a mortal one wand he'd invested too deeply with those as of late.

Arriving at the miko woman's house, he ripped aside the curtain without his usual grace and peered inside.

Empty! Even from the old woman who required assistance to move. He could smell something else that tickled the edge of his consciousness with familiarity. The room was even darker now than it had been upon his last visit, though his vision was unimpeded by the lack of light.

He scanned the room until his gaze settled upon the item that had barely registered. A small table in the room held candles, flowers, and a peculiar feather. With one reaching stride, he moved towards the table and pulled the feather up, assessing it. Poison, he determined, throwing the quill down and exiting the house.

Sesshomaru followed his nose to find his brother. It only took a moment to reach another human dwelling somewhat larger than many of its neighbors. Without bothering to announce himself or wait for an invitation, he strode inside.

Familiar faces turned to him, none surprised by his entrance, though none wore the countenance of whom he sought.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the houshi nodded his head in deference and rose up, followed by his woman.

Both looked nervous, unsure of how he would react to whatever news they had to share. The woman, ever confident, took charge and stepped in front of her man. The houshi gave a subtle nod, and the taijiya squeezed his arm in acknowledgment.

There was a separate room just beyond where his brother's scent emanated. From within, he could also pick up two more known scents. One was missing, however, and the pair before him were doing their best to impede him for unknown reasons.

"Stand aside," he ordered callously. It was clear his brother had failed in the simplest of tasks. Why they would protect his pathetic half-brother was beyond him.

"I beg you wait and hear us out, Sesshomaru," the taijiya exclaimed.

He issued an icy glare, his look daring her to try and stop him. His patience was worn thin, and nothing had been said nor done to deter him. The woman sensed his trepidations and grimaced but stepped aside to allow him through unimpeded. Sesshomaru stalked past the pair and entered the next room, scanning the space.

A bright, lovely voice greeted his arrival. "My lord!"

His eyes settled upon the countenance of Rin and in her arms, his young child. He turned his head away, focusing on his source of anger.

"You have failed, Inuyasha!" he spat, gripping at the hilt of Bakusaiga.

Inuyasha stood in a defensive position, blade already drawn. His feet spread apart, his elbows splayed. "Fuck off, Sesshomaru! I didn't fail shit!"

Sesshomaru scoffed at the display. "Yet here you stand with guilt dripping from your every breath. How pathetic that you hide yourself behind mortals. You dare to deny your own shortcomings?"

Inuyasha growled incredulously. "You bastard! Maybe YOU are the one who failed? Running off with your tail in between your legs because you're too scared to admit that you care!"

Sesshomaru could feel the red waves surging over him, drenching him in a rufescent rage. A calming hand gripped his arm, and he fought the urge to rip the arm off. His eyes tore away from his brother and caught the concerned look from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait," she urged him, quickly removing her hand.

It was with great mental gumption that he removed his hand from the hilt of his blade. The urge was pushed down with the reassurance that he could kill Inuyasha at any time away from the eyes of young Rin. "Speak your piece and count your breaths, for they are numbered."

Inuyasha did not move from his position, the blade Tessaiga still held up. "I saved your brat. Your welcome," Inuyasha jibed. If he had expected a thank you, he was sorely mistaken.

Sesshomaru said nothing in return, choosing to glare at the excuse for a brother before him.

"Keh, figures. You wouldn't give a fuck about your own kid because of what she is," Inuyasha continued.

"Do not presume to understand my motivations. It is because the child is present that you still draw breath instead of mulling over the moments before your doom."

Rin slowly walked to stand between the brothers, now taking her soothing touch to Inuyasha. "Stand down, Inuyasha. You'll get nowhere taunting Lord Sesshomaru with untruths."

He reluctantly lowered his blade, sheathing it angrily. "Fine." He stepped to the side a fraction, enough to reveal the cowering form behind him.

Sesshomaru's eyes flared, and his irk rose. His idiot brother had stood between him and the hanyo woman sent by Tsering. The woman looked terrified even as she stared at the floor. "Why am I not surprised that you would protect this halfbreed filth. Explain why this Sesshomaru should not snuff out its life along with its protector."

"Because she is just as much a victim."

"That thing you protect will return to its master at the first given opportunity. Surely, you can see that this wretched creature is trained from birth to serve and would die before exposing its master?" Sesshomaru shot out incredulously. "The only useful thing it could possibly do is be exterminated. At least then, it would be at peace from its torment."

Rin tsked. "How can you be so cruel? Not every enemy faced is so singular as you assume. Even this "creature" as you put it is multi-faceted, and her plight is harrowing."

Sesshomaru gave the girl an annoyed look. She had grown to be so openly defiant to him. He had been soft on her to allow her to speak thus, but he also admired her backbone, much to his chagrin. Rin held his child in one arm, and her free arm wagged an accusatory finger at him.

"So the creature has been granted the ability to speak suddenly? I have it on good authority that the hanyo is muted. You cannot trust it, even if it were able to throw words."

Rin ignored him, "From what we gathered, she was used as a decoy to distract Inuyasha while Kagome was taken."

"Nothing said has extinguished my desire to kill it. You are merely delaying the inevitable and becoming attached to something that would sooner bury a dagger in your back than assist you."

"I won't let you kill her," Inuyasha announced darkly. He stepped in front of the cowering woman again, using his body as a shield.

"Move aside, you fool. This can be done swiftly and painlessly, or otherwise."

"No! She can help us get Kagome back!" He called out in what seemed to be desperation.

"I fail to see how. The only thing that thing may do is become a liability. Get it out of my sight," he demanded.

Inuyasha knew that this battle would not be won. He gathered the woman up in his arms and left the room, careful to stay outside of Sesshomaru's reach.

It seemed a grievous error to allow the woman to leave alive. She could only bring trouble, he knew. Perhaps he truly was becoming soft.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. It pains me to speak against you, but I do not agree that she should die." Rin stepped towards him and held the child before her, presenting her to her father.

Sesshomaru regarded the small child for a moment. She seemed larger than when he had last seen her but still small and defenseless. The child, Setsuna, looked up at him with those midnight eyes. They seemed to accuse him of the weakness he felt. He turned on his heel, breaking away from the scrutinizing gaze of the infant.

"Keep Setsuna safe, Rin, until her mother returns," he said from over his shoulder.

Rin sighed, "Of course, Lord."

He walked into the main room, where the houshi and taijiya stood waiting. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, seemingly deliberating. "Rin and the child are to remain here," he informed.

"It would be our honor," the monk responded. "We would have done so without instruction."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru responded. "Know that my mercy has only extended to my brother by the grace his bloodline affords him. I have no such restraint with his companions."

"The veiled threats have no power over us, Sesshomaru. We will protect our friends as our own because we love and care about them, not because we are compelled to do so by fear," the taijiya spat out.

In a different time, he would have responded in anger, likely lashing out, but of late, his disdain had been tempered. "Your kin, he still upholds the family profession of yokai exterminator?"

The taijiya looked to the houshi in perplexion before answering. "Yes, Kohaku is now working to restore the taijiya ranks," she proferred hesitantly.

"May it be suggested you invite him to an extended stay within your village," Sesshomaru advised. He could see her brows draw together in concern, and she grabbed the monk's arm again. The monk looked down at her and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Safe travels, Sesshomaru. I shall pray for Kagome's safe return," the monk bowed his head.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and departed from the house, heading due west.

o - o - o - o - o

The palace of Fan Tsenpo was ornate and quiet, eerily so. Sesshomaru arrived in a ball of light, taking the fastest method of travel he was capable of crossing the sea. The journey had taken days, and he had made it known that he was nearby, traveling the remainder of the way on his cloud of yoki. To be called to heel made him bristle with discomfort. He, the great Sesshomaru, was being summoned like some unblooded pup?

He took a breath and reminded himself why he had come. Sesshomaru knew that his actions would come to this. He only had himself to blame for the events that came to pass. To care for others was a weakness. He would need to follow this through promptly.

Sesshomaru walked the remainder of the way, preferring to seem unassuming rather than showcase his abilities. He knew what he was capable of, and that is all that mattered to him.

The gates to the inner perimeter were manned by a lesser but significant yokai. It writhed and coiled within the gatehouse. Upon noticing his arrival, it wordlessly opened the gates making a hissing noise. His appearance was anticipated, and no one stopped him or questioned him as he walked through the many courtyards and gardens leading to the inner palace.

The palace itself was large and flanked by other halls that were diminutive in comparison to the sprawling building before him. There were two lesser yokai standing at the door to the ceremonial hall. They pulled the doors open, a feat that would have taken several men with as large as the doors were.

The hall was long and lined with sizeable ceremonial tanggu drums, handled by mortals. All were blinded, their heads wrapped to cover their sightless eyes. It almost escaped his notice that all were female. Once he stepped a foot into the hall, the sound of a mallet hitting a drum skin reverberated through the long hall. The sound echoed down the hall, and other drummers began to join in, adding to the effect and causing the walls and floors to vibrate with the deep, booming sound.

Sesshomaru proceeded down the hall, announced by the drums. The tanggu drums were an attempt to unnerve all who entered, a feat that may have proven successful against those weaker than himself.

He could now make out Fan Tsenpo flanked by his sister, Tsering Dawa. The pair looked resplendent in their finely made garb. Fan was a little too flamboyant for Sesshomaru's tastes, his armor gleaming in the light from a skillfully placed opening in the ceiling. He noticed that the opening was covered by a nearly translucent material that allows light in. Upon further discreet investigation, he discerned that there were many windows covered with the same material. How odd the man was to decorate his palace with such foreign material.

Before he reached the foot of the dias, Fan stood from his throne chair and put his palm face out. Sesshomaru stopped and took in a breath. The drumming ceased instantly, and the sound faded out to be replaced with silence. Sesshomaru vaguely wondered how the mortals were signaled to cease. Perhaps it was timing, he speculated.

"Welcome to my court, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands of Nippon. I greet you and bid you welcome!" Fan's smile spread across his face, disguising the venality of his true self.

"This one is welcomed," Sesshomaru responded. He refused to add any decorum or titles. This was business through and through.

Fan frowned slightly, though his smile barely left his face, "I see that you haven't the time to make pleasantries, but I do commend you for your timeliness. You must have learned from my dear sister how I hate to be kept waiting." Fan looked up at his sister, who wore a sinister smile of her own.

Sesshomaru said nothing. His hand had been forced to leave his domain to travel afar with no guarantee of a safe return. Now he was at the beck of a madman.

"Come, there is always time for tea, and I have grown parched from the wait." Fan's arms raised above his head, and he gave a loud clap of his hands. The sound broke through the area, and men and women began to file in with trays and cups lined with different foods and beverages. The servants, Sesshomaru noticed, were all half-bloods. Most were Inu-hanyos, but others were different hanyo variations. How peculiar and asinine.

Sesshomaru scowled at the sight, his lip pulling into a look of disgust. The thought of willingly defiling a bloodline was unseemly, but here Fan flaunted his collection before him in some absurd show of power.

Fan smirked. "Is the food not to your liking, Sesshomaru?"

He regarded Fan from level brows. "I do not eat human food."

Fan laughed, "Is that so?" He walked over to a tray held by a young boy with silver hair. The plate was laden with fruits and different cheeses to which Fan grabbed a small piece and popped it into his mouth, relishing the taste. Still chewing Fan shooed the servants away. "I've heard that you've developed a taste for some human things. Or maybe it was a specific human woman?"

Sesshomaru was not one for games and was done bandying words with the man. "You've summoned me, this one has come," he urged.

"Straight to the point "_this one_,"" Fan mocked. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, I'm dying to know...What part of my invitation motivated you to arrive so swiftly?"

He sat back down in his chair and grabbed Tsering's hand, placing it upon his shoulder and stroking it lovingly. She still wore her smile, but Sesshomaru could sense her discomfort.

When he was not given an answer, Fan merely chuckled. "My dearest sister returned to me with the most distressing news! That you had left her and broken the engagement for a human!" He spoke the words with concerned outrage. "I was aghast to learn of this, not from you, but from her mournful cries as she returned to my court unwed and unmated."

"The match was no longer in my best interest," Sesshomaru replied.

"And why is that? How could an alliance with the greatest family in all of Zhongguo place you at such a disadvantage?" Fan pressed.

Sesshomaru needed to choose his words carefully. If he openly offended Fan or Tsering, it could be disastrous for all. "There are other families that prove more advantageous to ally yourselves with. Send your sister off to them. Our own coupling was only to provide an heir," he said.

"To which it would seem you already have. A bastard by blow from a human woman, I'm told."

"My affairs are my own."

"Hn," Fan said with mock consideration. The man knew exactly what he was about but was pretending otherwise. "While true that may be, a great offense you have brought upon your house and my own. I cannot overlook that offense and amends must be made. Otherwise, I'm afraid certain measures will need to be taken."

"What do you propose?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"I offer you two choices," he smirked and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Reconfirm the alliance by honoring the betrothal or...do not." He smiled as if to suggest he was being entirely reasonable.

His choices were much too one-sided for the latter to be a serious offer. "Should I decline?" he asked, already knowing the consequence since it was being paraded before him.

"If you decide not to honor the betrothal, then I must find a way to bridge the gap. I've mulled the idea over, and I am inclined to make your mortal woman my mate." He watched Sesshomaru intently for any sign of that agitation or duress.

Tsering leaned forward. "Brother? A mortal?" Tsering said quietly, turning to Fan with concern and confusion evident in her eyes. It was plain that Fan had not queued her in on all of his plans. When he did not respond, she turned back to watch Sesshomaru, her features placid.

"One cannot tether a mortal's life to their own," Sesshomaru stated.

Fan shrugged. "There are ways," he said simply. "Many of your Mononoke were once mortal."

Those ways were likely dangerous and unlikely to succeed, but there nonetheless. He bristled with contempt and ground his teeth, a reaction picked up on by Fan, who smiled broadly at his success.

"I can see I've struck a nerve, Lord Sesshomaru." He let out an amused breath. "Tell me...which part of my proposal strikes true?"

"Release the woman to me, and I will honor the alliance."

Fan immediately responded, "No."

"No?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Honor the alliance, and I will release the woman then." Fan allowed his unabating smile to deepen.

Sesshomaru gave great thought on what he would like to do to ensure Fan never smiled again. "Done."

"Good! Tsering, you will accompany your future husband back to Nippon. I will join you shortly after to attend the ceremony."

"This one demands a good faith gesture."

"I do not believe you are inclined to make any demands of your betters; however, I will allow you a boon. I am, if anything, good-natured. What is it, you ask?"

"You have the woman. I will see her...unharmed," he added.

"You do not trust me? To think I would harm a hair on her fiery head. Quite a little spit-fire that one. I can see why she has you entranced so. Well enough. I will grant you the request just so much that you get it out of your system."

o - o - o - o - o

Kagome paced around the room. It had been days since she'd been brought to this place and locked inside. The yokai brother, Fan, had made sure to visit each day and taunt her. He claimed to enjoy her 'fiery spirit' which was her temper unleashed.

She knew that she was pressing her luck with this one, but she also knew that he could gain nothing by killing her. Otherwise, he would have done so immediately rather than go through the trouble of abducting her and keeping her detained with specific amenities.

A hearty meal had been placed in her room prior to her re-entering the sitting room from an excursion to the inner chambers. She'd heard the sound of drums and run to the bedchamber where a large window overlooked a garden that butted up against what Kagome assumed to be an entry path. She tried to crane her neck to see who may have come since that was the only plausible explanation for drums to sound. Could it be Sesshomaru, she wondered.

When she came back into the main room, she noticed the trays arranged on a table. Kagome scowled at the display. Despite there being items in the room to keep her occupied, she still felt wracked with anxiety at all times. Was Setsuna okay? Were her friends all right? What would happen to her? Kagome kept playing different events over and over in her head.

The door to her room slid open, the only announcement of company's arrival. Fan Tsenpo did not knock. She had asked this of him once, and he had merely replied that it was his home, and he would do as he pleased.

"I have news, little one," he purred out upon entering. He strode past the spread of food and grabbed a sliced peach. He did not eat it as she had anticipated but carried it over to her.

Kagome tensed as he drew closer. What news could he have for her? Perhaps he was to tell her his plan. Fan held up the peach slice, offering it to her. "You haven't touched any of the food I've had brought. You are beginning to make me doubt my knowledge of humans."

"You're an idiot if you think to know anything about humans, let alone me." She stalked around to another part of the room. He always drew too near, and it was unsettling.

Fan laughed. "Perhaps you are right! I have much to learn," he said with a little too much altruism for her taste. He smiled and took another step towards her. Kagome finally decided to stand her ground. The dolt always got a rise when she retreated, so she stood tall with her shoulders rounded. Fan took the peach to his lips and sucked on the slice delicately, his eyes never leaving hers. He popped the remainder into his mouth. "Suit yourself."

How uncouth! What did he think he had to gain by trying to be so coy? "You said you'd brought news. Say your piece and leave," she demanded.

He laughed again, bringing a hand to his mouth in amusement. "You are ever so surprising and untiring with importunity. Need I remind you that you are a guest in my house?"

"Guest?" Kagome repeated. He was using the term loosely.

"Hn," he smiled. "The news is that my sister is again to marry. Quite fortuitous for us both!"

Kagome felt her heart sink despite herself, "Why is that?" Her words fell flat, and Fan could see that he had affected her.

Fan grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. He directed her to a wall where a large tapestry hung, depicting a western unicorn enclosed in a cage with a collar about its neck. Kagome had already had ample time to study the tapestry, which had been clearly procured from foreign lands to the west. She had wondered the significance behind placing such a decoration but had not questioned it much with Fan's obvious eccentricities.

"I've already laid eyes upon your tapestry," she spat when he pushed her closer to the artwork.

"I should find it no surprise that you are educated on what it is. You cease to amaze me with your knowledge of alien things. Most would marvel at its peculiarity and strike it down as different, but not you." He spoke to her ear from behind, his breath warm on her neck. "But what I want you to see is beyond the tapestry." He reached from behind her and gave the tapestry a firm tug, which pulled it down from its hooks on the wall.

Behind the tapestry was something that caused Kagome to gasp, a reaction she was sure Fan would relish. She reached out a hand to touch the large pane of glass. Kagome had seen glass, of course, but such a large, flawless pane of glass was unheard of in this day and age.

Its placement was quite unusual, a window into another room. She could feel her brows draw together in perplexity. Once she'd allowed herself to get over the awe, her eyes began to roam the room she had been driven to look through. Kagome knew there was something she was meant to see within, and it only took a second for her gaze to settle upon it.

She bit her lip hard, likely hard enough to draw blood, she gathered. She could taste the coppery liquid, quickly discerning that she had broken skin to keep tears from welling. The smug bastard behind her was likely grinning ear to ear, there was no way he could not smell the saltiness of her unshed tears, the copper of her blood, nor hear the skipping beat of her heart. Kagome turned and walked away from the window.

"You should not pretend that sight did not bother you, just as I would not feign shock at your reaction."

Kagome worked hard to compose herself. "Then why show it to me?" There was a purpose, she was sure.

Fan walked up behind her again and lowered his head to her ear again. He seemed to enjoy invading her personal space to try and get a rise. It would not have surprised her to learn that he did this regularly to anyone he tried to intimidate. "To gauge your reaction," his velvety words whispered.

"Are you satisfied then?" she snapped, nearly snarling, and fled to another part of the room.

"Immensely," his word was drawn out and enunciated.

Kagome grabbed something to throw, a peach from the spread of food, but when she turned to aim it, Fan Tsenpo was gone from the room. Her head turned involuntarily towards where the window was only to find that the tapestry, too, had been replaced. Good, she didn't want to know what else may be happening on the other side.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn that Fan Tsenpo. Wiping the smug smile from his face someday will be worthwhile. What's he playing at? Maybe we will find out next week. Likely not. He's shifty, that one.
> 
> Kagome is trying her best to stay composed. She usually does a good job with that. Let's see how she holds up with what Fan plans for her.
> 
> And of course, Sesshomaru is still at war with himself about his "feelings". Methinks he is wearing down.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please drop me a line down below. I love to see your thoughts. It brightens my day to see them :)


	15. Torment and Mayhem

**Nocturne - Chapter Fifteen: Torment and Mayhem**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_"Are you satisfied then?" she snapped, nearly snarling, and fled to another part of the room._

_"Immensely," his word was drawn out and enunciated._

_Kagome grabbed something to throw, a peach from the spread of food, but when she turned to aim it, Fan Tsenpo was gone from the room. Her head turned involuntarily towards where the window was only to find that it, too, had been replaced. Good, she didn't want to know what else may be happening on the other side._

o - o - o - o - o

Tsering led Sesshomaru along to a room. He followed only because he had been promised to see the woman in good faith. There would be hell to pay had any harm befallen her. Even agreeing to this charade was folly as there was no guarantee Fan would not kill her later. So, he strode silently behind.

He had been led to a room that looked vacant outside of minimal decor and other furnishings. It was evident that the room belonged to Tsering based upon her lingering scent alone. Why he had been brought to this room was unknown to Sesshomaru. He allowed a low growl to rumble deep within his chest to express his dissatisfaction.

"This was not part of our arrangement," he announced, dryly.

Tsering glanced at him from over her shoulder, eyeing him coldly. "You are not the only one who requires a show of good faith." She walked over to a large mirror and looked at the reflection. A smile tugged at her lips while she used the mirror's reflection to assess him.

His eyes narrowed at her. "I am loathed to repeat myself."

She turned gracefully, her headdress tinkling. Reaching up a hand, she pulled it off and loosened her hair so that it fell down her back in shimmering waves of silver. "Then let me occupy your lips, your thoughts…" With a sashay of her hips, she reached him and placed one hand on his chest, and the other she stroked his fur.

Sesshomaru was not inclined to allow this folly, obviously a play to force his hand. He gave Tsering a shove that sent her stumbling backward a few feet. Despite the rejection, she smiled coyly. "Do not deny me, Sesshomaru. I must know that you intend to honor our marriage."

"Should a maiden not remain so for her wedding night?" Sesshomaru asked in an attempt to deter Tsering's advances.

She laughed melodiously. "You jest, Sesshomaru. Do not pretend that those as long-lived as we do not share pleasures with others."

"I prefer to be judicious with my partners," Sesshomaru responded.

"What a choice of words for one who fucks humans," Tsering said with venom. A loathsome grin grew, her words chosen with barbarous care.

He reacted immediately, closing the distance between them in seconds and gripped her by her shoulders. He snarled silently, sneering at her despite her amused expression. "Look around yourself, bitch. Do not attempt to bandy words about when your own situation is just as dire."

Her smile slipped momentarily as she contemplated his words. She slipped her arms under his and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her body against his. "Exactly why I am adamant about seeing this union through."

Tsering was a conniving woman who was acting out of desperation. Her womanly wiles were her only means of getting what she wanted, and over the centuries, she had not likely been denied by any. Sesshomaru could see that her motivations, while different, led to a similar goal.

She stood up on her tiptoes to look at him in the eye. He did not push her away this time even as her lids lowered and her lips came near. It may have been in his best interests to allow a kiss; to go along with her aims and leave Fan's estate unscathed. That would have been the easy path, but an unhonorable one. Sesshomaru turned his head at the last second, and Tsering's lips grazed his cheek.

He had expected her to be angry, but she only chuckled at him. Her eyes flicked up to look behind him for a brief moment before settling back on Sesshomaru. Tsering stepped back and spun away from him. He heard her let out a tiny sigh, but she glanced back over her shoulder with a smile.

"Come then. Your human woman awaits," she said with a shrug. Letting her hair remain down, she readjusted her disheveled robes.

o - o - o - o - o

An hour had passed since Fan had come to taunt her, and Kagome sat on the Western-style chair in apparent melancholy. She figured that something would happen soon, whether she was to be released or killed or whatever that ingrate had in mind. Nothing mattered now to her except that Setsuna, her baby, was safe. It eased her anxiety somewhat to think that she must be safe; otherwise, she would be imprisoned here as well.

A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts, and she bolted upright. There had never been a knock on the door, and Kagome was unsure what to do. Under normal circumstances, she would answer the door and invite the guest in, but her circumstances now were far from ordinary. Hesitantly, she stepped to the door, which remained closed, and stood for a few heartbeats.

The knock sounded again, and Kagome slid the door open. Her jaw dropped at the creature she beheld. What looked to be a large man with the head of a horse stared down at her. His large animal eyes seemingly devoid of human emotion simply gazed at her. Dark hair fell over its forehead and spilled down its back and robust shoulders, which shook out from side to side in an equestrian manner. The creature held a giant pitchfork in its grossly oversized human hands, which it used to tap on the ground in a demanding manner. It stepped aside to her right in a military-like manner, allowing her to exit the room. Apparently, this was Fan's way of summoning her.

When she exited the room, another clacking noise sounded from left. The sound caused her to jump, and she found another similar creature standing there with a large, barbed scythe in hand. This creature had the head of a bull, complete with a large nose ring. The pair of creatures flanked her, and the horse-headed man urged her forward with a point of his murderous pitchfork.

Kagome was lead down the halls, past many rooms. The halls were just as eerily quiet as the room in which she was being held. Their footsteps echoed down the length of the hall, announcing their passing to anyone with ears. Eventually, they reach a large room, ornate with weaponry from all past and current eras and nationalities. It wasn't the weaponry that caught her eye, though.

In the middle of the room, a cutting figure waited, resplendent in his meticulous garb with his long hair flowing down behind his back. He looked every part of the regal yokai he was and an exceptionally beautiful with a matching woman to his side. Sesshomaru watched her arrive with a cold gaze, much different from the amused expression his female companion wore.

Kagome felt her throat grow tight, and she bit the inside of her lip to keep her emotions in check. It was so easy for him to do, and she envied him his ability to appear so cold and feel nothing. What a fool she was to think to feel anything for someone who could so callously set her aside.

She'd never seen the inuyokai woman, not truly. Their first unofficial meeting had been obstructed by her death, revival, and then the bodies of her friends that protected her. Now, seeing the beautiful woman made her feel shameful that he would ever consider putting Tsering aside for her.

Tsering stood beside Sesshomaru, practically hanging off of him with her left arm looped casually over his shoulder and her robes coming undone and her hair loose. Even looking disheveled from whatever they had started in the room hours ago, Tsering was gorgeous. Her flowing silver tresses had a beautiful white sheen to it, and her lips looked plumply pink. Kagome paled in comparison. What could she give? Could she do better than the woman at his side? She was human and would likely die long before the pair were even in their prime.

The horse and ox-man stopped just outside the door of the room, and Kagome was free to go the rest of the way on her own. Holding her head up high, she walked in a few feet to stand before the couple. What was the purpose of parading them before her? Or her them? She did her best to keep her arms pinned to her sides — no point in making a scene. What's done is done, and now she just wanted to get back to Setsuna, the only constant in her life.

Kagome jumped a fraction when she heard Fan's voice from behind her.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said with his ever-present smile.

"How could I refuse such a gracious invitation?" she snapped, boldly. Kagome didn't incline to play whatever game Fan Tsenpo had orchestrated, but she still stepped right into his verbal trap. He stepped up behind her and pointed over her shoulder to the array of decorative weapons mounted on the wall.

"Do you enjoy it? My display?" he asked casually.

Kagome looked around the room, her brows drawn together in perplexion at his random question. "It is not to my tastes," she replied sardonically.

Tsering laughed, a sound equally as beautiful as her countenance. "My brother is something of a collector. He has rooms dedicated to a great many different things. Though why he has chosen to delay things with talk of his crude pieces is beyond me."

Fan grinned, "Tut, tut, sister! There is always a method to my madness!"

Tsering's face fell a little, Kagome noticed, but her smile did not fall entirely. Fan walked around the room in great strides, largely ignoring all of the occupants as he gazed at the walls. He stopped by a bow, similar to the bow Kagome was well acquainted with. Delicately, he picked it up and a single arrow next to it. He examined the two items before bringing them over and presenting them to Kagome.

"How about this one? Care to give it a try?" he asked.

She wasn't sure what to do and looked at him quizzically. His behavior was even more confusing now than she'd previously encountered. "Try it?"

"Yes, this is a similar weapon to what your creed use, though much older. I'm certain it will still work for you," he began.

Still perplexed, she looked over to Sesshomaru, whose visage was still a silent mask. Fan regarded her in amusement. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting a shrine maiden. Although I am perplexed, I've always been told that one had to be...well...a maiden otherwise the spiritual powers would leave. Care to demonstrate?"

"Demonstrate?"

"Yes, it's simple. I merely require a demonstration from you, and I promise on my sister's life that you will be free to go."

Tsering's eyes widened, and her jaw went partially slack, but she held her tongue. Likely trusting her brother would not allow harm to come to her.

That deal sounded loaded heavily, and not in her favor. Still, he wasn't giving her many options, and Sesshomaru was not in a position or had the inclination to have an input. "What are your terms?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, a smart one you are. I should not have expected any less," he laughed. Fan walked towards Sesshomaru and clapped him on the back. Sesshomaru cut a quick glare at the man but said nothing.

"Ox-man, come here!" Fan demanded, using a waving hand.

The ox-man entered wordlessly. He must have heard what had been proposed, and he was either too loyal or too stupid to question his master.

"Show me what you are capable of here on him." Fan pointed to the ox-man and tilted his head.

"No, I will not," Kagome said.

"You will."

"I refuse."

"Do not push me, girl. I have a great amount of time and power in my hands. It would not even be sporting of me to find your whelp child and dispose of it...or add it to my collection of oddities."

Kagome flushed with rage. "You wouldn't." She knew he would. Part of her was unsure of why she would suggest otherwise.

"It is only your fortune that it is not here now to sway you further, but I can promise that I will uphold my word."

Kagome gripped the bow tightly. She'd never had to execute anyone who had not attacked her outright; even then, she was hesitant to kill without it being a last resort. However, a threat against Setsuna was too much of a risk. Especially a threat from Fan.

The ox-man stood quietly several feet in front of her. There wasn't even a chance she could miss at such a short-range. Gritting her teeth, she slowly raised the bow and allowed a trickle of spiritual power to flow into her arrow.

The demon stood still, its face devoid of thought or emotion. Kagome gritted her teeth and inhaled, holding the breath in her chest as she aimed. With an exhale and an expert hand, she released the string, and the arrow flew.

It seemed to fly in slow motion, though only seconds passed. The arrow grew in intensity as it drew closer, the spiritual power building to become an overwhelming burst of light as it reached its target. The arrow hit true in the beast's chest, and the spiritual power consumed him, engulfing him in purification. In a flash, the ox-man was gone, decimated into nothingness. Kagome felt her arm go slack and her face blank. She'd never killed so wantonly before, and despite having a legitimate reason, it still hurt her.

She looked to Fan, who stood with his back resting against a wall near an assortment of swords of varying lengths, widths, and other diameters, and he seemed quite pleased with himself. His arms were folded, and he looked down his straight nose at her, his face unusually unreadable.

"Are you not entertained?" she blurted out callously. Inwardly, she snickered despite herself at her pun that no one in this era would get.

Fan remained relaxed against the wall. "Not quite. It is one thing to demonstrate on a low ranking Niu Tou. I am certain he is pleased to return to Difu along with his counterpart, anyway."

Her face must have belied her confusion and disappointment as he carried on, "With that said, I am impressed, though I would now like to see that power against a more formidable opponent. Perhaps a daiyokai?" he suggested. He brought over to her another arrow, placing it in her hand with care.

"Order them in," Kagome said flatly. It would weigh heavily upon her, she knew.

"No need, he is already here," he responded with his sinister grin and gesturing to the couple on the other side of the room. Tsering had led Sesshomaru by the arm out of harm's way moments before Kagome was to '_demonstrate_' her abilities. Now, Tsering went completely slack-jawed.

Kagome, incredulous, gasped, "What?" Her head swiveled to look at Sesshomaru. He looked...bored?! He didn't seem perturbed at all. Perhaps he knew something that Kagome did not. '_How could he do or say nothing?!_' she wondered.

Tsering stepped away from Sesshomaru in outrage. "Brother! What ludicrousy is this?"

"I am merely curious," he chuckled.

"Then conduct your experiment on someone else," she responded acidly.

"No, I want to see," Fan said. He made a waiting gesture to Kagome, and the look he gave his sister was sinister, yet admonishing one indeed. One that quieted her and caused her to step back.

Fan waited as Kagome held the bow and arrow in her hands. "My promise to you still stands," he reminded her.

He marked her hesitation, "You hesitate, yet he would not do the same for you. We are not human, but more and above the trivial and feeble emotions you mortals are subjected to. He could care for you no more than a pet, which you practically are in comparison to my sister, a daiyokai."

Kagome glared at Fan and looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes. He was infuriatingly silent. How could he be so unmoved?! Fan was probably right; even Sesshomaru had said she was just a good time the last time she'd seen him. How could she have such complex, complicated feelings for someone who would not or could not have them in return?

She mentally berated herself for thinking he could love her, which she had allowed herself to believe for just a moment. After he had come back, she thought it was because he felt...something.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, if even her power could do that. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and then saw something, a trick of the light, she wasn't sure.

It seemed a perfect opportunity as any, and she placed the arrow against the string, taking in a breath and pulling it taunt.

She aimed the arrow at its target and noticed that Tsering had fled to another corner of the room, abandoning her intended to Kagome's spiritual power.

Kagome felt fury well up inside her and channeled that emotion into her arrow. She could feel her righteous anger leave her into the shaft, leaving her steady and calm.

If her first shot had impressed Fan Tsenpo, then this one would blow him away. The arrow already shone with a blinding light and would purify anything within its vicinity. At the last second, she moved her aim and loosed the arrow.

o - o - o - o - o

It was no task to keep his face schooled into a semblance of aloof arrogance. Sesshomaru had long ago mastered the art of a stoic face, and the practice served him well throughout the centuries. Though, he seldom had a reason for his facade to break from his uncaring expression.

The miko had blown into his world and unsettled his spectrum of life; first, by releasing his idiot brother and then by unleashing a pandemonium of events that ultimately led them here.

His skill of maintaining himself and his semblance was being utilized to its greatest potential at the moment. Tsering hung off him like a lamprey sucking at its host like a parasite. Currently, she had laid her head on his shoulder in a pathetic display of affection that he fought the urge to shove off. That would do him no good at the moment.

As Sesshomaru looked around, feigning a bored sense of interest, he found the contents of the room he had been brought to be a little macabre, but he was not surprised given the collector of the items. Fan Tsenpo was an oddity, and Sesshomaru had seen it all. It would seem that a pang of insatiable hunger for power and knowledge did not age well.

Weapons of all kinds were hung upon the walls. Sesshomaru even noticed items of considerable renown from Edo had been enshrined as well. What a waste. Fan may be a warrior, but he was also careless and arrogant, which was showcased throughout the estate.

The man had only just arrived inside the room and had taken a sword from the wall sheathed inside an ornate hilt. Fan pulled the weapon a quarter of the way outside of its hilt to show a beautiful bronze blade. Fan smiled at the sword and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Beautiful, is it not? Yokai-made, though humans pretend that they can craft something so perfect. The blade is older even than I and still brilliant and sharp."

Fan sheathed the blade and placed it back up on its wall mount. "No, blades like that are just not cast any longer."

"I do not think Sesshomaru is interested in your playthings, brother," Tsering said with annoyance. Even as she clung to him, her arms wrapped tight around his own and a smile plastered on her face, she was ready to be done with the charade Fan was putting on.

Fan shrugged and put his arms across his chest. "No matter, our guest is on her way as we speak."

Sesshomaru could hear the steps of two larger-bodied figures and the fainter sound of footsteps that must be the miko. He watched as she stepped hesitantly into the room, her eyes settling upon him but not before narrowing at Tsering's embrace.

Strangely, she did not display surprise at what she saw. Though it must have distracted her, despite the lack of surprise, for she was visibly stricken when Fan came up from behind.

The man taunted her and paraded his boorish collection for his hidden purposes. Fan's intentions, by orchestrating this meeting, were glaringly obvious; but the fool was all over the place, and it was hard to put a thumb on precisely what he planned.

Sesshomaru had asked for proof that the woman was alive and unharmed. He had been given that proof, yet Fan continued to dangle the woman in front of him like some scintillating treat. Rubbing his nose in it seemed more likely. Sesshomaru figured he would have to endure this torment to assure the woman's life.

Fan's little show culminated in a finale where he demanded a demonstration of the woman's powers. Now Fan was showing his hand. He was pushing the miko into place.

She balked at the suggestion, unsurprisingly.

It wasn't until the crazy yokai threatened the child that she broke and gave in, extinguishing the yokai in front of her with a subliminal show of power.

Now, just as Sesshomaru expected, Fan ordered the woman to use her powers upon him. Both Tsering and the woman looked to the sneering Fan incredulously. Tsering even went so far as to question her brother, to no avail.

Again, Fan threatened the life of their mutual child. Even so, the woman looked piteously upon him, at war with herself. She must choose the life of her child or his own.

Fan pushed the woman, suggesting that Sesshomaru would not hesitate to kill her if their situations were reversed. Her eyes began to well up with unshed tears, and she bit her lip.

Sesshomaru felt his brows knit with concern. Not for himself, but for her. He was the reason she was here, being pushed to commit heinous acts that may be nothing for him, but taxed her spirit much. She suffered, though she put on a strong face.

Slowly, the miko raised her weapon and aimed at his chest. It would be a fatal blow, he knew.

He watched her eyes and their gaze locked on one another. Sesshomaru heard her draw in a breath, meaning she was to loose the arrow.

As the miko exhaled, she turned her aim towards Fan in the final second. If Fan had not expected this, he gave no tell. His smile never left his face, even as Tsering gasped.

Much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, Fan had caught the arrow midair. The glowing light of condensed spiritual power seemed minuscule, and he even had the audacity to laugh. But, the light grew larger and larger until Fan's laugh dissipated, and his smile turned into a grimace.

The miko took a step forward and held out a hand where more blinding light shone. Her face was one of concentration and determination.

The spiritual power began to grow and envelope Fan, who still held the arrow aloft in his hand and grunted to be free of purification. The fool had bitten off more than he could chew. The spiritual blast would not kill him, but it would disorient the man at the very least.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to dislodge himself from Tsering, who stood transfixed to the unfolding events befalling her brother.

Fan roared with anger, and likely pain, before he freed himself from his grip of the arrow. The light fizzled out once it hit the ground, looking harmless and unassuming.

Once the light had dissipated some, Sesshomaru noticed Fan's right half was burned beyond recognition, and his face now bore a gruesome and permanent smirk quite befitting him. His eye shone pale in comparison to the other, which began to glow a dull red.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of the miko and pulled free his sword. "It would seem you placed a wager you could not pay, Fan Tsenpo. Now you shall reap the reward."

Fan did not respond with words but grew in size of monstrous proportions. Fur spread over his body, and his limbs contorted as he grew to take on his true form.

o - o - o - o - o

Kagome watched as Fan continued to grow in size. Were they to die? Cut down by a ferocious daiyokai in its massive true form? A yokai in its _TRUE_ form was immensely more powerful than the one contained in the smaller human-sized vessel.

She'd recalled when Sesshomaru had taken his form, but in comparison, Fan was much, much more significant. The room they were in was large, but already Fan had burst through the ceiling, allowing him to grow larger still. Every part of the building shook and crumbled down.

Kagome raised her hands in a vain attempt to stop from being pummeled with shards of wood and bits of mortar and stone. She squeezed her eyes shut in reflex, but when nothing pelted her, she peeked to see Sesshomaru in front of her. He blocked all falling debris quickly, waiting solemnly with his blade drawn. Would he transform, too?

Fan snarled and growled in his monstrous form, making incoherent moves and swatting at where he must have thought they would be. He continued to attack anything and everything in his path, destroying much of his palace.

The screams and shouts of the unseen castle residents could be heard from varying parts of the palace grounds, and mortals and yokai alike fled from the destruction.

Kagome looked at the large daiyokai with confusion. Why was he not attacking them?

"He has been blinded," Sesshomaru provided an answer to her unspoken question. He looked over his shoulder at her. "I shall end this," he told her and quickly launched up toward the rampaging Fan.

In a brilliant moment, Sesshomaru took Bakusaiga and easily cut the beast down. It was not a fair fight. Fan lashed out wildly, relying on his remaining senses to aid him but to no avail. It was child's play for Sesshomaru to avoid the large paws and the huge gnashing teeth.

Fan fell to the ground in slow motion, landing with a resonant thud. His enormous chest heaved up and down until the movements became shallow and eventually stopped.

It seemed all too anticlimactic as Sesshomaru turned his back on his opponent and walked calmly back towards her. He sheathed his sword and held out a hand to her.

Kagome gave a start, "Wait, where's Tsering?!" She had failed to notice the woman's absence and immediately grew concerned.

Sesshomaru did not seem to share her worry. "She fled after you fired upon her brother," he answered.

"Oh. Should we be worried?" Kagome asked, looking around. The last thing she needed was to be attacked by Sesshomaru's former fiancee.

"No," he responded and extended his hand again to her, urging her to take it. "Let us be away from here."

Kagome could not agree more and took his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist before they rose into the air, up and away from the destruction below.

o - o - o - o - o

It had taken days to arrive back to Kagome's village. Sesshomaru had delivered her wordlessly upon the doorstep of her home outside the town.

The journey home had been immensely awkward for her. It would have likely taken only half the time for Sesshomaru to travel on his own, but he was laden down with a mortal woman who needed to eat, sleep, and do other human things.

While the entire trip was not completely silent, the words they exchanged held no value. Sesshomaru had offered no excuses nor explanations to any of the events transpired and Kagome was not inclined to ask, still sulking from the experience.

Kagome knew she was being stubborn, but she assured herself that she was not wrong for feeling the way she did. It wasn't her fault that Sesshomaru could be likened to a cantankerous old man. She glowered at him more often than not during their pauses on the journey. She was confident that he noticed, but he made no mention of her irritable mood.

Upon arriving home, Kagome rushed inside only to find the house empty. She was unsure why she expected anyone to be here, but she deflated inside nonetheless. It was like all of her expectations were always set to high, and she could not place a finger on what she should settle for. It was as if she continuously set her sights too high.

Kagome scoffed when it dawned on her that Sesshomaru must have known that no one was here. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and spun around. Kagome stood inside, looking around for a moment, and Sesshomaru stepped in.

"There is no one here," he stated.

"I've gathered," she said testily. "Why would you bring me here, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed that Sesshomaru has not yet called Kagome by name? But he does for Rin and every once in awhile, Inuyasha?
> 
> Reasons behind that could be that he legitimately loves Rin in his own way, and he cares enough about his brother in some weird way. Methinks he is getting much closer to using her name.
> 
> There may or may not be a chapter next week, and if I do get it, it will be posted Saturday or Sunday, even. I'm a little drained from my day job.
> 
> Thank you to all who have taken the time to leave a review. I really appreciate hearing your inspiring thoughts and words. Please hang on for some more development, because, I promise there is much more going on than there seems in this chapter.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! If you can, drop me a line or two and let me know your thoughts.


	16. On the Edge of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there. Keep in mind while reading that most of the scene changes are different narrators and the narrators are not always what you would call "reliable." Meaning, that we only see what they see or hear or think, so the reader may not ever see what's really going on.

**Nocturne - Chapter Sixteen: On the Edge of Forever**

**Rated** \- M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Upon arriving home, Kagome rushed inside only to find the house empty. She was unsure why she expected anyone to be here, but she deflated inside nonetheless. It was like all of her expectations were always set to high, and she could not place a finger on what she should settle for. It was as if she continuously set her sights too high._

_Kagome scoffed when it dawned on her that Sesshomaru must have known that no one was here. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and spun around. Kagome stood inside, looking around for a moment, and Sesshomaru stepped in._

_"There is no one here," he stated._

_"I've gathered," she said testily. "Why would you bring me here, then?"_

o - o - o - o - o

Sesshomaru had the audacity to look confused - his one brow risen higher than the other. "This one assumed you might desire a moment to collect yourself after an arduous journey."

Kagome set her jaw, and she almost began tapping her foot in annoyance. "No, I want to see Setsuna and make certain she is well."

"The child was well when I last saw her."

"You saw her? When?" He'd made no mention of it on the trip over, which was flabbergasting to her. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?!" she demanded.

"It was unnecessary," he began before Kagome cut him off.

"Unnecessary?! You fool, it is never unnecessary to tell a mother the wellbeing of her child!" her anger seemed to be falling on deaf ears. "What if our positions had been reversed?"

"That is preposterous. I would have never allowed myself to be taken."

Kagome groaned. "No! That's not what I meant. What if something had happened to Setsuna? Would you have wanted to know?"

"It would have made no difference."

So, he didn't care. A part of Kagome was furious while the other felt numb from his admission. "I see," she responded. "Thank you for returning me home."

Kagome strode past him and out the door to begin the walk towards the village. She could only assume that Setsuna had been left in the care of her friends. So, that was now her destination.

Sesshomaru had not bothered to stop her. Whatever his intentions were with bringing her here, where everyone was not, were as mysterious as ever.

Kagome felt overcome with emotion and unsure of which one she wanted to address first, her anger, or her misery. Anger would likely fuel her longer, so she picked up that mantle until she could decompress later. She felt foolish to think that anything occurred from the point of their first joining until now would change the way the demon lord perceived her.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, breaking her out of her reverie. Kagome had honestly expected him to leave after dropping her off.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"It would be astute for you to collect any possession you deem worthwhile," he explained.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Why would I do that?"

"It is not safe," he answered.

"Not safe?" she repeated incredulously. "And why may that be? Because I am human and incapable of protecting myself?"

His golden eyes narrowed at her, but he remained silent for the moment, knowing she likely had more to say.

"You've already killed Fan, from what else do you need to keep me safe? I haven't needed your protection before all this, and I don't need it now," she admonished.

Sesshomaru's brow piqued, "What leads you to believe that Fan Tsenpo is dead?"

"I saw you kill him," she said almost hesitantly, now beginning to doubt herself. Why was Sesshmaru stating otherwise? Her eyes had not deceived her.

"One would be a fool to kill Fan outright. His clan must be dealt with delicately. To murder one of their own in such a fashion would be considered dishonorable; and an action of the greatest offense. They would then hunt this one down without hesitation." He stated this matter-of-factly as if it were insane to suggest otherwise.

"I merely immobilized him for the time being to afford us the ability to escape."

"So...he's still…" she trailed off.

"Correct, wounded, but alive. It will likely take Fan some time to recuperate, but when he has recovered, it would be prudent to expect retaliation of some form."

"Oh, Kami." Fear enveloped her. If Fan were alive, that would mean he could come after her again, or more likely, Setsuna. Kagome shook her head, trying to shake evil images from her mind. "It was all too easy," she lamented.

"Indeed. Fan miscalculated your abilities, and I took advantage of his misconception to escape."

"So, you knew he would tell me to kill you?" she asked dubiously.

He gave her a stern look until his right lip pulled into a small smirk. "Fan did not get the idea on his own. His penchant for collecting oddities turned out to be his folly."

Kagome balled her fists in mock anger, "Don't get cocky! He could have killed me!"

"No harm would have befallen you."

The arrogant ass! "How presumptive of you, risking our lives based on what I can only assume to be a wild hunch!"

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle," Sesshomaru quoted.

"Wait, are you quoting a...a book? You realize that particular tome was written by a human, right?"

Sesshomaru made a 'hnn' sound. "I may have held disdain for mortals, but I am not so naive as to overlook the wisdom of those I may presume as weaker. Humans have not progressed this far by chance. They lack power, agility, and longevity, but some makeup for that in cunning. "

"Wow, Lord Sesshomaru, I am...speechless," Kagome said. She cocked her head to the side, studying him in a different light.

A small smile formed on his lips, "I find that to be unbelievable." His smile quickly dropped, and he looked past her and towards her little house. "Now, back to the matter at hand. It is recommended you find what you need presently or leave it."

Kagome reflexively turned her head to the house and back, "What? I'm not leaving. I am not going to run and hide. My friends are here, and they may be in harm's way because of me. No. I am staying."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Miko, there are many preparations to be done and an unknown time to complete them. If you plan to risk your own life, I will not compel you to accompany me, but the same cannot be said for all those involved."

Why was he so wishy-washy, instructing her to come and then backing off. "Of course, you wouldn't. Just go then!" she demanded.

He did not move. Perhaps his words were empty, and he was trying to use reverse psychology to get Kagome to leave with him.

Kagome broke, her words quiet and venerable. "Please just go. This is already hard as it is. I can't keep playing this game anyway. Don't worry about us. We will be fine. I've been through worse."

"I cannot help but worry," he admitted.

"Why?" If he would even admit that much.

He reached out and ran his hands through the strands of her hair in a thoughtful gesture. "This one knows the miko can care for herself. That I do not question."

She grabbed his hand to stop the simple caress but did not let go. "Then why is it important that I come with you?"

"To leave you and the child would be dishonorable."

She closed her eyes and held her breath. "I release you from your burden. Go forth and be free from us."

He still did not move, "You are making this difficult."

"Good, because you have made my life difficult!" she bit out. "As if things weren't already hard enough for me. Now I have to deal with my feelings for you," she blurted before stopping herself. Damn.

"What feelings?" he demanded.

She spun away, having said too much. Looking at him was enough to push her over the edge, and she had to be strong.

Sesshomaru would not allow her to leave with his question unanswered and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest. His arm wrapped around her so that she could not pull free. His head leaned down to her ear, allowing some of his silver locks to cover her shoulder. His lips were close enough to graze her ear, but his words were soft. "Speak, woman. You hold your tongue no other time."

Resisting was futile, and she could feel herself melting into his chest. "I...think...I…" her words trembled upon her lips, "may love you..." The last three words came out as a whisper, but Kagome knew he heard them.

"What a fool I am. Now, please go." She turned her head away from him as much as she could. Anything to break the spell under which she was falling.

Sesshomaru would not let her go, and his voice was hard with his monosyllabic reply. "Why?"

"Why what?" she repeated with fear.

He turned his head closer to hers, "Would you think those feelings would make you a fool?" His words seemed to hold anger in them.

Kagome sighed, "Because I am human, and even if you were to return my feelings or pretend to care, I am just a blink in your life. I cannot give you what you need or deserve, and it would be selfish of me to ask."

He released her, his arm falling away, and Kagome was able to step back and turn to see him. His eyes were soft, but his lips set into a hard line. "I liken you to many things, but never a fool."

"Then, perhaps, I am overzealous."

"You have never aspired to be more than you are, and I would never ask that of you."

Kagome closed her eyes, set upon her chosen path, "Then it's agreed."

His words cut through her. "You are trying to corner me into your narrow outlook."

Her eyes snapped open, and she asked almost hopelessly, afraid to hear his words. "Then what do you want?"

"You."

"Why?" she lamented.

"You anger me."

Kagome nearly laughed in derision. "I anger a lot of people."

Sesshomaru raised his voice over her own. "You also give me pause. I've never understood my father's inclinations until now."

He stepped close to her again, trying to use his vicinity to express his words. "How a human could intrigue me, push me, plague me."

He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, and she did not stop him. "You infiltrate my every thought, and it drives me mad. The idea of losing you is a pain insurmountable."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't love you. It's...it is not fair to you. Please... don't say these things to me."

He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, his other hand gently grasping her face. "Kagome, do not deny yourself. Least of all to me."

The weight of his words was not lost on her. In memory, she'd not once recalled him using her name. She had to harden her heart.

He tenderly tilted her chin and possessed her lips with his own. Warmth spread through her like wildfire, and she fought an urge to pull him closer so as to melt into his body. His hands never left her face as he waited for her to signal to him that there was more to be had. She longed for it to deepen, but pulled away before she allowed it to go too far.

"No," she pleaded, turning away from him. "I must-must... Please go."

He left quietly and swiftly, to where she did not know. It was for the best, she assured herself.

o - o - o - o - o

He departed expediently. Any more time spent in her presence would have had a different outcome, one that she may not likely desire, but he did.

Sesshomaru had never met such an intoxicating and infuriating person. In a different time, he would have reacted differently, or not at all.

Like his brow, he set his course and made haste. It was only a moment before he alighted outside the Houshi's home. He could sense that the taijiya was inside, alone, aside from the presence of his young child.

Without waiting for an invitation, he walked in. Sitting next to a hearth, the woman stirred a pot with her free hand. The infant was slumbering next to her.

The woman looked startled at his abrupt appearance, abandoning her meal preparations, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

He stepped before her, "I've come to retrieve the child."

She seemed confused, looking down at the baby. "What about Kagome?!" His arrival without the child's mother seemed to unbalance her.

Sesshomaru had no time for this, "She is safe."

The taijiya grabbed the infant up and stood up. She was right to feel uneasy but also had no reason not to relinquish the baby to its father. The woman carefully placed the sleeping child into her father's waiting arms.

He stared down at the child, who was gaining size with speed. Her hair had grown even longer, curling in fine strands around her head.

"Fetch Rin," he commanded, looking back up to the taijiya.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" the woman asked with concern. She looked over to a corner of the room where her gear and weaponry leaned against a wall, ready for use.

Not answering her question, Sesshomaru changed the subject. "You have called for your brother, as I suggested?"

"Uh, yes. He has arrived. I think Rin is with him."

He felt a twinge of anger at the suggestion. Rin was of marriageable age, and it was preposterous for her to be alone with a male, even one he was acquainted with and had been a traveling companion. "Accompanied by who?"

"Miroku and the children," she responded hesitantly.

That, alone, did not mollify him, but he would deal with it soon enough. "My gratitude for keeping Setsuna safe. I will send word to you with instructions."

"Instructions for what?" she called after him.

He left without another word, leaving her question heavy in the air. The miko's human companions were much too wordy than was prudent. There was no time to answer constant questions.

o - o - o - o - o

Sesshomaru followed his nose the rest of the way through the village to find Rin. He located her in a clearing at the edge of the village. She appeared to be conversing with a young woman. Upon further inspection, Sesshomaru was unable to locate the houshi, nor his brood and his irk rose towards the taijiya for her false words.

There were many people in the clearing, most carrying belongings and supplies, looking as though they had just arrived from a long journey or were displaced settlers bearing all they owned. He noticed the now grown Kohaku among them calling out instructions.

Sesshomaru's arrival caused a hush among the group who all immediately began to arm themselves with varying weaponry. He glared at them all, daring anyone to attack.

Kohaku noticed the disturbance and lifted a hand, instructing the people to lower their weaponry, but many continued to give Sesshomaru defiant looks. The young man ran over towards Sesshomaru with a wary smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you well. My sister sent word to me, expressing distress, and asked that I come quickly. When I learned that the suggestion came from you, I thought it provident to bring a team." Kohaku gestured to his people, still giving Sesshomaru wary, sidelong glances.

Rin had taken the opportunity to approach and smiled broadly. "Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned, which must mean that you bring Lady Kagome as well." She saw the child, now awake and alert, in his arm. Rin looked around, trying to find Kagome, and then back to Sesshomaru. "She is not here?"

Sesshomaru ignored her question. "With your mortal caretaker dead, I wanted to ensure that you are provided for." He looked around again and back at Rin. "I will soon be away from here."

Still smiling, Rin cooed at the baby and placed a finger inside the child's grasping hand. "I am happy here, my lord," she said cautiously. Glancing up, she said slowly, "I only worry about you."

Sesshomaru noticed from the corner of his eye Kohaku staring at the girl with a particular fondness in his gaze. He figured that young Rin could do worse than the thoughtful taijiya. She may undoubtedly need his care in the time to come.

Satisfied that Rin would not be left wanting, he issued a brief goodbye. "Be well, Rin."

Rin grabbed his arm, a look of concern drawing down her features. "Where is Kagome?" she asked again.

"You may tell her I will be waiting."

"Of course," Rin replied obediently. She still seemed perturbed over the turn of events, but would not question Sesshomaru.

He bid a final farewell to the pair and departed on a swift wind.

In-flight, he looked down at the child in his arms. She sat up and looked around in marvel, never having seen the world from this vantage. Her dark eyes alight with a quiet wonder. Those were the eyes of her mother, he knew. This was the only way to get her to see.

o - o - o - o - o

Kagome stepped inside her house again, for what she was unsure. Everything was exactly as she had left it, except for a layer of dust beginning to form. Funny how dust began to move in the moment that you stopped paying attention.

She sighed at all of the work she would have to do and nearly debated on taking care of things now rather than doing them later with a child to care for.

Her desire to be reunited with Setsuna was too great. Kagome exited the house and looked around. A shaky breath escaped her, and she chided herself for thinking that he would be here. Not after she ran him off. She left the house and set down the path towards the village.

She had gotten a mile barely before she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Oi! Kagome!" A familiar voice called out.

Kagome turned on her heel. Only one person she knew would address her like that.

Inuyasha ran up to her, pulling her into a friendly embrace. "You're okay!"

"Ungh, not if you don't crush me first," she joked.

"Eh? Sorry." He released her quickly and took an awkward step back. "I, uh, I'm sorry you were kidnapped...again."

Kagome bit her lip and smirked. "There's nothing to apologize for. You saved Setsuna, and that's all I could have ever asked."

"I was gonna come and save you, too, but it seems Sesshomaru beat me to it. Where is he anyway? Surprisingly he isn't here threatening to kick my ass again."

"He's gone. I don't know where to."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence. "So, you were going to come to save me, huh? Like old times? How did that pan out?"

Inuyasha scratched at his head, seemingly embarrassed, "Yeah, well, once Sesshomaru came and threatened everyone, we decided to come up with an alternate plan."

"Threatened you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, he came here hours after you were taken and apparently told Sango to get her brother here. He basically implied shit was gonna go down."

"I see," she responded, thinking to herself.

"I guess that means he didn't kill that bitch or her badass brother, huh?"

Kagome's head snapped up, and her heart dropped. The danger was only gone for the moment with no indication of when it was to return. "No, unfortunately not."

"Keh, fucking figures. He drags you and the kid into this, and now he's bringing everyone else into his fucking mess, too. Then he takes off?"

"Likely to prepare," Kagome defended. "He was able to seriously wound Fan, and any counter-attack will not be immediate."

"Nah. Probably when we least expect it. He's a sick fuck that one."

"What do you know of him?" She asked suspiciously.

"A little."

"You've never even met him. How can you possibly know anything at all?"

"I uh…" he trailed off, and he looked behind her.

Kagome caught his glance and spun around to see a woman peeking out at her from behind a tree. "Who is that, Inuyasha?"

"That's um…" he stammered, "It's Shizuka."

"Shizuka?" Kagome asked, looking at the tree the woman seemed to be hiding behind. "Why is she hiding? Who is she?"

"Don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad, Inuyasha?" she inquired the guilty-looking hanyo.

He scratched at his head and looked up as he spoke, avoiding her stare, "Because she...she may or may not have been the one who snatched the kid."

"What," she responded in monotone.

When it seemed Kagome wouldn't blow up, Inuyasha called out, "Come on over."

Kagome seethed with anger at the fool before her. She stood silent while Inuyasha led a hesitant hanyo woman out towards her.

Her first inclination had been to lash out, but upon further inspection, Kagome instantly felt a surge of pity.

The woman was an inuyokai, just like Inuyasha. Her ears were turned down like she was a beaten dog, and she trembled so like a frightened animal. Inuyasha took hold of her hand and patted it reassuringly. "This is Kagome. She won't hurt you."

Kagome glared at him, but he was oblivious to her poignant stare. He only had eyes for this timid woman. The idiot would dare attempt to pass off this woman as some kind of ally? Yet, Kagome could feel that there was nothing nefarious about her. Strange that she couldn't pick up anything at all, no sense of her yoki, nothing.

The woman glanced up, hesitantly, and back down. She began to tug on Inuyasha's arm, trying to pull away. Something about the way Kagome stared at her, causing her to feel discomfort.

"You're frightening her," Inuyasha pointed out. "Don't be such a bitch. It ain't Shizuka s fault."

"Are you serious right now! I haven't said one cross word as of yet! Maybe you are scaring her by pushing her into situations she's uncomfortable with."

Inuyasha snapped back, "Maybe she can see your dagger eyes!"

"So immature," Kagome groaned.

"Such a stuck up whiny bitch," he snapped.

Kagome frowned. "I am not whiny. I know what I want. It's different."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh. Oh yeah? Then why are you alone again?"

Kagome gasped. "How dare you! I am alone because I have chosen to be alone."

"Lie to yourself, wench, but you can't lie to me. I know you too well."

Kagome thought that may be true to a point, but he was wrong about his opinion of her.

Shizuka looked supremely uncomfortable but said nothing. Kagome sniffed in derision, turning her attention to the newcomer.

"So, explain to me why she is sharing your company, and I shouldn't want to hurt her if she tried to steal my baby," she demanded.

o - o - o - o - o

Inuyasha explained on the way towards the village. He told Kagome how Shizuka had been a slave to Tsering and used for everything from a handmaiden to a spy. They did not even know her real name, instead, giving her a new one.

How he had extracted all this information from a girl who was clearly mute was beyond her. Still, she gave this stranger the benefit of the doubt because Inuyasha assured her that Sango and Miroku would collaborate the story.

Kagome was skeptical but also hesitant to doubt her friend's astute judgment. It would be best to keep this woman as far away from her babe as possible, just to be safe, she thought.

Inuyasha explained that a lot had happened in the weeks she was gone. Kohaku had arrived, bringing with him his entire clan of taijiya. The lad was doing his best to rebuild that which he had taken away. His guilt was something he would battle for years, if not the rest of his life. Survivors guilt at its worst, Kagome knew.

Apparently, Sango's summons prompted Kohaku to bring his foundling people to the village to settle. The old taijiya village was gone, decimated by an old enemy, its inhabitants eradicated except for two. Kohaku dreamed of making amends due to his guilt and began by recruiting worthy apprentices and others experienced in exterminating demons.

With the village seeming to attract yokai of all kinds, it seemed an appropriate place to settle and begin anew. Of course, many of the people Kohaku had recruited held a deep-seated hatred for yokai, no matter their affiliations, and found themselves unsettled by some of the village's inhabitants.

None of that seemed to bother Inuyasha. He held the woman's hand as they walked, occasionally running a thumb over her hand for reassurance purposes. Kagome felt an odd sense of jealousy wash over her when she noticed. She narrowed her eyes at the display and quickly turned her head before the lout could pick up on her mood. Kagome cursed herself for those twinges of envy. It's not as if she even wanted Inuyasha like that. Not anymore.

He had seldom been so tender and patient with her during their time together. Both of their stubborn tendencies clashed and caused many fights. Now, Kagome could see that what he truly needed to thrive would be someone demure. Someone who needed the protection he could provide. Someone to validate him after years of being nothing.

Kagome now knew that she was never the one for him, and it stung to see him look happy over someone that was a virtual stranger in comparison to their years-old relationship. She felt her throat catch thinking about her own happiness or rather lack thereof.

It just didn't seem fair that Kagome had left her family and her entire life to come to the past for a boy that now seemed enthralled with someone else. She tried to discreetly clear her throat without drawing too much attention to herself.

"What's your deal?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Kagome noticed that he had an eyebrow raised and likely wouldn't be convinced by whatever she said. "I just miss her," she said quietly. That was true, and he wouldn't question her. She hoped.

His eyes suggested he had his doubts, but he didn't push the subject, instead, going along with her. "Yeah, well, she's a brat. Just like her mom." His friendly smile trying to console her.

Kagome nodded and glanced over at the new woman being led along quietly by Inuyasha's side. She had not gotten a very good look at the woman and thought she saw some similarities to another. Odd similarities. The tilt of her eyes, even downcast as they were, held some disturbing familiarity. Kagome shook her head of the thoughts, clearing her mind of such notions.

Inuyasha stopped, and Shizuka tensed, hiding behind him. Kagome was puzzled at their hesitation but felt it herself and followed their eyes up. Up in the sky, there was a figure being swallowed in the clouds settling over the land. It was a queer sensation to have her heart drop lower into her chest than it had already done not long ago.

Did I make the right decision, she pondered, looking back at the pair whose eyes were still glued to the sky.

"Bastard is leaving again. Good fucking riddance," Inuyasha cursed. "He always rattles on about pride and honor, but be is a fucking hypocrite."

Kagome didn't respond, preferring to chew on her lip. For a second, she thought he'd come back for her. Not that it would change her mind. The idea of being an aging liability seemed unfeasible.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're better off. Maybe one of the new guys that Kohaku brought would suit you," he suggested.

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be 6 feet under. The best Kagome could do was one. "Sit, boy!" She commanded.

The beads around his neck glowed, and his face planted into the ground with a satisfying sound. Shizuka looked at Kagome with a mixture of perplexion and horror, eliminating any amount of satisfaction Kagome would get from the deed.

"He deserved it!" She defended against her wordless accuser. "He will be fine," she waved a hand.

Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground spitting dirt, "Dammit, wench! Don't fucking do that!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his beads, pulling his neck down and looked at Shizuka. "Beads of subjugation," she explained. "If he ever gives you any trouble, let me know, and I will bring him down a few notches."

Shizuka continued to look horrified, emphasizing her fright by taking a step back from Kagome.

Kagome frowned and let Inuyasha go. He growled and rubbed his neck, muttering obscenities. He grabbed Shizuka's hand and marched off with her, leaving Kagome behind.

She sighed and followed.

The village was just a few yards away, and the trio made their way to Miroku and Sango's house.

Upon entering, Kagome was greeted with smiles and tight hugs from her best friend. Sango hiccuped, stifling a happy sob. "We were all so worried, but when Sesshomaru came, I knew you were okay."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. How had Sango seen Sesshomaru already? "Did he come here?"

Sango's eyes went wide with apprehension. "He did…"

Kagome looked around, noting the absence of her child, "Where's Setsuna?"

"He didn't bring her to you?" Sango questioned.

"Clearly not!" Kagome felt the blood drain from her face and turned to bolt from the door. Inuyasha stood with Shizuka in the doorway, speechless, and Kagome shouldered past him to get outside. He protested loudly, "Hey!"

Kagome ran outside, not knowing where to go or what to do. She could feel her adrenaline start to course as she stopped and looked in any direction. People were coming and going, working through their daily chores and errands, some looking at her strangely as she stood panting and looking around frantically.

Without having a set course in mind, she began running blindly, looking for anything. She could hear her name being shouted from behind her. "Kagome! Wait!"

She ignored whoever called, dashing through women who were running errands, children who were playing, and men returning from the day spent hunting and gathering. Kagome had a one-track mind at this moment where her instincts led her rather than her rationale.

Another voice broke through her, "Kagome?!"

She didn't stop running, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her off her feet. "What's wrong?" she heard a frantic voice call out.

Kagome was able to see Rin standing in front of her, concern marring her features. "Kagome, please calm down."

She wrestled against the hands that restrained her, trying to pull free. "Let go of me. I have to find her," she cried.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hands in her own. "Please, listen. Setsuna is not here. She is with Lord Sesshomaru."

"He took her?!" Kagome yelled. She settled and quit trying to break free, finally noticing who had grabbed her up. It had been quite a while since she'd seen the young man, Kohaku. He'd grown taller, more filled, and masculine in his slayer clothes. He also looked concerned while holding her from causing harm to herself or others.

"Yes, that is true," Rin said. She looked sad for Kagome like she felt pity for a child who didn't know the real way of the world. "He said to come," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "He said what?"

He allowed Kagome to go free, and she turned to look up at him in perplexion. Kohaku moved around to stand beside Rin.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked. Come where she wondered.

Rin still held Kagome's hands and rubbed them in a soothing motion. "He wanted you to find them."

Kagome felt her heart fall. Now Setsuna was gone, too. Was it a punishment? Or was he using their child to bring her to him? Perhaps he did not find her capable of handling their child that would surely outlive her. "Find them?" she repeated softly. "Did he-was there anything else?"

"Yes, he said once you were ready, they would be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, to any who may ask. No, Inuyasha isn't in insta-love with Keyuri/Shizuka. I'll just leave it at that.
> 
> Hmm, there will likely be some daddy-daughter moments in the chapter to come. That should be exciting.
> 
> Also, I know it seemed a bit anti-climatic that Fan bit the dust so easily. I mean, he's this hella strong yokai, right? Well, we've seen Sesshomaru lose an arm to his "weakling" brother, so I don't think it's a stretch to say that Fan overestimates himself a bit, or at the very least underestimates everyone else. i doubt he will make that mistake again.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope to see your thoughts (reviews) because they are awesome. See you next time!


	17. Beautiful Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Sorry for the late post. I had to celebrate my birthday with some wacky friend adventures. We enjoy going to random movies and making fun of them MST3K style, so that is what I requested as my birthday gift. (But only if there are no other moviegoers so as not to ruin their experience.) Sadly there was a cop present doling out authority to the boisterous groups of kids also in the theatre, so we didn't get to have as much fun as I'd hoped, but it was certainly an interesting evening.
> 
> Anywho, on to what you came for. Read on for some daddy-daughter moments, but beware it will be through someone else's viewpoint.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Seventeen: Beautiful Mine**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "He said what?"_

_He allowed Kagome to go free, and she turned to look up at him in perplexion. Kohaku moved around to stand beside Rin._

_"What are you saying?" Kagome asked. Come where she wondered._

_Rin still held Kagome's hands and rubbed them in a soothing motion. "He wanted you to find them."_

_Kagome felt her heart fall. Now Setsuna was gone, too. Was it a punishment? Or was he using their child to bring her to him? Perhaps he did not find her capable of handling their child that would surely outlive her. "Find them?" she repeated softly. "Did he-was there anything else?"_

_"Yes, he said not to sell yourself short, and once you were ready, they would be waiting."_

o - o - o - o - o

The flight back to the Western lands was swift and uneventful as could be while traveling with a small child. She did not make much of a fuss, rarely making more than an amused gurgle the entire trip. Sesshomaru had never traveled with such a small child and could not have fully comprehended the needs of a youngling. He was fortunate not to deal with any such thing in flight.

The child had fallen asleep in his arms towards the end of the flight. She remained so once he alighted upon the palace he had procured. It still struck him as strange not to always be on the move, but that would be no life for a child of his.

He recalled his childhood brought up in a sprawling palace. Life had been different then, being brought up by two parents who seemed indifferent to each other at the best of times. He had not even been genuinely raised by his parents but left in the care of a lesser yokai. He could barely even recall the woman now, nearly a millennia later.

Sesshomaru stepped through the halls of the house and into a room intended for children, a nursery of sorts left behind by its previous tenants. Looking about, he scowled at the mild decor left for a human child. This was unbefitting a yokai child, even one of mixed blood. The scenery depicted upon the wall were lies depicting glorious human victories. He made a mental note to express his distaste to Jaken and have the items removed.

He laid the child down and turned to walk from the room. There were immediate matters to attend. He'd gotten nearly to the door when he heard something. Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder only to find the child now missing. Another sound, below him, was heard, and he felt a tug on his nu-bakama. An amused squeal was heard, and he looked down to see the child pulling herself up using his clothing for support. She sported a mildly toothy grin and pushed herself up and down in some strange dancing motion.

Was this usual for a child? Or was this something attributed to her human half? A yokai would certainly not behave so ludicrously.

Sesshomaru reached down and picked the babe up. She continued to make babbling noises in his arm, "Mumamama," she cooed.

The child began to chew upon her hand and make distressed noises. How very much like her mother, this one, with moods that shift faster than the sands of time. Sesshomaru examined the child, attempting to conclude the source of her displeasure. She seemed to be chewing on her fingers quite a bit, perhaps that was the source. He placed a finger near her face, and she grabbed onto his finger like a vice. Quickly, she moved his finger into her mouth and began to gnaw. Her budding canine pierced his flesh, and had he not anticipated such a thing, he may have reacted differently. Indeed, blood had been drawn, and he gently pulled his hand from the child. She protested with her wordless grunts before continuing to chew on her hand again.

He moved to the middle of the room and sat the child down again, determined to leave. He would have to prepare for the child's extended stay, and there was nothing at hand for her minus a few human toys. Sesshomaru concluded that the child would be fine unattended for a time after assuring himself that she would stay put. She currently began crawling towards the side of the room to inspect something that had caught her interest. Satisfied he could exit without being followed, he closed the door and continued down the hall.

o - o - o - o - o

There had never been a time in his life when he had felt so powerful, so free. It had been ages since he'd not had to be at one's beck and call. It was something of which he thought he could grow accustomed.

Jaken strolled through the grand estate, his chest puffed, and his staff clicking on the floor with each passing step. He'd just returned from a foray into the mortal territory. It was a task left to him to keep the humans in order while his lord and master was away conducting business. Jaken relished in his assumed power and was proud to carry out business on his lord's behalf.

He was happy not to have that bitch of a woman lurking about and torturing him with her questions and heavenly good looks. No one to question him, belittle him, or threaten his life. That behavior would only be tolerated if it came from his master. Now, it would only be a matter of time before his Lord Sesshomaru returned, and things went back to normal.

Perhaps they would return to traveling in search of new victories? That would be preferable to a stale life cooped up in a human palace to look after any whelps the evil bitch may have popped out.

Jaken was immensely satisfied to learn of his master breaking off the engagement. Now he no longer had to worry about the woman or her distasteful, filthy half-breed companion. She was always lurking about, that one.

Jaken riled himself up, just thinking about it. The thought of keeping a half-breed around was just despicable, dishonorable, and pathetic. It was bad enough that his master had taken a human child to foster. Her miserable presence was one he was also happy to be rid of. Though, he hated to admit he missed her kind words and a happy smile. Of course, that was all he could dredge up in the form of pleasant memories. The child always had something to say, never shutting up, and he, Jaken, was responsible for keeping an eye on her during tumultuous times when danger was ever-present.

Good fortune indeed that Jaken did not have to worry about such things any longer.

Jaken felt a bubbling of happiness when he sensed his master returned. He knew that Lord Sesshomaru would require his presence immediately, so he hurried along. It appeared that his master searched for him as well, his golden eyes scanning for his small retainer.

"My Lord! You have returned, I am so pleased to advise that all you have requested has been done," he explained with pride. No other retainer could boast the level of loyalty that Jaken felt for his master. There was nothing he would not do for Lord Sesshomaru.

In a surprising turn of events, his lord actually gave an approving nod. "Good," he said. Jaken nearly burst with happiness. _'Good' _had not been a word he received on occasion, and to get one now must mean that his lord indeed recognized his loyalty.

"Of course, master. It was simple really, I was able to procure the…" he trailed off.

"Kami, Almighty! Sire, you've something attached to your leg!" he hollered. Jaken could see some creature pulling at his master's clothes. Such open defiance would not be tolerated. The beast must have gotten past Lord Sesshomaru's superb defenses, but he, Jaken, would take care of the nuisance.

Jaken hustled with his staff at the ready and fell backward, appalled at the sight. "Sire! Some filthy half-blood mutt has infiltrated our esteemed estate. Its parents must be close. I shall dispose of it immediately." The small child eyed Jaken with interest. _Such large eyes, much too alert for one so young,_ he thought.

Sesshomaru turned and looked down to see the child, hands full of his nu-bakama, and watching Jaken. "Hnn," his master said with either curiosity or indifference. It was difficult for Jaken to tell.

"It is the miko's child," Sesshomaru advised.

"So, the woman and your miserable younger brother's spawn is here? I may still dispose of it if you demand my lord."

"Jaken, you know full well that half-breeds are sterile."

"Then how have you come across such an ill-begotten seed?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and bent down to lift the child. Strangely enough, the young child gave him an equally cold stare.

"My-my lord. You suggest this-this half-breed be...y-y-y-yours?" Jaken stammered. There could be no way Lord Sesshomaru would do such a thing!

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered with what could almost be described as a smirk. Was his master tormenting him? Or on the verge of killing him. It would do him well to ascertain which quickly.

"I understand. The miko tricked you into giving your highly sought-after seed," he nodded sagely, convinced there was no way his master would willingly take up a mortal woman. "Now you have taken the child to care for in spite of yourself. How honorable and merciful my master is!"

Sesshomaru took in a measured breath, and Jaken cowered, awaiting a well-placed kick. It never came, and he opened his eyes to see his lord staring at him almost patiently. "You shall address her as Lady Setsuna and provide her with the same level of deference as befitting a child of this one."

Jaken blinked and got a good look at the child. Now evident was a crescent moon mark upon her brow, clearly branding her as a descendant of his lord.; The ears standing out on her head the only visual indication of her mixed blood. It was strange to see her dark eyes, not a glowing gold like her father's, but more of a midnight blue that burned into those who dared to cross her.

He felt himself shrink involuntarily at her piercing gaze and mentally berated himself for cowering before a half-blood child. "Of course, sire. She shall have every respect due to a Lady of the western lands," he assured his master.

His lord sat the child down in front of Jaken, and she wobbled upon her two feet before losing her balance and falling on her rear with a small grunt. So, it could not walk yet. It was that young.

"See to it she is fed and changed. I shall return soon," Sesshomaru said, watching the child with a discerning eye.

"B-b-b-but Master! You can't possibly expect me to...to…" he exclaimed in horror. The idea of him playing nursemaid to an infant was preposterous! Unseemly for an attendant of his stature.

"Do not displease me, Jaken. I am particularly fond of the child, and should your treatment of her fall ill; it would be an act upon your lord himself."

Jaken looked back and forth between the child and his master. Preposterous, indeed! He nodded profusely, "Y-yes, my lord. It shall be done."

Without a word or second glance, Lord Sesshomaru left his loyal retainer with his infant child. Jaken watched his master disappear and clutched his staff desperately. Sesshomaru had admitted fondness to a half-breed child that he had known for what seemed to be minutes. His lord had never declared such affection for Jaken. The best he had ever gotten was tolerance.

Jaken cut an envious eye over to the child only to discover it gone. He gasped, "Eeeek! It's disappeared! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!" He ran down the hall calling the child's name and searching fervently. "Lady Setsuna! Please come out!"

o - o - o - o - o

Rin and Kohaku led what seemed to be a catatonic Kagome into Sango's house. She did not protest or cry. She just walked placidly inside to sit. Her disbelief was apparent on her face as she processed the events of the day. Sango hurried over to her and put her hands on her head, running her hand through her hair like she would reassure a child. Inuyasha and the new woman, Shizuka, were still in the house, sitting close to the hearth in the middle of the room.

_Why would he take her? Why would he do that? What should I do? Are they waiting? For me? _The thoughts swirled through her mind like a whirlwind. She could not pick out anyone tidbit of information from that mental storm, so she sat quietly as her comrades conversed around her, their words unheard by her.

"Rin, Kohaku, what's happened?!"

"What's that fucking bastard done now? I knew it as soon as I saw him coasting out of here."

"She's not saying anything."

"Obviously, she's just sitting there like some rag doll!"

"Lord Sesshomaru has taken custody of Setsuna."

"What the fuck does that mean? Took custody? So, he what? Stole the brat or something?"

"It would seem so."

"She is his child as well, Kohaku. You cannot steal what is also yours."

"So? Is it a good idea to let that dick take the kid back to Kami knows where?"

"Inuyasha, are you suggesting that Lord Sesshomaru is incapable or unfit to raise his child should he choose to?"

"Well, if you want the kid to grow up to be an asshole, sure."

"I won't take offense to that because I know your dislike for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Aw, Rin, you're different."

Kagome looked up, snapping out of her despondency, "And you always know how to put your foot in your mouth, Inuyasha."

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango breathed, hugging her friend. Kagome smiled in her friend's arms.

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry for making you all worry. I was just-just taken by surprise, is all. I should not have overreacted." She had taken all those who loved and cared for her for granted, consumed in her own grief. For far too long had she allowed this to go on.

Sango's face turned cross. "Oh, no, Kagome. You have every right to be upset. If Miroku ever took our children, well… I think it is safe to say that once I caught him, he would be unable to create more, I would take away even his desire to try."

"Kami, Sango! I am their father!" Miroku exclaimed. He walked into the door with his four children in tow, carrying the youngest on his hip. He'd had a large sack slung over his shoulder and set it down by the entryway, looking about the room. "I see we have more guests," he stated impassively. The house was more substantial than most but not yet significant enough to host the crowd of people that currently occupied the main room. All sat around the room except for the now-grown Kohaku, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

The young children all rushed about the room to varying adult targets. The older twin girls immediately began to accost Inuyasha and his new companion, which they treated like a sparkly new toy. The woman seemed unsure of what to do with the attention and shrank back. Inuyasha growled at them, which they largely ignored. "Go on you little monsters, go bother someone else."

Sango called the girls over, "Girls, leave Inuyasha's friend alone. She does not need or want your curiosity at this time. Go, take your brothers outside to play while we talk."

"Yes, mama," they said in unison. Both girls slunk over to collect their brothers. Miroku passed off the youngest to one of the girls, and they ran outside.

"Kagome, you've returned," Miroku said in a joyful, yet reserved tone. "But judging by the air of the room, I would venture to guess that something else has happened as well?"

Kagome sighed. There was so much for her to do and to think about. "It's complicated," she answered.

"If I can understand it, then it's not that complicated," Inuyasha barked.

Kagome did her best to glare at him, but could not muster much anger. "You would think it's simple," she bit out.

Sango rubbed her friend's arm, "Perhaps if you talk about it, you will be able to understand it better."

Kagome stayed silent, quickly glancing at the males in the room. Rin picked up quickly on what Kagome was subtly hinting at. She gave Sango a pointed look and a quick jerk of the head to relay the message.

Sango's eyes widened with understanding, "Miroku, I think you should go check on the children."

Miroku had just settled down. "What? Why? They are fine."

Inuyasha snickered. "Yeah, Miroku, go play with your spawn."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I think he may need your help then. Aren't you their toy of choice?"

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and gave her a sullen look. "If you want me to leave, all you have to do is ask." He stood up, pulling Shizuka up with him and left without another word.

Kohaku got the hint and ducked out before anyone could say another word. Kagome watched and said, "Astute, that one."

Rin smiled and blushed a little. Kagome and Sango noticed but chose to say nothing. At least not now.

"Okay, they've all gone. Are you comfortable speaking now?" Sango asked. "I know you have struggled with the entirety of the situation. But first, I would like to say that I am so glad you've returned and unharmed."

Kagome thanked and hugged her friend. Once she settled, she answered. "No, I'm not comfortable, but I think to talk about it aloud will help. I've just been so lost in my thoughts and shortcomings that I don't know what to do anymore."

Sango did not seem convinced. "Shortcomings? What might those be? You are one of the strongest, most selfless people I know."

Kagome felt uncomfortable with praise. "No, it's because of my selfishness that I've struggled."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"I told him...that...well, I think that I love him. As crazy as that sounds!"

"Why would that sound crazy? Because he is a demon or because he is the brother of your ex-lover?" Sango asked flatly.

"Both!" Kagome admitted.

"I don't think that makes you crazy. Love makes us crazy. I mean, look at me! Settling down with a known ladies man."

"It's different for you," Kagome muttered. Sango would never understand.

"Explain how it's different."

"You're both humans. You have a similar life expectancy. You are both equally capable, and neither of you drags the other down with your inabilities."

"Tell me. You do not think you are deserving of his love because you are mortal, and he yokai?" Rin asked. Her words hit the nail on the head.

Kagome's eyes were downcast, and she nodded, somewhat ashamed.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru is acutely cognizant of what you have to offer, and he does not hold your differences to be limitations."

Sango agreed. "It does not make much sense for someone like him to pursue a romantic interest that he deems to be beneath him, Kagome."

"I think it's clear that Lord Sesshomaru is taken with you. He would not pursue you otherwise."

"But feelings aren't enough to create a life!" Kagome said defensively. "I cannot give him what he needs, just like I could not give Inuyasha what he needed. Now Inuyasha's found someone else, and I suspect that Sesshomaru will as well."

"Why is everyone else allowed to be happy, but you?" Sango asked. "You are acting like a martyr, and it is not very endearing."

Kagome cut her good friend an affronted look, "What?! I've never said that!"

"Honestly, Kagome. You need to stop this. If you even think you love him, go to him. Otherwise, you will become an embittered old woman who is soured to the world."

"I am sorry, Kagome, but I agree with Sango in that you must go to him. Allow yourself to live happily, even if for but a moment. You will be filled with regret and despair if you do not."

Much to Kagome's chagrin, her friends were right. She had allowed herself to grow stagnant and sullen in these past few months. It was now time to quit punishing herself and embrace her happiness, whatever may come.

o - o - o - o - o

Jaken had finally located the small child, thank Kami. He did not recall how he'd managed to wrestle the child out of the room, especially given that she was nearly the same size as him. She was also quite stronger than she looked, which was delicate and almost helpless.

He'd fed her and found some clothing that was more suited to a child of her lineage. Jaken hoped that is what his lord meant when he demanded the child be changed. He would feign ignorance otherwise and take whatever punishment was doled out to him for his error.

Lord Sesshomaru returned after nearly an hour and found them both in the great room of the house. The child played quietly with some random household items she had found while Jaken watched her with hawk eyes. It was only due to a miracle that the youngling had not ingested or harmed herself with all manner of items, and Jaken was exhausted within that hour battling such things away from her tiny, vicelike grasp.

Once Jaken noticed his lord's arrival, he jumped up to attention. "My Lord!"

Sesshomaru strode to the child and looked down at her. She looked back up at him and held chubby arms out with grasping hands. The child did not make any of the harsh growling noises she seemed to only reserve for Jaken. Even in an hour, the small thing had dedicated herself to establishing dominance.

Sesshomaru picked Setsuna up and began to leave the room.

"Sire, if I may implore upon you!" Jaken hurried to his master's side.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at the small attendant, "What is it?"

"I know it is not my place to complain, but I do not believe it is in Lady Setsuna's best interest to be tended by an inexperienced imp," he said deprecatingly. He'd hoped that by admitting to his faults that his master would be more open to suggestion. "May I propose a governess?"

"Hnn" was his response. "That will not be necessary," Sesshomaru announced with finality, not even taking the opportunity to mull the idea over.

"But, my lord, I know nothing of childrearing. Would a woman not be more suited to such things?" Jaken asked demurely.

"Only one woman," Sesshomaru responded somewhat cryptically. He was done with the matter and continued out, leaving Jaken in peril.

Whatever could he mean, only one woman? Hopefully, not that crazy one they had just rid themselves of. He pondered for a moment, lost in his thoughts, and noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was gone without him. Indeed, his lord would need his assistance with matters unforeseen. Afterall, Jaken had gone through all the trouble assigned to him before his lord's return. He hurried along after his master, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken rushed out of the room and collided into a body. He spilled onto the ground, still tightly clutching his staff.

"My, my, my where are you off to in such a hurry, little yokai?" a silky woman's voice purred out at him. She reached, grabbing the staff below the heads and

lifted, which pulled Jaken up along with it.

Jaken recognized her almost instantly, "Most honorable mother! To what do we owe such an unexpected visit?" He paused, eyeing her suspiciously, "How-how,

did you find us?"

The demoness smiled and released the staff, causing Jaken to tumble ungraciously back to the ground. "Does a loving mother need a reason to visit her precious, only child?"

Jaken looked at the woman flatly, "Well, one may be led to wonder when you have never once graced his lord with your presence in the centuries I have attended him."

The demoness largely ignored Jaken's words, choosing to take this opportunity to analyze her gracefully clawed fingers. "Fetch my son to me, imp."

Jaken bristled with irritation to be addressed so by this haughty woman. She was only a tad better than the conniving ex-fiancee of his lord. "Expediently, my lady."

"Mother," Sesshomaru's voice carried through the room. "I thought I sensed the air grow thick with tension."

She laughed, "Oh, you always were such a naughty child, my son." She peered into Sesshomaru's arms, focusing her eyes with an air of confusion. "What is that you hold? A snack?" she asked, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "My journey was quite long."

"No, your granddaughter," he replied dryly and unamused by her cruel jest.

"You?! A child?! A mixed-breed child at that?! What is this world coming to!" she laughed.

Sesshomaru would not fall into his mother's jilting words. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

"You have never been any fun: all work and no play. Well, I suppose that is not true anymore," she said, gesturing to the child.

The baby stared at the demoness with the same reserved gaze as her father. This seemed to be an inherited trait and one that Sesshomaru had picked up from his mother.

"I am loathed to repeat myself, even to you," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine. My most endeared son, I have come with news. Usually, I would never concern myself in your affairs, but since you've decided to insult the greatest yokai clan and bring upon all of your kin their wrath, my hand has been forced," she said with a casual wave.

Jaken sputtered, "Whatever do you mean, honorable lady? Surely you are mistaken!"

The demoness cut a quick look in Jaken's direction. "I am never mistaken, little yokai," she said quietly.

Jaken crossed his arms and huffed, "It's Jaken as I've told you countless times."

She rolled her eyes and circled her son. "I see now why you have gotten yourself into this mess. Dallying with human women, I see."

Sesshomaru waited for his mother to come back around in front of him, but the child's head swiveled, watching the stalking demoness with curiosity. "That is no concern of yours."

"Where is your other human girl?" She gasped, "No! Don't tell me...this child?"

Sesshomaru's upper lip curled into a small snarl. "Do not be absurd. You've quartered yourself off for much too long."

"Hohoho, you are all too easy to rile up. I meant it only in jest. Where is your human child then?" she inquired.

"Say your piece and begone. I tire of your games."

"Pish tosh. I have no desire to be away just yet. Not when I have yet to meet this tiny thing you claim to be a grandchild of mine. Though for you to suggest I am old enough to be a child's grand, anything is quite presumptuous of you."

Sesshomaru's mother stepped closer to inspect the tiny child. She reached out a hand only for Sesshomaru to take a step away, keeping his child out of reach.

"My son, you wound me to imply I would do physical harm to your daughter. It is my aim as a mother to see her son always happy, and if this tiny mixed breed pup is what accomplishes that, then I would not dream of taking that from you." She reached out again and took the child from Sesshomaru's arms.

His mother held the child out as if she'd never held an infant before. She cocked her head to the side while appraising her. "How peculiar, this creature."

"Lady Setsuna is her name," Jaken provided. He was offended at Sesshomaru's mother's behavior; on his lord's behalf, of course. Jaken still had his doubts about the small child.

"Setsuna," the demoness said slowly, trying out the name for size. "Hnn, I had always wanted a daughter but was left with you, Sesshomaru."

"How unfortunate that you were given a son instead."

The demoness chuckled. "I made do with what I had." She pulled the girl a little closer to examine her features more closely. "Why would you ever pick such a dreadful name as Setsuna? So bland and unassuming. Not like you. No, your name was quite fitting."

Sesshomaru pulled Setsuna from his mother's arms to which she crossed immediately and began to pout at having her grandchild taken from her so harshly.

"You lay any opinion forfeit ages ago," Sesshomaru said. "You have said your piece, telling me that which I already knew. You may now take your leave."

She looked around and shrugged, "I raised you to be many things but never rude! To turn out your own mother so quickly, for shame, my son."

"Hnn. You may stay if that is what you desire, but lay a harmful hand upon my child, and I shall remove it, mother or no."

"Tut tut, child. No need for such violence. I would never harm my beloved granddaughter."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother, disbelief coloring his every feature. "Jaken," he called aloud.

Jaken jumped, "Yes, sire."

"Find some space for my mother. Make certain that her rooms are far from my own."

"Of course, my lord."

He stalked from the room, leaving Jaken alone with the demoness. "Get to it, little yokai. I am quite tired from my journey."

"Jaken!" he reminded her.

"Of course you are, small one."

Jaken grumbled beneath his breath and led the demoness to one of the many rooms the estate had to offer. He wondered at her insistence on staying. She likely was concerned for her safety and came to her son for protection. Jaken doubted the woman would ever admit to such a thing, though. He hurried along to get her settled and be away from the proud woman. Jaken was glad that his lord. Sesshomaru was becoming much more like his fabled honorable father.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had some fun writing from Jaken's viewpoint, knowing I was going to pull the rug from under his feet. And grandma has come to visit? How unusual.
> 
> That will likely provide some fun, tense moments when Kagome makes her way there. Kagome and Sesshomaru are certainly due for some time together. I think they've spent enough time apart. I'm hoping to see that play out next chapter.
> 
> Well, see you next time. If you liked this chapter, please let me know your thoughts. I do enjoy seeing them hit my inbox for a little spark of motivation.


	18. Atonement

**Nocturne - Chapter Eighteen: Atonement**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

o - o - o - o - o

Her resolve was clear, and she knew what she had to do. '_Find them_' was the obvious answer, but that led to its own set of obstacles. She'd no idea where to look, except to the west. Even young Rin did not know, stating that there was never one place they'd settled. Kagome chewed on her lip in thought. It would take resourcefulness on her part to locate them, and it was her stubbornness that had landed her in this position in the first place. Had she only allowed herself to be wanted and happy, but now was not the time to lament. Not when she had plans to make and a journey to be had.

Still, as Kagome sat with her friends, she allowed herself to relax a bit. They spoke for moments on topics that focused on happiness rather than the growing tension of the situation that would soon require discussion. The men were still banished outside, probably kicking rocks close to the house waiting to be allowed back in.

"So, Sango, do you know what's going on with Inuyasha and his new...um... _friend_?" Kagome asked, emphasizing the word. She really had no clue what the new arrival was to him and how he could become so close to someone who had just recently been an enemy. Kagome had difficulty wrapping her mind around it. Then again, it would be hypocritical of her to deny him this.

Sango shrugged, not thinking much of it. "It's hard to say. At first, when Inuyasha brought her here, he seemed more prone to ripping her heart out than anything. He was furious at her involvement in your capture, but once he realized that she was lost, frightened, and used, he eased up, even going so far as to protect her from Sesshomaru."

"He did, did he?" Kagome replied rhetorically. She looked away from her friends, thinking about this development. "Sesshomaru must not have been convinced that she was completely to blame. I can't fathom him, allowing even Inuyasha to get in his way if he felt crossed." Maybe this 'Shizuka' was a victim, too.

"That is likely so," Rin said. She held her hands in her lap and laced her fingers, looking elegant and wise beyond her years. "But, it does not seem that Inuyasha views Shizuka romantically. At least, not yet. He is enthralled with her, a creature just the same as him. Her existence, though, seems to have been much more turbulent than even Inuyasha's."

Kagome had not thought of it that way. "Hmm, I suppose you are right. He seems awfully protective of her." He'd been protective of her once, too. "It is good that he has someone that actually needs it."

Sango laughed, recognizing Kagome's dismissive attitude. "You are not indestructible, Kagome. And if I am not mistaken, you need help from time to time. Also, did Sesshomaru not protect you from the evils across the sea?"

"It is different," Kagome responded in a playful but defensive manner. "Inuyasha would suffocate me with his view of protection. Ever since I'd come back, he seemed afraid I would break, and it was stifling. That is how many of our disagreements started..."

"Then it is well that he now has a companion he can protect and will accept it without question," Sango repeated with a gentle smile.

"There is also the added benefit that he does not have to worry that she will disappear, nor does he need to worry that she will break. I can only imagine that she is resilient, being hanyou like him," Kagome rationed aloud. This relationship would be just what he needed to heal from their break. Hopefully, Shizuka could give him what he needed and deserved. She only wished him happiness, and it was likely he wanted the same for her.

A thunderous roar sounded overhead, the heralding of the downpour that was immediately unleashed on the earth. The heavy spill of droplets ricocheted off the ground and pelted the house in a deafening symphony. The suddenness of the downpour and thunder caused the women to jump.

"Was it supposed to rain?" Rin asked, smoothing her skirts.

Sango stood up and walked to peer out from the doorway. The pelting of rain caused the door curtain to become damp as the water splashed up after hitting the hard ground. In a matter of seconds, soaked people came running inside — Miroku with the children and Inuyasha with Shizuka.

Miroku flung his hands to air dry and ran a hand through his damp hair. The children all groaned to be brought in so suddenly from a trip playing with their father. "Awe, can't we stay out and play in the rain, Papa?" one of the girls whined.

Miroku passed his youngest child over to his mother. A strike of lightning was the answer causing the children to give varying shrieks of surprise. "That'll be a no," their father told them, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. "Unless you were looking for a new hairstyle, girls?" He ruffled the tops of the twins' heads and laughed.

They giggled and grabbed one another's hands to skip into the adjoining room away from the adults. Sango bounced her child on her hip who thought the motion was hilarious. His elder brother pouted near his father. "This is so boring, mama. You grown-ups will just talk, and there's nothing to do!"

"Nothing to do?" Sango parroted. "I find that hard to believe. If you are so bored, I can think of a list of things for you to…" she began.

"N-nevermind, I will go play with the girls, I guess." He made a look of disgust when talking about the older girls and sighed before heading after them.

Sango chuckled after him, but then her face turned grim. She looked down at her youngest and set her jaw. He looked up at her expectantly. "Mama, more!" he said, calling for her to continue bouncing him up.

"No, now you will go with your siblings into the other room while mama and papa talk."

"Awe," he cried out. Sango put him down and walked him to the other room where the sounds of giggles and protesting could be heard. He gave her a pleading look, "Mama, I miss you."

"Nice try. Get," Sango said with a smile and ushered the small child inside. Once she was satisfied he was out of earshot, Sango came and sat down near her friends. "We should speak of this matter that hangs in the air," she said.

Miroku nodded and went to sit next to his wife. "Yes, I agree."

Sango gave a level look to all present in the room. "I don't think any of us have truly grasped the gravity of what's been happening and the danger we are in."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh. That's fucking ridiculous. What danger could that be?"

Kagome looked over at him and shook her head. "It would seem the mess I've become involved in is much more tumultuous than we could have bargained for."

Miroku tried to ration aloud. He crossed his arms and pondered. "How so? It could not be any worse than what we've already endured." He was referring to Naraku, Kagome knew, their enemy of old and the one that originally brought them all together.

"It will be," Kagome whispered. The realization dawned on her of what she had unintentionally unleashed. Like Pandora's Box, all manner of hell would be unleashed upon them. The question was no longer if, but when.

Kagome explained to them what had happened and all that she knew, their faces growing concerned once she relayed what Sesshomaru had just concluded to her hours before. Taking their child likely had an ulterior meaning than to draw her to him, she found.

Sango's fists clenched into balls on her lap. "That would explain why he advised me to invite my brother and his new kinsmen here." She slammed her fist upon the ground, startling Kagome and Rin. "Now my children are in danger?" she asked desperately.

Miroku leaned over and grabbed Sango's shoulders. "Calm down, please, my love. The world is an ever-dangerous place, full of encroaching malevolent forces whether they be human or yokai," Miroku consoled. "We will deal with this matter as we do with any other." He paused before adding, "Tactfully."

Kagome felt immensely guilty, and this had been her fault somehow. "We will do what we must to ensure their safety. I will not let anything happen to any of you because of me."

"Fuck. We don't know a damn thing about any of this shit," Inuyasha growled. "I say we go over there, and I cut the fucker down with Tessaiga! I ain't afraid of him."

"Maybe you should be," Sango warned, gesturing to the woman beside him. "Do you think she is the only one of her kind, you fool?"

"Whadya mean?" He asked. He turned to look at Shizuka, who had her eyes glued to the ground. She looked mortified to have the attention on her.

Kagome moved to go closer to Shizuka. Perhaps asking her questions would help shed light on some things. As Kagome walked by the door, the flap parted, and the pelting rain sprayed inside for a brief moment. Kagome made a noise in protest and shielded her face.

A small, sopping wet creature burst in and scaled the closest person like a tree. That person happened to be Kagome, and she shrieked aloud. Tiny claws stuck through her clothes as it worked it's way up her body, and Kagome stiffened with fear.

Inuyasha bolted up and plucked the pitiful creature off from Kagome's back, where it clung in fear. He held it by the scruff of its neck and raised it aloft in the air. "What the?"

Kagome turned to see what had bolted into the house so suddenly and was surprised to see Inuyasha holding what looked to be the most adorable kitten ever. "Is that? Kirara?" Kagome asked in confusion. The small creature looked like Sangos yokai companion but somewhat different. It did not have the same markings as Kirara, looking to be a completely solid cream color with only a black blaze that started at its nose, ran up its forehead and tapered off behind the ears.

Sango and Miroku had bolted up as well to investigate the intrusion. Sango eyed the small thing. "No, it's not. It's only got one tail and the markings are much different."

"It does look like Kirara though, doesn't it?" Rin asked. "It must be a nekomata. What's it doing here?"

As if answering her question, Kohaku burst inside. He panted and once he saw the nekomata contained, he put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Rainwater dripped from his hair and clothes to puddle on the floor. "Sorry, sister. I couldn't catch the little bugger."

Inuyasha flung the tiny nekomata to Kohaku. "I take it this thing belongs to you."

Kohaku grabbed it, but the nekomata began to squirm out of his grasp. "No, not really. I've just been taking care of him."

The nekomata gave Kohaku a good swipe and clawed his way free. It jumped to the ground and looked desperately around for a way to escape.

Kagome reached down and scooped it up, pulling it close to her body.

"You idiot, now it's gonna scratch you up, too!" Inuyasha warned.

Kagome gently stroked the creature in a soothing motion, making sure to hold it close. "Of course, you know nothing about cats. He's petrified, the poor thing. Where did he come from?"

Kohaku glared at the nekomata. "He's from Kirara's litter. He's the runt, and I've been trying to take care of him while the other littermates have already moved on. This one, though…"

Sango smiled a bit, "Kirara had a litter? I'm so sad I wasn't around to meet them. I haven't even seen her much since you'd come. Why didn't you tell me about this one?"

"Honestly, after we moved to the village, I thought that this little guy had finally decided to go out on his own. He disappeared right before we'd arrived. It wasn't until the storm hit just a bit ago that I found him scavenging through my things looking for food."

"That is so unusual for a nekomata," Sango commented. She took a closer look at the quivering thing that Kagome still held to her chest. "It looks so much smaller than Kirara ever did. Is it supposed to be fully grown?"

Kohaku scratched his head and shrugged. "As I said, he was the runt. Yokai mature faster than typical animals. Kirara had the litter and weaned them before I'd even known she was gone. This little guy followed her around, and that's how I found him."

"Wow. Is it that quick? Does she not have a mate then?" Rin asked. "How romantic!"

Kohaku gave a nervous chuckle. "Actually, that is not how it works for...umm...the nekomata." He seemed hesitant to tell her. "They kill the males after mating," he cleared his throat as if trying to dislodge the discomfort of the situation.

Rin put a hand to her mouth in disbelief and giggled uncharacteristically. "Oh, my!"

Kagome looked down at the little Neko, which had finally begun to quit shaking. "How bizarre," she mentioned.

"Most yokai are," Kohaku replied while staring at Rin.

"What's going to happen with him now?" Kagome asked. "Should we return him to Kirara?"

"No, she won't take him now. At best she would ignore him and at worst she would eat him," he advised. "She hasn't been thrilled that I've been caring for him. She much prefers the attention for herself."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll look after him," Kagome volunteered.

"But Kagome, aren't you planning on leaving?" Rin asked innocently.

"Leaving?" Inuyasha barked. "You just got here!"

"How very astute of you," Miroku said with a roll of his eyes. "But, you may also understand that Kagome would want to be reunited with her child."

Inuyasha looked a little sullen but closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah. Makes sense, I guess."

"But that does bring a question to mind, what are you expecting to do with the creature if you are, in fact, leaving?" Miroku asked.

"I could use a traveling companion," she said. The last time she had set out on her own, she'd not had the best outcome. "Plus, he may keep me out of trouble."

"Kagome, I could go with you?" Rin suggested. She smiled at her friend. "I feel like a burden to Miroku and Sango anyway."

Sango gave a mild scoff, "You have never been a burden Rin. You have been a welcome addition, and your way with the children is irreplaceable."

Kagome looked at Rin, moving to sit back down next to her young friend. The young woman had grown so much. It was surreal to think that she had first met her as a child. In this day and age, it would be expected for Rin to marry and settle down. The idea was unnatural for Kagome, but she accepted that it was the norm for the period. Plus, Miroku and Sango would never force Rin into anything she did not want.

She passed the small nekomata over to Rin, who laughed at the kitten-like yokai as it settled in her lap, happy to be warm and petted. Kagome had caught the glanced passed between Rin and Kohaku. Maybe everyone else was ignorant of the growing attraction between the two, or they had chosen not to embarrass the pair by calling it out. Either way, Kagome had no plans to pull Rin from the place she'd called home for the past few years, even if she'd selflessly volunteered.

"Thank you, Rin, but no, that won't be necessary. I will be okay on my own this time," she assured.

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Something in him softened. "I don't think it's a good idea. We all remember what happened the last time you took off, and if they don't, then I surely do."

"I'm not going looking for any more witches, Inuyasha, but thanks for your concern," Kagome answered with grit. She hadn't been looking for trouble then either, but it had found her nonetheless. Careless is what she had been, and this time things would be different.

"Brother, come sit by the hearth and dry yourself unless you must leave right away?" Sango asked.

Kohaku looked around, "Are the children near?" worry evident in his voice.

Miroku donned a look of mild annoyance. "This is their house. Where else would they be?"

"I-uh just thought…" he prattled, running a hand through his hair.

"Do not give him a hard time, Miroku. You know he is uncomfortable in their presence."

"It's been years," he mumbled, clearly not convinced of his brother in law's dislike of their children.

Sango waved her husband off, "We were discussing the circumstances behind your move to the village, brother."

"Ah, yes," he replied. With his attention now focused elsewhere, he looked determined.

His sister filled him in on what he had been absent for, and Kohaku nodded grimly, his lips set into a hard line. Once Sango had finished, Kagome asked, "Have either of you ever heard of the DaiOzuko? That is the clan of yokai that I seem to have set off."

Both siblings shook their heads in response. "While there have always been tales of the Yaoguai and we are versed in the tales, neither of us had ever seen one until recently," Sango said, referring to the Zhen bird that had taken Kagome.

"It would seem that Yaoguai and Yokai alike share similar ancestry. It would not even surprise me to learn that Inuyasha's father hailed from across the sea," Miroku observed.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Pfft. Yeah right. I would know."

Kagome looked over at him, and he seemed smugly sure of himself. Now was not the time to argue with him, and there was no way to know the truth. She sighed and reached over to pluck the small nekomata from Rin's lap. The tiny creature began to shake again; this time, she thought it was purring.

"I will make sure to bring back news," Kagome told them. "I'll be leaving tomorrow after the storm passes."

Rin grabbed her arm, "So soon?"

"Yes, waiting is only misery."

"Keh. Well, I'm sorry that we are making things so miserable for you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome wished she'd had something to throw at him. Even if she had, it would be highly inappropriate, so she settled with a glare. His insensitive remarks were just one of the things that had led them to where they were now. Maybe in another 30 years, Inuyasha would be the mature man that Kagome had needed. Of course, that would have been 30 years too late.

It was a pity that Kagome had not recognized the immaturity sooner, but how could she when she had been immature herself. She had grown in her time here, but Inuyasha had not. Kagome recalled from a book read back in the future that said men's brains did not fully mature until they were 25. During the years she'd spent with Inuyasha, he'd never seemed to have gotten past the teenage years. Yokai, even half-yokai, seemed to have very odd aging mechanisms.

"I think I am going to call it a night," Kagome announced.

"But Kagome, it's still pouring," Rin said with concern. The others voiced concern as well, but Kagome waved them off.

"We haven't even discussed what to do," Inuyasha complained.

"The storm is passing, and now it is just a little rain," she told them, dismissing their concerns. "I'll be fine. I won't melt." Kagome rose and moved to the door, moving the little nekomata under her hakui to protect it from the rain. She nodded to her friends. "Nothing is going to happen right away. We have time to prepare and that is what I am going to do. I have to go to them first."

She didn't need to tell anyone who '_them_' was. Everyone knew, and it was unlikely they would stop her from leaving. After all, her friends had advocated for her to find her happiness. She just hoped like hell that this would be it.

Kagome sucked in a breath when the rain began to pelt down on her. It would soak through her clothes soon, even though the rain had dissipated somewhat after the storm moved further and further away. The little nekomata squirmed inside her hakui, mewing his distaste at being taken outside where the wetness was. At least he was dry for the moment. He was a subtle reminder of what she was missing...

o - o - o - o - o

The gods of weather smiled down on Kagome the next day. The storm had ushered in a bout of sunny and mild weather. This weather would do well on her journey to find him.

She'd gathered supplies necessary for her trip and set off on foot with the little nekomata riding on her shoulder. The tiny yokai seemed to have taken to her quite well. Honestly, as soon as she'd fed it some dried meat she'd had leftover at her house, it had become smitten with her, continually mewing and rubbing on her leg in the hope of more.

The little scavenger, she'd thought and pondered on a name for him. Kohaku hadn't mentioned a name, so he must not have one. She listed a few aloud while she prepared for her journey, all to be snubbed by her tiny new friend. "How about Rei, you feisty little thing?" He mewed happily at the name, and it was settled. Rei, it was.

Days past as they headed west. Kagome had no idea where she was supposed to go except for a general sense of the direction. She knew that she would begin the day with the sun traveling at their backs and end with the trees pulling the sun back down for the night's rest.

On the third day, Kagome sighed deeply. She seemed to be getting nowhere fast. Rei walked happily beside her, only too happy for the food she would give him. She stopped and kneeled beside him. "So, do you think you can help me out here?" She asked him.

Rei cocked his little head to the side confused by Kagome's words. Kagome scratched behind his ear and his red eyes closed with pleasure. "Look, I've seen your mother transform into a larger form. What do you say, buddy? Care to give me a lift for a bit?"

The nekomata seemed to ponder her request and ran a few feet away. He stood there for a moment, looking uncertain. Perhaps he was unable to transform unless he had two tails like his mother, Kirara. That made sense, she thought.

Kagome called him back, "Don't hurt yourself, little one. You'll get there. Sometimes it just takes longer for others."

Rei bobbed his head as if he understood, which was probable. Kirara always exhibited the ability to understand them, so it wouldn't be a stretch to assume that Rei could as well.

They continued onwards, journeying westward. As they walked, Kagome could help but be reminded of a story that somewhat resembled her own.

It was a fairytale about a king who had fallen in love with a princess from another land. However, the king had been cursed by a witch to resemble a giant, white beast during the day only to return to his true form at night. To break the curse, a woman must marry him but never lay eyes upon his real face for three years lest the king be forced to go and marry the witch.

The king had chosen well because his young bride was beautiful and pure, never to betray anyone, and she had fallen in love with him despite his beastly appearance. Never once did she try to see his face when he came to her at night because he had made her promise not to do so. They were both faithful to their word. In his human form, he arrived at night and left in the morning before she awoke.

Life was well and good for the princess and the king and it was not long before the princess learned of a child in her belly. However, after the baby had been born the king took the child and disappeared with her. This happened twice more, year after year, always on the third day after the baby had been born.

The princess was devastated and lonely, her days spent in a grand castle without her children or her love. When the king would visit her at night, he would soothe her tears and tell her to be patient and that all would be well soon. But after hearing those same words for three years was she was not consoled. Instead, she begged to visit her mother, whom she missed terribly. The king knew his bride was miserable and allowed it.

The princess told her mother of her woes and how she did not even know what her husband looked like. The queen joked that he must be terribly ugly or terribly handsome to hide his face. Her mother advised she wait for the king to fall asleep and look upon his face with the subtle light of a candle so as not to wake him.

After the princess returned home, many months passed until curiosity finally won her over. She smuggled a candle into their bedchamber, which he had forbidden, and waited for her husband to fall asleep. Once the princess heard the gentle snores of sleep, she slipped from the bed and lit the candle to creep over to where her husband lay.

She held the candle over his face, swathing him in the soft glow of light. Her breath caught in her chest. He was beautiful. Breathtakingly so.

The princess felt ashamed for breaking her promise never to look upon his face and made to move away, but the tallow from the candle dripped on his brow, waking him from his slumber.

He grabbed her wrist angrily and shook her in a rage, yelling that had she just waited one more month, his curse would have been broken, and they could have lived happily together. He now had to leave and marry the witch that had cursed him in the first place. After that, he magically disappeared from her sight, leaving her truly alone.

The princess was at first distraught, and then after she had decided not to wallow in self-pity, she picked her self up and resolved to journey out and find her king and take him back, no matter the cost.

Kagome chuckled to herself as she recalled the tale. There were obvious parallels to her situation. Sesshomaru had taken her daughter, and now she was on a self-redeeming quest to get them both back. She only hoped her tale had a happy ending.

o - o - o - o - o

The pain of his injuries was nothing compared to the humiliation he felt. The wounds had healed as well as they could, given the circumstances behind them, but he would be left with a deformity to his face. Such was the nature of spiritual injuries like the one he had taken.

Fan sulked for days on end in one of the undamaged rooms of his sprawling palace, never leaving for any purpose. Food and other amenities were routinely brought to the room but largely ignored by the room's occupant.

He'd underestimated the power of the Nippon miko greatly and was left with a permanent reminder of his arrogance. Fan had taken a full blast of unadulterated spiritual energy that had meant to purify all that he was, an attempt to erase his yoki from existence and snuff him out completely. He'd thought he could take that energy and redirect it, or at the very least absorb it as he had done before with other shrine maidens similar to her. Never in his many years had Fan encountered an individual with spiritual powers so great. Granted, he had never had cause to seek a being with such powers out, nor they him.

Now Fan felt an insurmountable urge to extinguish those who held such power for the threat it would cause to his kind. Should the mortals feel inclined to rise against the yokai, even those as powerful as Fan, they would be a burdensome foe.

A knock at his door was left ignored, as he had any time someone came to call upon him. The door slid open, and his sister, Tsering, approached carefully. He'd never once struck out at his dear sister, yet she always tiptoed around him like a mortal walking on the frozen layer of a lake, cautious not to step on the thin parts that would send them plummeting to their doom. Like the lake of ice, Fan's mood was just as unpredictable. He currently felt a wave of sullen anger that had not bubbled over into his actions just yet. It would not be long, though, until the anger would begin to fester.

"Brother?" Tsering called out tentatively.

She'd visited multiple times since the incident and had been the one to find him in the wreckage, always sitting with him in silence until she inevitably left. Today was the first day that she had broken the silence, and the sound of her voice made him cringe inwardly. The thought of placing his hands around her throat and squeezing until the senses had been suffocated from his loving sister passed through him. He now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their life forces were not as inexorably linked as he had initially assumed. There has always been a doubt in his mind that his frail twin could not be spiritually joined in that sense. No, that had been but a tale his unfortunate parents had likely fed to him when he was susceptible to such fantasies. Their ploy had worked for his sister, but not for them. Now he knew that it, too, was a lie.

His eyes burned with a fury that stopped Tsering dead in her tracks. The look he gave her caused her words to dry up in her mouth. Good, he thought. She seemed to reconsider and leave, but something urged her forward with tentative steps.

"Th-the elders have called on you," she stammered. Her eyes flitted around the room like a nervous animal, gauging any route of escape should escape become necessary.

Fan stood and smiled at his sister. "Beloved sister, of course, they have. They want to know what brought the strongest of them low."

Tsering could be seen visibly swallowing her nerves, attempting to smooth her hair in an attempt to seem composed. "There's no way you could have known brother," she whispered.

"You're right," he said with a wistful sigh. He looked at her, sweetly, "Because you did not tell me."

Her face was usually pale, as was a common sign of beauty, but now the blood drained from her face giving her the look of a corpse that had not realized its death. "I-I-I," she stuttered.

Fan walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lovely sister, you tremble? Why?"

The words seemed to be caught in her throat, and she blinked several times. "She was a mortal and beneath my notice. How was I to know she held such power? I'd only ever seen her briefly once," she attempted to say with haughtiness.

"Hnn," he grunted and released his grip, strolling to a window. He looked out to see the ruins of the castle beyond. This was the first time he had moved to look outside since the incident several days ago. Now seemed an opportune time to plan. Now was the time to let go of his humiliation and plot out revenge on the human woman and her lover.

He would make them suffer, yes, that he would do, and he would relish in their misery. And he would undoubtedly enjoy it for a long, long time. Rarely had he taken such an intimate involvement in any plots, but this grievous act of aggression could not be ignored or treated in an offhand manner. He would need to oversee the details personally and expediently. Time was not on his side, and Fan could not allow his usual method of patient and tactful maneuvering that usually required centuries for the pieces to fall into place to assuage him into inaction.

Fan smiled to himself as the gears spun in his head, and he noticed that his sister was still in the room, waiting for a reply to her earlier comment. "You're still here?" he voiced aloud.

In a brazen moment, Tsering responded, "You never gave an answer to the elder's summons."

Fan gritted his teeth. Those withered old bastards would demand a reply, and he knew that Tsering had an internal debate on who she was more afraid of. It would seem she held more trust in her brother than the elders. He did not know why he had tolerated their rule for so long anyway. It was likely because they had given him free rein and never once questioned his actions. Now they called him like a pup to heel. Perhaps the elders could use some reminding of who was truly in charge.

"Of course, I shall come. I must answer for this mess, shouldn't I?" he said with a smile.

Tsering's mouth fell slightly agape as she stared at her brother. Fan's smile had become even more sinister. Now, after the miko's attack, he was left with a permanent smirk that scarred the left side of his face. The skin had been burned away, leaving muscle and fangs permanently exposed. Even his eye, which he had regained some sight out of, was mangled and mottled looking to be glazed over. He knew how frightening his countenance now appeared. The spiritual blast had rendered his healing yoki inert where the concentrated power had hit. His face would now always appear scarred.

Had the elders learned of this? Is that why they would call on Fan? Were they upset that one of their infamous members had been dealt a devastating blow that showcased their mortality? The elders, unlike Fan, preferred to hide in obscurity and leave their younger clan members to do all of the dirty work.

Fan could see his reflection shining in one of the rare mirrors hanging in his room. No one had thought to remove it before bringing him here, and he had not taken the opportunity to explore his new deformity.

When Tsering noticed the mirror, she sighed. "I can have it removed if you wish, brother," she offered.

He stepped closer and touched his scarred face. "Hmph." He considered his reflection. It was quite jarring to behold. He rather liked it. "That will not be necessary."

Tsering's brows wavered with uncertainty. "I will advise the elders," she replied and left without another word.

"Tsering…" his words stopped her in her tracks, but she did not turn around. "It seems prudent to ready my brood." She gave a quick duck of her head to signal her assent and quickly left.

With his sister gone, Fan continued to stare into the mirror. It was not the same as the mirror he had used for the miko, where only one side showed a reflection. This mirror was not hiding anything beyond. Fan reached up to his reflection and took a finger, pressing his claw to the glass and drug it down to create an ear-splitting sound. He did this for several seconds, curving up and down until he was satisfied with the outcome.

Fan chuckled at the image. "Oh, what fun I shall have."

o - o - o - o - o


	19. To Have and To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so slow. These are trying times and I've been so busy and life beckons. Enjoy the latest chapter and I hope everyone finds it fulfilling.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Nineteen: To Have and to Hold**

**Rated - M** (for _very, very_ suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

o - o - o - o - o

Kagome had traveled nearly a week with no luck. This "come and find" me business was getting ridiculous. Sesshomaru should have left a trail of breadcrumbs or something, but no. Nothing.

She had been through villages, serving where she could and asking the townspeople for information, but no one had heard of Lord Sesshomaru or knew of any regal yokai living in the area.

Many of the places she stopped at held a hatred of yokai, spitting at her feet when she asked after one. Thankfully, her new companion, Rei, only had one tail and could pass as a cat. People did, however, find it odd that a cat traveled with her, but none were brave enough to mention it. They all just passed it off as some strange, new miko custom.

Kagome had gotten creative with her questions when she passed through to another village. Sesshomaru was very private and not likely to have rumors of himself or his holdings. Instead, she would cleverly ask for news of the area.

She did not learn anything of value, just gossip from one place to the next. Kagome had to hold out hope that she would pick up a lead soon.

Kami finally blessed her on the seventh day. Kagome had stopped in a village for the night after providing healing services for a family under the guise of a spiritual ritual. People in the Sengoku era didn't have a grasp on the concept of modern medicine and were often astounded by Kagome's abilities. Most confused medicine with magic, and it was a good thing that she also was a miko by profession. Otherwise, people may not be so kind and generous to her.

The family that Kagome had helped were allowing her and her peculiar-looking cat to stay the night. During the evening, she conversed with them congenially, speaking of everything and nothing as strangers may do.

"The weather has been mild for this time of year."

"Yes, I am thankful for that. The good weather aids me on my pilgrimage," Kagome replied.

"We are so grateful that your travels brought you to us. You have lifted the evil that has plagued our little one. It is an evil afflicting many this season."

Kagome knew that most in this time, confused sickness with evil maladies placed on them for sins committed, and there was little to persuade them otherwise. Sometimes she tried, though. "That is a misfortune brought on by the mild weather I'm afraid."

"The weather, you say? We had thought the evil preferred dark and cold. But if you say that the light can not forestall the darkness, then we have much to fear. Kami be praised that you were sent to us in our time of need."

Kagome could not tell these people how mistaken they were, but they would learn with time. "Kami be praised," she repeated.

"We had called upon the lord of the land to give us aid. So many here are desperate. But it would seem that he has fled in the face of this onslaught of darkness just like all the others. Now we are left to fend for ourselves."

Kagome felt her interest piqued, "The shogun left?"

"So it would seem. Abandoned his people, he did. Leaving us to fend for ourselves."

"That is unfortunate. This shogunate held land here?" She asked.

"Most certainly! A vast estate that was left vacant. Now we are at the mercy of any fool who may attempt to occupy our land and impose new taxes on our village."

"How strange for a shogun to leave a perfectly good estate," she speculated. "I've never heard of such a thing happening."

"Strange indeed! A small green man has also been sighted near the grounds, haunting the place with his evil spirit. Likely the reason a shogun would risk death and leave, I say."

"Hmm. Perhaps I should visit this place and defeat the spirit to give your people peace," Kagome suggested with a knowing smile.

"Nay, priestess! You should not risk yourself so!"

"There is no risk," Kagome assured with relieved certainty.

She rested for the night at the family's home, content to start the day anew and find her way to the palace that lay only a few miles away.

The next morning, Kagome roused and was wished well on her journey. She gained directions to the estate and made her way with the little Rei by her side. He trotted along with ease, having a full belly from the doting family the previous evening.

o - o - o - o - o

He knew she was near. He had picked up her scent from an easterly wind. Now was time to make final preparations.

Sesshomaru had spent the past few days avoiding his mother's presence. The woman had invited herself to stay at such an inconvenient time in his life. Thankfully, she had not tried to eat the little one as he first assumed she might. His disdain for humans had not come from his father, after all.

It was an odd sight to witness his cold and vain mother as a doting anything. Even had he brought to the demoness an heir she may consider suitable, Sesshomaru had assumed she would have been indifferent to the child. That would have been a best-case scenario. The real events as they unfolded were completely different than expected.

His mother had the child, Setsuna, now, and he had instructed her to keep away for the time being. His mother had given him a toothy smirk while she held her granddaughter close.

"Oh, my son is attempting to lure his first human to him. What a proud mother I am," she teased.

Whether she was being facetious or contemptuous, he did not know nor did he care to discern as long as she knew her place in the matter.

The sum had not yet reached its zenith before the miko arrived, swathed in the sun's glory at her back, and announcing her glorious arrival. A small smile that would typically be out of place on his lips was the only physical tell of the satisfaction he felt.

The miko had arrived. To reclaim their child likely, as the woman had a vastly different style of parenting than his own mother, who preferred a more hands-off approach. But, he could not sense rage within her, so he knew that the child was not the only reason she had come.

She passed through the gates hesitantly, looking around as she walked. The miko must have known she was in the right place, but he could sense her trepidations.

Sesshomaru had patience aplenty, but he was done waiting. He strode towards the woman with purpose and a curious burning sensation within his chest, naught like he had ever felt before. When she saw him, she stopped, her hands trembling at her sides. She chewed her bottom lip and looked at him anxiously.

So many thoughts ran through his head. Things he wanted to do to her, but not yet. Sesshomaru stopped several feet away from her, putting the power in her hands. She had a choice to make. Close the distance or not.

He was long-lived, and time ran at a different pace for him. Years could pass in the blink of an eye, so minutes and seconds had never been of any consequence. Yet, now that she stood there for what seemed countless seconds felt to be an eternity.

"What have you decided then?" he asked.

Her mouth opened a bit as if she were to speak something, and instead, she chewed the bottom of her lip again in agonizing hesitation. Finally, she understood that it was her move.

He watched as she swallowed, and he could sense her heartbeat quicken though he could not tell if these things were from nerves or guilt. The woman took one tentative step forward and stopped.

How frustrating this game was. Fine. The woman had come this far, and he was feeling generous. Or impatient.

Sesshomaru moved towards her purposefully, closing that gap with long strides. Had the woman objected, she may have put up a fight, but that was not the case. Upon reaching her, he immediately wrapped an arm around her; the other hand tangled itself within her long, unbound hair to keep her in place. The woman placed her hands on his chest and sucked in a jagged, surprised breath. Though why she would have cause to be surprised was questionable.

He strove to be gentle, she was human after all, but his impatience caused him to claim her lips with haste. She seemed to possess an enthusiasm of her own, her lips parting to taste the sweep of his tongue as it delved into her mouth, savoring her.

The kiss lasted forever, but not long enough. He released her, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"I found you," she said with a smile.

"There was no hiding," he responded with a smirk of his own.

She pursed her lips, "It is not like I had directions, and there wasn't a sign out front." She looked back over her shoulder. "Thankfully, I had help."

"Help?" He questioned. He had seen no one. What type of help had she meant? Then he sensed it, tingling on his peripherals. His eyes honed in on the aura of a small nekomata and narrowed with distaste. Still, the creature was showing its deference by remaining far enough away to avoid immediate detection. The miko always did pick strange companions, himself not included.

The woman nodded but said no more. That was fine, Sesshomaru determined. So long as the help was not from his detested brother. Thankfully none of that ingrate's scent mingled with her own. He may have been tempted to pay a quick visit to the hanyou and give his respects as far as those were due.

"Where is she?"

Sesshomaru knew the question would come. "She is well taken care of, just beyond."

The woman allowed concern to creep into her features. "You mean your toad-I mean, Jaken is caring for her?" She quickly corrected herself.

He chuckled at her vacillation. "Jaken would never harm Setsuna."

"It's not his loyalty, I doubt, but his capability." She seemed somewhat dubious to the whole idea of Jaken caring for their daughter.

"Hnn. Indeed, the imp lacks finesse, and your reluctance is noted. Yet, it is not in his care that the child currently resides," he advised. He knew that this would cause the woman to become even further perplexed.

She pulled away and began to walk towards the castle, speaking as she walked. "Do you mean that you've hired a caretaker or something? Is it a yokai? Because I can't believe you would bring another human into your service, my presence notwithstanding."

It amused Sesshomaru to hear her speak so bluntly of herself. He followed her inside, content to do so. "You are correct to presume otherwise. Setsuna is currently with my mother." It was still rather annoying to think of the woman as a doting figure to any child. His childhood had been rather unpleasant; his mother preferring to take a more indirect approach to raise an heir.

The miko stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around. "I must not have heard you right, Sesshomaru." The information must be challenging to process, for his words were precise and clear.

"The matter took this one by surprise as well." Sesshomaru knew he had an annoyed look about him. "The woman appeared quite suddenly and absconded with the child to 'play.'"

"Absconded? Play?" she tested the words. "Your mother is okay with Setsuna's...heritage?" she asked, seemingly uncertain of the appropriate word to use in the situation.

"Another surprising fact." He must undoubtedly admit so.

"I'm sorry. I guess I thought she might hate humans, because...you know…" She used a hand for emphasis.

He gave her a beseeched look. "You think this one and his mother hate humans?"

"Well, not you and not now." She smiled and shrugged.

"Hnn. What you see as hate is merely misguided superiority and a lack of compassion."

She continued to eye him with bemusement. "Judging on the things that played out from your father, I can't say you got those things from him."

"Indeed. Father was very different. Looking back, I held him in contempt for doing what he did. It was not until recently that I understood."

Now she was surely teasing him. "Oh? And what's that? What do you understand now that took you centuries to attain?"

"That humans can be admired for their tenacity."

"Tenacity?" She again was amused by his choice, her inflection raised and humorous.

Of all the traits to admire, he had chosen this one. "Among other things, miko."

She shook her head. "You can call me by my name now. And not miko or woman. I think we are beyond that. I hope we are beyond that." She allowed her words to soften at the end, her meaning open almost like a question.

"Perhaps you would prefer something a little more endearing?"

"Like honeycakes?"

He raised an eyebrow. Whatever 'honeycakes' may be, it would not be a term he would ever willingly use for her.

"It's a sweet treat. Couples often call each other sweet foods where I am from."

He scoffed at the suggestion. "Shall I be entreated to consume you then? To refer to another as edible would suggest that I do as much."

She smirked at him. "Maybe not honeycakes then."

Sesshomaru had already decided on an endearing word. It was something that had come to him unbidden before he had even allowed himself the idea of a future with her. The name had made him feel intensely uncomfortable in the beginning. He could not have ever fathomed feeling this way towards another person. Yet, here he was and no longer afraid of the feeling.

"This one would prefer, Beloved."

She seemed to glow a bright red, her eyes dewy with desire. Before she could respond, a voice disrupted them.

"How disgustingly sweet!" A woman's voice called out.

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. "Your timing is impeccable." The demoness, his mother, would choose this time to walk in.

"My dearest son. Have I not taught you the very meaning of discretion? To play with a mortal so openly. It is indecent." Her look was almost a sneer, hidden behind a half-smile.

He did not respond to her jab, merely choosing to give her a well-earned glare.

She waved her hand, dismissively. "Oh, calm yourselves. I mean no harm. I know you've inherited your father's...predilections. How delicious this girl is, my son. Quite a fine specimen."

The demoness stalked around like a huntress assessing its prey. Sesshomaru put an arm around the miko to display his authority. His mother seemed to be putting on a display of her own.

"Yes, a mighty fine specimen indeed. She will do well. If she survived bringing my granddaughter into this world, then she should be quite capable of handling the ceremony."

The miko's face blanched, and her eyes lowered. His mother caught the tiny display. "Oh, ho ho ho." Her eyes flitted from the woman to his swords sheathed at his side. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand while she chuckled. "The little one did not survive, did she?"

The miko now looked full of defiance but battled with herself to maintain a semblance of respectful decorum. Sesshomaru knew the miko bit her tongue only because she did not want to displease him.

"That is none of your concern. You will do well not to question my decisions regarding the matter. Otherwise, your welcome may run short."

"I would never question my darling child's decisions! You have become one of the most powerful daiyokai, my son. Even surpassing your most esteemed father. I have the utmost trust in you. It is only your...woman...that my concern is for."

The miko followed in Sesshomaru's lead. "I am capable of handling myself, honorable mother."

The demoness cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, so it would seem for you to garner the attention of my one and only son, for whom I care about greatly."

"I care for him as well," Kagome stated defiantly. Her back was straight, and her chin held up with an air of transcendence.

The demoness cocked her head to the side and put a thoughtful hand to her chin. "I would hope so. A mortal should not take the affection of a daiyokai lightly. They tend to be rather possessive until they grow tired of you. But I would not imagine for that to be such a problem for a girl such as yourself who has many, many years of youthful beauty left to her."

The miko seemed to regress into herself at having that fact pointed out. Sesshomaru could sense her hesitation now and turned a pointed glare to the woman who was his mother, a conniving woman who only ever served her own best interests.

"Where is Setsuna?" he demanded. There had been enough torment to his woman, and only so much he could tolerate from his mother.

The demoness smiled, "Why, I've left her with the toad. He seemed touched that I would honor him with that responsibility. I wanted the opportunity to meet the woman my son holds in such high regard."

Done with this charade, he ended things. "You have met, now stand aside."

"Very well."

The demoness moved aside, but not without making a show of it, giving a mocking curtsey. He would deal with her insolence later, mother or no.

Sesshomaru led to where their child had been left in Jaken's care. Seeing the child would allow Kagome to forget the earlier encounter. He told her to pay his mother no mind. She was but a woman scorned displacing her anger on the next best thing.

When they arrived in the area where Setsuna had been left, they saw the small imp run around anxiously trying to keep up with the little girl who had recently gained use of her legs. Sesshomaru felt pride at the leaps and bounds of her development, but the miko gasped, displaying astonishment.

"Setsuna?" She whispered. Her hands covered her mouth in surprise, and Sesshomaru knew that she hid a slackened jaw. The miko seemed to displace the apprehension quickly and ran towards her daughter to snag her up and cry tears of joy. "My baby," she sobbed. The girl smiled in recognition and allowed her mother to squeeze her. "So big. You've grown so big." The girl smiled a toothy grin, revealing several new teeth.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, placing a hand on the miko's shoulder. "You seem surprised."

"I'm afraid…" she stuttered and buried her face in the child's neck.

"There is nothing to fear." He pulled her close, enveloping the small pair in his arms.

She accepted the embrace for a moment but pulled away to sit the child on the ground. Setsuna immediately began to walk over to Jaken, who shrieked at the attention.

Kagome seemed petrified and on the verge of tears. Clearly, the sight of the girl brought up some trauma, from what Sesshomaru did not yet know. "The onibaba…" she uttered. "She placed an aging spell on...us...her...I don't know. She is so big. I can hardly believe she's the same child."

Sesshomaru felt his hackles rise at the mention of the witch. The oni who had ultimately led the miko and child to their deaths. Had he not been near to revive them with Tensaiga, well, he could not bear to think of it.

He had never thought what the witch had done to them, but he was not concerned now about the physical effects. No, now the only residual damage would be elsewhere, as displayed by this displaced fear.

"Setsuna is growing at a pace to be expected of a child of mixed heritage. A yokai child would have been able to defend itself by now, whereas ours is not there yet."

Kagome watched the child run around with a newly mastered gait. She took in a staggering breath, trying to process her new reality. "So, she will become an adult in a matter of months?"

"No." His word was assuring and soothing. "Her development will taper within a few months. There is no cause for worry here. The onibaba and her spellcraft are gone from this world."

Kagome sighed with relief, seeming lighter than before. A heavy load lifted from her shoulders. "Hmm," she said softly. Yet, there was still hesitation about her spirit. Likely from the twisted words, his mother had uttered, but he would rectify things soon.

Setsuna laughed loudly as she ran after Jaken, delighting in a game of hide and seek. Even though it was clear Jaken was genuinely attempting to hide. The imp pleaded with the child to let him be and to go and play with her parents, who were gracious enough to be present. Sesshomaru gave the miko ample opportunity to play and spend time with the child, allowing his retainer to escape. It was a relaxing and wondrous experience to behold. He had not realized the joy gained from the simplicity of it all. It was something his now-grown ward Rin had first shown him.

The evening had crept upon them suddenly. The sounds of crickets began to fill the air when talk and laughter were not drowning it out. Sesshomaru called for the child, and she instantly and obediently clambered over to him.

She looked up at him, her dark eyes gleaming and full of innocent happiness. The miko watched on from her spot on the floor where she had been playing with the girl.

Sesshomaru reached down and picked the small child up with one arm, and Setsuna instantly became quiet. She instinctively knew when it was time to settle, which was good. He called out for Jaken, who hesitantly appeared before his master after a matter of seconds of being summoned.

"My lord, all is ready," the imp stated. Jaken eyed the miko in hesitation but said nothing untoward. Sesshomaru had pressed Jaken into compliance and warned him of what should happen if he were displeased. It was known that Jaken had adopted Sesshomaru's contempt for those deemed lesser, but the toad had not also followed down the same path to compassion and empathy. Thankfully, his retainer's loyalty demanded tolerance and subservience. Jaken would have nothing foul to say to the miko.

"Hnn. Attend Setsuna," he commanded.

Jaken gave a bewildered look to his master and mumbled. "Of course, my Lord."

The miko stood and came towards her child, tenderly kissing her head. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"To eat. You must be famished."

"I guess so."

He led her through the hall to a grand dining area lined with tatami mats and a low table with ornate, zaisu-backed cushions arranged around. Sesshomaru had no reason to utilize this room and had only visited on one occasion to inspect its suitability, but he was pleased with the layout and hoped the miko would, too. She was not one to be impressed by grandeur, another trait which he admired in her.

The meal laid out was also a simple spread which he'd prepared himself not long ago. Even though he, himself, did not partake in human delicacies did not mean he was inept at its preparation.

The miko looked at the food, and her insides made a loud gurgling sound, indicating her hunger. She laughed nervously. "It all looks great, but there's only one place setting." Hungrily eyeing the food, she glanced up. "Were you not going to eat? I'd feel silly eating in front of you alone."

Sesshomaru grabbed the miko by the wrist, keeping her in place. She did not try to escape but looked up at him. He gently grabbed her chin. "Never be embarrassed about anything that you are or what your body may require. Should this one be embarrassed to sustain himself in front of you?"

The miko looked perplexed. She seemed to ponder on his words. "I've never known you to eat, and I honestly assumed that maybe...you didn't eat at all."

He smirked at her suggestion. "Even the gods require food, and while I have had aspirations to be God-like in the past, I am not so dense as to believe I am one. No," he assured her, "while I can go long periods without eating, I do so on occasion. I may be hoping to have a meal tonight."

The Miko's cheeks glowed red at the insinuation, and she chewed on her bottom lip before her middle erupted in another loud protest.

Before she could say anymore, Sesshomaru led her to sit at the table. He helped her lower down onto the cushion and then sat beside her. She eyed the spread and was about to help herself before he stopped her.

"Kagome," he said, causing her to look up in alarm. His rare use of her name would need to become more habitual, he told himself. To refer to this woman so casually was undeserved. "Before you partake, you must know that I have prepared this meal myself."

She smiled and looked at the plate again. The meal was simple, a fillet of fish was the main course, and it steamed deliciously before her. There were other accompaniments, but the main course was the most lavish of the simple display.

"You prepared this? Then I am certain it will be exquisite. I am learning more and more about you. I should not be surprised. It's not as if Rin ate yokai while in your care." She laughed melodiously.

"Indeed. You have traveled here, and, by doing so, have accepted my request to be mine. Now, I extend another request to you." Sesshomaru sat straight and watched her eyes, hoping to glean any reaction from those dark orbs. "By accepting this meal, I have caught and prepared with my own hands, you will accept life with me as my companion, as my mate, for the remainder of your life."

The weight of his words seemed to settle upon her and brought to the front her insecurities over the vast differences in their life spans.

Her hesitation was marked, but he knew it was not due to her lack of desire for him. She battled with herself. "Sesshomaru...I…"

He stopped her and moved to kneel before her, their eyes level. Taking up her hands, he wove words to assuage her fears. "Kagome, I promise that by accepting my request, I will protect you and our child and any future children we may have with my life. I promise to dote upon you for as long as your mortal years grant you."

She started to chew on her lip again. The implications of a mortal life spent with a nearly ageless yokai were weighing upon her. "The years are not kind to humans, Sesshomaru. Will you still want me when I am old and wrinkly?" She added on for effect, "When I resemble Kaede?"

"Indeed, this one would."

She gave a small derisive laugh. "Forgive me for being a little cynical, Sesshomaru. You are so virile and handsome, and that won't fade...but what you see in me will."

Staring into her eyes, they looked almost dewy with unshed tears, making them appear bright. "Foolish woman. The fiery spirit you possess. The audacity you have when you challenge this one. The selfless love you have for all. This one is pleased you have chosen him to be a part of that."

She smiled but failed to look entirely convinced. Before she could say another word, he silenced her with a swift kiss. It was sudden, and she gasped in surprise but did nothing to stop it. Her lips were soft, abundant, and sweet. How he wanted to take those lips and put them to good use, but his hunger would need to be sated later. Still, he allowed himself to take pleasure in her now. As much as he wanted her, she wanted him, too. Sesshomaru could feel it with her intense desire to possess his mouth. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her away, not only to stop her but himself. Any more of this and he would succumb to his baser desires.

Her breaths dragged heavy, and her eyes remained closed, and he leaned to her ear to whisper. "Eat now, for you shall need your strength later, I promise you."

Her eyes flew open, and her cheeks glowed brightly with a pleasant red color. Sesshomaru moved to sit by the table and stared at her, thinking about that color and the places on her body he would explore to find what other areas flushed when excited. "Eat," he repeated.

Sesshomaru watched as she hesitantly began to dine on the meal, first choosing to sample at the entree he had prepared. Her nose scrunched up uniquely, and she chewed salaciously before swallowing. "This fish is delicious, Sesshomaru. It has a unique flavor, almost like some sort of saltwater fish, like sea bream?"

He smiled at her enjoyment and reiterated, "Eat, beloved."

o - o - o - o - o

After Kagome had finished eating her fill, she sat back, one part of her appetite sated. There was still much left over, and she hated seeing such a marvelous meal go to waste.

"Perhaps we can send the leftovers out to Rei? Or maybe even Setsuna would like the taste if she is eating solids?" she suggested.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened infinitesimally at the suggestion, indicating some hesitation. "Setsuna will have already eaten, and I will not allow a nekomata to dine on such a sumptuous dish. Other arrangements shall be made for your...pet," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Kagome shrugged the strangeness of it all off and smiled coquettishly at him. "I am ready for dessert now," she told him boldly.

He wasted no time in clearing the low table with a sweep of his arm, sending food and utensils clattering to the floor. His actions shocked Kagome, but her excitement diminished the shock. Sesshomaru was on her in a flash, pushing her back against the hard but smooth wood of the table. The discomfort was nothing to her as she felt the hard, wet kisses engulf her. This that she had been longing for so long.

She could feel the hard length of his engorged sex through the fabric of his clothes push against her thigh, followed by sensuous wetness seeping between her thighs. He was tender, at least trying to avoid piercing her flesh with his claws, but his lips were sure to leave bruises against her skin while he ministered to her exposed neck and chest.

Using his teeth, he loosened the fabric of her kosode and allowed her breasts free of their fabric confinement. She gasped and moaned beneath his touch and did her best to explore his body with fervent touches of her own. His jaw slackened when she grabbed hold of his hardened sex, staring into her eyes with golden desire. A groan escaped him, and he made quick work of his intricate clothing to allow her easy access to his member.

Kagome felt a little powerful as she explored the length of his male organ with her hand. Sesshomaru had stopped caressing her with his brutal, wet kisses to enjoy her touch on his most sensitive parts. He held himself aloft with one strong arm above her; the other hand was resting on her exposed breast in a mid grope. His eyes were shut, and the bridge of his nose scrunched as he panted while her hand ran up and down his thick shaft. Using a thumb, she ran it over the tip of his member's head to feel warm beads of fluid beginning to amass there. A peculiar thought formed in her head and led to the sudden desire to taste it.

Even as steadfast and immovable as Sesshomaru made himself out to be, pushing him onto his back was easy work. His eyes were now narrowed with pleasure as he watched her lower her head down to him. Still holding his heavy cock, it throbbed in her grip, and she saw clearly now the bead of fluid at the tip. She used her tongue, deftly lapping it up and savoring the saltiness. Sesshomaru moaned at the sensation, and the sound encouraged her to take the entirety of his length into her mouth. She placed her lips over the head and took his member, sliding down until she could go no further without gagging and then going up.

A deep scratching noise was heard, and her eyes moved to see Sesshomaru's claws digging into the wood of the table, scoring it with marks of pleasure. She smiled inwardly at this accomplishment, flitting her eyes up to see Sesshomaru staring at her with a clenched jaw. He looked so exquisite, lying back with her over top of him and in power. Kagome continued to slide up and down his cock, ensuring the use of her tongue to elicit those wondrous moans she could hear from above. Her eyes closed as she worked until she heard the slam of a fist, and her head was lifted up and away.

Sesshomaru drew in a ragged breath and kissed her hard, pulling her up so that her own exposed sex was positioned above his hips. He roved down her neck, scoring marks on her throat with his fangs. The sensation was akin to pain but on a level all its own. Each nip sent a new sensation rippling through her. She was on fire, and with him so close to filling her void, Kagome was tantalized and maddened by the torment.

Yet there was a certain magic to their touches, kisses, and strokes. It was intoxicating and mesmerizing, a feeling she was not ready to yield. Pushing her breasts against his chest, she straddled his hips. His cock strained against her, throbbing erratically against her inner thigh as they continued to explore each other.

Finally, after all the relishment had been sated, they could take no more. Kagome was not sure who gave in first to their bodies' desire to be connected. Perhaps it was by mutual consent, though her gasps and his groans suggested differently. Sesshomaru grabbed her hip, aligning his member with her soft nether lips and plunged into her, filling her.

Their cries intermingled at the pleasure and intensity of the sensation. Kagome could sense his need to thrust into her with wild abandon as if he had long been denied this passion. His hands gripped tightly around her hips, forcing them up and down at a pace she could barely keep up with. But here, she was in control, doing her best to match him.

Her breaths came quick and unchecked, but her need for release could not be ignored, and it would not be denied. Neither would the man below her, who allowed her this control. Her hips snapped, and his rose up to meet hers, his hands guiding her up and down his length. She knew she was close, so close, and she panted heavily. At last, she pushed off his chest, throwing her head back, her hair falling in waves down her back as she cried out her relief. He had been waiting for this moment with sublime patience and pushed her hips up and down one last final time, filling her with hot fluids and a wild cry of his own. Quickly, she fell forward to his chest, gasping until his lips found her own.

The kisses were now soft and gentle, but in her exhaustion, she barely noticed as he lifted her and moved to another room with a more appropriate setting for their activities.

Through a more subtle exploration of his body, she began to suck at his skin, focusing on a particularly tender area near his jaw. At the same time, he casually twirled her raven hair through his fingers, delighting in their quiet intimacy. Emboldened once again, she began to bite playfully with her teeth, and yet she could feel him hard again, his sex pushing against her.

He rolled over on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows, and his silver hair poured over his shoulders. Kagome smiled and ran her hand through it once before alighting her touch on his face. They stared at each other a moment, delving into the wells of each other's eyes before he leaned down to kiss her. The mutual kiss was tender and divine and deepened into something more.

Kagome was filled with renewed energy, and there was the unfulfilled need again, building within her and begging for release. She could feel Sesshomaru thick, ready, and waiting between her legs. He seemed to be waiting on her assent, which she gave with a quick nod of her head before he pushed into her with a slow, deliberate thrust. Once her own sex was full, she moaned aloud. The sound incited him, and he worked her, moving back and forth in a steady motion. On the precipice yet, again, she threw her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "Sesshomaru!" she cried. He pumped his release into her with a low growl while her wet sex throbbed as the eddies of her climax ebbed deliciously away.

Twice more, they made love before finally lying still in one another's arms while the sounds of chirping insects and the warbling of nocturnal birds played in concert outside the paneled window.

The night was theirs, and the next day would be claimed as well, finally content to enjoy life for the moment as it was brought to them.

o - o - o - o - o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...
> 
> ...Just kidding... I've got some more in store, plus there are too many loose ends that need tying up. I've got the last few chapters plotted out, so hopefully, you might stick around and see what I have planned. Please have some patience and I will do my best to knock these last 5 (at the most) chapters out in the weeks to come. I wish I could hang out at home and work on this, but that's not the case here. Anywho, please leave your thoughts, well wishes, encouragements, all of that below as it means a lot to me.


	20. Infallible Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I would like to take an opportunity to have a moment of silence. The moment is for reflection during the uncertainty of our time and also because someone I know passed away unexpectedly. In the blink of an eye, we can lose anyone and it is all too easy to take things for granted. Please hold your loved ones close and cherish what you have because grief is the price we pay for that love.

**Nocturne - Chapter Twenty: Infalliable Cure**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

o - o - o - o - o

Time has a way of settling things. It moves for no one, always at its own pace, steady and sure, but never-ending in itself. Like anything, time has a way of feeling different for each who encounters it. For the impatient, it moves slow. For the zealous, it moves fast. For those with temperance, it can push on stoically.

Kagome could not fathom which group she may fall into. At any point in time, she felt her category shift.

It had been five years since she had first encountered Sesshomaru in a cave under a spell. It was magic that had turned both of their lives on end and pushed their paths to entangle. One may assume that their lives were bound by destiny, and that may be true for nothing happens without reason, even if it does not make sense.

In the beginning, Kagome had feared the retribution that their new nemesis, Fan Tsenpo, had promised them. Anxiety had her on edge for nearly a year. During that time, Sesshomaru had constantly urged her not to let her fear consume her. He assured her countless times that she had not only his protection but his love as well.

The land of the West was guarded by Sesshomaru, so nothing came in or out without him learning of it. He'd also advised her that a long-lived yokai would take their time putting any plan of vengeance into play. A yokai's idea of swift could be translated into something different in human terms. Kagome figured that might be true. A couple of years are nothing to a being that has lived centuries. That knowledge eased her fears somewhat and gave them the time needed to prepare for whatever may come.

As the months and years ticked by with no sign of their enemy, Kagome allowed herself to settle into a routine. It wasn't hard to do. The Sengoku Era was one of routine for its people. Daiyokai and their families were no exception.

Sesshomaru was a demon lord and had lands to maintain. Though he did not usually deal with humans directly, Kagome helped to bridge the gap. People trusted her due to her status as a miko more than a yokai who was beautiful and frightening to behold.

Most vassals assumed she was a retainer of the lord Sesshomaru, a servant, but that was to her liking. People had a way of becoming fearful or, at worst, disagreeable if they learned the truth. Much to Sesshomaru's chagrin, Kagome preferred it this way.

He had often attempted to convince her to dress her part as the Lady of the West, usually by bringing her clothes cut in the best fashion of the time, but she would turn her nose up at those items. They did not suit her. He would agree, almost begrudgingly, but yet continued to bring new items back from any journey. Kagome had developed quite the collection that sat unused in a spare room.

It had taken much more convincing for Sesshomaru to allow the people of their lands to even think of her as lower than her exact position. That was a much harder sell. It had taken nearly a year to wear him down, which was a fantastic accomplishment that in of itself. Kagome had pegged him to hold out much longer.

Kagome's status not notwithstanding, Sesshomaru held steady with his opinion that his daughter would be held with the utmost regard. He refused to tolerate intolerance, which was a perplexing conundrum to deal with. She was to be treated with class and decorum and any who did not comply would face the personal wrath of the Lord of the West.

Kagome had a secret thought that Sesshomaru felt regret over his younger, half brother's situation and his lack of involvement. It was something Sesshomaru would never admit, but it became increasingly evident in his actions. His protectiveness over their daughter could border on the extreme at times.

Sesshomaru was a very dutiful and doting father, Kagome learned. It made her heart swell to think about it. He ensured that Setsuna yearned for nothing while maintaining a structured learning regime.

As a mother, Kagome wanted to nurture her child, but Sesshomaru disagreed, stating that Setsuna would need to learn, and it would come easier if she started sooner than later. Kagome would begrudgingly agree since she always felt at a disadvantage with her miko training picked up later in life.

He had crafted a blade fit for a small child and began to teach her swordcraft, and they explored her other yokai abilities. However, being the child of a miko, there were other traits she had inherited that her father could not help her with. Setsuna was, after all, half daiyokai and half miko.

Her powers were unusual and strong, much stronger than Sesshomaru could have anticipated. Kagome had nothing to go on, but of all the things she had seen and learned, Setsuna's abilities were not a stretch by any means. However, if Sesshomaru had cause to be amazed, then Kagome figured there was something worthwhile there. He must have assumed that she may be weaker due to her mixed heritage, but if his brother were to be used as an example, then there could be no telling just how capable Setsuna may be.

So their young daughter grew and learned in the ways of both her mother and father. Of course, it would be cruel not to count the things Setsuna learned from her grandmother, who had lingered on, deciding her time was best spent near her son's family.

Sesshomaru had done his best to banish his mother back to her palace in the sky, but the demoness would casually wave her son off and stress her interests in her only child and his family. What interests the demoness had was beyond anything Kagome could fathom. When she wasn't spending time with Setsuna, she would seek out Kagome while she was alone and henpeck her like a proper mother in law.

The woman was nearly impossible to get along with, and she constantly belittled Kagome in a passive-aggressive manner. On more than one occasion, the woman had hinted at overhearing Sesshomaru's and Kagome's overzealous lovemaking sessions and berated Kagome for her shortcomings. These particular conversations were always held far and away from Sesshomaru. He would not entertain such behavior from his mother and would promptly put her out. But Kagome would never tell him about it if she could help it. Her mother in law was a proud, indomitable woman whose beauty was beyond comparison, but inside she was lonely, and Kagome could sense it. On the bright side, she was an infallible tutor for court life and political intrigue, things that neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru had a care for.

On one such day, Kagome had an interesting altercation with her mother in law.

"Even throughout the years, I am surprised you can still satisfy my son. To be quite honest," she teased, "I am even more astonished to see you survived the ceremony. I have not told you that, girl.'

"You have told me that," Kagome would remind her, "many times before."

The ceremony the demoness was alluding to was nothing more than a commitment ceremony, similar to a wedding. According to her, the rites required some barbaric stipulations like bloodletting and marking. Kagome was sure that she was being lied to when her mother in law told her all this.

Sesshomaru had looked mortified when Kagome asked him to confirm, stating there was no way she would ever be allowed to participate in such a beastly display. He declared that the only worrisome part of the ceremony would be the lack of sleep she would get the night of the ceremony and the nights afterward. It would seem his inner demon had to be satiated as well, which was the core of the problem, but he was hesitant to harm her.

Kagome had learned that Sesshomaru had kept his yoki at bay and also that he did so at great pain to himself. She had difficulty wrapping her mind around what he had meant. He was always in command of himself, so Kagome was not entirely sure what he had meant when he told her of this.

"Like you are able to access your spiritual powers within, I, too, access my yoki. Albeit in a different manner. It is a part of me in my duality," he had told her.

Whatever that had meant, she pondered. Sesshomaru had not yet hurt her in any of their sometimes violent lovemaking sessions, why would that start now? She would be lying to herself, though, if she did not admit the curiousness from after those sessions. Often she would be so sure that some body part or the other would sport a bruise, but that was never the case.

Even after the ceremony and that evening when Kagome had finally been presented with Sesshomaru's red-eyed demon, nothing much had changed. Sure, she had expected to bear love bites and scratches, but there had been nothing outside of delicious soreness that accompanied hours of passion. She joked to herself that if she could withstand his constant stabbing, then she could withstand anything.

Something was different this time when Sesshomaru's mother teased Kagome. "For the years that have passed, I would have expected more from you, dear human girl."

Kagome was beyond rolling her eyes at the woman. It was easier to be patient and allow the demoness to grow bored and move on than it was to attempt to bandy words. "What's that, mother?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Ah, girl, you know I despise when you call me that," the demoness chastised, but even Kagome's subtle diversion did not stop her tirade. "I have watched my fine granddaughter spring up in the blink of mine eye, blossoming into a beautiful and capable child. However, I look at you, a mere human who has bespelled my only son, and I see nothing."

She could feel her patience being tested with the woman's trying words. "For that, I am glad that Sesshomaru is not as short-sighted as you, mother."

The demoness shook her head and gave a smirk that held a secret. "Hnn. You've been too long around our kind girl. Never questioning anything." She said no more and left Kagome to her thoughts.

The demoness was being as mysterious as ever, Kagome thought. The words were no more cutting than usual, but today they plagued Kagome enough to take action. She swiftly sought out a mirror in the large manor. There was only one on the premises as Kagome had a distaste for them for a singular reason. Anytime she looked into a mirror, she had thought there would be something she did not want to see on the other side. Often, the time in Fan Tsenpo's palace came to mind when he had tried to pit her against Sesshomaru by showing Kagome her deepest fears.

Kagome had been swiftly reassured when she once questioned Sesshomaru about that time. He told her that it had been a setup, a trick of the eye, and nothing had happened. As unbelievable as it sounded, she had no cause not to believe him, and he had never once given her a reason to doubt his words, but still, mirrors were also notorious for showing the truth, and for Kagome, that truth was of how time was a harsh mistress.

The only mirror in the manor was located in a guest room that received seldom use outside of a good cleaning, and the only reason that Kagome had not requested it removed was due to its beautiful cast work encasing the mirror. That was a reason she had allowed herself, but she knew that deep down, she was morbidly curious to see, from time to time, what Sesshomaru saw. Knowing that she aged and he did not was a constant battle for her.

When Kagome walked into the room, she hesitated for a moment, afraid of what she might see. She was only 28 years old, but wrinkles and grey hair weren't necessarily discriminatory. Taking a deep breath, she held it and finally took a step in front of the mirror.

The demoness' prodding seemed to be getting the better of her. As she looked in the mirror, ensuring to move her head to see from different angles, she did not notice anything unusual. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips from a breath she did not realize she'd been holding. Kagome had nearly expected to see laugh lines or crows feet, possibly even a crease in her brow from the occasional frown, but there was nothing. So, she stood in front of the mirror, simply looking and wondering. It was there, moments later, that Sesshomaru found her.

"You are still beautiful, beloved. Time has not changed that."

Kagome gave a small start, not expecting to be found examining herself in a mirror, like some vain woman. "Sesshomaru, you startled me." She quickly turned away from the mirror in guilt.

"Hnn," he said in mild amusement. "Do not be ashamed to behold yourself. This one is not." His lip rose in a tiny smug smile.

"I am not ashamed," she responded, folding her arms.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and turned her back towards the mirror, stroking her hair and looking at their reflection. "I shall dispose of her yet. Her words have pushed you to doubt yourself," he told her, speaking of his mother. He only tolerated the woman being around at Kagome's discretion; otherwise, he would have put her out long ago.

Kagome tensed. She'd been found out. But she should have expected the woman to go running to her son. "So, she told you I would come here?"

He moved her hair from her shoulder, pulling it back to expose her neck and placed a gentle kiss there. "No," he said softly. He planted more small kisses up her neck, stopping only at her jaw. "I must depart soon, so I intended to seek you out."

She had closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his breath upon her flesh, but his words made her feel deflated. "You have only just returned. These days you are away more than you are here." Her voice had a ring of stark disappointment that she could not hide.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck one last time before fixing her hair and grabbing her by the shoulders. He still looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. "There are whispers of movement along the coast."

Kagome had heard enough. "There are always whispers and rumors. Can you not send someone else to check every little bit of gossip that passes our doorstep?"

They had had this battle many times before. Sesshomaru was very dedicated and thorough about his promise to protect Kagome and Setsuna. There had not been a hide nor tail of Fan Tsenpo or the DaiOzuko in years. It was not that Kagome doubted the severity of the threat Fan posed, but the amount of time that his lack of retribution took up from their lives. So, anytime unknown things transgressed, Sesshomaru was diligent in his mission to hunt it down personally.

"We shall not discuss this again," he said with an air of finality. His grip on her shoulders tightened to demonstrate his distaste at her complaints on the topic. "You of all people know why this one must go. Would you risk yourself? Or our daughter?"

He knew just where to strike, and even his words were perfectly aimed to do the most damage with little exertion on his part. Kagome grit her teeth and turned, pulling out of his grip. She knew he could have held her had he wanted to, but he was always delicate with her. Kagome glared at him for good measure. "Don't patronize me! As if I don't understand what is at stake."

His eyes turned hard. "Then you know the importance of investigating each rumor. The first time one is overlooked will be the time that Fan slips through."

Kagome turned her head petulantly. This was not something she wanted to discuss, either. He was right, of course. She would only begrudgingly admit it to herself, though.

"My, my, a lover's spat?"

Kagome rolled her eyes once she recognized the voice. Why was she here? What other harsh words did she forget to share?

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently in response to his mother appearing in the room unannounced and unwanted.

The demoness gasped at his words. "The outrage! To know that my son is so contemptuous towards his loving mother."

"Say your piece and go. I have little patience for your games," he warned.

She shrugged and smiled, "Fine. I only came to apologize to your human woman. My words were not designed to inflict pain, though clearly, they have done that."

He sneered, "You knew exactly what you were doing. I shall warn you this now, one final time. Keep your nettlesome tongue to yourself. You are only here by the grace Kagome affords to you. It is only by her discretion that you are allowed to stay. Otherwise, I would not tolerate an insufferable supplicant such as yourself."

Kagome had enough. She stalked past the demoness to escape the madness and her rising disappointment. Any chance of her and Sesshomaru reconciling before he left had been dashed the moment that the demoness stalked into the room.

However, the demoness did something entirely unexpected. She grabbed Kagome by the arm as she walked by, holding her firm.

"Girl," she said with her mysterious smile, "I do apologize. I meant nothing untoward by my words. I just worry as any good mother would. For my son, my granddaughter, and for you."

Kagome had been living in close quarters with the demoness for some time now, and anytime they did share company, it was filled with subtle jabs at Kagome's expense. Had it not been for Setsuna, Kagome doubted they would see each other at all, and she certainly would not have stopped Sesshomaru from showing her the door. Kagome could not recall once that the demoness had ever touched her and quickly pulled from her mother in law's grasp.

Kagome winced as she was left with a nasty gash on her arm right through the fabric of her kosode from an errant claw. The demoness gasped, having the decency to look surprised and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, child, I am so sorry. I had forgotten how delicate a human's skin was. Please forgive me!" she urged.

Sesshomaru was at Kagome's side in an instant, sending hateful glares in his mother's direction. He gripped Kagome's arm and held it tight while blood began to soak through the white fabric. Kagome took in a sharp breath through her teeth. "It's fine," she reassured Sesshomaru. "It was an accident."

"You're bleeding," he said as if she had not noticed. Kagome pulled away from him to examine the wound.

"It's just a small cut. They bleed the most. It's nothing," she tried to sound confident, but her words shook. Pulling the sleeve up, she could see a long line down the side of her forearm, neatly sliced. The cut ran deeper than she had expected, but something curious began to happen before her eyes. The edges of the skin seemed to close on its own, and the throbbing that she had started to feel began to dull.

Kagome looked up in mild horror. Sesshomaru stood a step back, a look of concern showing on his face, but his mother sported a look of bemused triumph. She looked back down at the wound, watching as the red of her flesh turned to a bright pink and then a silver sheen and finally, the healthy glow of freshly washed skin. Taking a delicate finger, she prodded where the cut had been but a moment ago. Nothing. No cut, no pain, and no blood, but the drying stuff on her sleeve. "What-what's happened? What is this?" she raised her bare arm.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

The demoness smiled, "I knew it."

He shot a look at his mother that spoke volumes. Kagome gave him an accusatory look; he knew something. He did not seem surprised or disturbed by this.

"What's happening to me?!" Kagome demanded.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and tried to grab her uninjured arm, but she took a swift step away. "Explain!" She demanded again, keeping her healed arm up for all to see.

"Let us go somewhere private, and I shall unravel this," Sesshomaru began.

She was not going to let him commandeer the situation and cut him off. "No! Here. Now."

"Have you eaten anything strange lately, child?" The demoness questioned.

"What? No, nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"

The demoness shook her head, "It would not have necessarily been recent, girl. Think back."

"Silence, mother. Your meddling has done damage aplenty. You are dismissed."

The demoness stuck up her nose. "It is unseemly to lie to the girl to assuage your own pride, my son. I would have taught you better than that." With that, she stalked from the room, finally dismissing herself after putting her clever ploy into motion.

Kagome felt on the verge of tears. "All of your words and promises to love me even after I became old...that was easy for you because you knew that would never come to pass."

His gaze softened, but he stood in place with his head held high. "I stand by my words, Kagome."

A couple of tears slid down her cheeks. "What was it? Tell me what you did to make this happen. Am I still human?"

At seeing her tears, he was compelled to comfort her, though only with his words. "Your humanity is what I love about you."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sesshomaru," she said in flat tones.

"Yes," he answered, guilt blooming with a crease in his brow.

Kagome spun around to face away from him. His guilty look was more than she could bear, and her anger did not need to be dampened. Her mind sifted through memories to finally land upon the evening of her arrival years ago. The night where Sesshomaru had promised her everything in return for her acceptance. But what had she accepted?

The strange meal came to mind. It had been prepared by his own hand, he'd told her. Kagome could not recall another instance where he'd taken a direct role in cooking a meal for her again. "It was that night," she murmured, knowing he could hear her clearly.

"Indeed, it was."

She began to speculate on the possibilities. "Was it some kind of spell?"

"No, something much more potent than a frivolous spell. You consumed the flesh of a ningyo, beloved."

A ningyo? She ran the word through her mind. Where had she heard it before? And then it hit her. "You had me eat a mermaid? A yokai?"

"The consumption of a ningyo flesh may grant a mortal years untold."

She fumed. He used words of uncertainty and risk. "May grant? Not will grant? And what would have happened had that not been the case?"

"Nothing more than an exotic meal prepared by the hands of one who loves you."

"And my arm?"

"A pleasant yet unexpected side effect, beloved."

Part of her was overcome with glee, relief even, to know that she would live alongside Sesshomaru and Setsuna for countless years, but the other part was livid at being deceived.

Kagome decided that she would let Sesshomaru stew with her dismissive behavior. She said no more and walked out of the room as calm as she could muster herself to be.

She hadn't gotten far when she noticed she was being followed. He kept a healthy distance but did not try to stop her. When Kagome reached the garden moments later, she found Setsuna at play with her small blade that Sesshomaru had crafted for her.

The girl had straw dummies set up and was practicing her amateur sword skills on her own against the defenseless targets. Even though Setsuna was nearly six, she was growing tall, and her silver hair reached past her shoulders, where it was not swept up into a messy half ponytail.

"Setsuna," Kagome called, interrupting the girl mid-swing.

Setsuna finished her chopping motion, landing a fatal blow to the dummy's neck. "Did you see that, Mother?! I showed him! Just like Father!"

The girl dropped her sword and ran over to her mother and squeezed her middle. Kagome ruffled Setsuna's hair, dislodging it even further from the hair tie. A disheveled child was one of Sesshomaru's pet peeves, she knew, and he would be rounding the corner on her tail any second.

Kagome smiled, always happy to share a word of encouragement to her child, no matter her own internal struggle. "It was lovely. That target didn't stand a chance! But now I've decided to go and visit your aunt's and uncles. You need to go and grab your things. We'll be leaving within the hour."

Setsuna did a little happy dance, bouncing on her toes. "Really? I haven't seen my cousins in forever, Mother! I can't wait to show them my new moves!"

"I don't believe it wise to travel," Sesshomaru warned as he approached.

Kagome did her best to keep a grimace to herself. Setsuna, with no idea of her parent's quarrel, bounded over to him and leaped into his arms, "Father! Did you see me? Did you? I eliminated the enemy. Just like you taught me."

Sesshomaru smiled and cast a covert glance at Kagome, who did not look amused. "Splendid, child, yet you must never throw your blade to the ground."

The girl wilted a little in her father's arms, dismayed at her father's chastisement. "We shall practice upon my return," he said.

"Are you coming with us to see uncle Inuyasha?" Setsuna asked. She'd all but forgotten her father's words in an instant.

He frowned and gave Kagome a disapproving look. "No, there are other matters that require my attention."

Setsuna looked disappointed for a brief second but put on a beaming smile. "Are you going to kill more of our enemies, Father? I want to see!"

Kagome moved in hastily and snagged the girl from Sesshomaru. "I'm afraid it will be a bit more boring than all that. Come, let's go pack."

She ushered the little girl back to the palace to pack some necessities for their trip and this time Sesshomaru took a different path. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would stew the entire time she was gone, and she intended to allow that to continue for as long as it took for him to feel sorry.

At this point, though, he didn't seem the least bit upset that he'd done it, only that she'd found out about it. The fact that he could not understand why this would upset her angered her all the more.

Time and space would help her to cool off and allow her the opportunity to catch up with her friends that she hadn't seen in months.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of the readers. First, to those who take the time to review, your words are always so appreciated and cherished. Second, to those who follow/favorite the story, just knowing that you care enough to click that button speaks volumes. Lastly, to those who just read, I know you lurkers are out there just trying to read a good story and I am happy that you made it to mine.
> 
> I won't say I have a favorite (cough*cough*reviews*cough*cough), because each thing is a wonder to me. I know I am guilty of not reviewing or favoriting/following stories I enjoy, so no hate goes to people who enjoy a story without leaving a little something-something. Of course, I would enjoy it if you do :)
> 
> Until next time.


	21. Fated Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and sorry for the late update. Busy, busy, busy! Working in healthcare just doesn't leave time for much of anything these days, but I've been writing little by little. Fun fact! My chapter titles are all song titles (or lyrics, rarely) that inspired the chapter! Some have words, some don't, but they all give me motivation.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Twenty One: Fated Encounter**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

o - o - o - o - o

He would not follow the mother of his child as she disappeared inside the manor. The time for reconciliation had come and gone. The woman claimed to understand the necessity behind his frequent excursions, yet acted another way entirely. She compounded the situation by blaming him for granting her countless years on top of her paltry mortal few.

Sesshomaru had laid the offer bare to her, and she had accepted enthusiastically. He was not to blame that she was unable to infer the duplicitous meaning.

He would not allow her to place guilt onto him. Not even her tears could sway him this time. Yet, the woman was as ephemeral as the sea. Crying one moment and becoming stoic with suppressed anger the next.

Sensing her emotions was child's play. The miko wore them on her sleeve, and even when she attempted to veil her feelings, Sesshomaru could sense them broiling just below the surface.

He knew that her distress, which had morphed to anger was genuine. The miko would come to accept what had happened, and eventually, she would thank him. Besides, he had not wanted to instill her with false hope. There was no guarantee the ningyo would work.

Until then, Kagome lashed out as best she could. Her announcement to travel to the village where his brother resided did not resonate with Sesshomaru. It was too far from the Western Lands to effectively guard, which left her and Setsuna's safety in the hands of his hanyo brother.

Inuyasha seemed capable enough. The half breed had managed to get this far in life despite the attempts of many enemies to put an end to him, Sesshomaru not included as he had not put his entire efforts into the deed. That, alone, did not ease Sesshomaru's worries.

Then, there was also the carnal part of him that wanted to rip his brother limb from limb for ever touching his woman, even before he could call her his own. Sesshomaru banished the thought from his mind before he sought Kagome out and forbade her from leaving. He knew that would not go over well, recalling a time in the past where he had made that same mistake, and the weeks it took for the woman to come back after laughing and leaving anyway.

While it chafed his pride to watch her leave, it may be for the best. Sesshomaru had not yet disclosed to Kagome that the rumors he was investigating were true after all. The past few months, there had been sightings of strangers with silver hair skulking about. He knew this was not a coincidence or fabricated tales, and now it was only a matter of time before their enemy struck.

The ones who had been sent were scouts, conditioned to probe the enemy for weakness and breaks in the line. Sesshomaru had mounted a rigid detail to patrol the borders and ensure that none made it through. That was easier said than done. It was improbable to expect a scout not to slip through since the whole premise of scouting was to move around undetected by the enemy.

The time for leisure had come to an end just as quickly as it had begun. Sesshomaru would allow his woman this small victory. She could go to the village with their child. Let her think she was punishing him. For the moment, until he could deal with the threat, she was better off away from the manor.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Kagome flew out to the village on the back of Rei with Setsuna tucked in front. The small nekomata had flourished in Kagome's care and was her close companion when Sesshomaru was not around. He didn't care for Rei much, being a feline and all, but he did well tolerating the nekomata for her sake.

Despite not being able to transform into his larger form when they first met, Rei was perfectly capable of doing so now, and Kagome knew that he was much larger than his mother had been. She would sometimes wonder how big he would have gotten had he not been the runt of the litter. Regardless, Rei was an excellent companion to both her and Setsuna.

The trip only took a couple of hours, and when they landed in the village, Sango was already outside with a hand shading her eyes and waving them in.

Rei dropped them off near the house of the taijiya and monk; he made a roar before transforming back into his smaller form. Kagome thanked him as he rubbed against her legs with a purr. He quickly ran inside the house, likely looking for the children to play with. He popped out just as suddenly once he realized the house was empty and made a beeline east. Rei sometimes seemed more like a puppy than a nekomata. His ubiquitous nature was an odd but cherished quirk.

Setsuna ran over to Sango and wrapped her small arms around the woman's waist. "Sango! Look at how big I've gotten!"

Sango laughed and squeezed the girl back before pushing her away and squatting to be eye level. "My, but you have grown since I've seen you last. You are nearly as tall as little Hiro, who is three years your senior."

"Ha!" Setsuna yelled triumphantly. "I knew it! Is he inside?"

Sango chuckled. "You'll find him with his sisters down in the training yard."

Setsuna immediately turned and ran off in the direction of the training fields towards the outskirts of the village. Since Kohaku had brought new taijiya, the town had all but transformed from a simple farming town into a thriving demon slayer haven.

It was much different than its predecessor, who's people were reclusive and secretive of their craft. Many of the recruits were people who had been slaying demons on their own for some time, looking to hone their skills or make a life with people of similar interests.

Kohaku and Sango took responsibility for training newcomers, some even who had been born and raised in the village. What made things exciting was the mixing of Miroku's spiritual training. There were a few people who had talents for both slaying and latent spiritual powers. Miroku and Sango's children were prime examples. All four had inherited Miroku's abilities, but only the twins had an interest in combining that skill with their mother's slayer training.

Those who were skilled in both were renowned and held in high regard by their peers. Outside of the twins, there was only a handful of older people who had sought the village out for training in both respects.

Kagome considered the village almost over-prepared if any yokai were to make the mistake of attacking. "Things seem to be going well here," she said, looking around.

People were coming and going about their chores, a number dressed in slayer gear either coming from or going to training.

"It's good to see you, Kagome. It has been too long." Sango pulled her friend into a brief embrace.

"Not that long," Kagome said.

Sango gave a friendly scoff. "A year is a long time, my friend."

"Has it really been that long?" Kagome questioned.

"A little longer, I'm afraid. But, come, let's go inside for some tea. I've only just come from training a bunch of youngsters, and I am sorely in need of a break."

They walked inside, and Sango prepared tea while they chatted to catch up.

"Kagome, you seem...troubled. what is it?" Sango asked. She passed a cup over to Kagome and began to pour from the kettle.

It felt selfish to unload her troubles on her friend after so much time spent away. "Let's save my troubles for later. They are not going anywhere." She gave her friend a beaming smile. "Tell me about you and everyone else. How are you?"

Sango sighed with contentment. "Busy." She took a long sip from her cup, continuing only after she relished the taste of her tea. "But some things have happened since the last time you visited."

"Oh?" Kagome leaned in, her interest piqued by Sango's expression.

"Well, you already knew that Inuyasha had taken Shizuka as a mate."

Kagome withheld a grimace. It was hypocritical on her part, but she had a hard time imagining her former love with anyone else. A selfish, darker part of herself wanted him to remain alone, but she made sure to shove that thought deep, deep down. "Yes, and it took him long enough."

"Shizuka could not be rushed into that. She needed time to heal from her internal wounds. I honestly think she needed more time." Sango nearly chided her friend.

Kagome did not know Shizuka as well as Sango, having not spent nearly as much time with her. She figured that if Sango liked her enough to defend her, she must not be that bad. Shizuka must be great if she could put up with Inuyasha.

Kagome warmed at the thought. "So, then what is different?"

Sango squealed with glee. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She said breathlessly. "It finally happened!"

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "Really?! That's amazing!"

She and Sesshomaru had been invited to Rin and Kohaku's wedding a couple of years ago. Their pairing was expected, at least by Kagome and Sango, who had seen the couple making eyes at each other when they thought no one was looking. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had taken the news as well as he could. He reacted indifferently, and Kagome had to take him aside to question why he couldn't be happy for the children he had protected years ago.

He'd told her that he was as happy as one could be for mortals who were binding their lives together impulsively. Kagome had laughed at him, and he gave her a cold stare. The daiyokai viewed Rin as a daughter, it was clear, and no man was good enough for her. Even one he had commended and lauded with as much praise as could be expected from Sesshomaru was not up to par.

Sesshomaru would never voice his opinion aloud to Rin, nor even Kagome, but she knew the truth. Ultimately, he had come to accept Rin and Kohaku's decision to wed, also gifting Rin with an elaborate shiromuku for her wedding day.

Kagome wondered how Sesshomaru would react to the idea of Setsuna marrying in the years ahead. Hopefully, with more grace than he had mustered for Rin, but Kagome knew that was a lofty dream.

"How far along is she?" Kagome asked. She had given her friend a congratulatory hug and was genuinely excited to learn of Rin's pregnancy. Kagome knew she would make an excellent mother.

Sango put a finger to her chin in thought. "I'd say by the rise of the next full moon. Not long now."

Kagome tried to recall what it was like to be in the late stages of pregnancy but was instead assaulted with spotty, but intense and horrible memories. She pushed them back down along with her ridiculous jealousy into the dark depths of her subconscious, hopefully never to rise again unbidden.

"That's great. I can't wait to see her." Kagome thought for a moment. "Perhaps I should stay to help with the delivery," she considered.

Sango gave her a strange look. "Stay? For over a month?"

"Yes," Kagome answered carefully. Sango still regarded her strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's the real reason you've come, Kagome?" Sango demanded in a level tone. "Over the past few years, your visits have tapered off to barely an annual nod to our existence."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sango held up a hand to indicate she was not done. "I understand being Lady of the West is a time-consuming honor, and I am not displeased with your unannounced visit, but you have never stayed beyond a week and even then not without Sesshomaru coming to drag you back after a few days."

All that Sango stated was true, and Kagome felt twinges of guilt for allowing her new life to get in the way of her old one. Maintaining her friendships had dropped to the wayside of maintaining her family.

Sango now gave Kagome a small, knowing smile. "Trouble in paradise? Can't keep up with daiyokai needs?"

Kagome's cheeks flamed to hear Sangos insinuation. She moved around uncomfortably, looking at her skirts and picking away non-existent specks of dust. "No," she responded sullenly. "Nothing quite so incendiary."

A grin formed on Sango's face. The woman knew she'd struck close to home. "Then what could possibly be so bad that would make you run off and hide away for over a month? That's some punishment you are doling out."

Kagome forgot her embarrassment, and her cheeks burned for a different reason. She crossed her arms and set her jaw. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

Sango's earlier smug appearance switched to a confused one as she watched Kagome get up and rummage through utensils until she gave a satisfied sound and drew up a small knife. "What are you doing with that?" Sango asked with concern.

Kagome held out her left palm to Sango and then casually took the blade and drew it against her flesh. Sango gasped when she saw the blood run freely from the fresh wound. Kagome winced at the pain but held her palm out to her friend.

"Are you crazy?!" Sango hissed. She jumped up and swatted the knife from Kagome's hand. It rattled to the floor, and Sango snatched up Kagome's left wrist to examine the wound on her palm. "You idiot, you've severed your tendon!"

Kagome tried to close her palm but was unable to do so. She'd pulled the knife down too hard and injured herself more than she'd intended. Admittedly, injuring one's self wasn't as simple as she'd thought and had overdone it. Oh well, she thought. It shouldn't matter.

Sango drug Kagome by the wrist to find something to clean the wound with. "I can't believe you would injure yourself! And to prove what?! Your descent into madness? Just because you live among demons does not mean you will gain immunity to mortality by association!" She chided while wetting a cloth with one hand.

Kagome could already feel the pain ease up and let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, she worried she had gone crazy, and her experience from hours earlier was a fluke.

With more angry mutterings, Sango took the wet cloth and began to clean the wound. She carefully blotted around the edges to clean away the blood. As she did, her brow drew together in disbelief.

"What in the Kamis name?" Sango questioned aloud and took the cloth straight to the wound, rubbing away now dried blood. There was nothing there: no wound or even an indication of injury on Kagome's palm.

Kagome pulled her wrist from Sango's grasp. "Now, you see why I am angry!" She said.

"What?" Sango replied in confusion. "You just healed. How?"

"I was given ningyo. Without my knowledge!" Kagome retorted. "Because apparently I'm too human for certain daiyokai."

Sango's mouth was slightly agape, but she quickly found words to fill the void. "Kagome...ningyo? Are you certain? That particular yokai...if its flesh is consumed...it is rumored that if one dares to do so, they will be granted eternal life." She continued to look at Kagome, almost in awe.

"Please don't look at me like that," she told Sango. The woman quickly cleared her throat and looked away at anything else in the room. Kagome felt like a sideshow freak as if she'd spouted an extra arm, but she knew she didn't look any different than before.

"Sorry," Sango responded. "I-I didn't realize that the flesh of a ningyo would also grant someone the ability to heal, either." Sango chanced a look at her friend. "I think it's best if you didn't tell anyone else about this," she cautioned.

Kagome pursed her lips. "Why's that?"

"Well, the reason more people aren't out hunting ningyo, looking for an extended lease on life, is because of the curse that surrounds it. You seem to have bypassed that somehow, or rather Sesshomaru did on your behalf, but others are not so fortunate. If people learn that you are now...," she paused as she searched for an appropriate word, "...blessed with eternal life and a healing factor akin to a yokai's...?"

"They would be filled with insane jealousy?" Kagome guessed.

"They would probably try to consume your flesh to access your new gift," Sango said gravely.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "That wouldn't work! Would it?"

"It certainly wouldn't stop the desperate fools from trying."

Kagome stood up and paced the room. She'd never considered the cost of eternal life. But Sesshomaru must-have. He would not have risked her life to grant her eternal youth. He was too calculated for that. She took some comfort in the thought and decided to place her worries aside for the time being.

Kagome stopped pacing and looked down at her friend. "Then I'm glad you're the one I told, Sango, but I'm still mad at him."

Sango gave a harsh laugh. "You're mad at him for extending your years to match his own? What about Setsuna? Now you can be with your child too, well into adulthood. Wasn't your mortality something you dreaded?"

Why did the woman have to be right? Kagome wondered. "That's not the point."

"Then what's the point, my friend?" Sango asked with humor.

"The point is that he lied to me! He told me he would be with me no matter what, and he didn't even have to worry about that because he'd already let me eat a mermaid!" Kagome spewed angrily. "He had no skin in the game."

"Can you blame him?" Sango asked.

Kagome felt offended. "Blame him? You're kidding, right?"

"Would you not have done the same if the situations were reversed?"

"I would have asked!" Kagome responded defensively.

"Maybe there's a reason he didn't. Maybe he wanted to be sure that you wanted him and not the promise of eternal life." Sango used her hand, pointing her finger for emphasis. "Look, I'm not trying to defend him. I'm definitely not saying he was right, all I'm saying is that there's probably more to it."

Kagome glowered at Sango. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side," Sango asserted, her head cocking to the side. "I am happy and oddly perturbed at the same time, but as your friend, I also want you to think about this rationally."

Kagome sighed. It didn't seem as though Sango would commiserate right now. "Fine," she acquiesced. "But he still needs to learn that keeping things from me is wrong! So, I will be staying until Rin has her baby, if not longer. Plus, it will be good for Setsuna to enjoy the company of humans."

Sango chuckled. "If he's anything like Miroku, anything longer than a week will he torture."

"Good god woman, is the lecherous monk's appetite never satiated?" Kagome joked.

"I had thought after all these years he would settle down, but the man still hounds me daily. I couldn't tell you how many headaches I've had to feign to get a full night's rest."

Kagome felt her anger ease, and her mood lifted with their friendly banter. The pair sighed in contentment and continued to share their wifely plights. It was good to be away in a change of scenery. This was something they all needed from time to time, a reprieve.

"Mother?" Setsuna called hesitantly into the house.

Kagome turned to the sound of her daughter's voice. The young girl looked confused, and she rubbed her nose with one hand and holding up the screen with her other. Her white ears on top of her head twitched back and forth.

Setsuna stayed on the peripheral of the entryway, neither in nor out. She looked around outside, answering her mother without looking. "I smell something funny."

"What's that, love?" Kagome questioned. Her daughter was usually quite boisterous when excited, reserving a more serious side for when serious matters were at play, like her father's lectures. To see Setsuna so quiet and uncertain was worrisome.

"I don't know," she said softly. Her ears continued to swivel to pick up different sounds that only she could hear. "But it smells...wrong," she said.

Sango gave Kagome a questioning look, mouthing the words 'What's wrong?' Which she only received a shake of the head and shrug as a response.

"Come inside, Setsuna. You'll let all manner of insects in while you linger in the doorway," Kagome told her.

The young girl stayed put, looking over her shoulder, oblivious to her mother's words. Kagome hurried over to look outside as well. There was nothing as she peeked outside, and she could not smell nor hear anything unusual. The only difference was a feeling of foreboding.

"Sango?" Kagome solicited, concern evident in her voice.

The taijiya had already pushed the pair aside and went out to give a proper investigation. Nothing untoward was taking place to the naked eye. Villagers could be seen coming and going about chores and errands, and the noise of their movements and chatter could be vaguely heard, but something was different that none could quite put their finger on. "I see nothing," Sango said. "There are always strange sights and smells here in the village, little one," she consoled the rigid girl.

"No," Setsuna replied, "it's not that."

Sango grabbed Setsuna's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just the other day, Rin attempted to cook, and there was the most horrible smell that permeated throughout the village." Her attempt to write off Setsuna's strange behavior was met with little resistance. Setsuna finally looked at her and her mother and smiled.

"I don't hear any birds. That's what it is. Maybe they were scared away by the smell, right mother?" she asked.

Kagome had a strange feeling but did not want her daughter to worry over anything. "Maybe they smelled you," she teased.

Setsuna laughed and ran inside; her earlier behavior forgotten.

Kagome followed her in, and Sango stood outside, giving the lane by her house one last look around to ensure nothing strange was around. Once she confirmed all was well, she came inside as well.

"So, what brings you back so soon?" Kagome asked.

She pouted, thrusting her bottom lip out in an overt fashion, and crossed her arms dramatically. "They won't let me play. They said it's unfair because I'm faster, and I'm a gooder smeller."

Sango sighed with annoyance. "Was it Hiro?"

"No, but he didn't say anything either. He's just jealous cuz I'm stronger than he is. But it was- it was a girl." Setsuna looked frustrated and and on the edge of tears. "She was mean and said I couldn't play with them and called me a half breed...Mother," she paused and turned her large, wavering eyes to Kagome, "what's a half breed?"

Kagome instantly felt rage swell in her chest. She'd done a damned good job at shielding Setsuna from people who would treat her child differently. Kagome knew she should have prepared Setsuna better for the cruelty of the outside world, but it was easy to forget that there were biased individuals out there when you lived in a bubble of protection. "Half yokai and half-human, love," she answered as gently as she could. "You know that your father and I are different. 'Half breed' is just a mean way of saying it."

"Don't let her words bother you; some people do not know how to appreciate the differences of others," Kagome assuaged. "If Hiro and the others are your friends, they won't care what that girl has to say."

Setsuna contemplated those words, trying to comprehend as best as a five-year-old could. "Father would have punished them," she replied angrily.

Kagome felt the urge to throttle someone right now, but the child offender wasn't the best choice, so she settled for being angry at Sesshomaru. "What good would that do?"

"Make them stop," Setsuna said, her little nose wrinkling.

"No, it would make them fear you." Kagome pulled the girl into her lap. "Fear only goes so far. Love and respect go so much farther."

Setsuna looked up at her mother, leaning against her chest. "I don't understand."

Sango chuckled, all too familiar with childhood antics, bullying, and the like. "It means that you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar."

"You grownups don't make any sense," Setsuna groaned.

"Let's go see if we can talk to this girl. What's her name?" Kagome inquired. She rose, pulling Setsuna with her.

"Stupid-Mei," she supplied with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tugged Setsuna along, pulling her outside. "Setsuna!" she scolded. "I'd ask what your father would say, but I'm afraid to hear your answer! We don't use that word: stupid."

Sango followed along, wanting to deal with the issue so that the behavior did not spill over into other matters. She wore a discreet and knowing smile as she followed.

Kagome made her way to the outskirts of the village, where she knew the local children played after they had finished training. Setsuna walked with her head held high the entire way, acting as if Kagome would give the offending child a sound lashing. Once they'd gotten nearly halfway, Setsuna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't stall, even if you're having second thoughts," Kagome warned.

Setsuna stood stock still, and her eyes seemed far away. "I smell it again, mother."

She was already on edge from earlier, and now Kagome felt her heart begin to pound. She watched as Setsuna started to look around wildly. There it was, out of the corner of her eye. Movement.

Sango ran in front of the pair; her right arm splayed out in a protective manner, and the other at her side where she kept a blade hidden. She'd seen it, too.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"We're being watched," Sango replied, nodding towards the side of a house.

Kagome could see nothing but trusted her friend's instincts and her daughter's heightened senses. Sango crept slowly and with the grace of one trained not to make a noise towards the backside of a house where Setsuna had glued her eyes. The taijiya had pulled her hidden blade out, brandishing it before her and put her back up against the house, ready to surprise the suspected interloper.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sango?!" a gruff, angry voice bellowed. The telltale red robe and white hair indicating Inuyasha appeared from around the corner, and he looked mad at having a knife pulled on him.

Sango looked guiltily down at her knife before tucking it back in her hidden pocket. "Oh, Inuyasha? Sorry, we...uh...we heard something."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "We?"

Setsuna broke from her strange trance. "Uncle Inuyasha!" she cried and sprinted towards the unsuspecting hanyo, jumping into his unsuspecting arms.

A broad grin replaced his grimace, and he lifted her into the air. "Well, if it isn't the runt?" he teased. "Bring your mom with ya?"

Kagome hurried over and pulled Setsuna from Inuyasha's grasp. "Please don't call her that."

"What? Runt?" he teased with a smug look. Inuyasha touseled Setsuna's hair and knelt in front of her. "She is." He defended against the girl's small but fierce punches. "Barely taller than me on my knees, this one."

"This is serious, Inuyasha!" Kagome chided. Leave it to him to make light of a situation when it did not call for it. She crossed her arms and took in a steadying breath.

"Keh, woman. You worry too much," he waved her off. He stood and looked over his shoulder before he was overcome with the look of a lovesick puppy. Inuyasha held out a hand, and it was taken by the delicately clawed one of Shizuka.

The hanyo woman looked around hesitantly but gave a small, secret smile once she spotted Sango. Her eyes became more apprehensive, though when she caught sight of Kagome.

Setsuna grinned and squealed with happiness before pulling Shizuka into a hug. "Aunt Shizuka!"

The quiet woman flipped her long hair behind her shoulder and knelt to look at Setsuna. She motioned with her hands, pointing at Setsuna and Kagome, and then placed her hands over her heart, smiling and tilting her head. Shizuka was a vision of loveliness, her silver hair was soft and long, her smile like a breath of spring, accenting her golden eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at her with a lovesick expression that Kagome found oddly sweet. He used to look at Kagome with that expression, and despite feeling jealous just earlier, Seeing them together was not as unbearable as she had thought.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see an ungainly Rin, hand on her belly, ambling towards them. Her face seemed twisted with confusion. Once she caught sight of Kagome and Setsuna, though, a smile broke out, and she waved.

"Kagome? Is that you? It's been so long!" Rin called out.

Kagome hurried over to the heavily pregnant woman, and they hugged as best as possible to compensate for her large belly. "Oh, Rin, I can't believe you are going to be a mother!"

"Yes, it still hasn't quite sunk in yet, no matter how big I get!"

"It won't seem real until you hold that tiny babe in your arms; even then, it can seem like a dream," Kagome answered.

"While I'm happy to see you, I'm a bit confused," Rin admitted. She looked back at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, walking up to them.

"I just could have sworn I had seen Inuyasha a few moments ago back at the training arena. It was the most unusual thing."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Inuyasha demanded. "We just got here, Shizuka and me."

Rin seemed perplexed. "Right. I, uh, must be seeing things. I thought you looked different, and you were dressed differently, too."

Sango took up Rin's hands. "Would you like to sit down? Maybe the weather is getting to you?"

"I am fine," Rin assured. "It must have been the light playing tricks on my eyes." She shielded the sun from her eyes as emphasis, but everyone looked at her with concern.

Kagome thought it was too much of a coincidence to let slide. "Inuyasha, perhaps you could join me in taking a look?"

"Keh. Why would I do that? I'm busy," he growled in annoyance.

Infuriating as always, Kagome thought and set her jaw. "Please," she said through clenched teeth. "I would feel better if I knew it was nothing. Plus, Setsuna was acting strange."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl who was now conversing with Rin and grimaced. "Fine. Let's make it quick." He most assuredly remembered the events from five years back that had brought Shizuka to him and nearly taken Setsuna from her. Even though it had been much too quiet, he had to know that the underlying threat was still there just waiting for an opportune moment.

They walked silently towards the training arena with Inuyasha leading the way. Kagome knew how to get there, but the man tromped forward on a mission to get this endeavor over with as swiftly as possible.

Kagome ran her forefinger and thumb down the arrow string, ensuring her weapon was present and ready. She rarely went out without the bow. Just the thought of getting caught unprepared was a fear she did not want to face.

The area known as the training arena was more of a field than anything. The grass had been tamped down flat from constant use. There were dummies placed in a line along the north edge of the area where trainees could practice weaponry or combat moves. Many of them were missing their straw heads or limbs, showing the wear and tear. The arena was currently bare of any people, the day was nearing evening time, and most of the trainees and instructors had returned home for supper and rest from a long day spent preparing for an unknown threat.

Kagome looked around and saw nothing. Just the gentle swaying of distant branches as the wind passed through them. She looked towards Inuyasha, who had jumped over to the edge of the training arena. He looked back at Kagome and threw up his arms angrily, implying there was nothing to be found.

Perhaps it had been nothing, Kagome thought. Children were known to see things and hear things that were not there. Their innocent imaginations were always at play, causing them to confuse fantasy with reality. Kagome wanted to believe that was the case, but she knew deep down that Setsuna was no ordinary child who would have such notions.

Inuyasha's ears twitched back and forth on his head. Kagome glanced over and noticed that he'd frozen in place, similarly to how Setsuna had stopped in her tracks. He threw his hand to his side and grasped at air. Kagome realized that he hadn't brought Tessaiga with him. Why would he have cause to need it here where all was safe?

He growled and turned, wielding the only weapon he had on him. His claws were at ready and no less deadly, but they put Inuyasha at a disadvantage if a foe attacked with a weapon.

"Fucking coward! Bring your sniveling ass out here and face me!" He snarled.

Kagome had already drawn her bow the moment she saw Inuyasha reach for the missing sword. She looked around wildly, not seeing anything, but feeling something amiss.

Answering Inuyasha's call, a figure emerged from beyond the tree line. Kagome could no longer see Inuyasha's face, but she could only assume he wore an expression of disbelief that would match hers. A white-haired inu hanyo stalked towards them with a wicked grin plastered on his face, exposing long and deadly canines. This could be Inuyasha's twin if it weren't for long scars cutting down his cheekbones under each eye. The symmetry of the scars could only mean they were not coincidental and placed there by design. The scars looked angry and fresh, which could only mean that they were replaced each time the hanyo would heal.

"The fuck?" Inuyasha grunted. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

The hanyo chuckled and crossed his arms beneath his chest, and his chin rose as his head smugly cocked to the side. He wore no weapons nor any armor, just simple clothing that could only be labeled as inconspicuous. "They told me to keep my head low, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the famed Inuyasha," he admitted.

"Keh. Should listen to your betters, huh?" Inuyasha challenged. His claws flexed menacingly by his sides. "Or you just too fucking stupid?"

The hanyo just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm just excited to meet you finally. Heard so much about what a badass you were." He started laughing with mirth, holding his sides. "I'm sorry, I can't-I can't..." he continued to laugh, taking deep breaths," can't keep a fucking straight face."

Inuyasha released a scoff of his own. "The fuck is this shit?" He gestured to the hanyo, who was bent over laughing.

Kagome looked from one hanyo to the next, her arrow trained on the stranger. Her tiny motion brought attention to her.

"Ya gotta be fucking kidding me?!" He yelled with glee. "The damn miko, too?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder towards her. "I'm the one you gotta worry about, kid," he warned, drawing the hanyo attention back to him. "Whatdya want? Aside from a swift death?"

The hanyo whistled through his teeth. "Hnn." He splayed his legs apart and bent over to place a hand on the ground, looking as if he were readying to take off in a sprint. "Gotta catch me first, old man," he said darkly.

Her fingers ached to be free of the bowstring, and Kagome wasn't quite sure why she'd held on so long. This was not a friend to be reasoned with. She knew exactly what this was...a threat to be dealt with accordingly, and time was not on her side. Kagome loosed the arrow and watched as it flew to its target. She'd practiced frequently, as much to blow of worried stress as to keep in top form.

The hanyo looked up at her and smiled, seemingly amused at her attempt to incapacitate him. Kagome felt her pulse quicken, the adrenaline pumping through her veins at full speed the second she realized she had missed. Rather, the hanyo had moved, avoiding the spiritual arrow and fixing her with a nasty leer.

He leaped into the air and landed on top of Kagome, knocking her to the ground and the air from her chest. "Father will be pleased to learn that his miko has left the safety of her nest," he whispered into her ear. The rancid stench of his breath, coupled with the way he used the words 'his Miko', caused her to shudder despite herself.

The hanyo's grin never left his face even as he was lifted bodily off her with a roar and tossed away. Inuyasha stood over her in a protective stance. "Touch her again, and you'll lose the fucking hand!" He shouted.

The man had skidded several feet away and laughed at Inuyasha's threat. "Gotta catch me first, old man," he said before rocketing off.

"Old man?!" Inuyasha shouted in disbelief. He bolted off after the hanyo, growling loudly and leaving Kagome on her rear in the fields of the training arena.

She moved to her knees and stopped when movement registered at the corner of her eye. Kagome's head snapped up, and she saw two figures watching her from a distance. While she couldn't make out their features, the silver sheen of hair was unmistakable. Her heart dropped even as they disappeared into the trees. So they had been watching, she discerned. But For how long?


	22. The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Apologies for taking so long. I've been doing other things.. Not that it's an excuse. Well, I actually wrote about 20 pages, so I've split it into two chapters. It's funny how in college I absolutely abhorred writing 10-20 page papers (because that's all it seemed like I fricking did was write papers for every single class!), but when it comes to writing on my own as a hobby, it's whipped out in a day. How many of ya'll can relate? Stupid papers. Anyways, I hope everyone is doing well and binge reading while they have the time. I know I wish I could!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Nocturne - Chapter Twenty Two: The Others**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

o - o - o - o - o

Her heart pounded in her chest, but the adrenaline that had coursed through her veins earlier left Kagome feeling drained. She stood up slowly, her hand clenched around her bow. The sound of wood cracking, like a branch broken underfoot, caused her eyes to widen. She felt perplexed until it registered that the crack had come from her bow. Kagome glanced down to see her bow snapped in two, barely hanging by a splinter.

_Great_, she thought, _how opportune_. Kagome looked around but did not see anyone, nor could she sense the presence of yokai, either full nor half-blooded. With a start, she realized which way Inuyasha had pursued the hanyo spy and dashed off in that direction.

They had gone towards the village where Setsuna had been left. While Kagome knew the girl would be protected, that did not stop her from running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Kagome spotted the group nearly right where she'd left them. She was almost out of breath when she finally came to a stop.

"Mother?" Setsuna questioned at the sight of Kagome running towards them. She ran over to her mother, meeting her several feet away, and hugged her around her middle. Everything seemed fine, Kagome realized, and the only odd thing they had seen was her sprinting towards them.

Sango sauntered over to Kagome as well and grabbed her arm, "What's happening? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome glanced over at Shizuka, who'd been left behind with Sango, Rin, and Setsuna. The woman had a faraway look in her eyes, her complexion pale. Kagome wondered what she thought and if she could sense the danger. "We're being watched. There were….others…" Kagome told them. She watched as perplexion washed over them all and for Sango, desperation shortly after.

"Others?" Sango demanded harshly. "What do you mean?" Then, having thought better of it, she turned her attention to Setsuna. "Where did the children go, little one? Before you left?"

Setsuna glanced at her mother, looking for guidance but receiving none. "They said they were going to...umm." A guilty look crossed her face, and she toed the ground nervously. Wherever the group of children, the trainees, had gone to play was not somewhere, they were supposed to go alone.

Rin, ever the calm one despite the circumstances, moved close to Setsuna and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell us without fear. We must know."

Her thoughtful words allowed Setsuna to open up and whisper that they'd gone to play in a meadow, where the stream passed by. It was a place where families went to play and relax on a hot summer's day, but children were forbidden from going alone due to the wicked current that pushed the stream along. The edge of the stream bed was gentle and shallow. However, several feet out - where the stream widened - it became deep and tumultuous for those unversed in swimming, which many of the village children were.

Sango cursed beneath her breath and looked around, hoping the youngsters had thought better of their ill-advised plan and made for home, but she couldn't have been so lucky. Her husband, Miroku, was nowhere near the village, having left with the twins to visit a nearby town for supplies and news. She had to deal with this and the fear for her younger children on her own.

Kagome knew of the spot. They had visited there often enough years ago. "Rin, you remain behind and look after Setsuna. Go find Kohaku and tell him what's transpired." Her voice was calm and steady, but inside she felt unsettled. Together, Kagome and Sango jogged to where the children were playing.

They arrived in the meadow and could hear the laughter of children echoing amongst the trees and the splashing of water. It was a generally pleasant sound, but it was tainted with the knowledge that their lives may be at risk. It only took a few moments to encroach on the happy encounter. The children all played, carrying on without knowing their felicitous romp had been intruded upon.

Sango breathed a sigh of relief to see her children and the others untouched. Still, with yokai enemies about, they needed to be cautious and regroup back at the village to set up a perimeter. Kagome glanced around with searching eyes, ensuring that they were not being watched. All looked clear, and it was at that moment that a hush settled over the area.

The splashing and giggling ceased as they noticed the adults that had appeared. Sango's two children, Katsu and Hiro, looked equally ashamed at having been caught. Their followers all looked equal parts shocked and outraged that their fun time had been exposed.

"M-mother?" Katsu, Sango's eldest boy, stammered, rising and pulling his exposed legs out of the shallow stream. He shuffled from foot to foot in a guilty manner, avoiding his mother's scrutinizing and angry gaze.

"You all know that you are not allowed here on your own."

One of the younger girls mumbled under her breath but loudly enough for all to hear. "That half-breed couldn't keep its mouth shut."

Kagome's head snapped to the girl's comment. She had to assume this was the 'Mei' Setsuna had complained about. The girl shrunk under Kagome's glare and turned her head away. "Let's go. Back to your parents, all of you." Her authoritative tone prompted the children to jump up and start on their way back, and Sango frowned at her two boys who walked over towards their mother.

Sango grabbed them both their ears and despite the gravity of the situation, Kagome stifled a laugh. She'd seen mothers grabbing kids up by their ears from her timeline in the future, but it was another thing to see it in action. Sango hissed harsh words to her boy while Kagome hurried to follow the other children back to the village, leaving Sango to follow behind with her miscreants.

They hadn't gotten very far before Kagome saw a figure in the distance. She sighed when she realized it was Setsuna. The girl had disobeyed and followed them to the meadow, with Rei following at her side. Once they got closer, the children all gave Setsuna accusing glances. They made sure to tromp past her and express their displeasure without saying their inner thoughts aloud and risking the wrath of the priestess behind them.

Kagome ground her teeth together in annoyance as she took in her young child. "Why have you disobeyed me?"

Setsuna pouted and looked up from under her lashes at Kagome. She bent over and picked Rei up, cuddling him for comfort. "Sorry, mother. I was worried about you. Rei was, too." She held the kitten out, which mewed his agreement.

"You aren't old enough to place yourself in danger," Kagome chastised. "What if something were to happen to you? I could not live with myself, and your father would be devastated."

Setsuna pursed her lips and looked up with watery eyes, pulling Rei back to her chest. Kagome couldn't maintain her stern appearance any longer and dropped to her knees to embrace the girl, careful not to jostle Rei between them. "Let's hurry back."

They still didn't know if the hanyo enemies were nearby, and Inuyasha had not returned, to their knowledge, from chasing after the one who had attacked her earlier. Who knows where they had run off to or whether the man was leading Inuyasha on a game of cat and mouse. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would keep him away and busy while they ushered the children to safety, but things were never that simple.

A child's scream could be heard from ahead, and Kagome pushed herself up from the ground and saw two forms flying past them. The red from Inuyasha's fire-rat robes was visible as he chased after the hanyo spy. Inuyasha stopped in the clearing in front of the kids, grimacing at the sight of them fleeing and screeching in fear.

"Fuck!" He yelled. His eyes flicked back, taking in Kagome, gripping her daughter tight and Sango with her two boys in her arms.

The other children ran in varying directions to find cover.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Get your small asses back here! Fucking idiots scattering all over the damn place!"

"Children!" Sango yelled so that her voice carried over to the younglings. "Remember your training! Regroup!"

The four youths seemed to snap out of whatever panic that had taken them over. Simultaneously, they sprinted past Inuyasha and Kagome to huddle around Sango, who they knew and trusted. They all bore guarded looks bordering on fear. This was likely their first encounter with an enemy outside of the straw dummies that lined the training fields.

The spy jumped out of the woods with a mocking roar. The children shrank back but did not scream from fear. The hanyo seemed to believe he would get a rise from the younglings. He chuckled despite their steely-eyed gazes.

"Keeping the old man on his toes has grown a little tedious." A lopsided grin split his face revealing his long canines. "I guess you lose your edge after you settle down."

Inuyasha grimaced but didn't respond to the jab. "What the fuck do you want, cocksucker?"

"I'm just having a little fun old man."

Kagome tugged on the back of Inuyasha's suikan. His ears swiveled on the top of his head, indicating he'd heard her, but he did not take his eyes off his enemy. Kagome whispered low, "Inuyasha, there were others…"

He turned his head back a fraction to give her an aggrieved look. He'd been so focused on going after the one in front of him that Inuyasha had allowed himself to overlook others' evidence. He cursed under his breath and began to feel slightly unsettled and unprepared for the situation unraveling before him.

Kagome had noticed earlier that Inuyasha was not carrying Tessaiga at his hip, something he seldomly did anymore. Had he been carrying the blade, Kagome figured this hanyo wouldn't be so cocky.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha sneered at the question. "What the fuck does it matter who he is or what he wants? He'll be dead soon. Let him tell his tales to someone in hell."

The hanyo laughed again, his scared face crinkling with mirth. "You seem to have it backward old man! It will be you who is dead soon, so what is the point in telling you my name?"

"And who will carry the honor of defeating the great Inuyasha? A nameless wonder?" Kagome prodded.

"You may call me Feng," he claimed.

"That's a stupid name," Inuyasha barked out. "You really think someone with a simple name like "Feng" could really take me out?" It seemed like Inuyasha was goading him on, but really he was being a little clever by getting the young and impulsive hanyo to talk.

The goad seemed to work and the hanyo, Feng, looked livid. He didn't get the chance to say or do anything more.

The whirring and clinking of metal could be heard, catching the group off guard. The hanyo quickly dodged an attack from Kohaku's kusarigama. The sickle embedded in the ground where Feng had stood before Kohaku expertly pulled on the chain with his hands, releasing the weapon from the loamy earth and pulling it back.

Kohaku had arrived, bringing with him five other slayers. Rin had done as instructed, notified her husband what was happening, and the taijiya had rallied some of his team to head off the intruders. The other slayers were dressed in typical taijiya fashion, with colored armor pieces covering their shoulders, chest, and waist. All carried vicious-looking weapons that had been primed to slay exactly what stood before them. Kohaku signaled with his hand, and the five taijiya broke off into varying directions, surrounding the hanyo intruder.

Feng laughed as if it were a great joke, amused that someone believed they could best him. This one seemed to think highly of himself, Kagome thought, and that was always a recipe for disaster. Even though the chances of bringing Feng down were high, it was also very probable that there would be a significant loss on their side as well. The hanyo was a wild-card, and like any wild-card, you played them at your own risk.

Another figure appeared running into the clearing, this one with long-white streaming hair. Kagome instantly recognized Shizuka from her delicate appearance. She looked concerned, rightly so, and stopped once she saw the enemy surrounded by taijiya.

Inuyasha looked startled at her appearance. "Get back!" he barked at her, causing her to visibly shrink.

Feng put his hands on his hips and threw his head back with roaring laughter. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

The taijiya surrounding Feng tensed, but did not take their collective eyes off their enemy, waiting for a signal from their leader.

Feng gestured with his hands, pushing his arms out towards the woman who was like him. "Would you just look at that! He thought they'd killed you, but I guess they are just too soft."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha called out, trying to take the attention off Shizuka while ascertaining what this unsettled hanyo was referring to. "You really do have a few screws loose to come here and fuck with this village."

Feng quivered mockingly. "Ooo, I'm so frightened." His look darkened, and he stood straight, taking a dangerous turn. "To think I could be unnerved by your paltry display of defense?" He scoffed and nodded towards one of the taijiya surrounding him. "These mortals and their "_weapons_" will do no good when the time comes."

"You talk too much," Inuyasha warned. "So, you can either leave, or I will make you leave. But I promise you won't like where I send you."

"Big words from an old man," the hanyo jeered. He put his hands behind his head and looked towards where Shizuka stood frozen and smiled. "Dear sister...Keyuri? I think that's what Father said your name to be. Or someone else did? I can't recall, though I think he only ever referred to you as a blunder."

Shizuka trembled, her golden eyes wavering with unshed tears. Those words had a noticeable effect on her, her head falling down in defeat.

No longer able to put off his anxious feelings at seeing Shizuka assaulted - even verbally - Inuyasha sped over to her, closing the distance in seconds. He stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes at the hanyo, visually daring him to say more.

Feng shrugged. "I shall pass along your greeting then if you've nothing to say." Then he chuckled to himself, knowing the entertainment of his own words.

Kagome stood now exposed, holding the shoulders of her daughter and her heart racing. She felt woefully defenseless, being human, without any weapons that didn't require close quarters. Even Setsuna was unblooded, having lived a sheltered life, untried in the ways of real combat. Somehow this seemed to be a diversionary tactic.

Movement caught her eye, and the 'others' Kagome had seen earlier all jumped out from their various hiding places. No sooner had they hit the ground, the taijiya surrounding Feng turned to assess this new threat, taking their attention off their primary target. Feng used the diversion to leap over and land on top of Kagome and Setsuna, knocking them down and eliciting a shriek from them both.

Kagome's mind raced along with her thundering heart. What could this wild creature want with her? Why toy with her? She pushed Setsuna almost underneath her body, covering her child with as much of herself as possible to keep the crazy man away.

"I see you went and made one yourself," the hanyo sneered as he crouched over her. His clawed hand went out and picked up a loose strand of Setsuna's long white hair that covered the ground. She shivered and still held Rei close to her chest. The small nekomata made a menacing growl in her arms, a warning.

Kagome smacked his hand away. "Touch her and see where I send you," she hissed, placing extra malice on her emphasis of "I."

"So protective is the bitch of her pup," he laughed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled reflexively. He had not moved, still standing protectively in front of Shizuka. He seemed at war with himself over whether to protect his current love over his former.

Kagome could see from the corner of her eye as one of the new hanyo stalked closer to where Inuyasha stood. He threatened Shizuka's safety should Inuyasha leave to defend Kagome and Setsuna. Inuyasha knew he was being pinned down and made his choice to stay put.

"I wonder what it is about you that seems to drive them to protect you?" Feng said softly. His arms were now placed on either side of Kagome and Setsuna. "You don't seem that special, and you're not even that pretty." He made an amused face. "Either way, Father wants you." He chuckled at his inner thoughts.

Her spiritual powers teemed just below the surface, ready to spill over and blow the hanyo away. However, Kagome was afraid to unleash the holy light with Setsuna next to her. What impact would that have on her, who also had yokai blood running through her veins? Would it kill her? That was a risk Kagome could not and would not take, so she protected her with her body and life, if necessary.

Kagome heard a rumbling from beneath her, like some feral animal trapped in a corner. At first, she thought the sound came from Rei, who had not yet struggled to be free, but upon second thought, she realized it was coming from the small girl. Setsuna's small arm pushed out from beside her mother and grabbed the hanyo's haori, pulling him closer to them both with a fantastic display of strength for one so small.

"Mother is beautiful," she growled along with Rei. "Father says so!" She released his haori and put her palm flat, with a glowing light emanating from it.

Kagome gaped at the sight, having never witnessed such a thing from her child. She watched in astonishment, and Setsuna released a blast of spiritual energy that sent the hanyo flying backward. Kagome flew up and pulled Setsuna off the ground as well, and they retreated back to where Sango stood to guard the younglings.

They watched curiously as Feng convulsed on the ground for a moment. He had collapsed within himself and grabbed his arms, pulling into a fetal position before his legs pushed straight again. His silver-white hair seemed to glitch, and what Kagome could only describe as a wave of mortality ebbed over him as his yokai features diminished, revealing human ears and coloring for but a brief moment. The entire episode was over all too quickly, and Feng jumped up in shock.

All who watched did so in a shock of their own at the display, and the quarrel was forgotten momentarily. Even the new hanyo intruders had dropped their defenses and gaped openly at their comrade.

Feng grimaced and retreated silently, launching himself away and into the far reaches of the woods beyond the perimeter of the village. The hanyo's brethren followed suit immediately, jumping off and away, leaving Kagome and her friends dumbfounded and alone.

They all hurried back to the safety of the village immediately, no one questioning what they saw. It was best to wait until they could regroup before discussing the matter, lest they open themselves up to another attack they were woefully unprepared for.

Sango led the children to their respective homes, telling each of the child's parents of their disobedience to which they were promised swift punishment for placing their young lives in danger.

They regrouped half an hour later at Sango's home, which was the most significant occupancy in the village by now, boasting multiple rooms and a sliding door.

Rin had accompanied Kohaku to this impromptu meeting after learning of the occurrence, refusing to be left alone for her own safety. She assured her husband that it was much safer among her friends than alone, to which Kohaku grudgingly agreed. He'd initially wanted her far away from them, for fear that they would be attacked again. But, he took solace in knowing her words were valid.

Minus Miroku, who was still away on a working trip with his two eldest daughters, the rest of the group assembled around the hearth. They sat in solemn silence for a moment, each contemplating the severity of the situation. Inuyasha held Shizuka in his arms, whose head was buried in his chest, looking for an outlet to express her quiet grief. Kohaku also held Rin in a loose grip, stroking the side of her arm.

Setsuna broke the silence. "Mother, what did I do to that man?" She stared down at her hand in curiosity, turning her palm up and down.

Everyone in the room, except Rin, also wondered the same thing. Kagome grabbed Setsuna's hand and wrapped it in her own. "It was spiritual power, like mine."

The child nodded her head, not taking her eyes from her hand as if it would spontaneously erupt with light at any moment. Setsuna had never witnessed her mother use her holy powers, there had never been any need, and Kagome had fallen out of practice.

"So she inherited your abilities, big deal." Inuyasha dismissed any relevance with a wave. "But what would be nice to know is what happened and the monk, of all people, may have the best chance of explaining."

Sango nodded in agreement. "I've never seen the likes of it."

Rin spoke up tentatively. She'd been apprised at the circumstances by Kohaku earlier but had not witnessed the oddity. "No one has seen the effects of spiritual power released on one of mixed blood. I imagine what Setsuna possesses is unique."

Sango considered for a moment. "What would kill a yokai, erasing it from existence, does the same for a hanyo, leaving only a human behind."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with unease at the notion. "We don't know anything."

"You saw it with your own eyes, same as me," Kohaku insisted. "It even cowed our enemy enough to retreat."

"He was a fucking pussy and hyped up on himself like some arrogant little cock."

Kagome shot a needled gaze at him. "Sounds familiar to someone I know."

Inuyasha sneered at the thought. "I ain't nothing like that kid."

"So," Setsuna broke in. "If I did something like that to Uncle Inuyasha, he...he would die?" her soft voice broke.

"No! No, that wouldn't happen. Don't think like that, darling," Kagome consoled. She pulled Setsuna close, mimicking how Inuyasha held Shizuka.

"You really think you can kill me, runt? Ask your mom. I ain't that easy to get rid of." Inuyasha's words seemed to put Setsuna at ease, and she smiled at her uncle.

Shizuka clutched his suikan and looked up at Inuyasha's face lovingly. Kagome couldn't help but think that the woman was an enigma. It was also perplexing and a revelation that the hanyo had called her sister. "Keyuri?" Kagome said, testing out the name.

Shizuka's head snapped up in alarm at the name. Her eyes forlorn while she opened her mouth to say words that would never pass her lips. She quickly closed her mouth and clenched her jaw, nodding her head.

Everyone quickly recalled that event and began articulating their confusion aloud.

"'_Sister_,' he said."

"She is the half-blood daughter of Fan Tsenpo?" Kagome questioned. "I suppose it makes sense."

"Most yokai would kill a hanyo on sight," Kohaku mentioned, looking at Inuyasha. "No offense," he added quickly, recalling the sensitive topic for several people in the room. Inuyasha grunted his assent, and Kohaku continued. "Why would a daiyokai even deign to mate with a human in the first place?" He then glanced at Kagome, who gave him a pointed look.

"Look," Kohaku said, "All in this room are exceptions to the rule that most yokai are biased, intolerant beings with a superiority complex. It would not make sense for any of you to even exist without a clear intent for the alternative to be true."

"You've made your point, little brother," Sango interjected. "The mystery now lies in understanding why a bigoted daiyokai would go out of his way to do so. From what we know, which is very little, he is unhinged, yet patient."

"This is all too similar to Naraku," Inuyasha recalled. "That fucker would plot the day away. But we don't even know what this new dickhead wants or why he would bother fucking with us."

Kohaku shook his head in disagreement. "It seems fairly clear that he has targeted us in association with Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Keh. Fucking figures, he would drag us into this shit. Where is he anyway, huh Kagome?"

"Hold your tongue, Inuyasha. Is that the example you set for those who may look up to you?" Kagome chided with a stern tone and gave a subtle look in Setsuna's direction. The girl held her uncle in high esteem, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin. Kagome had made sure that Sesshomaru had nothing derogatory to say about his younger half brother in their daughter's presence, lest Setsuna develop an inferior view of herself.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "You know what I mean!"

"I can only imagine that these few slipped through the perimeter, and there are more than what we've seen," Kagome rationed. It had dawned on her that Sesshomaru had kept the severity of the situation to himself. He must have known that these intruders were all half-bloods from across the sea, sent to spy, and stir up trouble. She felt anger well up in her chest to think he'd kept something so important from her as if she were a small child incapable of handling the reality of their circumstances. He was treating her as less than what she was, and it was infuriating to be kept in the dark and coddled like some delicate flower.

Rin stretched her legs and placed her hands upon her large belly, grunting with effort to make even the smallest move. Her husband, Kohaku, sat at attention and helped her move to a new position, ever alert to her needs. Rin had pieced together what her eyes had not seen. "He's created an army…"

"An army?" Inuyasha asked in perplexion. To fathom a battalion of hanyos like himself, was incomprehensible.

"It makes perfect sense. It's genius."

"It's unheard of."

"But, why?"

"Think about it? How difficult would it be to rally an army of yokai? There are always struggles for power within the ranks. And no yokai would dream of allying with humans, so that is out."

Inuyasha would not have it. "No yokai would debase itself to fuck mortal women to knock them up multiple times."

"Not someone like Fan Tsenpo. He is a collector, you said," Kohaku looked to Kagome, who nodded. "He was probably collecting human's imbued with powers and using their offspring to create an army completely loyal to him and completely dispensable. No one would question such a powerful being, especially if he were discreet."

"A half-breed army. All just as powerful as you, Inuyasha, but with no remorse or compassion."

"Fuck."

"My people are trained especially for this. We outnumber them."

"There is no way you can know how many hanyos Fan could have...The man is centuries old, far older than even Sesshomaru. Who knows how long he's been creating his army."

"Do you think Shizuka knows?"

"Leave off it," warned Inuyasha. "I ain't letting you draw her back into this shit. She's already been through enough."

"She can help us. It is in her benefit as well to do so! You think Fan would care to spare her? Especially now that she has aligned herself to his enemy?"

He shook his head. "I said fucking no, dammit!"

Kagome sighed and looked pleadingly towards Shizuka. The woman seemed petrified once her name had been brought up, she may not be any help anyway. Kagome recalled that Shizuka had been accompanying the lady Tsering and could not know what Fan was about. But, her knowledge, even as limited as it may be, could be priceless in their effort.

"Please, Shizuka," Kagome implored. "Share with us what you know. Please help us to protect ourselves and our loved ones." She gestured to those in the room. "You may be the difference between life and death."

Inuyasha growled at Kagome's disobedience, but Shizuka pulled away from his grasp and sat straight. Her once cowering gaze was replaced by a look of resigned confidence. She had not even uttered a word, but her eyes spoke volumes of the depravity she'd witnessed in her life. Shikuza nodded and looked around the room, locking eyes with everyone for a second to instill her allegiance.

Kagome scooted towards Shizuka. "Is there anything you can tell us that may help?"

The woman brought her hands to her chest, crossing them, and nodded.

Sango realized that this would be easier "said" than done. She moved closer, as well. "Let's keep it to yes and no questions, so as not to overwhelm her."

"Will that be okay with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up into his hardened eyes. He scoffed and threw his arms together petulantly. "Shizuka is...um...Fan Tsenpo creating an army."

Shizuka nodded once in response.

"We should know how many bodies he has to call on," Kohaku urged. "Even an estimate would be better than our own misguided guess."

"Are there many?" Kagome asked.

Shizuka pondered for a moment and then nodded, gesturing to herself and taking a hand to slowly point with her palm open in a sweeping motion starting at her opposite shoulder until her hand was outstretched beside her.

Everyone followed the gesture with their eyes, and Kagome chewed on her lip in thought. "What does that mean?"

"A lot…" Sango said.

"The village, maybe?" Setsuna asked timidly. Kagome looked over at her daughter with a smile. So young, and bright, she thought. And innocent to the dark ways of the world, Kagome recalled.

Rin swallowed audibly. "Are you- are you saying there are as many as in the village? That's hundreds..."

Shizuka nodded and looked down in regret. She had no words to express her dismay nor the intricacies that needed to be shared.

Kohaku stood up, gently ensuring Rin was able to support herself. "There is much we need to know and likely not much time to find an answer. Those were not ordinary scouts. They were probes sent for testing our boundaries and finding our weakness. That does not happen unless the enemy is prepared to strike!"

"Calm the fuck down, kid," Inuyasha spat. "That dickhead I was chasing around was just being an arrogant little cock. He wasn't a damn probe. Just some little shit that's too big for his britches and trying to prove himself."

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The fact that you, of all people, think that is astounding. You can't actually believe this was just some remarkable coincidence?"

A voice cut into their debate, startling them out of their anger. "Perhaps this one can shed light on the answer."

o - o - o - o - o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good news! I have another chapter on deck! I need to proofread and edit, so I will try to get it out by the end of the week to give you all time to digest this chapter.


	23. The Human Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This chapter is so long, I should split it into two...but I won't do that to you, even though it would give me another two weeks to write some more chapters.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~ * ! * ! * ! * ! ~ = Flash back
> 
> o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o = Scene/POV change

* * *

**Nocturne - Chapter Twenty Three: The Human Condition**

**Rated - M** (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

Kagome jumped at the sound of the deep, familiar voice and slowly turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She melted and felt fury all at once. It had not even been an entire day, and he'd come, but not when he was needed.

Setsuna battled with an urge to run up to and hug her father, instead, wearing an ear-splitting grin upon her young face and exclaiming, "Father!"

All had turned to witness his arrival, though none had noticed him, nor sensed his yoki.

Sesshomaru gave his daughter a nod of greeting but did not display any semblance of emotion outside of that. He was not one for public displays of affection. Even to greet her first was a significant indicator of her status in his eyes.

Kagome more than made up for any of Sesshomaru's shortcomings in that area. But while he lacked in that area - at least in Kagome's opinion - he more than made up for his affections through doting on his child through different means.

He had initially disapproved of Kagome kissing every cut and bruise, stating that would spoil and entitle her.

It was Sesshomaru's thought that by coddling Setsuna, she would be weak. To that effect, Kagome cleverly asked if he also thought her to be weak. It only took a couple of days for him to relax his view of "coddling."

Sesshomaru's eyes then glided over Kagome in an appraising manner that held a deeper meaning. She quickly turned her head to subtly inform him that she was still angry.

Inuyasha wore a confused grimace at the appearance of his elder brother, looking none too pleased. "You learn some new tricks? Hiding your scent so I can't smell you sneaking up on us?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother's idiocy. He looked pointedly at Shizuka and sneered, his lip rising up in slight disdain.

"To think you have not noticed after these years," he chided coldly. "Yet, you are ignorant, preferring to allow the fox roam freely in the hen house."

Inuyasha stood up with a jump, placing a hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. He had made sure to retrieve the weapon after the recent episode of events. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's barely veiled act of insolent aggression. He looked around the room, resting his gaze on Kohaku longer than any. "You have all exposed yourselves and your number when you have laid unnaturally hidden from our enemy for years, thanks to your foundling."

Inuyasha would have none of it. "This is all your fucking fault, you goddamn hypocrite! You led them here through all your damn schemes and tangled us all in your mess."

"You still trust it, even knowing where it comes from and the risk you place on all here. It is to her they were drawn," Sesshomaru explained. "The fact that you place its life above that of your own brethren speaks volumes about your character. Though, it is unsurprising to this one."

Shizuka withered under the scrutinizing gaze of Sesshomaru, which caused Inuyasha to become even more incensed. "She never hurt anyone, you fucker! I dare you to say another word!"

Kagome had seen and heard enough of their brotherly squabbles. It was becoming ridiculous and not something she wanted her daughter to witness. "Enough! Both of you! Take it outside, so Setsuna does not have to watch her father," she looked to Sesshomaru, "and her uncle," she looked to Inuyasha, "prattle on like enemies."

Both aggressors looked over at Setsuna, who sat on the ground with her legs crossed and an amused smile on her face. Kagome noticed the girl's grin as well and groaned in disgust before stomping out of the house. The girl had too much of her father's blood running through her veins, always looking for her father's approval and a good fight. Even at nearly six years old, Sesshomaru had exposed their child to pride and prowess. Of course, she'd done nothing to stop it either. As if it were a bad thing to learn in the Feudal Era when the world would only go through strife before settling into the future she knew.

Kagome rushed out and walked away from Miroku and Sango's house, knowing her presence would not be missed with all that was happening. She felt frustrated with everything and herself. She had come to escape the lies and recent revelation that still weighed heavily upon her, yet she'd brought nothing but pain to her friends and family in the moments she'd arrived.

She felt bitter and downtrodden, her grief only spurred on by the discovery that Sesshomaru had not disclosed to her all he knew. And now here he was again, likely come to take her and Setsuna away for their own protection. As if she was not capable of protecting herself, she fumed. Her use of spiritual powers may have diminished, but she was more than proficient as a marksman, something she did not tire of practicing.

There was now a fairly decent distance between Kagome and the others. She would not stray beyond the village's perimeter just yet, but she was far enough away from Shizuka's strange ability to hamper the sense of demonic auras and would sense if any came upon her.

Kagome sat on a bridge that spanned over the gently flowing stream where women of the village came to wash laundry. No one was out right now, as the village reeled from the news of the recent attack. Despite the circumstances, it was to Kagome's liking as she rarely was afforded time to herself anymore.

She swung her legs back and forth, pointing her toes so that they barely touched the water below and kicked the cold droplets to spray in front of her. Kagome could feel his aura approaching at a slow and steady pace. She knew he'd come after her eventually. He was like his brother in ways he would be offended to know, stalking after their women like puppies with tails between their legs. It was a cute notion if she bothered to think about it, but her sullen anger was too great to allow such a thing.

His steps echoed on the wood of the bridge, announcing his presence. Kagome ignored him. She'd come here to get away from him after all, and it had not even been an entire day!

"Beloved," he began with an uncharacteristic tentative tone.

Kagome whipped around with a glare, daring him to call her another endearing name when she could not find one for him for the life of her. "No!" she hissed. "You don't get to follow after me and apologize. I am not ready to forgive you yet."

His gaze was cool as he regarded her, and Kagome seethed that he was still, after these years, so challenging to read. "This one has done nothing wrong in protecting what is his."

Wrong! Kagome's eyes widened. "So I am a possession now to do with as you please?!"

"You know this not to be true, miko," he said, resorting to calling her by her title. "You are mine, that is true, but only in so much that I am yours."

His gruff but tender words caused her to waver for a moment. "Yet, you treat me as a fragile piece of glass, ready to break with the slightest touch. Am I not enough as I am? You changed me, without my knowledge nor my permission."

"Had you the choice, would you have refused?" he questioned.

"That is not the point! I didn't have a choice! You took that from me."

"I fail to see why this upsets you so. You have been given the gift of countless years, beyond what any mortal should ever be inclined to live. You spit so carelessly on what others would kill for."

"It seems so unnatural," she said with a shiver and crossed her arms. "At what cost? All things come with a cost," she asked. It was a valid question. Nothing as profound as the gift of immortality came without a hefty price.

"I shall not see you die," he told her simply and unmoving.

"Death is natural. Humans aren't meant to live beyond their years. Am I something unnatural now?" she asked aloud, beginning to question what she now was. She hadn't given it much thought since arriving in the village. But now faced with the reality of what had been done, Kagome was gripped with a new insurmountable reality.

"Dying is only part of the human condition. Something you no longer have a claim to, miko. To think death is natural is merely a coping strategy for something inevitable to humans. Take joy in what you have been given."

Kagome was still too angry to feel joy, not when Sesshomaru had so carefully tiptoed around the fact that there was a price involved with her' gift'. "But there is a price, is there not?"

He sighed with resignation. "Not one that you will bear."

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"Simply that you do not need to concern yourself with it."

She fumed. "Am I incapable of comprehending the price? Just like I am incapable of understanding the severity of the situation we are in now?"

His calm features did nothing to belie his innermost thoughts, an infuriating trait for Kagome, who wore hers on her sleeve. "You seem to already be aware of the fact that there were Fan Tsenpo's scouts probing the area. Otherwise, you would not have known to come so quickly."

"I was apprised of the fact after you left abruptly," he accused.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here," she retorted.

Sesshomaru made a resigned sound 'hnn' but did not offer an answer.

Kagome crossed her arms beneath her breasts and narrowed her eyes. "Just as I figured. You already knew it was bad, but you didn't tell me."

"This one would not have you fear for nothing," he defended. He felt no wrong-doing for his actions whatsoever, feeling wholly justified. There would be no apology from him.

She glared at him as she stood up and brushed past him making her way back towards Setsuna and her friends, shirking away from his touch as he reached out to her. If he would not explain, she had no time for him. By the rate of his actions, he would step over anything and anyone in his attempt to 'protect her' from whatever he deemed a risk, suffocating her with his protection until she was a compliant, good little woman, or so she imagined.

Sesshomaru did not follow her right away as she had expected he would. _Good_, she thought. She still was not ready to forgive him, though she ultimately knew she would and even without an apology. Kagome groaned inwardly at her inability to stay mad at those she loved. It was better if she stayed away for just a little longer so that words spoken in anger did not sully what they had.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

They spent the night in the village. Kagome and Setsuna bunked with Sango and her boys. Their residence was the only one large enough to host guests anyway, but with Miroku and the twins still away, there was plenty of room.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru would not leave his woman and child, but he was astute in staying out of sight. Kagome was not sure where he would spend the night, though she knew it would not be far from her. She felt some ease knowing that.

After retiring for the night, Kagome grew restless. She could not sleep, tossing and turning on her borrowed pallet. Her mind would not shut off for anger and worry. Really she felt conflicted, a strange desire to seek him out and give him another piece of her

Mind only to be waylaid by the fear of the inevitable retribution, they were to be paid by their enemies. Kagome kicked her foot out and sighed.

Sango whispered over the gentle crackle of the hearth, "Why do you punish yourself? Just go out to him."

Kagome responded in silence, not bothering to acknowledge her friend's sage words. She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, though probably only minutes crept by.

Setsuna breathed gently beside her, a subtle reminder of why Kagome was angry in the first place. Her conception had started all of this, and Kagome thought back to those years ago in a dark cave, lit only by moonlight.

As stealthily as she could muster, she rose and made out of the house. If Sango had heard her, which was likely, she did not utter a word, and Kagome walked out into the warm, humid night.

The village was quiet and eerily so. Many of the villagers had bunkered down for the night, fearful of an attack from a powerful enemy. They were right to do so, but Kagome held little worry that Fan's army would attack tonight. The daiyokai was across the sea, and it would take more than an evening for him to receive word and rally his forces to move on them if he were inclined to do so.

Kagome had no idea where Sesshomaru would be, so ultimately her plan was to let him come to her once she'd gotten far enough from the village. She scoffed at the thought, knowing he would make her work for it, like always.

It was darker in the dense forest surrounding the village, but she held no fear. Even though she had no weapon, Kagome knew that a deadly being lurked nearby, ready to pounce on any who so much as looked at her threateningly.

She came to the stream that cut through the village and followed it west. It was this course that she had returned six years ago and, despite not knowing exactly where she was going, she knew it was the way.

She continued walking and continued to do so, counting as she paced along the stream's bank. All to keep her pace and track of the time in the dead of the night. Sesshomaru was very likely watching her but gave her no notion of his hidden presence.

After Kagome had trekked a couple of miles into the woods, she stopped and looked around. There was a fleeting feeling in the air around here that barely struck the peripherals of her memory. It hung heavy in the air, and as if forming a discernible trail, Kagome followed the path away from the stream. She had not gotten far when she saw it, the barely visible outcropping of rock that jutted up from between trees giving it a natural hiding spot.

Vines covered the mouth of the cave-like tendrils of mossy-green hair waiting to be parted. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, reminiscing over an act committed long ago, not from love, but lust. She reached up to grasp one of the vines, but a voice startled her arm back to be clutched against her body.

"It is an unnecessary risk to bring yourself so far from the protection of the village."

Kagome swiveled on her heel, finding Sesshomaru leaning against a tree facing the mouth of the cave. "What worry do I have when you're near?" she responded with a weak smile.

"I am honored for the great faith you have placed in me unquestioningly. Yet it astounds this one that you do so now, but cannot find it within yourself to do so on other occasions."

She felt her heart drop a little, and in her hesitation, he took a step forward. "I trust in your ability to protect us, but I cannot help but feel inadequate if you cannot trust me."

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

This woman, the miko, his woman, was infuriating and intoxicating all at once. Her words said one thing while her body said another, and Sesshomaru, who was forever in charge of any situation, felt at a loss.

Sesshomaru had gone through great lengths to obtain the ningyo that the miko had consumed. The miko was correct when she had guessed at the price being insurmountable. To kill a ningyo would place a curse upon the murderer should they consume its flesh, which is why humans could never obtain ever-lasting life as they desired. If a mortal successfully slew a ningyo, which was an incredible feat seeing as how the ningyo were rare and crafty, they would gain eternal life at the cost of their own sanity. The ningyo flesh would corrupt and twist any who consumed them without mercy. That was the legacy of the ningyo and why they were not preyed upon.

However, Sesshomaru had learned a secret about the ningyo. The secret had been kept by his most honored father's last living retainer for centuries. Had Sesshomaru known this secret but 50 years ago, he would have exterminated the ningyo without mercy. The secret his father's retainer kept was that of true immortality without the price to the mortal. Sesshomaru had felt perplexed at first, wondering why his father, InuTaisho, would need such information before it dawned upon him. InuTaisho had planned to use the secret on his mortal woman. Fate, though, would not allow that to come to pass, and both his father and the hime had perished long ago.

Of course, immortality was still reliant on the consumption of ningyo flesh, but the trick lay in the way the flesh was obtained. Sesshomaru learned that if a ningyo gave its flesh willingly, the consumer would be granted longevity. But there was still a price, though not one so horrible as what was promised should he slay the creature outright.

_FInding the yokai proved to be a feat all on its own, but nothing Sesshomaru could not accomplish succinctly. He had no need for immortality, so once he came upon the ningyo, the creature was unprepared to face him. The beast had implored him, pleading and promising him unimaginable power for sparing its life, but Sesshomaru was not one to be led astray by things he already possessed. He tactfully bartered with the ningyo for a pound of its flesh._

_~ * ! * ! * ! * ! ~_

_"Whats ye gots to trade?" the creature had asked through needle-like teeth._

_"This one has much, name your price, yokai." Sesshomaru had little respect for those beneath him, but he must treat the ningyo with as much courtesy as he could muster; otherwise, the trade may be void._

_The ningyo grinned widely if it could be called a grin for one whose mouth was unable to close around its angler-like maw. "Youse has nothing I want, nothing worth even one of me golden scales."_

_Sesshomaru had to be tactful with the creature, lest it return and hide away in the sea for a century. His chance of finding another ningyo within the miko's lifetime was slim. "I offer up a part of myself intangible."_

_The ningyo's large yellow eyes narrowed in skepticism. "The price to be paid must be equal to what is given, lord daiyokai. I canst tells ye what to give, but like me flesh, it must be given freely. Tell me what ye will part with."_

_The great lord Sesshomaru had already assumed there would be such a price. He knew that his father was willing to pay the price, and he would as well without question. "A year from this one's own life for each year given."_

_Now those yellow eyes burned with an unknown hunger, bulging within the deep-set sockets. "Lord Daiyokai! A steep price ye shall pay, indeed. Be it the lass worth it, me hopes."_

_The creature had accepted the trade, though Sesshomaru did have uncertainty about what the small yokai gained from it. The ningyo used its razor-sharp claws to carve out a pound of flesh and surreptitiously handed it over to Sesshomaru. It nodded it's bulbous head and looked about before swimming off into the murky depths from which Sesshomaru had retrieved it, likely off to hide until the flesh grew back._

_~ * ! * ! * ! * ! ~_

Sesshomaru would never admit, even to himself, his fear. He had gone through great lengths to make certain those worries were never realized. That was why he had not explicitly informed the miko of his intentions. Those fears would make him weak, and weakness was not an option. Especially now that the circumstances were precarious. He knew that if she had known of the ningyo, she would have inquired on the price behind it, and if he were honest, she would refuse the gift; deny him. The miko would state that the price was too high and not something she would willingly accept. He knew this to be true for his woman was as selfless as they come, which was one of her intriguing qualities.

When the miko learned of the ningyo flesh through his treacherous mother, he inwardly knew that she would react in anger. He had prepared for that, too. He had not prepared for the army of Fan Tsenpo breaching the perimeter he had so precariously set so quickly. The man, Fan Tsenpo, was a tenacious one, indeed.

He closed his eyes in a rare display of acquiesce. "Truly, you must know that I am not as perfect as I would aspire."

The miko smirked at his admission. "There are some things about you that measure up to perfection, lord."

The miko's scent was a mixture of sensuous fury. She stepped closer, her arms still crossed but with a sultry look upon her face. Sesshomaru looked her up and down, attempting to understand whether this woman was angry or not. It was difficult to tell at times, even for one as astute as himself. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

A gentle breeze blew through the area, buffeting her scent into him. The fury, the joy, were palpable, but something else was there as well. His eyes turned ravenous, and an inner voice spoke to him, egging him to become something else entirely.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

The way he looked at her, hungry eyes roving up and down her body, spoke volumes. Kagome felt her insides do somersaults from anticipation and wetted her lips. She could feel her heart begin to pound heavily in her chest, and she wondered vaguely how someone could make her feel so giddy and desirable after so many years.

She glanced behind, over her shoulder with her sultry smile, and felt another wave anticipation course through her veins. It was very ironic to end up where it had all begun years ago. She scoffed to herself once she figured that Sesshomaru had led her here intentionally, somehow.

He stepped closer and leaned forward, inhaling her sweet scent from the crook of her neck while running his deft fingers through her hair and along the side of her neck.

He hesitated for a moment, pulling back and looking into her eyes. Kagome felt her breath catch and her traitorous heart skip a beat. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly, hoping like hell he had not finally grown tired of her.

His jaw clenched, and he seemed to be at war with himself rather than anything else. "It is your fertile time," he told her in a whisper.

His words were meant to be a caution, but his words tickled her ear and made her feel reckless. They had been careful, or rather Sesshomaru had been careful. Always calculating the time to be away when she was likely to beget a child. Kagome had not once questioned his frequent trips, sometimes seeming spontaneous, even for him, but her own monthly cycles had always been sporadic and unreliable.

Maybe Sesshomaru was afraid, if that were even possible, of a repeat. Kagome knew that he had revived her with Tensaiga and she also knew that the feat could only be done once. Could he be worried that she may find an untimely demise at attempting to bring a new life into the world? She pushed it from her mind, other more scintillating thoughts taking precedence.

It seemed that a similar thought process had taken place with him as well once he ultimately ground his teeth and placed his forehead on her shoulder, his silver hair falling over her in argent waves. His left hand gripped her shoulder tightly, holding on to maintain control, but the rest of him worked autonomously.

Kagome groaned once his hand found its way under her shirt and began to fondle her breast, caressing her nipple. His head still rested near her neck, where he waited for her consent. His tongue worked expertly upon her ear becoming more encouraged by the breathy exhale. She could barely make out his golden gaze appraising her from her peripheral vision and looking at her lustily.

Her fertile time was delicate in terms of lovemaking. Sesshomaru could smell it on her, and the demon within him wanted to take her by any means necessary. Her scent drove him wild with barely contained lust, and it took every ounce of control to contain himself, which is why he usually took great pains to be absent during that time.

Kagome secretly enjoyed it. The idea of being ravaged was intriguing and frightening, especially when it came to her daiyokai lover. Now, knowing that he could be a little rougher was an aphrodisiac all on its own.

He was growing impatient and pulled her kosode down, exposing her breasts. She gasped, feeling the cold air on her bare skin and then gasped again once the cold sensation was replaced by the warm ministration of Sesshomaru's tongue. It seemed he would not be waiting for a response, but she had never denied him, so perhaps it would even out. Besides, if he stopped, she would only beg him to continue.

His left hand released her shoulder and made its way down her skirts, delicately touching her legs, stroking closer and closer towards the cleft in between. Sesshomaru was always careful of his claws, but that made it difficult to live in the moment. He snarled softly in frustration, removing himself from her momentarily.

Kagome pouted from the lack of contact but watched him curiously. He looked at her from lowered lids and carefully and meticulously bit off his long claws. They would grow back, and he needed them blunt for what he planned to do.

While she watched, he crushed against her, crushing his lips to hers in a quick, almost desperate motion. His hand shot back down her skirts, and he gave a soft gasp of his own when she reciprocated with a firm grasp on his hardened member through the heavy folds of his outer layers. His brow clenched, and his hardened gaze now softening like butter under her grip. With a moan that was more like a growl, Sesshomaru turned her body and pinned her against the tree where he had waited outside of the cave. His own clothes had become a nuisance and barrier between them, so he deftly removed them in a matter of seconds.

Kagome stood against the tree, portions of her body exposed to him and her breasts heavily swaying up and down with each panting breath. Sesshomaru took a moment to compose himself, knowing if he continued, he would not be able to stop without possibly hurting her. "You are no longer angry, miko," he asked, despite the words coming out more as a statement than anything.

She crossed her arms in front of her breasts and gave him a level look. "Keep it up, and I will leave you here, high and dry," she warned.

Her scent was too potent for her words to hold any truth, and Sesshomaru felt his control slip at the slightest notion he would be denied at this point. A guttural sound erupted from his throat, and he all but pinned Kagome to the tree, snatching her hands up and away from her chest. Once he'd removed the barrier there, his hand plummeted back down to continue touching her cleft. A glorious smell was emanating from that region, soft and lustrous that begged to be lapped up.

He brought his hand, dripping with wet fluids up to his lips, and licked his finger with a lapping tongue. "Exquisite," he purred with a smirk.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn, and she turned her head to break the sensual contact that was nearly overpowering. Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and brought her back to face him and then licked her bottom lip to entice her to open her own. She relinquished, opening to his kiss that beckoned for more.

She felt him push up her right leg, grabbing behind the knee to place her in an easily accessible position. She continued following his kiss with a fervor of her own and used her hand to find the soft, hard length that brushed up against her hip. She wrapped her fingers around it, barely able to encapsulate the girth with her fist and relished in the moaning sounds he breathed into her from his barely parted lips so close to her own.

Kagome's enclosed hand stopped running up and down his shaft once his blunt fingers entered her, gently at first, then with a pumping frenzy. It was a rare, exquisite feeling she was often not granted, so she enjoyed his handy work. She stopped moving all together once she felt the build in her core, the thought of doing the same to him forgotten with this new sensation. Her head lulled back a little to rest against the tree's bark behind her, and she could see through passion-slit eyes that Sesshomaru's own began to bleed red into the sclera of his eyes.

She snapped rigid, hyper-aware, and nearly forgetting herself. She was not afraid, but concern made her pull her leg down slightly from Sesshomaru's grasp. This action elicited another low growl from him. She placed her hands upon his chest and looked up into his crimson gaze. The gold iris still held a very carnal look to them, beckoning yet frightening at the same time.

He allowed her leg to fall and pushed down her skirts and used the other hand to free her from the remainder of clothing to leave her just as exposed as he. Sesshomaru fell to his knees before her, grabbing her around the middle to pull her closer to him. Kagome gasped and put a hand behind her against the tree to brace herself, but it was not necessary. The grip he had on her was vice-like, and she could not move had she wanted to. She let out a tiny gasp once his tongue brushed against the most sensitive part of herself. He continued to weave his tongue in deft motions back and forth, taking the time to part her tender folds with his fingers, pushing her leg back up and out of the way with a firm hand.

Kagome drug in a ragged breath and twisted her hands into his silver locks. The build was rising up, and she could not stop the moans that escaped her lips. She began to call out his name between her panting breaths, "Sess...sho…ugh…"

"Please!" she yelled, despite herself, once she was nearly at the apex of a climax. All sensation ceased, and Kagome felt herself fill up with a different torment. "No!" she cried, almost pathetically.

"No?" he grunted with mirth from his knees. Sesshomaru rose to his full height, looking down on her with the red, gold eyes.

Kagome was desperate, and repaying the favor seemed an optimal idea to continue, so she now dropped to her knees and grabbed his member before placing the tip in her mouth. She'd barely touched it with her tongue in a sweeping motion before his jaw went slack and his hands gripping her shoulders. She had not given him this pleasure often due to her own inexperience and embarrassment, but his reaction encouraged and emboldened her to continue.

With hollowed cheeks, she lowered her mouth as far as she could and sucked as she moved back. The motion became repetitive, and she had to assume she was doing well judging by how he bit his bottom lip and pierced the flesh of her shoulder with his one clawed hand. She cried out in pain with him still in her mouth, but it wasn't all bad, and she did not want him to stop making those dirty faces.

His grip became tighter, and she knew that he must be close to the same precipice she had been on before. She began to suck harder and more vigorously, but Sesshomaru barked aloud, "Stop." His voice was low and commanding, authoritatively clear.

Kagome looked up at him and released his member, pausing to moisten her lips with her tongue. She saw his eyes widen, and the sanguine color nearly envelop his gold irises. He released his grip on her and fell back, her buttocks resting against the ground with her legs splayed out beside her. She was sure she looked very sultry in this position, but her own jaw went slack when she saw Sesshomaru lift his blood-soaked claws to his face for further scrutinization. He let out a mirthless chuckle and brought his fingers to his mouth to sample the taste of her. "Invigorating. Your blood is just as enticing as the fluids that now drench the sides of your thighs."

She looked down for a moment with a new wave of embarrassment, seeing that she was dripping wet. In a moment of self-consciousness, she squeezed her legs shut, but her modest thoughts were cut through once Sesshomaru enveloped her with his warmth and placed his mouth on her shoulder where she was openly bleeding from the wounds he had inflicted upon her with his razor-sharp claws. His tongue lapped at the blood, and the feeling was strange and exhilarating all at once. She moaned beneath him and absently wondered if daiyokai drank blood like vampires of lore.

His knees pushed hers open, breaking her from ridiculous thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Her legs were splayed open before him now, and he was poised over her like a predator poised to strike. "You are mine," he growled, his eyes glowing.

Kagome said nothing but trembled beneath him. Her silence seemed to infuriate him, and he barked, changing from sensuous to dangerous in a second. "Say it!" he commanded. His voice was loud and imposing, daring anyone to state otherwise. Those who dared would meet a swift demise.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her body betrayed her, opening like a flower to be ruined. "I am yours," she whispered, not in fright, but in agreement. She was his and had been since that day, not ten feet from where they lay six years ago. A spell may have brought them together, but it had only uninhibited them both to their own subconscious desires.

He seemed appeased, and a lopsided grin replaced his dangerous gaze. His lips moved down to hers, and he thrust into her with a hard, splitting force. Kagome moaned into his mouth, and he plunged in and out with needy thrusts. The man was frenzied and assaulting with his need that was nearly overpowering to her frail body in comparison. She was pushed back against the base of the large tree, between two of its overgrown roots jutting out to hide their bodies from view from the rest of the forest.

She grit her teeth and moaned into his broad, muscled shoulder. Her arms were holding onto him to steady her body for his encroaching thrusts. Sesshomaru seemed to be pushing her into the tree to achieve deeper thrusts. His hands gripped her buttocks and guided her up and down on him, constantly hitting the spot deep within that made her groan.

He was incensed by her groans but was unsatisfied by their position. His desire to fill her overcame him and ran him with primal purpose. Sesshomaru pushed her towards the opposite direction and flipped her over in a quick, smooth motion. She was like putty in his claws anyway, so soft, subtle, and delicate yet yielding to his predacious needs.

Kagome let out a tiny yelp when he pushed her to her knees and thrust into her from behind. Her arms gave out on her, but her rump remained in the air, caught in Sesshomaru's grip. His clawed hand held her hip firmly, but he leaned over her back, planted his hand on the ground beside her, took his still blunted hand, and held her from a different angle. From this angle, he rubbed at her most sensitive spot. She bucked from the touch, but he held her in place with his swift finger motions, and she began to sway back and force with his thrusts and gliding over his tantalizing fingers.

How could he be everywhere? She vaguely wondered as her thoughts became clouded with erotic pleasure. Even as he had given in to his primal need to claim her, he was still able to give her the most excellent feeling. It began to blossom between her legs and radiate through her entire body as a wave of orgasm coursed through her due to the simultaneous thrusts and constant teasing to her tender pearl. Kagome screamed out a breathless cry to the forest and spasmed slightly beneath his touch.

A triumphant grunt could be heard above her and Sesshomaru grabbed her hips once again to reach a climax of his own. Kagome was still riding out the ebbs of her own pleasure, moaning loudly with each thrust, and her eyes widened once she felt one great final thrust that released everything inside of her. He gave a few more lazy thrusts as if to ensure his seed had been sown within her, but there was no need.

Kagome sighed once Sesshomaru pulled himself from her, leaving her momentarily cold. She relaxed once he laid next to her, resting on an elbow and looking down on her sweat-sheened face. She dared to peek at him with a tiny smile and found he wore one of his own. His hand trailed down her arm, causing her to shiver, and she scooted closer to his warm body.

They both lay quietly, basking in the post-coital sensation, and neither wanted to break the silence. Kagome gave a contented smile and rolled to her back so she could look up into his eyes properly. The red she had seen before was now gone, his usual serene look taking the place of the former feral one. "Your eyes had gone red," she commented absently.

"Hnn," was all he responded while staring at her different features, toying with her hair and running lazy circles on her skin.

"I've never seen it before," she added, hoping he would elaborate.

"Your scent is tantalizing," he told her. "I cannot control myself, especially now that I can smell my own seed within you. It is making...this one...see through red gauze." He leaned down and kissed her gently, and she gasped when she felt his fingers entering her swollen cleft.

She tried to push him away, "Have you always been this needy?" She smiled and let out a small laugh despite herself.

"This one is not 'needy' as you so basely put it. If that were even remotely true, you - miko - would find difficulty walking for months, if not longer."

Kagome sat up a little, rising on her elbows. "Oh, so what your telling me is that Lord Sesshomaru is a relentless sex hound." She smiled and laughed, "If that were the case, I'm surprised you've been so gentle with me these past few years."

He rolled on top of her, enclosing her between his two arms. "I have adopted a method of moderation, but since you have called my virility into question, perhaps that fallacy should be rectified."

She tensed a little once he slid into her wet folds, her body readjusting to the full feeling that could be nearly registered as a feeling of completeness.

This time, he was more sensual and gentle, enjoying every bit of her for as long as possible and marking her with his scent along as much as he could. Kagome relished, in his keen appreciation of her body, and, at some point in the night, fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

She awoke the next morning, a slightly chilly breeze rousing her from her contented slumber. Kagome moved her arm to rub her eyes and felt the soft, velvet fibers of Sesshomaru's pelt. It was warm and comforting, indicating that he had spent the night next to her. It also meant that he was relaxed enough to allow himself to slumber, which was something he seldom did. He claimed that yokai needed next to no sleep, but Kagome figured otherwise. Every creature sleeps, she rationed. But Sesshomaru chose not to sleep often, only sharing their bed to share in lovemaking.

Kagome moved her legs, but they were sticky, and she groaned, knowing she would have an uncomfortable walk back to the village.

Sesshomaru pulled a stray hair from her face but laid back with an arm behind his head. "It would fill this one with content to awake next to you every morning, seeing you refreshed and smelling of me." His golden eyes flickered as he regarded her.

She smiled lovingly and moved to kiss his lips. As she did, he gripped her bottom and squeezed, causing her eyes to bulge. "You lecher! Have you no shame! It is daylight, and anyone could see us!"

"You only have yourself to blame, beloved. Your fertile time drives me to take you to your wit's end," he said huskily.

Kagome could feel him harden beneath her, and she gave a little squeal before jumping up and snatching up her clothes to shield her body. "No more! We must get back before everyone starts to worry."

"Why should they worry?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

"Because we've been gone all night, and it's nearly late morning now."

"Your cries last night were loud enough to alert them to your….plight," he teased with a straight face. Kagome hoped he teased and blushed before turning away.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

He regarded himself in the tarnished mirror, sneering at his reflection. The tarnished half, inflicted in his rage, hide the part of his face, which was permanently marred into a smirk. Fan touched at the puckered skin that would never heal and allowed a strange sense of calm to wash over him. The mangled reflection usually drove him to fits of angry outbursts leveled at any unsuspecting person that may cross his path, which meant that everyone avoided him as much as possible. However, it was difficult to avoid one as powerful as Fan Tsenpo, who commanded respect and unwavering loyalty of so many, despite his violent tendencies.

They had increased as of late, those eruptions, and there was one person in particular whom Fan enjoyed tormenting the most. Fan swiveled away from the mirror in his private rooms and made his way towards the gardens.

Rebuilding the palace had not taken much time, anyone new to the grounds would never know that half of the area had been nearly destroyed. All looked fresh and new. It was there he found her, his twin, his other half.

"Dear sister," he called out.

Despite knowing he approached, she shrank when he called out. Tsering turned and acknowledged her brother with a false smile. It angered him that she would pretend all was well, but he needed her. He needed her to fear him and appease him in whatever fashion befitted him.

"Brother," she said in a dull yet cheerful voice. Tsering stood from her perch on a bench where she had been looking out over the flowering grounds, passing the time contemplating over womanly things. "You seek me out?" she asked tentatively.

Her cheeks had hollowed, and her skin turned pallid. The woman was confined in a gilded cage, no longer free to roam alone after the travesty that had befallen Fan at the hands of his Nippon enemy. Fan blamed her, but could not bring it upon himself to kill her just yet. Now that he knew her demise would not harm him, he often mulled the idea over, but that would leave him alone. The woman could still prove useful.

Fan eyed her up and down, slightly annoyed that she would allow herself to become a shell of her former vibrant self. No matter, he thought. "I only wanted to see my beautiful sister." His hand went out and clutched her by the throat, and his unscathed lip pulled up into a nefarious smile.

Her eyes bulged, and tears threatened to spill. To cry in his presence would have only sent him over the edge. Fan loosened his grip only slightly and caressed her chin with his thumb. "You startle too easily, sweet sister."

"I am sorry," she whispered from beneath his grasp.

He released her and turned his back, locking his arms behind him. "You are so much more than sorry," he told her. "I have plans for you, my dear. Plans that will rectify what you have unleashed upon our family and the DaiOzuko."

"The DaiOzuko have charged you for your callous behavior. You know what they threaten." Tsering challenged. Her switch to a defensive position was amusing, and Fan only allowed it because it played into his plan.

Fan turned around to see a fire in her eyes. How quaint. "You know I am unfazed by those old fools. They've grown complacent, and the only reason they've continued to thrive is that I have no desire to usurp their supposed power. They are nothing but a pair of haggard figureheads, withered, and ingrown. We shall see what they think of my next move."

His sister knew the truth of his words. She probably had hoped that he would heed their words of warning, but the DaiOzuko was nothing more than a name. Fan relished in her trembling figure. "Of course, brother," she whispered.

A loud screech was heard overhead, announcing the arrival of Fan's messenger, the Zhenniao. The large bird circled lazily, making its way down to land before his master. Its talons scratched at the earth, and its wings spread out in a broad span as it bowed low in reverence.

It eyed Tsering suspiciously upon rising. Fan usually received his messages alone, always dismissing his sister to her own devices. Fan gestured for the bird to continue.

"Masssster, I bring newsssss of your army," the Zhen bird clacked.

Fan subtly eyed Tsering, basking in her pronounced shock. She had no inkling of any such thing. It was almost insulting how little attention the woman paid to him, he determined.

"Feng hassss ssssent word that all isss ready. He warnssss of the child and her unique prowesssss."

He chuckled at the news. "I would expect no less from such an extraordinary specimen. I'm inclined to do the same." Fan deliberately glanced at Tsering with an innocent look upon his face. She must be piecing together where her brother had raised an army, and it was a sight to see when it clicked for her.

The Zhen bird turned its head to look upon its master with one of its eyes, waiting for instructions.

"Advise him to proceed. We shall strike while the anvil is hot. I cannot imagine that Feng would be able to contain his excitement enough to stay concealed," he sighed in feigned annoyance. "No matter, they will not expect us to rally so quickly. I've sown seeds throughout that land long enough, it is time to reap the harvest."

The zhennaio nodded and pushed its large body off into the sky, flying away to spread the message. Fan placed a hand over his eyes to see the messenger off, feeling his sister's consternation behind him. "It looks as though the time for your usefulness has come, sister."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post updates on Fridays or Saturdays (depending on what level of busy I am).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
